


In Love (Livre 2)

by Catlaxy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlaxy/pseuds/Catlaxy
Summary: Lisa Thompson entre en classe de terminale et voit déjà avec angoisse se rapprocher le moment où elle devra quitter le lycée Liberty et dire adieu à son prof de maths... Aura-t-elle le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments ?





	1. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1  
** _Les retrouvailles_

La rentrée des classes était sans doute le jour que les lycéens avaient le moins hâte de voir arriver durant leurs grandes vacances. Aussi bien ceux qui partaient en voyage à l’étranger que ceux qui passaient leur été à Evergreen, tous se lamentaient à l’idée de devoir retourner en classe. Tous… sauf Lisa Thompson.

Lorsque le chant du coq de son réveille-matin retentit dans sa chambre à six heures, la jeune fille bondit joyeusement hors de son lit et étira ses bras en l’air comme pour célébrer une victoire. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! Le mardi 5 septembre, date de ses retrouvailles avec son professeur de maths adoré : Harold Bates.

Après avoir englouti deux Pop Tarts à la myrtille, pris une douche et enfilé ses vêtements à la hâte, Lisa sauta dans le bus de sept heures et mit son casque audio sur ses oreilles pour écouter l’un de ses morceaux préférés de The Offspring : « Come Out And Play ». Ce matin, l’humeur de Lisa était à la fête, et elle s’amusait de voir la mine déconfite des élèves qui montaient dans le car à chacun des arrêts. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cette tête-là, alors que le temps dehors était splendide, que les oiseaux chantaient et que Lisa Thompson allait retrouver dans quelques instants l’homme dont elle était follement amoureuse ?

Pour lui, elle avait mis ses plus beaux habits : une veste en jean bleu délavé, par-dessus un chemisier blanc dont le décolleté était brodé avec de la dentelle, un jean un peu moulant de la même couleur que sa veste, et bien sûr… sa traditionnelle paire de Converses kaki. Elle avait eu beau changer radicalement de style vestimentaire, troquant son look d’ado rebelle contre une allure plus élégante et surtout plus féminine, elle n’arrivait décidément pas à se séparer de ses baskets favorites. Il fallait dire qu’elles étaient tellement chargées en souvenirs, qu’elles avaient fini par revêtir une grande valeur sentimentale pour Lisa : c’était avec ses Converses qu’elle avait toujours foulé le sol de la salle de cours de Mr Bates ; c’était avec ses Converses qu’elle avait pisté son prof dans la rue à la sortie du lycée ; c’était avec elles enfin qu’elle était montée dans sa Mini Cooper pour qu’il la raccompagne chez elle, le dernier soir du Green Jazz Festival...

En se remémorant ces heureux événements, Lisa trépignait d’impatience à la pensée qu’elle allait bientôt revoir Mr Bates. Certes, elle n’avait pas cours avec lui avant une heure de l’après-midi, mais elle était bien décidée à l’apercevoir dès son arrivée au lycée. Maintenant qu’elle connaissait sa voiture… Il ne lui serait pas difficile de guetter son entrée sur le parking des enseignants !

C’était pour cette raison qu’elle avait décidé de prendre le bus une heure plus tôt que prévu. Avec son nouvel emploi du temps, elle commençait désormais ses journées à neuf heures moins le quart, ce qui lui permettait de dormir une heure de plus qu’auparavant – si du moins elle daignait profiter de ce luxe. Mais comme elle se doutait que les horaires de Mr Bates n’avaient pas changé, elle n’avait pas eu le choix pour ce matin : elle préférait encore voir son prof en personne plutôt que dans son sommeil.

Le bus scolaire la déposa à l’arrêt du lycée Liberty à sept heures et demi. Elle descendit du car avec les autres élèves et les regarda se diriger comme des zombies vers le portail du lycée. Plutôt que de les suivre, elle tourna à droite et prit le chemin qui menait jusqu’au parking des enseignants. Bien sûr, il lui fallait garder un minimum de discrétion si elle ne voulait pas attirer sur elle l’attention d’un prof et risquer d’avoir des ennuis. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait rester traîner autour des voitures : un tel comportement aurait paru bien trop suspect pour ne pas être remarqué, et elle aurait fini par se voir accuser de préparer un mauvais coup… Non, elle devait trouver un endroit sûr, où se mettre à l’abri des regards, tout en conservant une vue imprenable sur le parking pour ne pas rater l’arrivée de Mr Bates... La rangée de platanes qui bordaient l’aire de stationnement semblait tout indiquée. Lisa n’avait qu’à se planquer derrière l’un de ces arbres et le tour était joué !

Traversant furtivement le parking pour rejoindre sa cachette, la jeune fille constata que la plupart des places réservées aux voitures des enseignants étaient encore vides. Les cours commençaient pourtant dans un quart d’heure… A croire que les profs eux aussi avaient pour habitude d’arriver en classe au dernier moment !

Lisa reconnut la Ford noire de Mr Porter, le conseiller principal d’éducation, mais elle ne vit nulle part la Mini Cooper de Mr Bates. Tant mieux. Cela signifiait au moins qu’elle n’était pas arrivée trop tard. Elle alla s’installer derrière le platane le plus éloigné du portillon d’accès au lycée, s’asseyant dans l’herbe et s’adossant à l’arbre de façon à ce qu’il fasse écran entre elle et le parking. Ce n’était pas bien difficile, étant donné le diamètre respectable du tronc et le petit gabarit de la jeune fille.

Pour patienter, Lisa sortit de son sac en bandoulière un livre de poche à la couverture pour le moins étrange : un drapeau américain y était représenté, et ses étoiles avaient été remplacées par des croix gammées… « Le Maître du Haut-Château », de Philip K. Dick, était le bouquin que Mr Bates lui avait conseillé de lire pendant les vacances, et elle s’était fait une joie d’aller l’acheter à la librairie Antigone d’Evergreen, dès qu’elle eut terminé le dernier tome de la saga Harry Potter. Inutile de dire que le passage de cette série fantastique pour adolescents à ce roman uchronique de science-fiction lui fit un choc. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à s’adapter à ce style un peu abscons et à cette histoire qui, malgré une trame prometteuse, semblait totalement dénuée de fil conducteur… Ce qui l’avait surtout encouragée à poursuivre sa lecture, c’était de savoir que les mots qu’elle avait sous les yeux avaient été parcourus par le regard vif et pénétrant de Mr Bates. Le simple fait de se dire qu’il avait lu ce roman conférait à celui-ci un intérêt tout particulier. Aussi s’empressa-t-elle d’ouvrir le bouquin à l’emplacement où elle avait laissé son marque-page et de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Heureusement pour elle, le parking des profs était un endroit relativement peu fréquenté par les élèves. Le risque qu’elle tombe sur l’un de ses camarades était donc quasi nul. Qui d’autre qu’elle pouvait avoir l’idée saugrenue de flâner par ici ? A part Astrid Lorensen, éventuellement… Son amie agissait parfois de façon très bizarre et totalement imprévisible. Rien ne lui garantissait que la blonde n’allait pas surgir brusquement de derrière un platane et lui demander ce qu’elle faisait là. Que répondrait-elle, dans ce cas ? « J’attends Mr Bates » ? Non, jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir que de révéler son secret à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à supporter le fait que sa mère ait fini par le découvrir...

Depuis qu’Amanda Thompson avait deviné la nature des sentiments de sa fille pour son prof de maths, l’ambiance à la maison n’avait cessé de se dégrader. Les discussions à table étaient devenues beaucoup moins chaleureuses. Un froid s’était installé entre Lisa et sa mère, un froid qu’avait jeté cet accident malencontreux qu’était la découverte par Amanda de la photo de Mr Bates que sa fille avait glissée sous son oreiller.

Dès lors, Lisa s’était bien gardée de laisser traîner cette photo n’importe où. Plutôt que de l’enfermer dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, elle lui avait trouvé une autre cachette, en la coinçant entre deux pages de son manuel de mathématiques de première, qu'elle avait rangé au milieu des autres livres de sa bibliothèque. Au moins, elle était sûre que sa mère n’irait pas mettre le nez dans ce bouquin de cours : elle avait toujours eu horreur des maths...

Hélas, Lisa lui donnait désormais encore plus de raisons de haïr cette matière. Amanda ne comprenait sincèrement pas comment sa fille pouvait avoir le béguin pour un prof dont l’âge avoisinait la quarantaine... Elle qui d’ailleurs s’approchait de la cinquantaine et faisait ainsi partie de la même génération que cet homme, elle ne lui trouvait absolument aucun charme. Cet enseignant, qu’elle avait eu tout le loisir d’observer durant son entretien parent-prof en juin dernier, lui avait paru tout à fait banal. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer sa fille chez ce binoclard ? Non seulement il portait des lunettes affreuses, mais il semblait aussi affectionner les nœuds papillons ringards, et elle avait même remarqué sur sa joue droite deux petits boutons disgracieux... Non, vraiment, il n’avait rien de séduisant.

Un soir, au dîner, alors que Lisa n’avait pu s’empêcher de faire allusion à Mr Bates, Amanda s’était permis de lui répliquer d’une voix cassante  : « De toute façon, il est moche comme un pou, ton prof de maths ! » – ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu dans sa tête : « _Il est peut-être moche comme un pou, mais moi il m’excite comme une puce !_  », avant de partir dans un fou rire qui, au grand dam de sa mère, avait duré jusqu’à la fin du repas.

La seule chose qu’Amanda trouvait à se dire pour se rassurer était que le prétendu amour de sa fille pour cet enseignant ne durerait pas. De toute évidence, il s’agissait d’une toquade, d’une lubie passagère… Lisa, qui avait toujours été une enfant sage et irréprochable, avait fini par développer les premiers symptômes de l’âge bête. Même s’ils se manifestaient un peu tard, il n’y avait pas de quoi s’alarmer.

Lisa, de son côté, ne se gênait plus pour évoquer Mr Bates à la maison. Maintenant que son secret avait été percé, elle prenait un malin plaisir à citer son prof de maths à mots couverts et à observer l’agacement que cela causait chez sa mère. Elle avait conscience de jouer avec le feu, mais depuis qu’elle avait été démasquée, elle estimait qu’elle n’avait plus grand-chose à perdre…

Jusqu’au jour où sa mère lui déclara sans ambages qu’il était hors de question qu’elle lui paye un voyage à Boston pour aller visiter le MIT. C’était le lundi 7 août, alors qu’Amanda entamait sa deuxième et dernière semaine de congés d’été. Durant la première semaine, Lisa n’avait cessé de la harceler pour lui demander si elle comptait bientôt l’accompagner à Boston pour voir à quoi ressemblait l’université de ses rêves. Après plusieurs jours passés sans fournir de réponse claire à sa fille, Amanda avait fini par s’énerver et par répliquer brutalement : « Tu ne te rends pas compte du prix du billet d’avion ! Tout ça pour faire le tour d’une université en une après-midi ? Non, vraiment, ça ne vaut pas le coup ! Tu n’as qu’à te trouver une fac plus proche d’ici ! ». Une violente querelle s’en était suivie, au cours de laquelle Lisa s’était écriée : « Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici après le lycée ! Il me tarde de quitter la maison et de partir le plus loin possible ! » – ce qui, bien sûr, était entièrement faux, car s’éloigner d’Evergreen signifiait pour elle s’éloigner de Mr Bates, et cette pensée la plongeait dans un profond désarroi. La dispute s’était terminée avec les pleurs de Lisa, qui était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre pour s’y enfermer et se rouler par terre en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cette déconvenue l’affecta à tel point qu’elle cessa d’adresser la parole à sa mère pendant un jour entier – un record, pour elle qui se montrait toujours plutôt bavarde à la maison – et qu’elle ne trouva pas de meilleur moyen de se venger que d’aller se faire couper les cheveux dans un salon de coiffure concurrent à celui dans lequel travaillait Amanda. Celle-ci, qui d’habitude se faisait une joie de couper gratuitement les cheveux de sa fille, y vit un véritable affront, et elle ne put s’empêcher de critiquer la nouvelle coupe de Lisa dès son retour de chez le coiffeur : « Ce n’est plus à la mode, les cheveux courts ! » lança-t-elle d’un ton railleur. « Tu auras du mal à plaire aux garçons... En général, les jeunes préfèrent les filles aux cheveux longs. » Des paroles que Lisa accueillit par cette pensée moqueuse : «  _Ça tombe bien, c'est à un vieux que je cherche à plaire !_ »

Elle espérait du moins que Mr Bates remarquerait sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle qui l’avait quitté fin juillet avec ses cheveux mi-longs, arrivant à hauteur de ses épaules, elle allait le retrouver aujourd’hui avec des cheveux mi-courts, dépassant à peine du niveau de son menton. Lui ferait-il un commentaire, voire même un compliment ?

Un bruit de moteur tira subitement la jeune fille de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour voir d’où il provenait. Une Mini Cooper noire au toit blanc venait de faire son apparition à l’entrée du parking. Lisa sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _C’était lui !_ Elle regagna aussitôt sa position initiale, le dos collé contre l’arbre, pour rester à couvert. Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il était huit heures moins vingt. Mr Bates arrivait pile à temps pour son premier cours de la matinée. «  _Ç_ _a, c’est ce qu’on appelle avoir un timing impeccable !_ » se dit Lisa, impressionnée. Elle doutait cependant que l’enseignant puisse s’attarder très longtemps à la salle des profs pour dire bonjour à tous ses collègues, et encore moins pour y prendre un café.

Tout en s’efforçant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s’était subitement accéléré, Lisa prêta une oreille attentive pour essayer de suivre le déplacement de la Mini Cooper qui devait à présent chercher une place où se garer. Lorsqu’elle entendit le moteur se couper, elle se pencha très doucement sur le côté pour jeter un œil dans la direction où la voiture s’était arrêtée. Celle-ci lui faisait face et le numéro de la plaque d’immatriculation à l'avant ne laissait plus aucun doute possible : X3N 2R9. C’était bien celui de la voiture de Mr Bates. Elle reconnut d’ailleurs sa silhouette au volant.

Craignant qu’il ne l’aperçoive, Lisa se planqua à nouveau derrière son tronc d’arbre, tétanisée. Cela faisait plus d’un mois qu’elle n’avait pas revu Mr Bates, et maintenant qu’il ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres d’elle, elle ne savait plus que faire. Bien sûr, elle n’allait pas se jeter sur lui pour lui demander : « Alors, Mr Bates, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » – même si elle brûlait d’envie de savoir comment s'était déroulé son séjour à Paris. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas révéler sa présence, et elle préférait l’observer à distance derrière sa cachette. Le simple fait de le voir la plongeait déjà dans un tel état d’excitation !

Lorsqu’elle entendit la portière de la Mini Cooper s’ouvrir, Lisa ne put résister à la tentation de se retourner pour regarder Mr Bates descendre de voiture. En ce jour de rentrée, il avait revêtu un costume qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas : il portait une veste et un pantalon de tweed beiges, délicatement assortis à un veston brun, à une chemise blanche et à un nœud papillon jaune moutarde. Un trois-pièces exquis, taillé à la perfection, que Lisa dévora des yeux en se demandant si son prof ne l’avait pas acheté durant ses vacances à Paris... Cette ville n’était-elle pas réputée pour être la capitale de la mode ? Mr Bates avait dû beaucoup s’y plaire, lui qui aimait s’habiller avec style et élégance.

L’enseignant claqua la porte de sa voiture et ferma celle-ci en appuyant sur le bouton de sa clé électronique, avant de se diriger d’un pas tranquille vers le portillon d’accès au lycée. Son cours débutait dans cinq minutes et il n’avait pas l’air de se presser. Après tout, cela n’était pas surprenant : il avait toujours fait preuve d’un calme imperturbable.

Jalousant déjà les élèves qui allaient l’avoir en classe dans quelques instants, Lisa continua de l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’il franchisse le petit portail et disparaisse derrière une haie de cyprès. Elle poussa alors un long soupir de désespoir, puis laissa reposer sa tête contre l’écorce de l’arbre. _Elle l’avait vu !_ Certes, elle n’avait pu l’admirer très longtemps, mais ce court moment de bonheur avait suffi à lui donner un délicieux avant-goût du plaisir qui l’attendait en début d’après-midi. De quoi supporter sans peine les premiers cours de sa rentrée en terminale…  


☆☆☆  


Si Lisa commençait désormais ses journées une heure plus tard qu’en classe de première, ses matinées restaient aussi remplies qu’auparavant, puisque la jeune fille continuait d’avoir quatre cours différents avant sa pause déjeuner. Celle-ci était ainsi décalée d’une heure et ne commençait pas avant midi, ce qui n’était pas sans déplaire à Lisa, qui avait toujours un petit creux sur les coups de onze heures. Un petit creux, ou plutôt… une grosse faim.

Le gargouillis que fit son ventre au beau milieu de son dernier cours de la matinée fut tel que plusieurs élèves assis à côté d’elle tournèrent la tête dans sa direction pour la dévisager d’un air à la fois surpris et amusé. Lisa tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son estomac en pressant son abdomen avec ses deux mains, mais rien n’y fit, et le gargouillement repartit de plus bel. Cette fois-ci, même la prof d’espagnol l’entendit, et elle ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer joyeusement : « Olé ! », ce qui fit rire tout le proche voisinage de Lisa.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’enquit Astrid Lorensen à voix basse, en se penchant vers son amie. Tu  n’as rien mangé au petit déjeuner ? »

Comme l’année dernière, Astrid et Lisa se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans la même classe d’espagnol avancé. Comme l’année dernière, elles avaient pris soin de s’asseoir l’une à côté de l’autre pour pouvoir profiter au mieux de ce cours qui était maintenant le seul qu’elles avaient en commun. Lisa était d’ailleurs étonnée de voir que sa camarade avait repris cette matière pour sa terminale… Depuis qu’Astrid sortait avec Kevin Castillo, son niveau d’espagnol s'était considérablement amélioré, à tel point qu’elle était devenue quasiment bilingue. Il fallait dire que la blonde avait toujours eu un don pour les cours de langues…

« Il faut croire que deux Pop Tarts n’étaient pas suffisants…, commenta Lisa d’une voix perplexe. La prochaine fois, j’en prendrai trois.

- Ah, et moi qui pensais que tu avais fini par me suivre et te mettre au régime, toi aussi…

- Au régime ? répéta Lisa. Pour quoi faire ? »

Malgré toutes les glaces et tous les milkshakes qu'elle avait pu engloutir cet été pour se rafraîchir, Lisa n’avait pas pris un gramme – ce qui avait naturellement tendance à exaspérer Astrid. Pour ce midi, elle s’était d’ailleurs concocté un énorme sandwich poulet-mayonnaise, accompagné d’une large part de brownie au chocolat blanc qui la faisait déjà saliver d’envie… Mais sans doute valait-il mieux ne pas trop y penser, si elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se faire remarquer par des grognements de ventre intempestifs.

Lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit enfin, la classe de Mrs Ramirez se vida en moins d’une minute, et Lisa et Astrid ne furent pas les dernières à se précipiter dans le couloir pour se mêler au flot des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les casiers. Le hall principal bourdonnait déjà du bruit des lycéens qui, pour certains, se retrouvaient après deux mois de vacances et s’empressaient de raconter ce qu’ils avaient fait de leur temps libre, et qui, pour d’autres, s’échangeaient leurs premières impressions sur ce début de rentrée difficile.

« Vivement le week-end, j’en ai déjà marre… » commenta Jeff Atkins, un des joueurs de l’équipe de baseball du lycée.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-vert portait le blouson bleu et blanc des Liberty Tigers, ainsi qu’un piercing à l’oreille gauche. Il s’adossait nonchalamment contre l’un des casiers – probablement le sien – et parlait avec Sheri Holland, l’une des pom-pom girls du lycée.

« Il paraît que Jessica Davis organise une fête chez elle, samedi soir, lui annonça la jeune fille à la peau noire et aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Tu es au courant ?

- Maintenant, je le suis ! répondit Jeff en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Tu comptes y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça sera une bonne occasion de revoir du monde, après les vacances d’été… En dehors des cours, bien sûr.

- Je vais voir avec Leah si ça l’intéresse… »

Tout en écoutant cette conversation qui avait lieu à quelques pas seulement de l’endroit où elle se tenait, Lisa ouvrit son casier pour y déposer ses livres de cours et y récupérer sa lunch box.

« On retourne s’asseoir à notre table habituelle ? lui proposa Astrid.

- Avec plaisir ! » s’enthousiasma Lisa.

Les deux amies sortirent dans la cour du lycée et allèrent s’installer à leur table de pique-nique attitrée, à l’ombre du vieux châtaignier. Le temps se prêtait formidablement bien à un déjeuner en plein air : la température, qui s’approchait des vingt-cinq degrés, était très agréable, et le soleil resplendissait dans un ciel bleu azur, parsemé de quelques rares nuages blancs.

« Kevin ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, dit Astrid en se posant sur l’un des deux bancs et en chassant avec sa main les quelques feuilles mortes qui étaient tombées sur la table.

- Tu m’excuseras si je ne l’attends pas pour manger, déclara Lisa qui s’assit en face de la blonde et ouvrit sa lunch box. Ça fait une heure que je meurs de faim… »

Elle déballa son sandwich avec des doigts fébriles et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

« Aaaah ! soupira-t-elle avec un sourire d’extase sur les lèvres.

- Eh ! s’écria alors une voix masculine derrière elle. Tu aurais au moins pu m’attendre, _moi !_  »

Surprise, Lisa se retourna pour découvrir que Joey venait d’arriver à leur table. Le garçon avait revêtu un t-shirt des Midnight Owls – le groupe de jazz de son frère – sur lequel était dessinée une chouette aux yeux jaunes, dont les pupilles étaient si dilatées qu’elle semblait avoir fumé de l'herbe.

« Sympa, ton t-shirt ! commenta Astrid, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour les habits extravagants.

- Merci, dit Joey. Le tien n’est pas mal non plus ! »

La blonde avait en effet choisi de porter ce jour-là un t-shirt Hello Kitty, qui représentait le chaton blanc au nœud rouge en train de déguster une part de pastèque.

« Je l’ai acheté exprès pour aller avec mes boucles d’oreilles, expliqua la jeune fille en inclinant légèrement la tête pour mieux montrer sa parure : deux minuscules tranches de pastèques en pâte Fimo pendaient à ses oreilles. Ce sont celles que m’a offertes Kev pour notre premier mois ensemble. »

Cela faisait maintenant près de sept mois qu’Astrid et Kevin se fréquentaient. Jamais Lisa n’aurait imaginé que leur relation tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il fallait dire qu’avant de connaître Kevin, Astrid n’était jamais sortie plus de deux mois avec un garçon… Elle avait désormais battu son record à plate couture, et tout portait à croire que son idylle avec Kevin durerait encore longtemps. Lisa lui enviait son bonheur, elle qui devait se contenter de vivre depuis bientôt un an un amour non seulement impossible mais à sens unique… Elle se demandait d’ailleurs ce qui était le pire : le fait qu’elle ne puisse pas sortir avec Mr Bates à cause de la barrière qui existait entre élève et professeur, ou le fait qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d’elle… Dans le premier cas, elle pouvait toujours garder l’espoir de réussir à se rapprocher de lui lorsqu’elle aurait quitté le lycée – même si le problème de leur grande différence d’âge subsisterait. Dans le second cas, en revanche, elle voyait peu de chances que Mr Bates tombe un jour amoureux d’elle – justement à cause de ce problème d’écart générationnel…

« Alors ? Comment s’est passée la fin de vos vacances ? demanda Joey en prenant place à côté de Lisa.

- Bof, fit celle-ci avec un haussement d’épaules. Rien de spécial à signaler… Je suis juste allée au Walplex avec ma mère pour acheter des fournitures scolaires et chez le coiffeur pour me faire couper les cheveux…

- Ça te va bien, complimenta le garçon. Tu dois te sentir plus légère, maintenant.

- Comme si Lisa avait besoin de se sentir plus légère ! lança Astrid d’un air envieux, avant de sortir de sa lunch box une barquette de coleslaw et une canette de Coca-Cola zéro sucres.

- Et toi, alors ? demanda Joey en se tournant vers la blonde. Kevin m’a dit que tu étais allée à New Haven avec tes parents pour voir l’université de Yale... C’était bien ?

- Oh, oui ! C’était génial ! s’écria Astrid d’une voix surexcitée. J’ai pu visiter leur école des beaux-arts, rencontrer plein d’étudiants et de profs sympas, faire un tour dans leur galerie d’art moderne, et même entrer dans leur bibliothèque de livres rares et manuscrits. C’était incroyable ! Jamais je n’ai vu une collection aussi grande de toute ma vie... J’ai vraiment hâte d’y retourner !

- Avant ça, il faudrait d’abord tu arrives à y être admise… » fit remarquer Lisa, jalouse de voir que son amie avait eu la chance de visiter l’université de ses rêves et pas elle.

Naturellement, les parents d’Astrid étaient tellement riches que, même après s’être offert trois semaines de vacances à Hawaï, ils n’avaient pas dû éprouver la moindre difficulté à se payer trois billets d’avion pour partir à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis...

« Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, vu mes bulletins scolaires et la note que j’ai eue à l’ACT, répondit Astrid d’un air serein.

- Ah bon ? Parce que tu as eu quelle note à l’ACT ? » s’enquit Lisa.

Elle et son amie avaient passé cet examen le même jour, dans la même salle, et elle était curieuse de savoir si elles avaient également obtenu le même score...

« 34/36 ! déclara fièrement la blonde. Soit un point de plus que la moyenne requise pour entrer à Yale !

- Mais un point de moins que moi ! ajouta Lisa avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bah ! De toute façon, on ne vise pas la même université, donc ça me laisse quand même une chance ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu’à peaufiner ma lettre de candidature et le tour est joué !

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà passé ton entretien ?

- Si ! Comme je me rendais sur place pour visiter Yale, j’en ai profité pour prendre rendez-vous avec un étudiant en dernière année qui m’a fait passer mon entretien. Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes !

- Wow, on peut dire que tu as pris une sacrée longueur d’avance ! constata Joey, impressionné. Et dire que je n’ai même pas encore passé de test standardisé… 

- Au moins, tu as déjà fait une tournée des universités de Californie, lui dit Astrid pour le réconforter. Kevin m’a raconté votre road-trip jusqu’à San Diego... 

- Quoi ? Vous êtes allés tous les deux faire une tournée des universités ? s’étonna Lisa.

- Oui, mon père s’est proposé pour nous conduire en voiture et visiter avec nous les facs qui nous intéressaient le plus dans la région… Au final, on a surtout fait la tournée des diners et des fast-food tex-mex ! J’ai dû prendre au moins cinq kilos en une semaine ! s’exclama Joey en posant ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

- Euh…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête. Et sinon, vous avez visité quelles universités ?

- On a fait celles de San Francisco, Santa Barbara, Los Angeles, San Diego… On est aussi passés par Berkeley, Stanford et Caltech, histoire de dire qu’on y a mis les pieds, même s’il est évident qu’on n’aura jamais aucune chance d’y être admis.

- C’est ce qu’on appelle se faire souffrir pour rien…, commenta Astrid.

- Bah, au moins, vous avez vu à quoi ça ressemblait, répliqua Lisa. J’ai l’impression d’être la seule à ne pas avoir visité l'université à laquelle je postule... Et ce n’est pas comme si j’étais certaine de réussir à y entrer un jour…

- Ne t’inquiète pas, Lisa, lui dit une voix masculine derrière elle. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. »

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna pour la deuxième fois. Kevin venait de faire son apparition.

« Ça alors ! s’exclama le garçon en découvrant le visage de Lisa. Tu as sacrément bronzé depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus !

- Haha ! Tu trouves ? demanda Lisa en rigolant. Oui, c’est vrai que j’ai pas mal profité de la chaise longue, au mois d’août.

- Tu es presque aussi basanée que moi, maintenant ! commenta l’hispanique avant de s’asseoir à côté d’Astrid et de l’enlacer par la taille.

- Comment s’est passée ta matinée, mon chéri ? s’informa la blonde.

- Oh, ç’a été. Le réveil n’a pas été trop difficile, vu que je commençais les cours à dix heures et demi...

- Quoi ? Tu n’as que deux cours le matin ? se récria Lisa, abasourdie.

- Eh oui ! On peut dire que ma terminale s’annonce plutôt tranquille, n’est-ce pas ?

- C’est pas juste ! gémit Joey. Cette année, je commence tous les jours à huit heures moins le quart…

- Oui, mais tu n’as plus qu’un cours l’après-midi, si je ne me trompe, fit remarquer Kevin. Moi, j’en ai deux.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avoir des emplois du temps aussi légers…, commenta Astrid. Enfin, j’imagine que ça vous laisse plus de temps libre pour réviser vos tests standardisés… C’est pour quand, votre prochain examen, déjà ?

- Le 7 octobre…, répondit Joey d’une voix morne.

- Oulah ! Ça ne va pas tarder ! Vous vous sentez prêts ?

- Euuh… Ça t’embête si on change de sujet de conversation ? lança Kevin d’un air embarrassé.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Astrid en haussant les épaules. De quoi tu préfères qu’on parle, à la place ?

- De ce qu’on pourrait faire tous les deux ce week-end, par exemple…

- Oh, je sais ! Jessica Davis organise une grosse soirée chez elle, samedi. Ça te dirait qu’on y aille ? Ashley et Alison m’ont dit qu’elles seraient de la partie. »

Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Lisa entendait parler de cette fête. Visiblement, plus de la moitié des élèves de Liberty étaient au courant de cet événement. Pas étonnant, vu qu’il était organisé par l’une des pom-pom girls les plus populaires du lycée. Lisa pouvait être sûre que tout le gratin des Liberty Tigers serait au rendez-vous : Bryce Walker, Zach Dempsey, Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz… Une raison suffisante pour ne pas y aller.

« Ça m’a l’air d’être une bonne idée, répondit Kevin. Vous venez, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il à Lisa et Joey.

- Non merci, répondit la jeune fille d’un ton catégorique.

- Sans façon, ajouta Joey. A tous les coups, cette soirée va se transformer en une grosse beuverie, et j’ai d’autres choses à faire de mon samedi soir que de me bourrer la gueule… 

- Laisse-moi deviner…, dit Kevin en se tenant le menton pour faire mine de réfléchir. World Of Warcraft ?

- C’est toujours mieux que de finir la soirée complètement torché, à vomir dans la cuvette des WC..., se justifia Joey. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de boire l’alcool.

- C’est parce que tu n’as jamais essayé !

- Si, justement. Cet été, pour fêter le dernier concert des Midnight Owls au Green Jazz Festival, je me suis laissé entraîner par mon frère et ses amis dans une tournée des bars jusqu’à deux heures du matin… J’en garde un très mauvais souvenir.

- Au moins, tu te souviens de quelque chose, fit remarquer Astrid. Ça veut dire que tu n’as pas dû trop abuser... »

Mais Joey déclara fermement :

« Plus jamais je ne recommencerai. »

Lisa, de son côté, ne gardait pas non plus un souvenir très glorieux de sa dernière cuite. Cela remontait à l’hiver dernier, lors de la fête organisée chez James Cooper, au cours de laquelle William Flynn avait cherché à sortir avec elle. Une bouteille de bière, un verre d’hydromel et quelques gouttes de vodka-Red Bull avaient suffi à la plonger dans un état second, et elle n’avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait de sentir sa tête tourner et de perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. Depuis, elle n’avait pas touché à la moindre goutte d’alcool, et elle ne s’en était pas plus mal portée.

« Et toi, Lisa ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? insista Astrid. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà prévu de passer ton samedi soir à faire tes devoirs !

- Pour l’instant, non, mais qui sait si je n’aurai pas en fin de semaine une tonne d’exercices à faire pendant le week-end ?

- C’est vrai que tu as encore Mr Bates en cours de maths…, observa Joey. Avec ce prof, il faut s’attendre à tout ! »

A ces mots, Lisa sourit d’un air rêveur. Son ami ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison ! Quand elle repensait à la fois où son prof de maths l’avait invitée à sa table du café Monet’s pour partager avec elle une part de cheesecake, ou encore à la fois où il l’avait raccompagnée en voiture jusqu’à chez elle… Oui, vraiment, Mr Bates était un homme plein de surprises !  


☆☆☆  


A une heure moins dix, Lisa s’empressa de retourner à son casier pour y récupérer ses livres de cours pour l’après-midi. Son cœur tambourinait déjà d’excitation à l’idée qu’elle allait retrouver Mr Bates dans quelques instants. Contemplant avec amour la couverture de son bouquin de maths de terminale et songeant avec envie aux leçons passionnantes qui l’attendaient cette année, elle ne remarqua même pas l’arrivée de sa voisine de casier.

« Hey, salut Lisa, dit la jeune fille. Toi aussi tu t’es coupé les cheveux ? »

Surprise, la nommée releva la tête et s’aperçut alors qu’Hannah Baker se tenait à côté d’elle. Elle eut d’ailleurs du mal à la reconnaître tout de suite, tant sa coiffure avait changé. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés – qui jadis descendaient jusqu’à sa poitrine – étaient désormais coupés en un carré plongeant, dont les mèches les plus longues arrivaient juste en dessous de son menton. Un look totalement différent, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Même avec les cheveux courts, Hannah Baker était toujours aussi belle.

« Ça alors ! s’exclama Lisa en riant. On a eu la même idée en même temps !

- En même temps, je ne sais pas, mais on a effectivement opté pour la même longueur de cheveux !

- Ça te va très bien, en tout cas, complimenta Lisa.

- A toi aussi, répondit Hannah avec un sourire.

- Et dire que ma mère m’a laissé croire que les cheveux courts n’étaient plus à la mode…, s’exclama Lisa en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussée à te les faire couper ?

- Oh, j’avais juste besoin de changer un peu… Comme pour marquer un tournant et essayer de partir sur de nouvelles bases… 

- Une nouvelle coupe pour une nouvelle vie, comme on dit !

- Oui… J’espère seulement que ce dicton est vrai… »

Lisa, qui ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ces dernières paroles, se contenta de fourrer ses bouquins de cours dans son sac. Hannah, pendant ce temps, fit tourner la molette de son coffre pour en composer le code. Lorsqu’elle tira sur le loquet, la porte de son casier s’ouvrit alors d’un seul coup.

« Waouh ! s’écria Lisa en se tournant bouche bée vers sa camarade.

- Eh oui ! Ce matin aussi, il s’est ouvert du premier coup ! On dirait que les grandes vacances lui ont bien profité.

- Comment se sont passées les tiennes, d’ailleurs ?

- Ç’a été…, répondit évasivement Hannah, en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage derrière une rangée de cheveux. Mes vacances ont été plutôt tranquilles…

- Tu es restée à Evergreen ?

- Oui, mes parents n’ont pas pris de congés cet été, donc je n’avais pas trop le choix… Heureusement que j’avais mon petit boulot au Crestmont pour m’occuper, car, à part pendant le festival de jazz, on ne peut pas dire que la ville était très animée…

- C’est vrai, admit Lisa. J’imagine que le cinéma ne devait pas être très fréquenté non plus… Enfin, tu as bien du courage de travailler pendant les vacances !

- J’essaye de me faire un peu d’argent pour pouvoir financer mes études, expliqua Hannah. Mes parents tiennent une pharmacie à quelques pas du lycée et ils ont perdu beaucoup de clients depuis l’ouverture du Walplex… Même en faisant des économies, ils ont parfois du mal à payer leurs factures, alors je te laisse deviner la tête qu’ils font quand je commence à leur parler de l’université de Columbia…

- Crois-moi, c’est quelque chose que je devine parfaitement… » affirma Lisa en pensant à la réaction qu’avait eue sa mère lorsqu’elle lui avait avoué qu’elle préférait continuer ses études après le lycée.

La situation difficile que traversait Hannah lui rappelait hélas sa propre situation et le mal qu’elle avait eu à convaincre sa mère de la laisser postuler à une grande université. Elle était touchée de voir que sa camarade n’hésitait pas à lui confier ce genre de problèmes – alors même qu’elles ne se connaissaient que très peu – et elle souhaitait à tout prix l’aider à continuer à croire en ses chances d’intégrer la fac de ses rêves. Elle lui devait bien ça, après le post-it anonyme qu’elle avait retrouvé collé sur la porte de son casier en juin dernier, et sur lequel avaient été écrits ces mots d’encouragement : «  _Bon courage pour ton examen de demain. Je crois en toi._  » Des mots écrits de la main d’Hannah Baker, elle en était persuadée, même si elle n’avait jamais osé lui demander si c’était bien elle qui lui avait laissé ce message – de peur, sans doute, de se sentir ridicule si tel n’était pas le cas.

« Tu sais que la plupart des universités proposent des bourses à leurs étudiants ? Tu pourrais peut-être faire une demande…, suggéra Lisa.

- Le problème, c’est qu’il faut un dossier en béton pour qu’une telle demande soit acceptée…, répondit Hannah. A l’heure qu’il est, mes notes sont loin d’être suffisantes… Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est essayer de me rattraper cette année, car apparemment ce sont les notes de première qui comptent le plus dans le dossier de candidature…

- C’est exact, confirma Lisa. D’ailleurs, si tu souhaites que je t’aide à nouveau pour les maths, n’hésite pas à revenir me voir. Je serais ravie de reprendre les cours de soutien avec toi.

- Même si j’ai fini par tout laisser tomber la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance ! »

Visiblement touchée par la proposition de Lisa, Hannah passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche, révélant le sourire reconnaissant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, c’est gentil, dit-elle. Je pense d’ailleurs que je vais en avoir grand besoin : j’ai encore Mr Bates comme prof de maths, cette année… »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d’un air abattu, comme si le fait de se retrouver à nouveau dans la classe de Mr Bates était le comble de la malchance. Et dire que, pour Lisa, c’était tout le contraire !

« C’est un très bon prof, tu sais..., ne put-elle s’empêcher de répondre, soucieuse de défendre l’homme qu’elle aimait. D’accord, il donne un peu trop d’exercices à faire à la maison, et ses devoirs surveillés sont toujours assez durs, mais c’est grâce à son niveau d’exigence que j’ai réussi à avoir d’aussi bonnes notes aux tests de maths standardisés. En tout cas, je suis bien contente de l’avoir à nouveau en terminale ! conclut-elle en rougissant légèrement. A ce propos… »

Lisa baissa la tête pour consulter sa montre, avant de s’exclamer subitement :

« Il va falloir que je te laisse ! J’ai cours avec lui dans deux minutes, et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard… »

«  _Pas comme l’année dernière..._  » ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, en se rappelant le jour de sa rentrée en première, lorsqu’elle avait débarqué pour la première fois dans la classe de Mr Bates en se ramenant cinq minutes après la sonnerie.

« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu te dépêches, lui conseilla Hannah. Si tu traînes trop, toutes les bonnes places vont être prises, et tu risques de te retrouver au premier rang ! »

A ces mots, Lisa se rappela alors l’urgence qu’il y avait à ce qu’elle file en cours de maths, si elle voulait au contraire être sûre de pouvoir récupérer sa place habituelle, juste devant le tableau et le bureau de Mr Bates.

« Cette fois, il faut vraiment que j’y aille ! s’écria-t-elle d’une voix affolée. A plus tard ! »

Et, sous les yeux ébahis d’Hannah Baker, Lisa Thompson se mit à courir dans le couloir principal comme une dératée.

 


	2. Petits mots à l'oreille

**Chapitre 2  
** _Petits mots à l'oreille_

Pour Lisa, l’un des avantages d’être au premier rang en cours de maths – hormis celui d’avoir une vue imprenable sur les équations écrites au tableau – était qu’elle pouvait admirer le nœud papillon de Mr Bates dans ses moindres détails. Ainsi remarqua-t-elle qu’il n’était pas uniquement de couleur jaune moutarde, mais parsemé de pois blancs, ce qui le rendait encore plus élégant.

Par bonheur, la jeune fille avait réussi à arriver la première et à récupérer sa place favorite : celle située en plein milieu de la première rangée de tables, pile en face du bureau de l'enseignant. Celui-ci, qui était entré dans la salle quelques secondes après elle, l’avait saluée par un amical : « Bonjour Lisa. Comment vas-tu ? », auquel elle avait répondu avec un grand sourire :

« Ça va très bien, et vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Excellentes ! Et toi ? Ah, mais je vois que tu as pris des couleurs ! s’était-il exclamé en remarquant le bronzage de Lisa. Tu as bien profité du soleil de la Californie, on dirait ! »

Elle qui s’était attendue à ce que Mr Bates lui fasse un commentaire sur sa nouvelle coiffure, elle avait droit à la place à un compliment sur son teint, ce qui au final la flattait encore plus.

« C’est vrai qu’il a fait particulièrement beau ici, cet été, avait-elle reconnu. Et vous ? Comment était votre séjour à Paris ?

- Trop court ! Je serais volontiers resté une semaine de plus, mais bon… Il faut bien retourner travailler un jour ! » avait répondu l’enseignant, avant de poser son cartable en cuir sur son bureau et de l’ouvrir pour en sortir le manuel de mathématiques de terminale.

Lisa avait déjà posé son exemplaire sur sa table, à côté de sa trousse, de sa calculatrice et de son cahier à spirales. Pendant les vacances, elle n’avait pu résister à la tentation de le lire entièrement, et elle connaissait désormais par cœur le programme de ce premier semestre : limites et continuité, dérivées et intégrales, suites et séries numériques… Autant de réjouissances que Mr Bates se fit un plaisir d’annoncer à ses élèves lorsqu’ils furent tous installés dans la salle.

« Encore des séries ? se lamenta Bryce Walker, qui se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la classe de Lisa.

- L’année dernière, nous avions étudié les séries de Fourier, rappela Mr Bates. Cette année, nous aborderons les séries entières et les séries de Taylor.

- Il y en a encore combien d’autres comme celles-là ? grommela le garçon à voix basse.

- En ce qui me concerne, je préfère les séries de Netflix » lança son voisin de droite, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton, ce qui provoqua une vague de rires dans la classe.

Mr Bates, cependant, ne partagea pas l’hilarité de ses élèves.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir, dit-il d’un air grave, certains d’entre vous pensent peut-être qu’ils peuvent se la couler douce cette année, parce qu’ils ont déjà passé leurs tests standardisés et que leurs notes de première sont suffisantes pour postuler aux universités de leur choix. Ne croyez pas pour autant que les jeux sont faits ! Beaucoup de facs réclament aussi les notes de terminale. Ce serait dommage de gâcher votre dossier simplement parce que vous avez décidé de vous relâcher pendant votre dernière année de lycée. »

Lisa, pour sa part, était bien décidée à continuer sur la même lancée qu’en première. Les notes que lui avait mises Mr Bates au cours de cette année étaient tellement bonnes qu’elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le décevoir en faisant chuter sa moyenne. Non, elle tenait à poursuivre ses efforts pour pouvoir garder son estime et lui assurer qu’il avait eu raison de croire en elle. Même si ses résultats aux examens du SAT et de l’ACT étaient plus que prometteurs, ce n’était pas une excuse pour se laisser aller, ni pour s’endormir sur ses lauriers.

« De toute façon, ceux qui comptaient se reposer cette année n’avaient qu’à pas choisir un cours de maths de niveau avancé ! » fit remarquer Arthur McFadden.

Comme Lisa, le petit binoclard aux cheveux roux avait choisi de suivre les cours de maths de Mr Bates et de garder sa place habituelle au premier rang. Ainsi se retrouvait-il encore assis à côté de son éternelle rivale, qui avait d'ailleurs fini par le battre en classe de première, mais qu’il comptait bien détrôner cette année.

« Tout à fait, approuva l’enseignant. Même si, pour certains, le choix de ce cours de niveau avancé peut paraître surprenant… » ajouta-t-il en portant son regard sur Bryce Walker.

Lisa s’étonnait elle aussi de voir que le capitaine de l’équipe de baseball, qui avait toujours été une quiche en maths, avait décidé de reprendre le cours de Mr Bates, réputé difficile. Sans doute ses parents l’avaient-ils poussé à faire ce choix pour enrichir son dossier de candidature à l’université... Mais comment expliquer que Mr Porter, le conseiller principal d’éducation, ou même Mr Bolan, le proviseur, aient accepté de le laisser suivre ce cours inadapté à son niveau ? A croire que les rumeurs disaient vrai et que les parents de Bryce étaient réellement capables de soudoyer n’importe qui, y compris un membre de l’équipe pédagogique du lycée... Il paraissait qu’ils étaient milliardaires, et qu’ils possédaient une énorme villa avec piscine et jacuzzi…

« En bref, cette année encore, il va falloir s’accrocher » résuma Mr Bates, avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour commencer à écrire sur l’ardoise : _Chapitre 1 – Continuité_.

Pour ce qui était de s’accrocher, Lisa n’y voyait absolument aucun inconvénient. Elle qui d’ailleurs était restée accrochée à sa table favorite comme une moule à son rocher, elle gardait son regard braqué sur Mr Bates pour le dévorer des yeux pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné. Même vu de derrière, il y avait déjà tant de choses chez lui qu’elle pouvait admirer : la largeur de ses épaules, la blancheur immaculée de son col de chemise, le style coiffé-décoiffé de sa coupe de cheveux... En l’observant plus attentivement, elle distingua même quelques petits cheveux blancs éparpillés au-dessus de sa nuque et au niveau de ses tempes. Ces premiers signes de vieillesse, qu’elle n’avait jamais remarqués auparavant, la plongèrent dans une certaine mélancolie. Ils lui faisaient à nouveau prendre conscience de la différence d’âge qui la séparait de cet homme, et du peu de chances qu’elle avait de pouvoir un jour sortir avec lui. Mais, bien loin d’altérer son charme, ils lui donnaient au contraire un côté encore plus séduisant.

Alors que Mr Bates était occupé à rédiger au tableau la définition d’une fonction continue, Lisa posa son regard sur sa main gauche qui tenait la craie. Un coup d'œil à son annulaire lui indiqua qu’il ne s’était pas marié pendant les vacances. Ouf ! Elle qui avait craint qu’il ne rencontre une jolie Française à Paris et qu’il ne la ramène dans ses bagages… Au moins, elle pouvait continuer à espérer : si Mr Bates n’avait toujours pas trouvé l’âme sœur, tout n’était peut-être pas perdu pour elle. Mais comment un homme aussi beau pouvait-il rester célibataire ? C’était un vrai mystère...

A la fin de la leçon, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rejoindre Mr Bates à son bureau pour lui montrer fièrement les résultats qu’elle avait obtenus à ses tests de l’ACT et du SAT de mathématiques de niveau 2. Les notes étaient tombées durant les vacances, et elle avait maintes et maintes fois imaginé le moment où elle viendrait les annoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Certes, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes que de se mettre ainsi en valeur, mais le sans-faute qu’elle avait fait à son épreuve de maths méritait bien d’être connu de son prof.

« Très bon travail ! commenta l’enseignant avec un sourire réjoui. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris par ta note au SAT de mathématiques. Quand j’ai vu l’énoncé, j’ai tout de suite pensé que cela ne te poserait aucune difficulté. Et voilà le résultat ! Tous tes efforts ont porté leur fruit.

- C’est grâce à vous, aussi, tint à préciser Lisa en rougissant. Vous nous avez tellement bien préparés à passer ce type d’épreuve… 

- Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire que cela ait profité à tout le monde… Quand j’ai appris les notes de certains… Ils sont bons pour repasser les tests à l’automne ! Pour toi, bien sûr, ce ne sera pas la peine. Tes notes sont déjà plus que suffisantes pour figurer dans ton dossier de candidature au MIT.

- A ce propos…, fit Lisa d’une voix hésitante. Vous seriez d’accord pour m’écrire une lettre de recommandation ? »

Elle se souvenait du clin d’œil que Mr Bates lui avait fait lors du forum des universités, lorsqu’elle s’était trouvée avec lui devant le stand du MIT et que la représentante lui avait expliqué qu’elle aurait besoin d’une lettre de recommandation de la part d’un prof de sciences ou de mathématiques. Même si l’enseignant lui avait ainsi laissé entendre qu’il se chargerait volontiers d’appuyer sa candidature par écrit, elle ne lui avait encore jamais formulé de demande officielle, et elle estimait que c’était maintenant le moment ou jamais de se lancer…

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! répondit Mr Bates d’une voix ravie. Pour quand te la faut-il ?

- Oh, ce n’est pas urgent ! le rassura Lisa, dont le sourire montait déjà jusqu’aux oreilles. J’ai encore jusqu’au premier novembre avant de devoir envoyer mon dossier. Prenez le temps qu’il vous faudra !

- Je pense pouvoir te la remettre d’ici la fin de la semaine. En attendant, n’oublie pas d’en demander une aussi à ton conseiller d’éducation…

- Pas de soucis. Je vois Mr Porter tout à l’heure, en cours d’anglais. J’irai lui demander s’il est d’accord, à la fin de la leçon.

- Très bien, approuva Mr Bates. Je suis sûr que Mr Porter saura trouver les mots les plus justes pour mettre en valeur toutes tes qualités.

- Si vous le dites ! » lança la jeune fille qui, de son côté, était sûre que la lettre de Mr Porter – aussi élogieuse fût-elle – n’aurait jamais pour elle la même valeur que celle de Mr Bates.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


L’un des avantages à ne plus avoir de répétitions avec les Screaming Donuts après les cours était que Lisa pouvait désormais passer la plupart de ses après-midis à la bibliothèque, à s’avancer dans ses devoirs ou à lire un bon bouquin tout en épiant Mr Bates. Celui-ci arrivait en général à trois heures et s’installait toujours à la même table, au fond de la salle, à côté du rayon « Histoire contemporaine ». Ce jour de rentrée des classes ne fit pas exception. Lisa, qui s’était assise non loin de la place de prédilection de son prof, fut heureuse de constater qu’il avait lui aussi choisi de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. La tête penchée sur son cahier d’exercices de mathématiques, elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, de peur d’éveiller ses soupçons en le regardant trop franchement. Ne risquait-il pas de voir clair dans son jeu et de deviner qu’elle venait exprès à la bibliothèque pour l'observer ?

La jeune fille devait tâcher de faire profil bas si elle ne voulait pas que son secret soit découvert – que ce soit par Mr Bates ou par n’importe quelle autre personne fréquentant régulièrement la bibliothèque… Mieux valait pour elle qu’elle garde les yeux fixés sur les questions du problème d’analyse qu’elle avait à résoudre pour le lendemain. Même si, maintenant que son prof de maths se trouvait assis à seulement quelques mètres devant elle, il lui était bien difficile de rester concentrée… D’autant plus que les élèves qui occupaient la table de gauche, à côté de la sienne, ne se gênaient pas pour discuter bruyamment, comme s’ils se croyaient seuls dans la salle d’études. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se rendre compte qu’ils dérangeaient tout le monde en riant aussi fort ?

Agacée, Lisa tourna la tête dans leur direction pour leur adresser un regard furibond, mais les quatre garçons tapageurs ne remarquèrent absolument rien, tant leur hilarité semblait les couper du reste du monde. Il fallait dire aussi qu’ils paraissaient complètement en marge de la société, non seulement de par leur comportement désinvolte, mais aussi de par les vêtements qu’ils portaient. Tous les quatre étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, de la tête aux pieds. L’un d’eux portait une paire de rangers noires qu’il n’avait même pas pris la peine de fermer, un short noir qui laissait ostensiblement voir la pilosité de ses jambes, un t-shirt noir des Dead Kennedys, et enfin un blouson en cuir noir sur lequel il avait épinglé plusieurs rangées de badges de groupes de rock, telles des décorations militaires qu’il arborait fièrement au niveau du cœur. Le parfait look du punk anarchiste. Un style vestimentaire qui n’était d’ailleurs pas sans déplaire à Lisa, étant donné ses goûts musicaux et ses débuts de bassiste dans l’univers du punk rock. Ce garçon, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais remarqué auparavant – était-il nouveau au lycée Liberty ? – lui rappelait d’ailleurs étrangement William Flynn, l’ancien batteur des Screaming Donuts... Du moins en ce qui concernait ses habits, car le reste de son physique était bien différent : il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, coiffés en pics avec du gel, d’épais sourcils bruns et des yeux marron maquillés de noir ; il portait un piercing en forme d’anneau à la narine droite, ainsi qu’une paire de plugs noirs aux oreilles. Une apparence peu conventionnelle, qui montrait clairement qu’il se fichait des convenances.

« Quand je pense que c’est seulement le premier jour de cours…, lança-t-il en posant ses deux pieds sur la table. Qui aurait cru qu’une journée puisse sembler aussi longue ?

- A croire qu’il n’y a qu’au lycée Liberty que le temps passe aussi lentement…, ajouta l’un de ses camarades.

- En particulier dans la classe de Mrs Paul ! »

Ce commentaire déclencha à nouveau les rires des quatre garçons, ce qui leur attira cette fois le regard courroucé de la documentaliste qui se tenait à proximité, assise derrière son bureau.

« C’est pas bientôt fini, tout ce bruit ? se fâcha la jeune femme d’une voix tonitruante. La bibliothèque est un lieu de calme et de silence ! Si certains ne comprennent pas ce que cela veut dire, ils peuvent ranger leurs affaires et sortir dans la cour pour continuer leur tapage. Mais qu’ils ne restent pas perturber les élèves qui viennent ici pour travailler.

- Aïe ! dit à voix basse le garçon au blouson en cuir et aux rangers noires en appuyant son index contre son oreille droite. Pour une salle de calme et de silence, je crois bien que le niveau sonore vient de dépasser le seuil de douleur !

- Oui, elle m’a explosé les oreilles, chuchota son voisin de droite d’une voix commotionnée. J’ai dû perdre au moins dix décibels d’audition…

- Bah ! Tu étais déjà à moitié sourd, après tous les concerts auxquels tu es allé ! »

De  nouveaux gloussements de rire agitèrent les quatre énergumènes, ce qui acheva d’exaspérer la documentaliste.

« Très bien, vous l’aurez voulu, s’écria-t-elle en s’approchant de leur table d’un air menaçant. Vous rangez vos affaires et vous sortez ! » ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt la porte de la bibliothèque.

Cette violente injonction fut accueillie par une vague de soupirs de la part des quatre lycéens, qui obtempérèrent tout de même en pliant les gaules et en se levant de table pour se diriger vers la sortie. Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur eux, y compris celui de Mr Bates et celui de Lisa. Celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le petit air satisfait qu’affichait le garçon aux cheveux coiffés en pics. Il semblait particulièrement fier d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Souriant d’un air malicieux, il parcourut une dernière fois la salle de ses yeux maquillés de noir,  avant de franchir la porte de la bibliothèque à la suite de ses camarades.

Le calme se réinstalla aussitôt dans la bibliothèque. Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se remettre à travailler en paix. Un coup d'œil en direction de Mr Bates lui révéla que lui aussi accueillait avec bonheur le retour du silence : il avait croisé ses jambes d’un air décontracté et s’était replongé dans sa lecture du manuel de mathématiques de terminale. Elle se demandait bien ce qu’il avait dû penser des quatre hurluberlus qui venaient de quitter les lieux. Et dire qu’il fut une époque où elle s’habillait elle aussi dans le style punk… Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, d’ailleurs : moins d’un an auparavant, elle arborait encore fièrement ses t-shirts Nirvana et son sac à dos en treillis militaire... Elle avait bien changé, depuis. Une métamorphose s’était opérée en elle, et elle devait cela à Mr Bates. C’était pour lui plaire qu’elle portait aujourd’hui des vêtements plus féminins.

Maintenant que le silence régnait de nouveau dans la salle d’études, Lisa fut particulièrement efficace dans la résolution de ses problèmes de maths. La présence toute proche de son prof lui apportait une motivation supplémentaire, et, en moins d’une demi-heure, elle parvint à répondre à toutes les questions des trois exercices qu’elle avait à finir pour le lendemain. Un peu déçue que Mr Bates n’en ait pas donné davantage, elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir s’occuper si elle voulait rester dans la bibliothèque jusqu’au départ de l’enseignant.

Elle avait le choix entre lire un extrait de dix pages des « Raisins de la colère » – à résumer en trois cents mots pour son cours d’anglais de lundi prochain – ou reprendre sa lecture du « Maître du Haut-Château » – qui, elle, ne nécessitait aucun résumé d’aucune sorte. Sans hésiter, Lisa sortit le bouquin de Philip K. Dick de son sac et l’ouvrit à l’endroit où elle avait glissé son marque-page. Elle s’appuya confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les jambes comme Mr Bates. Ce dernier, absorbé par sa propre lecture, n’avait toujours pas remarqué son élève. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque l’horloge de la bibliothèque afficha quatre heures et que l’enseignant referma son bouquin de maths, qu’il s’aperçut enfin de la présence de Lisa assise à deux tables en face de la sienne. Il dut prendre note du titre du livre qu’elle tenait entre les mains, car un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jugeant sans doute qu’il était temps pour lui de se rendre au Monet’s pour y savourer un bon café, il rangea son manuel scolaire dans son cartable, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lisa, qui bien sûr suivait du coin de l’œil ses moindres faits et gestes, le vit alors s’approcher de sa table, du côté où elle se trouvait. Elle persista à faire semblant de ne pas le voir, s’efforçant de focaliser son attention sur les lignes qu’elle avait sous les yeux, mais il lui était désormais impossible de comprendre la moindre chose de ce qu’elle lisait. Elle sentit bientôt la présence de son prof à quelques centimètres de son épaule droite, et, avant qu’elle ne daigne enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction, Mr Bates se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler à l’oreille :

« Alors ? Ai-je bien fait de te conseiller ce roman ? »

Lisa resta pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Ecarquillant les yeux de stupeur, elle n’osa plus faire le moindre mouvement, par crainte de commettre une maladresse. Mr Bates était si proche d’elle qu’elle pouvait respirer son parfum ! Ce parfum si suave et si grisant… La jeune fille avala sa salive, puis répondit en bégayant :

« Ou... Oui… L’hi... L’histoire me plaît beaucoup. »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle se rendit compte du sens quelque peu déroutant qu’ils pouvaient renfermer, étant donné que l’histoire du bouquin se passait dans un monde alternatif dominé par l’Allemagne nazie et l’Empire du Japon… Loin d’elle l’idée de se faire passer pour une fasciste ou une sympathisante du Troisième Reich ! Elle se demanda cependant si elle ne devait pas essayer de clarifier ses propos, mais, de peur de s’embrouiller et de s’enfoncer davantage, elle préféra garder le silence et prier pour que Mr Bates ne se soit pas mépris sur son compte.

L’enseignant se contenta de sourire, sans doute ravi de constater que son élève appréciait le livre qu’il lui avait suggéré de lire pendant les vacances, puis lui souhaita un bon après-midi, avant de s’éloigner de sa table et de quitter la bibliothèque.

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver, Lisa fixa d’un air hagard la porte qui s’était refermée derrière Mr Bates. Celui-ci s’était tenu si près d’elle qu’elle en avait encore des frissons dans tout le corps ! Pourquoi avait-il ainsi rapproché son visage du sien et lui avait-il chuchoté des mots à l’oreille ? N’était-ce pas un peu imprudent de sa part ? Même si la table de gauche s’était libérée quelques minutes plus tôt, la bibliothèque était encore pleine d’élèves qui avaient dû se poser des questions...

Lisa jeta un regard inquiet autour d’elle. Par chance, la plupart des lycéens ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, tant ils paraissaient absorbés par leur travail. Ils continuaient à faire leurs devoirs, à feuilleter des magazines ou à utiliser les ordinateurs en libre service, le tout dans une atmosphère parfaitement calme et studieuse...

«  _Bien sûr !_ » se dit alors Lisa. Si Mr Bates s’était rapproché d’elle pour lui parler à l’oreille, c’était uniquement pour respecter le silence dans la bibliothèque et faire le moins de bruit possible ! Pourquoi diantre se serait-elle imaginé autre chose ? Son comportement n’avait rien de suspect et se révélait au contraire tout naturel.

Soulagée de constater que le geste de son prof de maths était finalement passé inaperçu, Lisa se détendit peu à peu, et reprit sa lecture du « Maître du Haut-Château ». Elle aurait pu elle aussi ranger ses affaires et quitter la bibliothèque pour suivre Mr Bates jusqu’au café Monet’s, mais elle se dit qu’il ne valait mieux pas abuser. Au fond, sa première journée en classe de terminale avait déjà été suffisamment riche en heureux événements : après de chaleureuses retrouvailles avec Mr Bates en cours de maths, sa promesse de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation et la façon dont il était venu l’aborder à l’instant… Lisa était plus que comblée !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Ce que Lisa appréciait par-dessus tout dans les leçons de Mr Bates, c’était sa manière de communiquer sa passion à ses élèves. Il devait exercer son métier depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, mais jamais il ne semblait se lasser de ce qu’il faisait – à l’inverse de bon nombre de ses collègues, qui laissaient clairement deviner à quel point l’enseignement était devenu pour eux une corvée. Avec Mr Bates, chaque nouveau chapitre paraissait être une raison de plus de se réjouir. Hélas, si Lisa partageait pleinement l’enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve en ce mercredi après-midi, il n’en était pas de même pour certains de ses camarades qui, assis au dernier rang, préféraient discuter entre eux plutôt que de suivre les démonstrations de Mr Bates au tableau.

« Tout va bien ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda l’enseignant, qui avait fini par se retourner et remarquer que Bryce Walker et Zach Dempsey causaient tous les deux comme si de rien n’était. Les potins sont croustillants, aujourd’hui ? Vous voulez peut-être qu’on vous apporte du thé et des petits gâteaux pour que vous puissiez papoter plus à votre aise ? »

Des gloussements de rire se propagèrent dans la classe et Lisa ne fut pas la dernière à manifester son amusement. Ce qu’elle appréciait aussi dans les leçons de Mr Bates, c’était son humour. Il n’était jamais à court de blagues, et il semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à tourner en ridicule ses élèves les plus dissipés. En traitant implicitement Bryce et Zach de commères, il sous-entendait presque que ces deux athlètes bien virils avaient un petit côté féminin… Vexés, les deux garçons mirent fin à leur bavardage et baissèrent la tête d’un air renfrogné.

« Et si tu venais au tableau nous terminer cette démonstration, Bryce ? »

Cette proposition fut accueillie par un profond soupir de la part du co-capitaine de l’équipe de baseball du lycée, qui se leva malgré tout de sa chaise et marcha jusqu’au tableau en traînant les pieds. Ce grand gaillard d’un mètre quatre-vingt dépassait légèrement Mr Bates en taille, mais il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville pour ce qui était de sa façon de s’habiller. Comme à son habitude, il portait sa veste bleue et blanche des Liberty Tigers, qui contrastait affreusement avec le costume en lin beige de Mr Bates. Pour Lisa, le choix entre un élégant costard-nœud pap’ et une tenue de sport élimée était vite fait. C’était véritablement le jour et la nuit.

Bryce prit la craie que lui tendit Mr Bates et se tourna vers la partie du tableau où était écrit le début de son raisonnement. Il s’agissait de la démonstration par dichotomie du théorème des valeurs intermédiaires. Un théorème que Lisa connaissait déjà par cœur, à force de l’avoir lu et relu cet été dans son manuel de mathématiques. Bryce, au contraire, paraissait le découvrir pour la première fois. A en juger par son froncement de sourcils, il était clair qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment poursuivre l’analyse de Mr Bates.

« Maintenant que l’on sait que les deux suites An et Bn sont adjacentes, que peut-on dire de leur limite ? interrogea l’enseignant.

- Euh…, fit le garçon en se grattant la tête. Elle est continue ?

- En voilà, une réponse qui ne veut rien dire ! Tu es sûr que tu étais avec moi, l’année dernière, quand j’ai fait mon cours sur les suites numériques ?

- J’en suis sûr, oui.

- Physiquement, peut-être, mais mentalement, je commence à en douter… »

A ces mots, Lisa eut un rire étouffé.

« Allez, un petit effort ! s’exclama Mr Bates. Si tu étais vraiment présent à mon cours, il doit bien te rester quelques souvenirs ! Que peut-on dire sur la limite de deux suites adjacentes ? »

Lisa, qui bien sûr connaissait déjà la réponse, brûlait d’envie de donner la réplique à son prof. Cependant, son envie de faire durer un peu plus longtemps le supplice de Bryce prenait le dessus.

« C’est… ? commença l’enseignant pour mettre son élève sur la bonne voie.

- C’est… Euh… C’est…

- C’est la même !!! s’écria alors Mr Bates d’une voix théâtrale.

- Ah… » fit Bryce en se massant la nuque.

S’il était soulagé que son prof ait fini par lui donner la solution, il ne voyait manifestement pas comment cela allait l’aider à terminer la démonstration.

« Maintenant, reprit Mr Bates, si on appelle C la limite commune des suites An et Bn, que peut-on en conclure sur f(C) ? »

A court d’idées, Bryce se tourna distraitement vers la classe et regarda ses camarades avec un petit sourire qui semblait destiné à les encourager à lui souffler la réponse.

« Ne lui dites rien, vous autres ! Laissez-le réfléchir ! » s’exclama Mr Bates.

Puis, voyant que Bryce restait muet comme une carpe, il décida de lui mâcher à nouveau le travail en lui suggérant :

« On pourrait peut-être… utiliser l’inégalité que j’ai écrite au tableau ?

- Oui, sans doute…

- Que devient cette inégalité si on fait tendre les suites An et Bn vers leur limite C ? »

Bryce fronça les sourcils, signe d’une intense réflexion.

« On obtient, euh… f(C) inférieur ou égal à 0 et f(C) supérieur ou égal à 0 ? répondit le garçon d’une voix sceptique.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Cette fois, Bryce haussa les sourcils en signe d’incompréhension.

« Que peut-on dire d’un nombre qui est à la fois inférieur ou égal à 0 et supérieur ou égal à 0 ?

- Eh bien… Euh…

- Il est...

- Euh… Il est...

- Il est nul !!! » s’écria à nouveau Mr Bates avec emphase.

Bryce, qui se sentit personnellement visé par ces mots, jeta alors un regard fâché à son prof.

« Je ne parle pas de toi, bien sûr ! précisa l’enseignant. Je parle de f(C) ! Jamais je ne dirai qu’un élève est nul. »

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas convaincu. Lisa, de son côté, essayait de contenir un fou rire qui menaçait d’exploser à tout moment, et qui risquait de lui attirer les foudres du colosse qui se tenait à moins de deux mètres devant elle.

« C’est bon, tu peux retourner à ta place, j’ai fini de t’embêter » déclara Mr Bates.

Bryce, qui n’avait strictement rien écrit au tableau, rendit sa craie à l’enseignant et regagna sa table en traversant la salle d’un pas lourd. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir de fatigue, comme s’il ressortait d’un match de football particulièrement éprouvant.

« Corollaire ? demanda Mr Bates, tout en écrivant ce mot au tableau. Quelqu’un a-t-il une idée de quel pourrait être le corollaire de ce théorème ?

- Si seulement on savait ce que le mot corollaire veut dire… » marmonna Bryce du fond de la classe.

Son grommellement ne passa pas inaperçu, car Mr Bates se retourna de nouveau pour proclamer devant ses élèves :

« Le corollaire est à la conséquence ce que le capilliculteur est au coiffeur ! »

A cette phrase, Lisa plaqua subitement sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un gloussement. Décidément, Mr Bates avait une façon peu commune d’expliquer les choses !

« Conséquence du théorème des valeurs intermédiaires..., reprit le prof en se retournant vers le tableau et en lisant à voix haute ce qu’il écrivait, ... l’image d’un intervalle par une fonction continue... est un intervalle. »

Après avoir marqué le point final de son corollaire d’un vigoureux coup de craie, Mr Bates s’empara de son manuel de mathématiques et en feuilleta les premières pages, avant de s’arrêter sur l’une d’elles et de déclarer :

« Application : exercice 8 page 23. »

A son tour, Zach Dempsey poussa un long soupir d’abattement. La perspective des travaux dirigés ne semblait guère l’enchanter...

« Eh oui, Zach, c’est important de s’entraîner ! lança Mr Bates. Comment veux-tu assimiler ton cours, sinon ? C’est comme le baseball, tu vois : si tu veux progresser, tu dois d’abord t’entraîner. Il ne suffit pas de regarder des matchs de baseball à la télé pour savoir jouer au baseball ! Crois-moi, j’ai essayé, ça n’a pas marché ! »

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de sourire en tentant d’imaginer son prof de maths en train de jouer au baseball. A vrai dire, elle avait du mal à se le représenter avec une batte dans les mains, en train de taper dans une balle. Non pas qu’il n’avait pas la carrure d’un sportif, mais il ne paraissait pas du genre à s’adonner à un sport aussi rudimentaire...

Lorsque la sonnerie de deux heures moins dix retentit et que Lisa se leva de sa chaise avec son sac en bandoulière sur l’épaule, Mr Bates, debout à côté de son bureau, interpella son élève avant qu’elle ne quitte sa classe.

« Lisa, je peux te retenir deux minutes ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille s’arrêta net, à mi-chemin entre sa table et la porte de sortie, et se retourna vers son prof.

«  _Oh, vous pouvez même me retenir plus longtemps, si vous voulez !_  » aurait-elle voulu lui dire, mais elle lui répondit à la place :

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle se rapprocha de l’enseignant d’un air soucieux. Généralement, quand quelqu’un demandait à lui parler quelques instants, ce n'était jamais pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles… Avec Mr Bates, cependant…

« J'ai commencé à écrire ta lettre de recommandation et, en faisant la liste de tes activités extrascolaires, je me suis demandé si tu n’avais pas donné des cours de soutien en maths, l’année dernière…

- Ah, euh… Oui, c’est exact…, fit Lisa d’un air un peu gêné, en repensant à l’abandon précoce des deux seuls élèves qu’elle avait eus.

- C’est bien ce qui me semblait… Hannah Baker m’avait dit qu’elle prenait des cours de soutien au lycée et je me rappelle vous avoir vues plusieurs fois ensemble à la bibliothèque…

- Oui, j’ai essayé de l’aider à remonter sa moyenne au second semestre… Malheureusement, ça n’a pas très bien marché... Elle a préféré arrêter au bout de la troisième séance…

\- C'est dommage..., constata Mr Bates. Si tu es d'accord, je lui en toucherai deux mots, demain matin, pour l'encourager à retourner à tes cours de soutien. En attendant, je me ferai un plaisir de les mentionner dans ta lettre de recommandation !

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil » répondit Lisa en baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui commençait à apparaître sur ses joues.

A vrai dire, cela faisait depuis sa dernière leçon de maths avec Hannah qu'elle n'avait pas donné de séance de soutien... Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de ne pas oser l'avouer à Mr Bates et de le laisser ainsi vanter dans sa lettre de recommandation des services qu'elle ne rendait plus depuis longtemps... Peut-être devrait-elle réellement se mettre à proposer des cours particuliers en maths, afin de rendre plus véridiques les louanges qu'allait écrire son prof ? Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que deux activités extrascolaires pour occuper ses après-midis : son travail en tant que bénévole au refuge pour animaux le mercredi, et sa participation à l'atelier photo le vendredi. Elle pouvait bien consacrer ses lundi, mardi et jeudi après-midis à aider ses camarades de lycée dans le besoin…

« Au fait, dit Mr Bates sur un ton plus dégagé, je suis retourné au Monet's hier et j'ai pu goûter leur nouveau cheesecake !

\- Ils font un nouveau cheesecake au Monet's ? s'exclama soudain Lisa en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

\- Recouvert d'un nappage de caramel au beurre salé, précisa Mr Bates avec un sourire amusé. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait te plaire !

\- Et comment ! s'écria la jeune fille, qui salivait déjà d'envie. Il faut absolument que j'y retourne au plus vite ! »

Hélas, « au plus vite » signifiait pour elle « pas avant demain », car aujourd'hui était un mercredi et elle devait donc passer son après-midi au refuge pour animaux. Finalement, les cours de soutien qu'elle avait envisagé de reprendre le jeudi ne seraient pas pour tout de suite... Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Il y avait certaines priorités dans la vie qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser !

 


	3. Promenade nocturne

**Chapitre 3  
** _Promenade nocturne_

Le jeudi 7 septembre, Lisa trouva une excuse idéale pour se rendre au Monet's dès trois heures de l'après-midi et y goûter leur tout dernier cheesecake en attendant Mr Bates : le matin même, en cours d'espagnol, elle et Astrid avaient à nouveau choisi de faire équipe pour présenter un exposé, cette fois-ci consacré aux Aztèques et à leurs rites sacrificiels. Lisa avait saisi l'occasion pour proposer à son amie de la retrouver au café à la sortie des cours, afin qu'elles puissent commencer à travailler ensemble sur leur présentation.

« Mine de rien, tu as fini par y prendre goût, au Monet's ! s'exclama Astrid en arrivant au rendez-vous et en rejoignant Lisa, qui s'était installée à une petite table ronde offrant une vue dégagée sur celle qu'occupait habituellement Mr Bates – mais qui pour l'instant était vide.

\- Que veux-tu ? dit Lisa en haussant les épaules. Leurs pâtisseries et leurs boissons au chocolat sont tellement bonnes !

\- Hmmm..., fit la blonde d'un air suspicieux. Tu es sûre que tu n'y vas que pour leurs pâtisseries et leurs boissons au chocolat ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre est-ce que j'irais au Monet's ? demanda Lisa, un brin inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi... Peut-être que tu as flashé sur quelqu'un qui vient ici régulièrement et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'y rends aussi souvent ! »

Cette supposition acheva d'affoler Lisa qui, se croyant démasquée, sentit aussitôt son visage tourner au rouge pivoine. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que d'avoir invité Astrid à la retrouver au Monet's…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Lisa, décontenancée. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici !

\- Les vacances ne comptent pas, répliqua Astrid. Mais aurais-je visé juste ? Hahaha ! Je crois bien que oui ! Tu es devenue toute rouge, d'un seul coup ! C'est quelqu'un du lycée, dis ? »

Lisa bénissait le ciel que Mr Bates ne soit pas encore entré dans la salle, car sinon elle n'aurait plus su où poser ses yeux, de peur de trahir son secret en les laissant errer ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant sur son prof de maths.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, balbutia Lisa. Je t'assure que tu te trompes complètement !

\- Et moi, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité ! Allez, dis-moi comment il s'appelle ! Je te jure que je ne le répéterai à personne ! »

« _De toute façon, même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas..._ » pensa Lisa, qui était bien décidée à rester muette comme une tombe.

« A moins que ce ne soit une fille ? lança alors Astrid. Après tout, ça ne me surprendrait pas ! Tu as toujours eu un petit côté garçon manqué, et je ne t'ai encore jamais vue sortir avec un mec !

\- Quoi ? » s'écria Lisa, estomaquée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Son amie venait vraiment de suggérer qu'elle était lesbienne ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait une chose pareille ! Elle qui n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre degré d'attirance pour les femmes, elle qui au contraire avait toujours été séduite par les hommes robustes et virils... Elle était médusée de constater qu'elle avait pu donner à Astrid l'impression d'être homosexuelle... N'était-ce pas la triste preuve que sa meilleure amie ne la connaissait finalement pas tant que ça ? Mais, bien sûr, à force de la voir rester célibataire, ses proches allaient finir par se demander si sa préférence n'allait pas pour le sexe féminin…

« Tu as craqué pour Skye Miller, dis-moi ? chuchota la blonde en tournant discrètement la tête vers la serveuse qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Il paraît qu'elle est bi ! »

Skye, qui avait remarqué le regard que venait de lui lancer Astrid, dut croire que celle-ci voulait lui passer une commande, car elle s'approcha de la table des deux jeunes filles, au grand soulagement de Lisa. Celle-ci allait enfin pouvoir échapper aux questions de plus en plus embarrassantes de son amie.

« Quand on parle du loup..., murmura la blonde.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda Skye d'une voix légèrement méfiante.

\- Une grande tasse de latte pour moi, répondit Astrid. Sans crème chantilly.

\- Et pour moi ce sera une grande part de cheesecake au caramel au beurre salé, dit Lisa en regardant Skye d'un air reconnaissant, comme si elle voulait la remercier d'être venue à son secours. Oh, et avec plein de crème chantilly !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite » dit Skye, avant de s’en retourner vers le comptoir.

Lisa la suivit des yeux un bref instant, intriguée par le tatouage en forme d'alligator qu'elle avait sur le côté droit de son cou. Lorsqu'elle détourna son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur Astrid, elle remarqua que celle-ci la dévisageait avec un large sourire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’étonna-t-elle.

- A toi de me le dire ! Tu étais en train de la dévorer des yeux !

- Oh, arrête un peu avec ça, okay ? finit par s’énerver Lisa. Si je suis venue ici, c’est aussi pour travailler. »

Sur ce, elle sortit son manuel d’espagnol et le posa violemment sur la table.

« Wow, fit Astrid, surprise de voir son amie d'aussi mauvais poil. Dans ce cas, je te laisse tranquille... Je vais faire des recherches sur Google pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur le net à propos des sacrifices aztèques... »

La blonde avait apporté avec elle son ordinateur portable : un MacBook Pro qu'elle avait customisé en collant une tonne de stickers Pokémon au dos de l'écran. Elle l'ouvrit pour l'allumer et se connecta au réseau WiFi du café Monet's. Lisa, pendant ce temps, feuilletait son bouquin d'espagnol à la recherche d'informations pouvant alimenter leur exposé. Hélas, le chapitre consacré à l'empire aztèque ne faisait que quelques pages, et seul un paragraphe traitait des sacrifices de masse. La jeune fille se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de commencer ses investigations à la bibliothèque... Elle aurait pu y retrouver Mr Bates bien plus tôt, puisqu'il passait d'abord par la salle d'études avant de se rendre au Monet's. Cependant, elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par se douter de quelque chose, à force de la voir partout où il allait... Et puis, comme le disait l'expression, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses…

« Et voilà, dit Skye en posant devant Lisa une énorme part de cheesecake recouverte d'un coulis de caramel au beurre salé et garnie de deux grosses volutes de crème chantilly. Bon appétit ! »

… mais, bien sûr, il y avait certaines choses dont Lisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'abuser !

« Merci, répondit-elle, avant de saisir sa cuillère pour découper un morceau de gâteau et l'enfourner dans sa bouche, sans même attendre qu'Astrid soit servie. Hmmm ! Délicieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire épanoui.

Mr Bates ne s’était pas trompé en supposant que ce gâteau allait lui plaire. Elle qui adorait l’alliance du sucré et du salé, elle était enchantée par ce cheesecake encore plus savoureux que celui au coulis de framboise qu’elle avait pu goûter ici auparavant, et qu’elle avait d’ailleurs fait découvrir à son prof de maths. Ce qui la surprenait, justement, c’était que ce soit lui qui lui ait recommandé ce nouveau dessert du Monet’s, alors que d’habitude il n’y prenait qu’un café… Avait-elle réussi à le corrompre en le convertissant au péché de gourmandise ?

Lisa ne mit en tout cas pas plus de cinq minutes pour engloutir son cheesecake. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de racler son assiette avec sa cuillère pour recueillir ce qui restait de caramel et de crème chantilly, Astrid, elle, n'avait même pas encore touché à son café latte. Elle semblait obnubilée par ce qu'affichait l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ? » demanda Lisa en se penchant vers son amie pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle regardait.

Elle tomba alors sur l'image de deux pelotes de laine, l'une rose et l'autre blanche, chacune percée par un crochet de tricot, et toutes deux posées sur ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cornet de glace.

« Euh..., fit Lisa d'un air perplexe. Tu as tapé quels mots clés dans Google, au juste ?

\- Désolée, dit Astrid, un peu gênée de s'être fait surprendre en train de travailler sur autre chose que leur exposé. Je voulais finir ça avant demain, pour pouvoir l'afficher dans les couloirs du lycée pendant la pause déjeuner... C'est un poster que je dessine pour promouvoir mon futur club de tricot...

\- _De tricot ?_ répéta Lisa, de plus en plus intriguée. Mais depuis quand tu fais du tricot ?

\- Je m'y suis mise cet été. J'ai commencé par une écharpe, pour faire simple, puis j'ai enchaîné avec un bonnet et une paire de moufles, que je suis en ce moment en train de terminer...

\- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre de vêtements dont on a besoin en été..., commenta Lisa avec un sourire ironique.

\- Tu peux te moquer ! Moi, au moins, je sais déjà quels cadeaux j'offrirai pour Thanksgiving ! »

Lisa se demanda si elle devait prendre cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... Elle espérait en tout cas qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à la paire de moufles ! De son côté, même si Thanksgiving lui paraissait encore loin, elle avait elle aussi son idée sur l'un des cadeaux qu'elle comptait offrir... C'était celui pour Mr Bates. A l'origine, elle avait songé à lui remettre dès la rentrée de septembre l'album des Midnight Owls qu'elle avait acheté pour lui au Green Jazz Festival, mais elle se disait que, finalement, l’idéal était d’attendre la veille des vacances de Thanksgiving. Quelle meilleure occasion que cette fête pour lui faire un cadeau et le remercier de l’avoir soutenue depuis le début dans sa candidature au MIT ?

« Si ça t’intéresse, la première réunion de mon club de tricot aura lieu mardi prochain à trois heures, annonça Astrid. Il me semble que tu es libre, le mardi après les cours ?

- Hmmm… Moui, c’est vrai... » répondit Lisa, pas très emballée.

A moins qu’Astrid ne lui apprenne à tricoter un nœud papillon pour Mr Bates, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup d’intérêt à cette activité qui lui avait toujours paru être une occupation de grand-mère…

« C’est très relaxant de faire du crochet, tu sais ? renchérit la blonde avec conviction. Il paraît même que ça retarde l’apparition de l’arthrite et de la maladie d’Alzheimer ! »

«  _C’est bien ce que je pensais…_ » songea Lisa. «  _Un vrai truc de vieux…_  »

« Le souci, c’est que je prévois de reprendre les cours de soutien en maths, expliqua la jeune fille. Il y a donc de grandes chances pour que mes mardis après-midis se remplissent à nouveau…

- Je vois…, fit Astrid, un peu déçue. Et tu as prévu de faire de la publicité pour tes cours de soutien ?

- Comment ça ?

- En collant des affiches dans les couloirs, pardi !

- N… Non, j’avoue que je n’y avais pas vraiment pensé…

- Tu n’arriveras pas à attirer beaucoup d’élèves, si tu te contentes du bouche à oreille... Il faut que tu fasses des posters, comme moi ! Si tu veux, je peux te filer un coup de main. Je commence à avoir un peu d’expérience avec Photoshop. Tiens, regarde ! »

Sur ce, la blonde montra à son amie comment ajouter un fond dégradé bleu et jaune parsemé d’étoiles blanches derrière l’image principale de son poster.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas…, répondit Lisa d’une voix qui manquait pourtant d’enthousiasme. Si tu pouvais me faire une affiche un peu plus sobre, ce serait pas mal…

- Bien sûr ! Je pense qu’en m’inspirant des couvertures des manuels de maths, je saurai trouver une bonne idée ! »

La jeune fille but une gorgée de son café latte, puis compléta son affiche par un titre écrit en lettres majuscules roses dans le style bubblegum : _Atelier tricot - Rendez-vous mardi 12 septembre à 15h en salle D060_.

« Et voilà ! s’exclama-t-elle. Fini ! J’espère qu’avec ça mon club aura du succès ! Dans tous les cas, ça me fait une activité de plus à mentionner dans ma lettre de candidature à Yale !

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord…

- Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! déclara Astrid en ouvrant son navigateur web pour commencer les recherches sur leur sujet d’exposé. J’ai toujours voulu savoir comment les Aztèques faisaient pour arracher le cœur de leurs victimes sans les tuer sur le coup ! »

Mr Bates choisit pile ce moment-là pour faire son entrée au café Monet’s. Etonnée, Lisa consulta sa montre et constata qu’il n’était pas plus de trois heures vingt… Pourquoi arrivait-il si tôt ? Peut-être n’avait-il plus rien à faire à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il plus résister à la tentation de savourer un délicieux cheesecake au caramel au beurre salé ? Après tout, Lisa n’allait pas se plaindre. Elle qui avait déjà fini de manger son propre cheesecake, elle allait maintenant pouvoir dévorer des yeux son prof de maths.

Fidèle à lui-même, l’enseignant alla s’installer à sa petite table ronde au fond de la salle. Il posa son cartable à ses pieds, avant d’en extraire un ordinateur portable gris métallisé. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit pour l’allumer, Lisa reconnut sur le dos de l’écran la pomme croquée de la marque Apple. Celle-ci s’éclaira bientôt d’une lueur blanche, ce qui attira l’attention d’Astrid.

« Tiens, mais c’est ton prof de maths, là-bas ! s’exclama-t-elle. C’est marrant, il a le même ordinateur que moi !

- Oui, enfin… Pas tout à fait. »

Lui, au moins, n’avait pas décoré son ordinateur à outrance. A la différence d’Astrid, il avait gardé le dos de son portable intact, préservant son style épuré d’origine.

« C’est vrai qu’il est assez triste…, commenta la blonde. Il aurait pu l’égayer un peu en collant des équations dessus ! »

Skye Miller rejoignit la table de Mr Bates au bout de quelques instants pour lui prendre sa commande. Lisa, qui continuait d’observer subrepticement son prof pendant qu’Astrid faisait défiler des pages web sur son écran, se demandait pourquoi il avait lui aussi apporté son ordinateur… C’était bien la première fois qu’elle le voyait travailler ainsi au Monet’s. Lorsque la serveuse lui apporta son expresso, il était déjà en train de taper à toute allure sur son clavier pour écrire ce qui semblait être un roman. Il ne s’arrêta que pour remercier Skye et payer la note et le pourboire, puis se remit à pianoter sur son MacBook avec énergie. Peut-être était-il en train de rédiger la lettre de recommandation de Lisa ? Celle-ci essaya d’analyser l’expression sur son visage, dans l’espoir d’y déceler le moindre indice qui lui permettrait de deviner ce qu’il était en train d’écrire... Il paraissait si concentré...

« Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que les Aztèques étaient des cannibales ! » s’écria alors Astrid d’une voix si forte qu’elle ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

Interloqué, Mr Bates regarda par-dessus son MacBook pour voir qui avait poussé cette exclamation pour le moins surprenante. Prise de panique, Lisa se pencha aussitôt sur l’ordinateur d’Astrid pour cacher sa tête derrière l’écran et éviter que son prof ne la reconnaisse. Elle sentait ses joues s’embraser et ne savait plus où se mettre...

« Tu pourrais être plus discrète, quand même ! souffla-t-elle à sa camarade, sans oser bouger de derrière sa planque improvisée.

- Ben quoi ? s’étonna Astrid. On a bien le droit de parler, ici ! Ce n’est pas comme si on était à la bibliothèque !

- Je crois que la prochaine fois on ira justement à la bibliothèque ! »

De préférence quand Mr Bates n’y serait pas...  


☆☆☆  


Lisa avait deviné juste en supposant que Mr Bates avait apporté son ordinateur portable au Monet’s pour écrire sa lettre de recommandation au MIT. Le lendemain, à la fin de son cours de maths, l’enseignant la retint un bref instant pour lui remettre un bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté son adresse mail professionnelle.

« J’ai terminé ta lettre de recommandation, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Il ne te reste plus qu’à te connecter au site de candidature en ligne du MIT et à m’envoyer une requête en indiquant mon nom et mon adresse mail dans la rubrique « Evaluation ». Je devrais alors recevoir un message me demandant de compléter un formulaire en y joignant ta lettre de recommandation. »

Lisa était aux anges ! Mr Bates avait été d’une telle efficacité ! Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu’elle lui avait demandé s’il pouvait lui écrire cette lettre, et il l’avait déjà finie ! Bien sûr, elle brûlait d’envie de savoir ce qu’il avait mis dedans, mais, comme toute lettre de recommandation devait rester confidentielle, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais connaître son contenu – du moins pas avant d’être admise au MIT... si toutefois elle y parvenait.

Le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, Lisa glissa dans la poche de son jean le morceau de papier que venait de lui confier Mr Bates. A défaut d’avoir son numéro de téléphone, elle avait désormais son adresse mail… et elle n’en était pas peu fière ! Certes, il ne s’agissait que de son adresse professionnelle – celle rattachée au lycée Liberty – mais c’était pour Lisa comme un privilège de l’avoir en sa possession, car elle se disait que peu d’autres élèves devaient la connaître…

A plusieurs reprises durant sa leçon d’anglais, la jeune fille fut tentée de ressortir de sa poche le morceau de papier sur lequel Mr Bates avait noté son adresse électronique. Celle-ci était écrite à la main et Lisa était impatiente de la relire pour en admirer la moindre lettre. Elle résista cependant à la tentation, par crainte surtout que Mr Porter n’intercepte ce petit mot et ne s’étonne d’y trouver les coordonnées d’un de ses collègues. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie de son cours d’anglais, une fois arrivée dans le couloir principal du lycée et protégée des regards indiscrets par la porte grande ouverte de son casier, qu’elle s’empressa de déplier le bout de papier sur lequel était écrit à l’encre noire : [hbates.lhs@](mailto:hbates.lhs@wsc)ecuhsd[.k12.ca.us](mailto:hbates.lhs@wscuhsd.k12.ca.us)

Lisa caressa de son pouce ces lettres tracées par la main de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle était tellement subjuguée par son écriture, qu’elle commençait même à en oublier les bouquins qu’elle était venue récupérer dans son casier… Une voix féminine derrière elle la sortit brutalement de sa rêverie :

« Hey Lisa, ça te dirait de passer ton lundi après-midi à faire de la trigo avec moi ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille fourra le morceau de papier dans sa poche et se retourna vivement pour voir qui était à l’origine de cette proposition pour le moins inattendue.

« Ah, salut Hannah ! fit-elle en se grattant la tête d’un air un peu embarrassé – elle espérait que sa voisine de casier n’avait pas remarqué le contenu du bout de papier qu’elle venait de cacher en vitesse. Euh… Oui, bien sûr, je suis libre lundi après-midi. Pourquoi ? Tu as un devoir de trigo à préparer ?

- Non, pas spécialement. C’est juste qu’en ce moment je suis particulièrement motivée à l’idée de faire remonter ma moyenne en maths, annonça Hannah, non sans une pointe de fierté. D’autant plus que Mr Bates en personne m’a conseillé de reprendre les cours de soutien avec toi. Maintenant, je n’ai plus aucune excuse pour ne pas accepter ton aide ! »

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rougir à la pensée que Mr Bates avait recommandé ses services auprès d’Hannah Baker. Cet homme, qui était un dieu des mathématiques, lui faisait un véritable honneur.

« Vu comme ça, effectivement, je pense que tu n’as plus trop le choix, confirma Lisa avec un sourire amusé.

- Je vais essayer de m’entraîner ce week-end, histoire d’être prête pour lundi après-midi. Mr Bates nous a déjà donné une tonne d’exercices à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Je pense que je vais m’y atteler dès demain, à ma sortie du Crestmont, en me faisant une petite soirée trigonométrie.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas à la fête de Jessica Davis ? s’étonna Lisa. Tout le monde ici n’arrête pas d’en parler... J’ai l’impression que tout le lycée Liberty sera de la partie !

- Pas moi, en tout cas, répondit Hannah d’un ton sans appel. Cette année, j’ai décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions et d’arrêter les bêtises. Il est temps que je me reprenne en main et que je me mette à travailler plus sérieusement. Non, non, mon samedi soir sera absolument studieux !

- C’est une sage décision, approuva Lisa. Je crois que je vais suivre ton exemple et m'avancer dans mes devoirs de maths, moi aussi…

- Tu sais, je pense que tu n’es pas obligée de travailler autant que moi, si tu veux réussir… Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas plutôt aller à la soirée de Jessica ?

- Oh, ça ne risque pas ! s’exclama Lisa en riant. Ce n’est vraiment pas mon genre d’aller à ce type de soirée ! »  


☆☆☆  


Le samedi soir, à neuf heures, Lisa n’arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer ce qu’elle faisait là, assise sur le canapé du salon de Jessica Davis, entourée d’une vingtaine de convives, avec la musique de Lady Gaga dans les oreilles et un verre de vodka-jus de pommes dans les mains… Elle qui, à l'instar d’Hannah Baker, s’était prévu une petite soirée bien tranquille dans sa chambre à résoudre des problèmes de maths, elle se retrouvait à présent au beau milieu d’une de ces fêtes qu’elle cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter et où elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place.

Bien sûr, tout était de la faute d’Astrid Lorensen. C’était elle qui l’avait entraînée dans cette beuverie. Pourquoi diable Lisa avait-elle accepté de la suivre ? D’habitude, elle ne se laissait pas influencer si facilement… Cette fois, cependant, elle avait fini par céder, pour une seule et unique raison : lorsque son amie lui avait révélé que Jessica Davis habitait à deux pas de chez elle, dans le village de Mill Spring, Lisa avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Aussitôt, elle avait pensé à Mr Bates, qui lui aussi résidait dans le voisinage, à quelques mètres seulement de la maison d’Astrid. Quelle meilleure excuse que cette fête pour aller faire un tour près de chez lui et passer devant ses fenêtres ? Depuis qu’elle sortait avec Kevin, Astrid n’invitait même plus Lisa chez elle – non pas que leurs liens d'amitié s'étaient relâchés, mais la blonde passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec son copain, ce qui ne lui laissait au final que très peu de temps à accorder à ses copines.

La dernière fois que Lisa avait mis les pieds à Mill Spring remontait au jour de la St Valentin, lorsqu’elle était partie en excursion dans le quartier de Mr Bates pour déposer une rose rouge dans sa boîte aux lettres. Cela faisait un bail qu’elle n’avait pas revu sa maison aux murs bleu ciel et aux volets blancs... Peut-être qu’en passant devant chez lui un samedi soir, elle aurait l’occasion de l’apercevoir ?

Ce fut ce qui acheva de convaincre Lisa d’accompagner Astrid et Kevin à la fête de Jessica Davis. Même si celle-ci ne les avait pas particulièrement invités, les trois amis se présentèrent chez elle à huit heures pile, et la pom-pom girl les accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant, comme si elle les connaissait de longue date.

« Entrez ! Faites comme chez vous ! » s’exclama-t-elle en les guidant jusqu’à la salle de séjour, où se trouvaient déjà une bonne douzaine de personnes.

Parmi elles, Lisa reconnut Clay Jensen, un garçon mince aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, qui passait depuis longtemps pour un élève modèle et que jamais elle ne se serait attendue à voir ici. D’un autre côté, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à venir elle-même à cette fête... Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi les élèves les plus sérieux du lycée se retrouvaient-ils embarqués dans cette soirée qui promettait d’être encore plus débridée que celle qu’avait organisée James Cooper l’an dernier ? Clay avait-il lui aussi une raison spéciale de se trouver chez Jessica ? Etait-il venu ici pour voir quelqu’un en particulier ? Il semblait pour l’instant un peu perdu et errait au milieu des convives avec un gobelet rouge à la main, comme s’il était en quête d’un visage connu.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? demanda Jessica en présentant aux trois nouveaux arrivants une table qui croulait sous les bouteilles de jus de fruit et d’alcool.

- Un verre de Coca zéro sucre pour moi, s’il te plaît, répondit Astrid.

- La même chose » ajouta Kevin.

Lisa, elle, opta pour un verre de jus de pommes, qu’elle s’empressa de porter à ses lèvres pour étancher la soif qui la tiraillait depuis le début de l’après-midi.

« Wow ! fit-elle alors, après avoir bu sa première gorgée. Il n’y a pas que de la pomme, là-dedans ! »

A en juger par la façon dont cette boisson venait de lui réchauffer la gorge, ce jus de fruits a priori inoffensif était relevé d’une généreuse quantité de vodka.

« Ça, c’est Monty qui a encore fait des mélanges ! lança Jessica en se tournant vers Montgomery de la Cruz, un des athlètes du lycée qui était en pleine discussion avec Zach Dempsey à l’autre bout de la salle. Je savais bien qu’il ne fallait pas le laisser s’occuper des boissons ! Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non, tant pis, ce n’est pas grave » répondit Lisa avant de boire une deuxième gorgée de son cocktail.

Au moins, ce petit remontant lui permettrait de supporter cette soirée plus facilement. Avec la musique de Rihanna qui résonnait dans le salon et qui commençait déjà à lui casser les oreilles, il lui fallait bien ça pour résister…

L’objectif de Lisa pour cette soirée était simple : rester chez Jessica une heure ou deux – histoire de dire qu’elle était venue –, puis s’en aller en prétextant une migraine, avant d’appeler sa mère pour lui demander de venir la chercher en voiture à l’arrêt de bus de Mill Spring. Celui-ci était situé à deux pas de la maison d’Astrid, et donc tout près de chez Mr Bates, ce qui laissait à Lisa tout le loisir de se promener devant son habitation en attendant l’arrivée de sa mère. Le seul bémol dans cette histoire était la pluie : cela faisait bientôt une heure qu’il pleuvait à verse, et ce déluge ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir s’arrêter… Et dire que Lisa n’avait même pas pensé à prendre de parapluie… Sa petite balade devant les fenêtres de Mr Bates risquait d’être plus pénible que prévu.

Pendant que la jeune fille songeait déjà à partir, les invités arrivaient toujours plus nombreux chez Jessica, et la salle de séjour se remplissait à tel point qu’il était de plus en plus difficile de circuler. L’entrée de Bryce Walker à huit heures et demi fut particulièrement acclamée : le co-capitaine de l’équipe de baseball du lycée arrivait chargé de deux sacs de courses remplis de bouteilles d’alcool qui s’entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres. Il eut droit à une véritable ovation de la part de ses camarades des Liberty Tigers, et Montgomery de la Cruz se précipita vers lui pour lui tendre une canette de bière de bienvenue. Bryce la décapsula d’un simple coup de pouce et la but cul sec, puis se mit à roter bruyamment et s’essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

« Il commence à y avoir du monde, ici, s’exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Je pense qu’on va bien s’amuser, ce soir… »

Lisa, elle, ne voyait franchement pas comment elle pouvait réussir à s’amuser, avec ces morceaux de hip-hop insupportables et cette foule oppressante qui n’en finissait pas de grossir. Tous les athlètes et les pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers étaient au rendez-vous et formaient une bande à part, près des tables chargées de snacks et de boissons. C’étaient eux, bien sûr, qui faisaient le plus de bruit et qui attiraient le plus l’attention. «  _Exactement comme au lycée_ » pensa Lisa. Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait-il pas ?

La jeune fille tachait de ne pas quitter Astrid et Kevin d’une semelle, car ils étaient les seuls qu’elle connaissait ici pour l’instant. Hélas, le couple ne semblait guère lui prêter attention. La blonde avait retrouvé son amie Lindsey parmi les invités et s’était mise à lui parler avec entrain de son club de tricot, en l’encourageant fortement à venir à la première réunion qui avait lieu mardi prochain.

« Aaah, c’est donc toi qui as collé toutes ces affiches de pelotes de laine dans les toilettes des filles ? » s’exclama Lindsey.

Kevin, de son côté, n’avait d’yeux que pour Astrid et l'écoutait d’un air béat – pour ne pas dire niais – tout en sirotant son verre de Coca zéro sucre. Lisa, qui se sentait de plus en plus seule et mal à l’aise parmi la cohue, jeta un regard désemparé autour d’elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle remarqua trois personnes se levant du canapé pour rejoindre un groupe d’amis qui venaient d’entrer dans le salon.

« Et si on allait se poser sur le canapé ? suggéra-t-elle. Il y a des places qui se sont libérées...

- Bonne idée, approuva Lindsey. Je vais chercher quelques chips et je vous rejoins ! »

Lisa, Astrid et Kevin se frayèrent un chemin parmi les convives et parvinrent à atteindre le canapé avant que celui-ci ne soit pris d'assaut par une bande d’élèves de seconde déjà éméchés.

« Ouf ! On est arrivés juste à temps ! lança la blonde en s’installant confortablement dans le canapé, avant d'adresser aux secondes un regard destiné à leur faire comprendre qu’ils pouvaient rebrousser chemin et chercher ailleurs où s’asseoir.

- Et en plus, on n’a même pas renversé nos boissons ! ajouta Kevin, heureux de constater qu’il n’avait pas perdu une goutte de son soda.

- Un vrai miracle… » commenta Lisa d’une voix blasée.

Son gobelet rouge était encore rempli aux trois quarts de vodka-jus de pommes – Jessica lui en avait servi une pleine rasade – et elle se demandait comme elle allait réussir à finir tout ça… Après tout, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, personne ne l’obligeait à boire. Elle pouvait très bien vider son verre dans le pot de fleurs qui se trouvait à sa droite. Même sans s’y prendre discrètement, elle était sûre que personne ne remarquerait son geste, tant elle avait l’habitude de passer inaperçue dans ce genre de fête.

Par curiosité, elle chercha Clay Jensen du regard, pour voir s’il avait fini par trouver une connaissance à lui ou s’il était toujours aussi paumé qu’elle. Elle l’aperçut près du buffet en compagnie d’Alex Standall. Ce dernier, malgré l’ambiance festive et conviviale qui régnait dans la salle, semblait d’une humeur particulièrement maussade.

« Tiens, c’est bizarre qu’Alex soit venu…, fit Astrid qui s’était mise à regarder dans la même direction que Lisa. Je croyais qu’il avait rompu avec Jessica…

- Peut-être qu’il cherche à ressortir avec elle ? » suggéra Kevin.

Si la présence d’Alex avait de quoi étonner Astrid, Lisa, elle, fut absolument stupéfaite lorsqu’elle entendit la bande des Liberty Tigers acclamer à tue-tête la nouvelle arrivante :

« Hannah ! Hannah ! Hannah ! » s’écrièrent Zach Dempsey et ses camarades de baseball, entourés de leur escorte de pom-pom girls.

Eberluée, Lisa tourna la tête vers l’entrée de la salle de séjour et reconnut en effet Hannah Baker, ses cheveux courts à moitié trempés par la pluie, qui avançait d’un pas un peu hésitant parmi les invités.

«  _Ça_ _alors !_ » se dit-elle en entrouvrant la bouche. «  _Et moi qui croyais qu’elle préférait passer son samedi soir à faire ses devoirs de maths…_ »

Evidemment, il n’y avait que Lisa pour gober un tel mensonge… D’un autre côté, elle-même n’était pas exempte de tout reproche : n’avait-elle pas certifié à Hannah qu’elle ne se rendrait pour rien au monde à la fête de Jessica et qu’elle préférait suivre son exemple en passant une soirée studieuse dans sa chambre ? Si jamais Hannah la voyait ici, assise sur le canapé au beau milieu du salon, elle aussi allait se dire que sa voisine de casier avait trahi sa confiance et ne lui avait raconté que des blagues.

Alarmée, Lisa essaya de se faire toute petite en se tassant un peu plus au fond du canapé, et pria pour qu’Hannah ne remarque pas sa présence. Par chance, la nouvelle arrivée fut bientôt cachée à la vue de Lisa par Jessica Davis et Justin Foley, qui se plantèrent juste devant elle et commencèrent à se bécoter sous ses yeux. Visiblement embarrassée, Hannah détourna la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s’éloigner du salon. Lisa, qui était à présent hors de danger, se redressa et but une gorgée de son vodka-jus de pommes pour se redonner du courage.

« Finalement, je pense que ça va être un peu plus dur que prévu pour Alex de ressortir avec Jessica…, commenta Kevin en observant la pom-pom girl suspendue au cou de Justin.

- Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble, ces deux-là ? s’écria Astrid en dévisageant à son tour les deux tourtereaux.

- Je ne sais pas, mais, en tout cas, elle n’a pas perdu de temps ! »

Pour tout commentaire, Astrid vida d’une traite son verre de Coca zéro sucre, puis déclara en se levant :

« Je vais me rechercher à boire. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

- Je vais t’accompagner, ce sera plus simple, dit Kevin. Tu peux nous garder nos places, Lisa ?

- Je vais essayer… » répondit la jeune fille sans conviction.

L’alcool de son cocktail commençait à faire effet et elle sentait à la fois ses joues se réchauffer et sa tête tourner légèrement. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, les deux places qu’Astrid et Kevin venaient de laisser derrière eux furent aussitôt convoitées, et Lisa, avec son manque d’autorité naturel et son ébriété naissante, ne fut guère en mesure de les défendre efficacement. D’autant moins que la personne qui s’était installée à côté d’elle n’était autre que Bryce Walker.

Le colosse prenait à lui seul tout l’espace qu’Astrid et Kevin avaient occupé à eux deux, et il ne se gênait pas pour s’étaler davantage en étirant ses jambes devant lui et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Lisa Thompson, voyez-vous ça ! » s’exclama-t-il en adressant à la jeune fille un sourire charmeur et en plaçant son bras droit juste derrière ses épaules, sur le haut du dossier du canapé.

Lisa sentit son corps se crisper. Elle avait horreur qu’on la touche ou même qu’on l’approche de trop près – exception faite de Mr Bates, bien entendu (même si l’enseignant ne lui avait encore jamais accordé ce bonheur) – et la présence envahissante de Bryce, quasiment collé contre elle, la gênait atrocement.

« Je dois dire que c’est une agréable surprise, confessa le garçon, avant de boire au goulot de sa bouteille de Budweiser. Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à te voir à cette fête. »

«  _A vrai dire, moi non plus…_  » répondit Lisa dans sa tête.

« Moi qui pensais plutôt que tu passerais ton samedi soir à résoudre des équations… »

«  _C_ _’étai_ _t bien ce que j’avais prévu de faire, à l'origine…_  » songea la jeune fille en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son vodka-jus de pommes pour essayer de calmer sa frustration.

« Qu’est-ce que tu bois ?

- Un mélange à base de jus de pommes et de vodka…

- Bien ! approuva Bryce. Très bien ! Tu commences à te relâcher un peu. Je suis fier de toi. »

Lisa dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Bryce Walker, qui ne la côtoyait que durant les cours de maths de Mr Bates, la prenait sans doute pour une véritable intello… Bien sûr, à côté de Jessica qui était maintenant en train de se faire peloter par Justin devant la moitié de ses invités, Lisa devait passer pour une fille particulièrement coincée…

« Ça m’arrive aussi de m’amuser, tu sais ? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Tu as raison. C’est bien de s’amuser, de temps en temps. D’ailleurs, tu as quelqu’un avec qui t’amuser, ce soir ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, quelqu’un avec qui t’éclipser à l’étage pour t’enfermer avec lui dans une chambre et tester la literie…, expliqua Bryce avec un clin d’œil.

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua Lisa d’un ton catégorique, en se sentant rougir malgré elle à cette évocation peu subtile d’une partie de jambes en l’air.

- C’est dommage… En fait, je suis sûr que tu n’as même jamais eu l’occasion de t’amuser de cette manière, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, les joues de Lisa virèrent au rouge pivoine, et cela n’avait rien à voir avec les effets de l’alcool. Elle était de plus en plus embarrassée par les insinuations de Bryce, qui avait manifestement deviné qu’elle était encore vierge et se faisait un malin plaisir de la taquiner avec ça.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? lança-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas lui révéler qu’elle n’avait encore jamais eu de rapport sexuel – ni même qu’elle n’était encore jamais sortie avec un garçon. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n’as jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne m'aurais pas donné cette réponse. C’est typiquement ce que répondent ceux qui sont encore puceaux ! »

Exaspérée, Lisa dut se maîtriser pour ne pas faire éclater son gobelet rouge qu’elle serrait de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts.

« Ça viendra, rassure-toi, lui dit Bryce comme pour la réconforter. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. J’ai une copine qui te ressemble un peu, tu sais ? Au début, elle était très timide au lit, je devais tout lui apprendre, tout lui expliquer, mais ensuite… elle est devenue une vraie bête de sexe ! Aujourd’hui, elle me fait de ces trucs ! Je n’en reviens toujours pas. Il faut dire aussi qu’elle a des goûts un peu spéciaux… Mais c’est ça que j’aime, chez elle : sa façon de me surprendre ! »

Lisa était au comble du malaise. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et se sentait piégée entre Bryce d’un côté et le bord du canapé de l’autre. Tout ce qu’elle trouvait de mieux à faire pour essayer de garder bonne contenance était de boire davantage.Cherchant des yeux où avaient bien pu passer Astrid et Kevin, elle ne les voyait nulle part, et commençait à se dire qu’ils l’avaient abandonnée à son sort et qu’elle n’avait plus d’autre choix que de rester là, à écouter Bryce lui déballer sa vie sexuelle. Mais pourquoi diable lui racontait-il ça, à elle ? Il ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole de toute sa scolarité au lycée Liberty, alors pourquoi lui parlait-il ce soir de sa sexualité en lui confiant des détails dont elle n’avait que faire ? Etait-il complètement ivre ? Se doutait-il de la gêne que pouvait ressentir Lisa en entendant de telles paroles et faisait-il exprès d’en rajouter pour la rendre encore plus mal à l’aise ? Oui, c’était sûrement son objectif…

« Tu verras, le sexe, c’est vraiment ce qu’il y a de mieux, reprit Bryce, avant de porter sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Quand tu as commencé, tu ne peux plus t’en passer. C’est comme une drogue, tu sais ? Mais non, c’est vrai, j’oubliais, tu ne sais pas. Tant qu’on n’a pas pratiqué, on ne peut pas savoir... C’est ce que disait Mr Bates, l’autre jour, en parlant de baseball : « Il ne suffit pas de regarder des matchs à la télé pour savoir jouer ! ». Il faut s’entraîner. Eh bien, avec le sexe, c’est pareil : il ne suffit pas de regarder des films porno à la télé pour savoir baiser. C’est juste une question de pratique. »

Cette fois-ci, c’était trop ! Bryce avait vraiment dépassé les bornes de la décence ! Comment osait-il citer Mr Bates pour illustrer des propos aussi licencieux ? Lisa était sidérée. Elle savait pertinemment quelle était la différence entre la théorie et la pratique, et n’avait nul besoin que Bryce fasse mention de son prof de maths pour comprendre ce qui distinguait un film X d’une véritable relation sexuelle. En outre, le fait de l’entendre parler à la fois de sexe et de l’homme qu’elle aimait ne faisait qu’augmenter son embarras.

Désemparée, elle regarda à nouveau autour d’elle pour chercher de l’aide ou trouver une excuse quelconque qui lui permettrait de se sauver. Par chance, elle vit Lindsey arriver vers elle avec un énorme paquet de Doritos dans les mains.

« Désolée, s’exclama la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns coiffés en tresse, j’ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais j’ai été retenue par Sheri Hollands, qui voulait à tout prix que je lui raconte comment s’étaient passées mes vacances au Costa Rica… Tu es toute seule ? finit-elle par s’étonner. Où sont passés Astrid et Kev ?

\- Ils sont partis se resservir à boire. Je crois d’ailleurs que je vais faire pareil…, répondit Lisa qui voyait là un prétexte idéal pour s’enfuir le plus loin possible de Bryce Walker.

- Tu ferais mieux d'abord de finir ton verre » lui conseilla le garçon avec un sourire malicieux.

Sur ce, Lisa vida son gobelet d’un trait, le reposa sur la table basse et se leva en déclarant :

« C’est fait. »

Eberlué, Bryce la regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Eh ben ! s’exclama-t-il. Ça, c’est ce qu’on appelle avoir soif ! »

Effectivement, Lisa se sentait encore plus assoiffée qu’au début de la soirée. Le cocktail qu’elle venait de boire n’avait fait que la déshydrater davantage, et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de mettre la main sur une grande bouteille d’eau fraîche pour se désaltérer. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle instinctivement vers la table chargée de boissons, sans même prendre congé ni de Bryce ni de Lindsey. Elle commençait à ne plus marcher très droit à cause de l’alcool, et elle se cogna à plusieurs reprises contre des invités qui manquèrent de renverser sur eux leur boisson.

« Regarde où tu vas ! rouspéta l’un d’eux.

- Elle est déjà saoule, celle-là ? » lança sa copine.

Tout autour d’elle semblait flotter comme dans un rêve. Cette sensation grisante n’était pas sans lui déplaire, car l’euphorie la gagnait peu à peu et elle se sentait de plus en plus légère...

« Hey Lisa ! s’écria Zach qui se tenait devant la tireuse à bière, posée sur la table des boissons, et se remplissait un gobelet à ras bord. Ça fait tout drôle de te voir ici !

- C’est bizarre… Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…, commenta Lisa en roulant des yeux.

- Hahaha ! Excuse-moi, c’est juste que je n’ai pas l’habitude de te voir en dehors des cours de maths… Je te sers une bière ? proposa le garçon en lui tendant le gobelet qu’il venait de remplir.

- Euh… Tu n’aurais pas de l’eau, plutôt ? 

- De l’eau ? répéta Zach d’un air ahuri. Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Ça va, j’ai compris, je vais prendre une bière… » se résigna la jeune fille en acceptant le verre que lui offrait son camarade de classe.

Finalement, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée pour se désaltérer. Cette bière était nettement moins forte que le vodka-jus de pommes qu’elle avait pris juste avant, et elle lui semblait beaucoup moins amère que celle qu’elle avait pu goûter à la soirée de James Cooper. Renouant avec le goût du malt et du houblon, Lisa sirota son verre tout en flânant dans le salon à la recherche d’Astrid et Kevin. Les deux amoureux étaient absolument introuvables. Lisa commençait à se demander s’ils n’avaient pas fini par s’éclipser à l’étage pour s’enfermer tous les deux dans une chambre et « tester la literie »...

Encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait raconté Bryce, Lisa essaya de chasser ses paroles de son esprit en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Ce fut à cet instant que Jeff Atkins fut irruption dans la salle de séjour en s’écriant :

« Eh, les gens ! Ça vous tente de faire une partie de beer pong, dehors ? Il s’est enfin arrêté de pleuvoir ! »

Enchantée par cette nouvelle qui signifiait qu’elle avait pouvoir sortir dans le quartier sans se faire tremper, Lisa s’empressa de terminer sa bière, posa son gobelet vide sur une table et s’empara de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa mère et lui demander de venir la chercher à l’arrêt de bus de Mill Spring. Il n’était que neuf heures et demi, mais Amanda Thompson avait l’habitude de voir sa fille quitter les soirées de bonne heure. La seule chose qu’elle risquait de trouver louche était le lieu où Lisa souhaitait qu’elle la récupère – pourquoi à l’arrêt de bus et pas devant chez Jessica ? –, mais elle pouvait toujours interpréter cette bizarrerie comme la volonté de sa fille de ne pas montrer à ses camarades qu’elle se faisait reconduire chez elle en voiture par sa mère.

Lisa se faufila parmi les convives jusqu’au vestibule et récupéra son blouson à capuche qu’elle avait laissé sur le porte-manteau. Tant pis si elle s’en allait sans dire au revoir à Astrid et Kevin : ils n’avaient qu’à rester avec elle durant la soirée. La jeune fille remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu’au cou, puis sortit dans le jardin et descendit les marches du perron. L’air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou. Ses joues enflammées par l’alcool et la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de séjour se refroidissaient progressivement. La musique rap assourdissante qui faisait vibrer les murs de la maison s’atténuait déjà avec la distance....

Une fois parvenue dans la rue, Lisa tourna à gauche et se mit en marche vers Irwin Street. Hormis les voitures des invités garées le long des trottoirs, le quartier était totalement désert. La lumière jaune des lampadaires se reflétait sur la chaussée mouillée, et quelques gouttes de pluie continuaient de tomber par-ci par-là. Lisa passa devant le fameux arrêt de bus où sa mère était censée la récupérer dans une vingtaine de minutes, dépassa la maison d’Astrid, puis arriva dans l’allée où se trouvait le domicile de son prof de maths.

Elle aperçut le pavillon de Mr Bates à quelques mètres devant elle. Malgré l’heure tardive, les volets des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient encore ouverts. La lampe qui était restée allumée dans une des pièces éclairait une partie de son jardin. Lisa s’en approcha timidement.

Il devait sans doute s’agir de la cuisine, à en juger par l’évier et le four micro-ondes qu’elle apercevait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. La pièce paraissait vide. Mr Bates était certainement occupé ailleurs dans la maison… Pour autant, Lisa devait se montrer prudente et tâcher de se fondre dans l’obscurité autant que possible, si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. L’enseignant pouvait à tout moment venir fermer ses volets et regarder par curiosité dans la rue… Que dirait-il alors s’il la découvrait en train d'errer devant chez lui à moitié ivre ?

Certes, elle n’était pas encore bourrée au point de se mettre à chanter toute seule à tue-tête, mais suffisamment pour ne pas trouver de meilleure façon de se cacher qu’en s’accroupissant derrière les poubelles de la maison en face de celle de Mr Bates. Elle devait reconnaître que les conditions n’étaient pas optimales, mais au moins elle était sûre de ne pas rester ici très longtemps, et donc de ne pas arriver en retard à l’arrêt de bus. Elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à ce que sa mère – qui risquait de passer en voiture dans cette rue – la surprenne en flagrant délit d’espionnage (pour ne pas dire de voyeurisme)... A tous les coups, elle finirait par deviner que la maison que sa fille surveillait n’était ni plus ni moins que celle de son prof de maths, et Lisa aurait droit à une bonne engueulade une fois montée dans la voiture.

Mis à part le bruit de la fête chez Jessica qui parvenait encore jusqu’ici, le quartier était relativement calme, et il n’y avait pas un chat aux alentours. Même la maison de Mr Bates semblait déserte. Plongée dans le silence, elle n’offrait à la vue de Lisa aucun signe de vie. C’était à se demander si son prof n’avait pas oublié d’éteindre la lumière dans sa cuisine avant de sortir passer la soirée ailleurs… Pourtant, sa Mini Cooper noire et blanche était garée dans son jardin juste devant la porte de son garage, ce qui était bien la preuve qu’il se trouvait chez lui. Si seulement Lisa pouvait le voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes… Cela lui permettrait au moins de se dire qu’elle n’était pas venue à la fête de Jessica pour rien.

Contre toute attente, la fenêtre du premier étage s’illumina. Lisa se pencha aussitôt sur le côté pour essayer d’apercevoir Mr Bates, mais l’effet de l’alcool sur son cerveau lui fit perdre l’équilibre, et elle dut se raccrocher de justesse à la poubelle derrière laquelle elle était planquée pour ne pas s’affaler par terre. Une chance que le conteneur soit suffisamment lourd pour rester ancré au sol et ne pas tomber avec elle. Lisa n’osait imaginer ce qu’aurait pensé Mr Bates en la retrouvant étalée sur le trottoir au milieu d’un tas d’ordures...

«  _Il aurait sans doute regretté de m’avoir écrit une lettre de recommandation pour le MIT…_  » songea-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant que la poubelle à laquelle elle était toujours agrippée se mit à gigoter violemment. Un grand remue-ménage à l’intérieur du conteneur secoua celui-ci de plus en plus fort. Lisa écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de se rejeter en arrière. Elle tomba sur les fesses au moment même où un énorme raton laveur jaillit de la boîte à ordures.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! » hurla la jeune fille d’une voix suraiguë en se relevant brutalement et en s’enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Le rongeur dut sans doute avoir aussi peur qu’elle, car il détala dans la direction opposée.

Et dire que Lisa avait voulu rester discrète ! Elle venait probablement de réveiller tout le quartier, et elle n’avait plus d’autre choix que de se sauver le plus vite possible, avant que Mr Bates ne sorte de chez lui pour voir qui avait fait tout ce boucan.

Sa course effrénée la conduisit jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus, où elle s’arrêta pour récupérer son souffle. Le bitume détrempé sur lequel elle s’était rétamée lui avait mouillé les fesses et éraflé la paume des mains. Elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à justifier devant sa mère le triste état dans lequel elle était. Heureusement, l’alcool qu’elle avait consommé durant la fête pouvait expliquer bien des choses....

 


	4. Le cours à domicile

**Chapitre 4  
** _Le cours à domicile_

Si l'alcool pouvait expliquer bien des choses, il pouvait en particulier expliquer les accidents stupides. La mort de Jeff Atkins, tué sur le coup dans un accident de voiture survenu le soir de la fête chez Jessica, en fut le parfait exemple. Lisa apprit la terrible nouvelle à son retour au lycée, le lundi matin, lorsque le proviseur fit une annonce spéciale au micro pour informer les élèves de la disparition de leur camarade. Sans trop entrer dans les détails, Mr Bolan se permit de rappeler à tous l’importance de la sécurité, de la sobriété, ainsi que les dangers de la conduite en état d’ivresse. Les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà dans les couloirs apportèrent à Lisa de plus amples informations sur les circonstances du drame. D’après les témoignages de ceux qui étaient restés chez Jessica jusqu’à la fin de la soirée, Jeff avait pris sa voiture pour aller chercher de quoi réapprovisionner le stock de boissons, et était entré en collision avec un autre véhicule dans un carrefour situé à la sortie de Mill Spring. La police avait soit disant retrouvé plus d’une dizaine de canettes et de bouteilles de bière vides dans sa voiture, et en avait aussitôt conclu que le garçon avait conduit sous l’emprise de l’alcool. Certains élèves, cependant, assuraient que Jeff était parfaitement sobre lorsqu’il avait pris le volant. Selon eux, il n’avait bu que deux bouteilles de bière, puis était passé au Coca Cola pour le restant de la soirée.

Lisa, qui ne connaissait Jeff Atkins que de vue, ne savait trop quoi penser de toutes ces histoires. Elle ignorait s’il était le genre de garçon à risquer sa vie sur la route avec plusieurs grammes d’alcool dans le sang ou si, au contraire, il savait boire avec modération. Dans tous les cas, la nouvelle de sa mort l’avait plongée dans un véritable abattement. Elle passa tous les cours de la matinée à repenser à cette tragédie. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses leçons, elle se remémorait en particulier la dernière fois qu’elle avait aperçu Jeff à la soirée de Jessica, alors qu’il faisait irruption dans le salon pour inciter tout le monde à venir jouer au beer pong dans le jardin. Ce qui la choquait surtout, c’était le caractère soudain de ce drame. D’après ce qu’elle avait entendu, l’accident s’était produit une heure seulement après son départ. A ce moment, elle devait déjà être rentrée chez elle, bien au chaud sous sa couette, en train de dessoûler et de regarder des vidéos stupides sur YouTube. Elle était bien sûr loin de s’imaginer que l'un des garçons qu’elle avait vus à la fête de Jessica quelques minutes auparavant venait de se tuer en voiture.

« C’est quand même moche, ce qui est arrivé à Jeff, samedi soir » déclara Astrid à l’heure du déjeuner.

Elle et ses amis s’étaient assis à l’une des tables du réfectoire, car le temps dehors ne se prêtait guère à un repas en plein air. Le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait fort et de brusques averses avaient trempé les tables de pique-nique. Inutile de préciser que la cafétéria était pleine à craquer. Un brouhaha confus remplissait la salle. Evidemment, tout le monde ne parlait que de la mort de Jeff.

« Il aurait dû faire comme nous deux et ne boire que du Coca…, dit Kevin en passant son bras autour de la taille d’Astrid.

- De toute façon, j’avais bien dit que cette fête se terminerait en beuverie, lança Joey d'un air désabusé. Je me demande d’ailleurs pourquoi tu as fini par y aller…, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lisa.

- Oh, euh… Je… J’étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la maison de Jessica…, mentit la jeune fille en rougissant. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a l’occasion de se faire inviter chez l’une des filles les plus populaires du lycée !

- Pourtant, tu n’es pas restée très longtemps… » fit remarquer Astrid.

A dix heures du soir, la blonde avait envoyé un message à son amie pour lui demander où elle était passée. Lisa, qui était déjà dans la voiture de sa mère, sur le chemin du retour à la maison, lui avait répondu qu’elle avait dû s’en aller à cause d’une violente migraine qui s’était déclarée sans prévenir et qui ne voulait plus la lâcher.

« Il faut dire aussi que je commençais à en avoir plein la tête, avec tous ces morceaux de rap et de hip-hop…, répliqua Lisa pour sa défense.

- Je doute que des morceaux de punk rock ou de metal aient soulagé ton mal de crâne..., lança Kevin.

- Tu es rentrée comment, d’ailleurs ? s’enquit Astrid. Ta mère est venue te chercher ?

- C’est ça » répondit simplement Lisa.

Nul besoin pour elle d’entrer dans les détails. Encore moins de préciser comment, en attendant sa mère, elle était allée se balader dans la rue de Mr Bates, avait guetté sa maison en se cachant derrière une poubelle, et avait failli se faire attaquer par un raton laveur.

« Le plus important, c’est que tu sois rentrée saine et sauve, déclara Joey d’une voix bienveillante. Tout le monde, hélas, ne peut pas en dire autant. »  


☆☆☆  


Lisa se demandait si le silence d’Hannah Baker s’expliquait par l’émotion qu’avait causé chez elle la disparition de Jeff Atkins… Cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure qu’elles étaient assises l’une en face de l’autre à la bibliothèque, et Hannah n’avait quasiment pas prononcé une parole. Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi taciturne, elle qui, le vendredi précédent, semblait pleine de motivation à l’idée de reprendre les cours de soutien que lui proposait Lisa ? Si celle-ci avait été sonnée par l’annonce de la mort de Jeff, Hannah, elle, paraissait encore plus durement affectée. Ses paupières gonflées trahissaient les pleurs qu’elle avait versés dans la journée. Elle essayait de cacher son visage accablé en baissant la tête sur son cahier d’exercices, mais Lisa voyait bien qu’elle n’était pas dans son assiette. Elle évita cependant de lui poser la moindre question au sujet de Jeff – de peur de paraître indiscrète – et se contenta de lui demander la valeur de cosinus de pi sur quatre – avec ça, au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas la blesser.

« Euh… Un demi ? » répondit Hannah d’une voix mal assurée.

Dépitée, Lisa sentit ses épaules s’affaisser d’un seul coup.

« Tu confonds avec un autre angle, dit-elle en s’efforçant de se montrer conciliante. Si tu veux, on peut prendre le problème à l’envers : quel est l’angle dont le cosinus vaut un demi ?

- Honnêtement, je pense que même en le prenant à l’envers, le problème reste le même : je suis une quiche en maths ! Le pire, c’est que je ne suis même pas fichue de suivre les résolutions que je me suis fixée : j’étais censée passer mon samedi soir à faire mes devoirs de maths, et à la place j’ai tout laissé tomber pour courir passer la soirée chez Jessica… Jamais je n’aurais dû aller à cette fête… »

Ainsi donc, c’était l’heure des aveux ? Lisa était touchée qu’Hannah finisse par lui confier ce qu’elle avait vraiment fait de son samedi soir, mais elle hésitait de son côté à lui révéler qu’elle aussi s’était rendue à la fête de Jessica. Après tout, elle n’y était restée qu’une heure et demi… Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela comptait vraiment.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas y aller, reprit Hannah. Je suis sûre que tu as passé une bien meilleure soirée que moi… 

- Oui, sans doute… » répondit Lisa, en repensant au raton laveur qui avait failli se jeter sur elle en surgissant de la poubelle.

Non, vraiment, il valait mieux qu’Hannah ne sache rien de ce qui lui était réellement arrivé ce soir-là.  


☆☆☆  


Le lendemain matin, Astrid Lorensen débarqua en cours d’espagnol chargée d’une pile de feuilles de format A3 qui lui montait presque jusqu’au menton.

« Tiens ! s’exclama-t-elle en déposant le paquet sur la table de Lisa. Ce sont les posters que j’ai imprimés pour tes cours de soutien en maths. J’espère qu’ils te plairont.

- Ça alors ! fit Lisa, impressionnée par cette montagne de papier. Tu as dû décimer la moitié de la forêt amazonienne, avec ça…

- Je sais, c’est de ma faute, avoua Astrid d’un air confus. J’ai tapé un zéro de trop en voulant inscrire le nombre de copies à envoyer à l’imprimante de la bibliothèque, et une fois qu’elle était lancée, impossible de l’arrêter !

- Pour une fois qu’elle fonctionne...

- Je te conseille d’accrocher ces affiches à des endroits insolites, histoire qu’elles attirent bien l’attention. 

- Dans les toilettes des filles, par exemple ? suggéra Lisa pour taquiner son amie.

- Non, là, il y a déjà les affiches pour mon club de tricot, répondit la blonde sans comprendre la plaisanterie. Par contre, tu peux essayer d’en coller au plafond des salles de cours… 

- Tu crois vraiment qu’il y a des gens qui penseront à regarder là-haut ?

- Lisa, tu n’imagines pas le nombre d’élèves qui passent leur temps en cours la tête en l’air… »  


☆☆☆  


Ainsi donc Lisa put-elle commencer à faire de la publicité pour ses cours de soutien dès l’heure de midi, en allant placarder ses affiches dans les couloirs du lycée. Ce fut de cette façon qu’elle constata à quel point la campagne de sensibilisation à la sécurité routière avait pris de l’importance depuis la veille : plus d’une vingtaine de nouveaux posters sur les dangers de l’alcool au volant avaient été collés un peu partout dans l’établissement. Tous transmettaient le même message : « Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir ». Pour Lisa, le choix était vite fait, vu qu’elle n’avait toujours pas passé son permis...

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, le panneau d’affichage du couloir principal était déjà entièrement rempli. Parmi les affiches de prévention routière se trouvaient également les annonces pour les prochaines compétitions sportives des Liberty Tigers – matchs de baseball, de foot, de basket, de volley –, pour les prochaines réunions des clubs du lycée – ateliers théâtre, danse, musique, peinture, photographie, et bien sûr tricot –, ainsi qu’un poster faisant de la publicité pour… le prochain concert des Screaming Donuts.

Lisa fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

«  _Rendez-vous samedi 16 septembre à 20 heures au Trident_  » lut-elle en haut de l’affiche, qui représentait en son centre un donut pourvu de deux rangées de dents acérées.

James Cooper ne manquait pas de toupet ! Non seulement il avait osé garder comme nom de groupe celui que Lisa avait trouvé en rejoignant la bande, mais il avait aussi conservé le logo qu’elle avait elle-même dessiné. Elle se souvenait encore du cours d’histoire pendant lequel elle avait gribouillé ce donut enragé sur son cahier de brouillon… Elle n’était alors qu’en seconde, mais elle se sentait déjà l’âme d’une rebelle.

Ce sentiment ne l’avait d’ailleurs toujours pas quittée. Pour preuve : elle regarda rapidement à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne l’observait, puis arracha d’un seul coup le poster des Screaming Donuts, avant de le chiffonner rageusement et de le balancer dans la poubelle d’à côté.

«  _Bon débarras !_  » se dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

Cela lui faisait maintenant une place de libre sur le panneau pour y épingler son affiche. Celle-ci, même sans être collée à un endroit insolite, ne pouvait manquer d’attirer les regards : elle avait pour image principale une calculatrice personnifiée, dont les yeux rieurs étaient symbolisés par deux accents circonflexes affichés sur l’écran, et dont la bouche souriante n’était autre qu’un rapporteur métallique retourné à l’envers. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la calculette était dotée de bras et de jambes, et tenait une équerre dans une main et un compas dans l’autre. C’était à se demander si Astrid s’était réellement inspirée d’une couverture de manuel de maths pour faire son dessin, ou si elle n’avait pas plutôt été chercher ses idées dans un bouquin sur la franc-maçonnerie...

Heureusement, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute sur la finalité de ce poster : la question « Besoin d’aide en maths ? » était écrite en lettres majuscules dans une bulle de bande dessinée qui sortait de la bouche de la calculatrice. En bas de l’annonce, dix languettes détachables indiquaient le nom de Lisa et son numéro de téléphone portable. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de rendre cette information publique et de se dire que désormais n’importe qui pouvait l'appeler… N’importe qui, y compris Mr Bates !  


☆☆☆  


Lorsque Lisa reçut un appel anonyme le soir même, elle se demanda si son rêve n’était pas devenu réalité et si ce n’était pas Harold Bates en personne qui la contactait. Son obsession pour lui expliquait sans doute pourquoi cette idée saugrenue lui était passée par la tête, mais elle devait reconnaître que c’était une idée tout à fait stupide, car pourquoi diable Mr Bates aurait-il eu besoin de cours de soutien en mathématiques ? A moins qu’il n'ait été particulièrement enchanté de voir les affiches de Lisa dans les couloirs et qu’il n'ait tenu à l'appeler pour la féliciter pour ce beau travail...

« Allo ? dit Lisa d’une voix anxieuse.

- Allo ? Lisa Thompson ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Bien. Voilà qui mettait directement fin au suspense.

« Oui, c’est moi.

- Bonsoir. Moi, c’est Mackenzie. J’ai vu au lycée que tu proposais des cours de soutien en maths, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être m’être utile, car j’ai quelques difficultés à comprendre mes leçons de géométrie analytique, en ce moment… Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es en quelle classe ?

- En première. Dans la classe de Mr Abbott. »

Mr Abbott… Pas étonnant si Mackenzie ne pigeait rien à ses cours de maths ! Lisa l’avait eu quand elle était en seconde, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle en avait gardé un souvenir glorieux. Non seulement il faisait preuve d’un manque total de pédagogie, mais il ne semblait plus s’intéresser à son métier depuis longtemps...

« Très bien, dit Lisa. Je suis disponible le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi après-midi. A toi de me dire le jour qui te convient le mieux.

- Jeudi qui vient, ça t’irait ?

- C’est parfait. On se retrouve à trois heures à la bibliothèque ?

- Ah, euh… En fait, je croyais que tu proposais des cours à domicile… 

- Non, j’ai plutôt l’habitude de les donner à la bibliothèque… 

- Le souci, c’est que je dois aller au boulot après les cours… Je travaille comme caissière dans une supérette d’Evergreen, et je finis toutes mes journées à cinq heures et demi. En général, je suis de retour à la maison pour six heures.

- Je vois…, fit Lisa, pas très emballée par l’idée d’aller donner des cours à domicile à une heure aussi tardive. Tu habites où, exactement ?

- Dans la banlieue sud d’Evergreen, à dix minutes à vélo du lycée. Tu penses que tu pourrais venir ?

- Je… Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…, balbutia Lisa d’une voix embarrassée. Comme j’habite à Clayton et que je n’ai pas de voiture, je suis obligée de rentrer chez moi en transport en commun, et je t’avoue que ça m’embête un peu de prendre le bus quand il fait nuit…

- Ça, ça peut s’arranger ! J’ai mon permis de conduire et je pourrai emprunter la voiture de mon père pour te raccompagner !

- Ah, c’est gentil, mais je… je ne voudrais pas t’embêter…

- Pas du tout ! Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras même rester dîner à la maison ! Je suis sûre que mon père sera ravi de cuisiner pour une invitée ! »

Comment Lisa pouvait-elle refuser devant une telle démonstration de gentillesse et d’hospitalité ? Cette aimable invitation avait vraiment de quoi l’étonner, elle qui ne s’attendait même pas à être contactée aussi tôt par une élève ayant besoin de soutien en maths.

« C’est d’accord, répondit-elle finalement. Tu peux me donner ton adresse ?

- 716 Robinson Road.

- C’est noté, dit Lisa en griffonnant ces informations sur un bout de papier qui traînait sur son bureau.

- Merci beaucoup, Lisa ! A jeudi soir ! »  


☆☆☆  


Sans surprise, Lisa arriva chez Mackenzie le jeudi soir avec cinq bonnes minutes d’avance. Elle avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour prendre son temps, s’attardant d’abord à la bibliothèque où elle était restée jusqu’à quatre heures et demi, puis allant manger une part de tarte à la myrtille au café Monet’s, avant de prendre le bus en direction de la banlieue sud d’Evergreen. Une fois descendue à l’arrêt le plus proche de Robinson Road, elle avait même trouvé le moyen de se paumer en tournant dans le mauvais sens, et avait perdu au moins dix minutes à chercher son chemin. Malgré toutes ces précautions et ce léger contretemps, elle avait réussi à arriver au rendez-vous plus tôt que prévu, et elle se tenait désormais devant la porte de la maison de Mackenzie, en se demandant s’il n’était pas plus poli pour elle d’attendre qu’il soit six heures pile avant de sonner.

«  _Oh, et puis après tout, ce n’est pas pour cinq minutes de plus ou de moins…_  » se dit-elle en appuyant finalement sur la sonnette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle vit alors la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir sur le garçon aux cheveux coiffés en pics et aux yeux maquillés de noir qu’elle avait croisé à la bibliothèque le jour de la rentrée des classes.

« Je… Euh… Pardon, j’ai… j’ai dû me tromper d’adresse…, bégaya-t-elle bêtement.

- Maaaaack ? appela le garçon d’une voix traînante. Je crois que c’est pour toi…

- Ah ? Je… Je suis bien chez Mackenzie ?

- Ça en a tout l’air… »

Une jeune fille accourut en effet dans le vestibule et accueillit Lisa avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, Lisa ! Bienvenue ! J’espère que tu n’as pas eu trop de mal à trouver la maison..., s’exclama-t-elle en invitant Lisa à entrer. Je te présente mon frère jumeau, Cyrus. Lui aussi est en première au lycée Liberty. 

- Enchantée… » dit Lisa, de plus en plus confuse.

Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que ces deux-là puissent être frère et sœur, encore moins jumeaux, tant ils paraissaient différents. Alors que Cyrus avait les cheveux noirs et courts, Mackenzie, elle, avait les cheveux longs et roux. Ils étaient retenus par un bandeau vert à pois blancs qui, tout comme son pull à rayures multicolores, contrastait singulièrement avec les habits noirs de son frangin. Celui-ci était par ailleurs plutôt mince, tandis que sa sœur semblait au contraire un peu ronde et joufflue.

« Amusez-vous bien ! lança Cyrus en adressant aux deux filles un demi-sourire moqueur, avant de remonter les escaliers et de disparaître à l’étage.

- Suis-moi ! Je vais te présenter mon père, dit Mackenzie en conduisant Lisa dans le salon. Papaaa ? Voici Lisa Thompson... C’est elle qui vient me donner un coup de main pour les maths ! »

Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années était assis à la table de la salle à manger et lisait ce qui semblait être un magazine de bricolage. Il avait des cheveux bouclés, noirs et légèrement grisonnants, et portait une barbe brune parsemée de poils blancs. Il releva la tête dès qu’il remarqua l’arrivée de sa fille et de son invitée, et se leva pour saluer cette dernière.

« Ah ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Lisa. Moi, c’est Michael. Grâce à toi, Mackenzie va enfin pouvoir comprendre quelque chose à ses cours de géométrie… J’ai essayé de l’aider plusieurs fois, mais je t’avoue que je suis vite largué…, lança-t-il en riant de bon cœur. Mais vas-y, assieds-toi, je t’en prie ! ajouta-t-il en présentant une chaise à Lisa. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du jus d’orange, du Coca, de la bière…

- Euh…, fit Lisa, un peu surprise de se voir proposer de l’alcool alors qu’elle était mineure. Un jus d’orange, ce sera très bien ! Merci.

- J’en prendrai aussi, s’il te plaît, demanda Mackenzie.

- Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite. En attendant, installez-vous ! Je pense que vous serez plus au calme dans la salle à manger que là-haut… »

En tendant l’oreille, Lisa distingua en effet une musique punk rock enragée qui provenait de l’étage.

« Mon frère ne peut pas s’empêcher de mettre sa musique à fond…, expliqua Mackenzie. Ma chambre est à côté de la sienne, alors je te laisse deviner à quel point c’est facile pour moi de me concentrer sur mes devoirs…

- J’imagine…, commenta Lisa, qui réalisait surtout combien elle avait de la chance d’être fille unique – au moins, elle pouvait choisir de faire ses devoirs ou de mettre sa musique à fond quand bon lui semblait.

- Bon, fit Mackenzie d’un air déterminé. Je monte chercher mon livre et mon cahier de maths et je reviens dans une minute. »

De son côté, Lisa prit une chaise pour s’asseoir et sortit de son sac tout le matériel qu’elle estima utile pour sa séance de soutien : stylos et crayons à papier, règle et rapporteur, compas et calculatrice…

« Et voilà ! s’exclama le père de Mackenzie en rapportant deux grands verres de jus d’orange qu’il posa sur la table. Tu resteras avec nous pour le dîner ?

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer… 

- Mais pas du tout ! Quand il y a à manger pour trois, il y en a bien pour quatre ! Tu aimes les enchiladas ?

- J’adore ça !

- Bien ! Je commencerai à me mettre aux fourneaux dans une heure… D’ici-là, j’espère que vous aurez eu le temps de bien avancer… 

- Je pense que oui… Je vais juste prévenir ma mère pour lui dire que je rentrerai un peu plus tard que prévu, informa Lisa en sortant son téléphone portable.

- En voilà, une fille sérieuse ! commenta Michael d’une voix amusée. Comme Mackenzie ! Si seulement Cyrus pouvait en faire autant quand il sort le soir avec ses copains… »  


☆☆☆  


Au cours de sa séance de soutien avec Mackenzie, Lisa découvrit que celle-ci était non seulement une fille sérieuse, mais aussi une élève très appliquée. Elle prenait soin de tracer chacune de ses figures géométriques à la règle et au compas, détaillait chacune de ses étapes de calcul, et notait précieusement sur son cahier les conseils que lui donnait Lisa pour résoudre ses problèmes de maths plus rapidement. Au bout d’une heure et demi, elle était parvenue à saisir la totalité de son chapitre sur les vecteurs et à terminer les quatre exercices qu’elle avait à faire pour le lendemain.

« Ça alors ! s’exclama-t-elle d’un air à la fois stupéfait et ravi. Ce n’était pas si compliqué que ça, finalement !

- Je te l’avais bien dit ! Le tout, pour réussir ses exercices, c’est d’avoir correctement assimilé son cours et de connaître ses formules par cœur.

- Merci pour ton aide, en tout cas. Sans toi, j’y aurais certainement passé toute la nuit… »

Une odeur alléchante de sauce tomate et d’épices commença à se répandre dans le salon et Lisa entendit aussitôt son ventre se mettre à gargouiller.

« Tu as faim ? demanda Mackenzie avec un sourire malicieux. Après tout, ça va bientôt être l’heure de manger…, dit-elle en regardant la pendule qui indiquait sept heures et demi. Je pense qu’on l’a bien mérité, n’est-ce pas ?

- C’est vrai, approuva Lisa. Comme le dit l’expression : après l’effort, le réconfort ! »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de table pour se diriger vers la cuisine, où elles retrouvèrent Michael et Cyrus en pleine préparation du repas. Le premier s’occupait de faire revenir à la poêle de fines lamelles de blanc de poulet, tandis que le second, une canette de bière à la main et une cuillère en bois dans dans l’autre, remuait de temps en temps les morceaux de tomates, de poivrons et d’oignons qui mijotaient dans une casserole.

« Ah, vous voilà ! s’exclama Michael à la vue de sa fille et de Lisa. Alors ? Vous avez bien travaillé ?

- J’espère que Mackenzie n’a pas été trop pénible, ajouta Cyrus d’un air espiègle. Elle peut parfois se montrer très longue à la détente quand on lui explique quelque chose… 

- Parle pour toi ! répliqua la rouquine. Moi, au moins, je n’ai pas eu que des C en maths pendant ma seconde !

- Moi non plus, je te signale. J’ai eu un D au second trimestre !

- Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier ! Tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple et de prendre des cours de soutien. Ça te permettrait de remonter un peu ta moyenne.

- Pfff, tu rêves ! J’ai autre chose à faire de mon temps libre que de m’infliger des heures de maths supplémentaires. 

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi, par exemple ? Aller mettre de la glu sur la chaise des profs ou retirer les piles des télécommandes des vidéoprojecteurs ? »

Michael, qui visiblement n’était pas au courant des dernières inventions de son fils, regarda celui-ci d’un air à la fois incrédule et réprobateur. Cyrus dut se sentir contrarié, car il adressa à sa sœur un regard noir – d’autant plus noir que ses yeux étaient justement maquillés de cette couleur – avant de lui lancer :

« Arrête de dire bêtises et va plutôt mettre la table ! »

Malgré les chamailleries permanentes des deux frangins, le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale. Lisa n’avait pas l’habitude des repas de famille, elle qui ne mangeait le soir qu’en compagnie de sa mère. Elle eut pourtant l’impression d’avoir déjà été adoptée par ses hôtes, tant ces derniers se montraient affables envers elle. Même Cyrus, qui au début lui avait semblé assez prétentieux et narquois, se mettait à lui poser des questions pour chercher à la connaître.

« J’ai vu que tu avais cousu quelques écussons sympas sur ton sac, dit-il en versant du Tabasco sur ses enchiladas. Toi aussi, tu écoutes du punk rock ?

- Oui, ça m’arrive encore, de temps en temps, répondit Lisa. Même si maintenant j’écoute surtout du metal...

- C’est bien aussi. Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs, comme on dit. Tu connais Killer Lickers ? C’est un groupe californien de punk hardcore, mais qui joue aussi un peu de metalcore. Ça pourrait te plaire... Ils passent au Holy Gun samedi soir. Je vais les voir avec une bande de potes. »

Lisa n’avait jamais entendu parler ni des Killer Lickers, ni du Holy Gun, et elle ignorait même à quoi ressemblaient le punk hardcore et le metalcore… Ce dont elle était sûre, cependant, c’était que Cyrus n’irait pas voir le prochain concert des Screaming Donuts, puisque celui-ci avait également lieu le samedi soir.

«  _Tant mieux_  » se dit-elle. «  _Ça leur fera déjà un spectateur en moins._  »

Curieuse de savoir si Cyrus avait déjà eu l’occasion d’écouter les Screaming Donuts, Lisa lui demanda quels étaient ses groupes de punk rock locaux préférés. Parmi tous ceux que le garçon lui énuméra – des Ugly Bastards aux Germs, en passant par Franken Beast et Battallion Of Saints, Lisa n’en connaissait aucun. Même en ayant joué plus d’un an dans un groupe de punk rock, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était beaucoup moins calée que lui en matière de scène underground. Certes, il n’avait pas cité une seule fois les Screaming Donuts, mais ce n’était sûrement pas Lisa qui allait les lui recommander.

« Et les Alternative Tentacles ? s’enquit-elle en lisant les mots écrits en blanc sur son t-shirt noir, au milieu duquel était représentée une chauve-souris tenant une fusée dans une patte et une croix latine dans l'autre. C’est aussi un de tes groupes préférés ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Cyrus avec un sourire amusé. C’est le nom du label fondé par les Dead Kennedys. Ils font partie des pionniers du punk hardcore et ont inspiré pas mal de groupes plus connus comme Sick Of It All ou Slayer. »

Encore une série de noms que Lisa entendait pour la première fois… Décidément, elle était larguée.

« Toi aussi, tu écoutes ce genre de musique ? demanda-t-elle à Mackenzie.

- Bien obligée ! lança-t-elle en riant. Avec un frère qui ne peut pas s’empêcher de pousser sa sono à fond dans sa chambre, histoire d’en faire profiter toute la maison !

- Oh, comme si tu ne pouvais pas supporter ma musique ! répliqua Cyrus d’un air outragé. La dernière fois que je t’ai emmenée au concert de Velvet Disaster, tu as bien aimé, non ?

- J’avoue que c’était pas mal. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très difficile en matière de musique. J’écoute un peu de tout… à part du rap, mais on ne peut pas vraiment considérer ça comme de la musique…

- On est d’accord, acquiesça Lisa avec un sourire entendu.

- Et toi, tu as déjà fait quelques concerts ? s'enquit Cyrus.

- Un seul…, répondit Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air un peu gêné.

- C’était quel groupe ?

- En fait, c’était le premier concert que je donnais avec mon  groupe de punk rock…, finit-elle par avouer. On a joué en première partie des Dead Brothers au Black Horse.

- Waouh ! s'enthousiasma Cyrus. Tu fais partie d’un groupe de punk rock ?

- Plus maintenant, à vrai dire… Le guitariste et le chanteur ont décidé de me virer juste après ce concert, sous prétexte que je ne bougeais pas assez sur scène…

- Quelle excuse bidon ! s’exclama Mackenzie.

- Tu jouais de quel instrument ? demanda Michael.

- De la basse.

- C’est pourtant le deuxième instrument le plus important pour un groupe de rock, après la batterie..., fit remarquer Cyrus. Quelle idée de vouloir se passer d’une basse !

- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! Je n'étais pas plus tôt partie, qu’ils m'avaient déjà remplacée par un de leurs potes !

- Ce sont des gars du lycée ?

- Oui, ils sont en terminale. James Cooper à la guitare et Steve Hamilton au chant, précisa Lisa. Je ne sais pas si leur nom te dit quelque chose… 

- Si, bien sûr ! se récria Cyrus. Ce sont eux qui jouent dans les Screaming Donuts, pas vrai ? J’avais été à leur concert à l’Octopus, au mois de juin...

- Ah... Je ne faisais déjà plus partie du groupe, à ce moment-là...

- Ça explique sans doute pourquoi je les ai trouvés aussi nuls, lança Cyrus d’une voix dédaigneuse. Il n’y avait que le batteur qui relevait un peu le niveau, mais les trois autres ne valaient vraiment rien… Le pire, ç’a été quand la copine du guitariste est montée sur scène pour se mettre à chanter ! On aurait dit qu’elle se croyait dans un groupe de pop rock… La musique n’avait plus rien de punk, et j’ai même fini par m’en aller avant la fin, tellement j’étais déçu.

- C’est vrai que c’est un peu bizarre de laisser chanter une pom-pom girl dans un groupe de punk rock…

- Ce n’est pas bizarre, c’est une hérésie ! »

Lisa se mit à rire. Elle était heureuse de constater que Cyrus, qui était pourtant un amateur de punk rock, n’accrochait pas à la nouvelle musique des Screaming Donuts. Cela leur faisait un autre point en commun.

« Sinon, toi aussi tu fais de la musique ? voulut savoir Lisa.

- J’aimerais beaucoup, mais mon père refuse toujours de m’offrir une guitare électrique pour Noël !

- Pas la peine de remettre ça sur la table, je ne céderai pas ! déclara Michael d’une voix sans appel. Je n’ai pas envie que tu fasses encore plus de bruit dans la maison !

- Demande peut-être une guitare acoustique..., lui suggéra Lisa. Ça fait un peu moins de bruit et tu peux en jouer dans le jardin…

- Non, il me faut une guitare électrique, insista Cyrus. Avec ça, je suis sûr de pouvoir rejouer mes morceaux préférés des Dead Kennedys. Et puis, l’objectif, ce serait aussi de créer mon propre groupe de punk rock. D’ailleurs, j’ai déjà une petite idée de qui pourrait me rejoindre à la basse… » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Lisa.  


☆☆☆  


Le repas se termina à neuf heures et demi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsqu’elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge de la salle à manger, Lisa fut surprise de remarquer qu’il était déjà aussi tard… Elle avait passé une soirée si agréable, qu’elle n’avait pas vu passer le temps ! Elle avait adoré discuter avec Mackenzie de la vie au lycée, des profs et de leurs cours, des activités extrascolaires et d’autres sujets distrayants, mais c’était avec Cyrus qu’elle avait eu le plus de plaisir à échanger. Ce garçon, qui décidément lui rappelait beaucoup William Flynn, était un vrai passionné de musique. Avec lui, elle se sentait particulièrement à l’aise, car elle avait l’impression de parler la même langue. La première fois qu’elle l’avait vu à la bibliothèque du lycée, jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que tous les deux s’entendraient aussi bien.

« Il va être temps que je te raccompagne chez toi, annonça Mackenzie. Je ne voudrais pas que ta mère s’inquiète en ne te voyant pas arriver… Je sais ce que c’est d’avoir un seul parent à la maison ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant son père avec un sourire malicieux. Ils ont toujours tendance à vouloir nous couver !

- Sois prudente sur la route, lui recommanda Michael. Fais attention à ne pas rouler trop vite...

- Tu vois ? Qu’est-ce que je te disais ?

- Je crois que papa s’inquiète surtout pour sa voiture ! » lança Cyrus d’un air taquin.

Sur ce, Lisa prit congé de Cyrus et de son père en les remerciant de tout cœur pour ce délicieux repas.

« Ravi que cela t’ait plu ! lui répondit Michael. Avant que tu ne partes, dis-moi juste combien je te dois pour le cours de maths que tu viens de donner à Kenzie...

- Quoi ? s’étonna Lisa. Mais, euh… Rien du tout, voyons ! Mes cours sont gratuits !

- Sérieusement ? s’exclama Cyrus. Ma sœur t’oblige à la supporter pendant plus d’une heure et tu ne demandes pas à être payée en retour ?

- Le repas que vous venez de m’offrir est déjà plus que suffisant, assura Lisa.

- Comme tu voudras…, dit Michael en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, c’est très gentil de ta part.

- C’est surtout ce qu’on appelle avoir le sens du sacrifice ! » commenta Cyrus.

 


	5. A la dérive

**Chapitre 5  
** _A la dérive_

Lisa avait beau faire preuve d’un dévouement exemplaire envers ses élèves, elle n’alla cependant pas jusqu’à renoncer à ses propres révisions. Son premier contrôle de maths de l’année ayant été programmé par Mr Bates pour le lundi 18 septembre, elle passa son week-end entier à se préparer pour ce grand jour. Malgré le temps splendide qui avait fini par faire son retour, elle préféra rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour relire ses leçons et s’entraîner sur ses exercices de limites et de continuité.

Sa mère, qui avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment Lisa pouvait se forcer à travailler autant, considérait désormais cet acharnement comme une perte de temps. D’autant plus qu’elle savait que les révisions de sa fille étaient en ce moment consacrées aux mathématiques, et que la seule évocation de cette matière la mettait particulièrement en rogne.

« A quoi ça sert de réviser comme ça, alors que tu as fini de passer tous tes tests standardisés ? Franchement, je n’en vois pas l’intérêt ! s’exclama Amanda le samedi soir, alors qu’elle venait d’attendre pendant près d’un quart d’heure que sa fille daigne descendre de sa chambre pour le dîner. Tu ferais mieux de relâcher un peu la pression et de profiter de ta dernière année au lycée. Ça passe vite, tu sais ! »

Contrariée d’entendre sa mère lui rappeler qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’une année à passer au lycée – et donc à voir Mr Bates –, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de lui répondre :

« C’est justement ce contre quoi Mr Bates nous a mis en garde, l’autre jour : ce n’est pas parce que les tests standardisés sont terminés qu’il faut se la couler douce ! Dans sa procédure d’admission, le MIT demande aussi à ce que les premières notes de terminale soient envoyées.

- Mr Bates, Mr Bates ! s’impatienta Amanda. Tu n’as que ce nom-là à la bouche ! Si tu crois que c’est en te faisant remarquer avec tes bonnes notes qu’il finira par te demander en mariage, tu te fais de belles illusions ! »

☆☆☆

Le A++ que Lisa réussit à décrocher à son devoir sur les limites et la continuité n’était pourtant pas une illusion. Comme à son habitude, Mr Bates n’avait eu besoin que d’une semaine pour corriger les copies de ses élèves. Lisa, qui reçut la sienne en dernier – l’enseignant avait manifestement gardé le meilleur pour la fin – contempla sa note d’un regard émerveillé. Elle tourna les pages de son devoir pour relire ses réponses et parcourir les quelques commentaires que Mr Bates avait laissés dans la marge. Au milieu des nombreuses coches qu’il avait griffonnées au stylo rouge, se trouvaient parfois des mots comme « Bien » ou « Très bien ». Des appréciations somme toute assez succinctes, mais qui suffisaient à faire le bonheur de Lisa.

« Bien. Je vous laisse regarder la correction chez vous pour voir où vous vous êtes trompés, déclara Mr Bates. Aujourd’hui, nous allons attaquer le chapitre sur les dérivées. »

Lisa accueillit cette nouvelle avec un grand sourire. C’était l’une des leçons qu’elle attendait avec le plus d’impatience. Elle qui connaissait déjà la définition d’un nombre dérivé, elle n’eut aucun mal à résoudre le premier exercice d’application directe qui figurait dans son manuel. Il s’agissait de lire sur la courbe représentative d’une fonction les valeurs de ses dérivées en certains points, grâce aux tangentes qui étaient dessinées dessus. Un véritable jeu d’enfant.

« Qui veut passer au tableau nous corriger l’exercice ? » demanda Mr Bates après avoir laissé la classe cogiter pendant dix minutes.

Lisa, qui avait terminé depuis au moins cinq minutes, avait passé le reste du temps à dévorer son prof des yeux et à le regarder reproduire au tableau le graphique imprimé dans son bouquin d’exercices.

« Lisa ? Tu veux bien venir nous présenter tes résultats ?

- Volontiers » répondit aimablement la jeune fille en se levant de table.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau et s’arrêta à côté de son prof. Celui-ci lui tendit la craie qu’il tenait dans la main gauche. En voulant la prendre, Lisa effleura alors de ses doigts ceux de Mr Bates, et elle se mit aussitôt à rougir.

« Merci » dit-elle d’une voix troublée, avant de tourner la tête vers le tableau pour essayer de cacher son émoi.

C’était la première fois qu’elle le touchait ! C’était la première fois qu’elle sentait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne ! Bien sûr, elle ne l’avait pas fait exprès, et cela n’avait pas duré plus d’une fraction de seconde, mais quelle douce sensation ! Elle en était encore toute chamboulée… A tel point que, lorsqu’elle leva le bras pour écrire au tableau, elle vit sa main trembler d’émotion.

«  _Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça…_  » se dit-elle. «  _Calme-toi. Respire un bon coup et tout ira bien._  »

Lisa prit une profonde inspiration et sentit alors le parfum enivrant de Mr Bates. Encore plus grisée qu’elle ne l’était déjà, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et expira lentement, comme dans un soupir. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de passer au tableau ?

☆☆☆

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisa, ses séances de soutien en maths avec Hannah Baker s’étaient désormais transformées en une habitude. Les deux lycéennes se retrouvaient tous les lundis après-midis à la bibliothèque, et, même si les progrès d’Hannah tardaient à se faire sentir, Lisa était heureuse de constater que son élève gardait la motivation nécessaire pour venir à ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

De même, Mackenzie continuait de solliciter son aide en mathématiques, et Lisa se faisait une joie de se rendre chez elle tous les jeudis soirs. D’autant plus qu’elle savait qu’elle y serait accueillie comme une reine, qu’elle aurait droit à un excellent repas, et qu’elle pourrait passer tout le dîner à discuter musique avec Cyrus. Ce dernier lui avait prêté sa collection d’albums de groupes de punk rock des années 70 et 80, afin qu’elle puisse – selon les mots du garçon – « améliorer sa culture musicale ». En échange, Lisa lui apporta les disques de ses groupes de metal préférés.

« System Of A Down ? s’exclama Cyrus en regardant la pochette d’un des albums que Lisa venait de lui remettre. Oui, bien sûr, je connais ! Je les écoutais beaucoup quand j’étais au collège. Dommage qu’ils ne fassent plus de tournées... J’aurais rêvé d’aller à l’un de leurs concerts… En parlant de concert ! Ça te dit d’aller voir Active Aggressive demain soir au Holy Gun ?

- Euh…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête. C’est quoi, comme style ?

- Punk hardcore, un peu comme Black Flag ou Minor Threat, mais en plus violent.

- Ah…, fit Lisa, qui se souvenait avoir vu le nom de ces deux groupes parmi les albums que lui avait prêtés Cyrus mais qui ne les avait toujours pas écoutés. Disons que je ne suis pas très fan de tout ce qui est violent…

- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas si violent que ça non plus ! La preuve : même Kenzie vient au concert avec moi.

- C’est vrai ? demanda Lisa en se tournant vers la rouquine.

- Cyrus a mis du temps avant de me convaincre, mais finalement je me suis dit que ce serait l’occasion de me changer un peu les idées. Et puis, c’est toujours mieux que d’aller voir le match de foot des Liberty Tigers.

- J’avais oublié que c’était demain soir…

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais l’intention d’y aller ! lança Cyrus. Ces crétins n’arrêtent pas de nous casser les pieds avec leurs matchs et leurs compétitions à la noix. Même les profs leur font de la pub et nous poussent à aller les voir jouer. Il n’y en a vraiment que pour eux, dans ce lycée !

- Il paraît même que le proviseur envisage de faire construire un terrain de baseball à côté du stade et du gymnase, renchérit Mackenzie. Comme si on n’avait pas déjà assez d’installations sportives...

- Il ferait mieux de rénover les studios du lycée et d’ouvrir d’autres salles de répétition pour les musiciens, ajouta Lisa d’un air frustré.

- Tiens, je sens comme une pointe d’agacement dans ta voix..., fit remarquer Cyrus avec un sourire malicieux. Est-ce que tu ne commencerais pas un peu à avoir les nerfs à vif ? Si c’est le cas, je connais un remède idéal pour te défouler ! »

Ce fut ainsi que Lisa se retrouva embarquée le vendredi soir dans un concert de thrash-metal-punk-hardcore, dans une cave obscure des bas quartiers d’Evergreen. Le bar du Holy Gun avait beau ne pas payer de mine, une centaine de jeunes s’y étaient donné rendez-vous à vingt heures pour y voir jouer Active Aggressive, un groupe originaire de San Francisco qui semblait ultra-connu dans le milieu underground.

«  _Mais qu’est-ce que je fous là ?_  » se demanda Lisa d’un air hagard, en suivant malgré elle Cyrus qui se frayait un chemin parmi les punks à crêtes et autres marginaux aux coiffures excentriques.

Mackenzie, qui marchait derrière elle d’une allure décontractée, paraissait être dans son élément... A croire qu’elle avait l’habitude de ce genre de manifestation.

« Lisa, je te présente Toby, Eric et Chad, annonça Cyrus en rejoignant les trois garçons qui attendaient au premier rang l’arrivée sur scène d’Active Aggressive. Les gars, je vous présente Lisa. »

Celle-ci reconnut aussitôt les lycéens qu’elle avait vu traîner avec Cyrus à la bibliothèque le jour de la rentrée. Tout de noir vêtus, ils portaient des chaînes en acier autour du cou, des bracelets en cuir cloutés et de grosses bagues aux doigts. L’un d’eux – Eric, si Lisa ne se trompait pas – était coiffé d’un bonnet noir. Toby était celui dont le collier avec pour pendentif une croix de fer en argent. Chad, quant à lui, avait les cheveux rasés sur le côté droit de son crâne, et de longues mèches brunes et bouclées étaient rabattues par du gel sur le côté gauche. Les trois acolytes saluèrent Lisa ainsi que Mackenzie, puis se retournèrent vers la scène et se mirent à hurler pour encourager le groupe à faire son entrée. Ils avaient l’air surexcités.

« Ça ne va pas tarder à commencer ! cria Cyrus dans l’oreille de Lisa pour essayer de couvrir le bruit qui montait crescendo. Accroche-toi à moi si tu ne veux pas partir dans le décor !

- Quoi ? »

A cet instant, les acclamations du public redoublèrent d’intensité : les membres d’Active Aggressive venaient de débarquer sur scène. Les deux guitaristes et le bassiste brandirent leur instrument au-dessus de leur tête, le chanteur tendit son micro vers la foule, et le batteur prit place derrière ses percussions. Après quatre coups de cymbales énergiques, ce fut un véritable déchaînement de violence. Le son sursaturé des guitares et les beuglements du chanteur explosèrent les tympans de Lisa, et la jeune fille commença à se faire bousculer par les spectateurs qui se mettaient à pogoter autour d’elle. Désemparée, elle chercha Cyrus des yeux, mais le garçon avait déjà disparu avec ses camarades au milieu d’un circle pit qui s’était formé juste derrière elle. Il ne restait plus au premier rang que des punks et des metalleux qui secouaient frénétiquement la tête au rythme effréné de la musique. Sur sa gauche, une fille aux bras couverts de tatouages faisait tournoyer sa longue chevelure rouge comme un moulin à vent. Lisa manqua de se faire emporter par le cercle de personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens, mais elle réussit à se dégager de justesse et joua des coudes pour tenter de s’éloigner le plus possible de ce tourbillon infernal. Au cours de sa fuite, elle entra en collision avec un garçon aux cheveux coiffés en pétard sur le haut du crâne et rasés sur les côtés, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de riposter en lui donnant un méchant coup d’épaule. Lisa faillit s’affaler par terre, mais elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Mackenzie, qui avait fini par la retrouver dans la cohue et avait volé à son secours.

« Il vaut mieux aller au fond de la salle, c’est plus calme par là-bas » cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Lisa ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles parvinrent à s’extraire de la foule et à trouver un coin relativement tranquille pour reprendre haleine, Mackenzie s’exclama d’une voix essoufflée :

« Ça envoie du lourd, ce soir ! Je ne pensais pas que le public serait aussi survolté !

- Comment peut-on apprécier la musique en se cognant comme ça les uns contre les autres ? demanda Lisa d’un air déconcerté.

- J’avoue que ça me dépasse un peu, moi aussi…, reconnut Mackenzie.

- C’est peut-être parce qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à apprécier… »

Pour Lisa, ce genre de punk rock s’apparentait plus à de la cacophonie qu’à de la musique. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient trouver du plaisir à écouter une telle bouillie sonore. Peut-être qu’avec quelques grammes d’alcool dans le sang, cela passait mieux...

« Surtout, ne va pas dire ça à Cyrus, il risquerait de se fâcher ! » lança Mackenzie en riant.

Cyrus retrouva sa sœur et Lisa à la fin du troisième morceau. Il était en nage et son t-shirt noir à l’effigie des Broken Bones lui collait à la peau.

« Fiou ! Il fait chaud, ici ! s’écria-t-il en essuyant son front en sueur du revers de la main. Vous n’avez pas soif ? Je meurs de soif ! C’est sûrement parce que j’ai trop crié... Je vais me chercher une bière et je reviens. Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ça ira, répondit Lisa avec fermeté – le souvenir de sa cuite à la fête de Jessica était encore tout frais dans sa tête, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à récidiver.

- Mack ?

- Rien non plus, merci. C’est moi qui raccompagne Lisa en voiture, je te rappelle.

- Okay, fit Cyrus en haussant les épaules, avant de disparaître dans la cohue pour se diriger vers le comptoir du bar.

- Je vois que la campagne du lycée sur la sensibilisation à la sécurité routière a porté ses fruits, commenta Lisa en faisant un clin d'œil à Mackenzie.

\- Oh, je n’ai pas eu besoin d’attendre qu’ils mettent toutes ces affiches dans les couloirs du bahut pour savoir qu’il ne faut jamais conduire en état d’ivresse.

- Désolée, dit Lisa qui commençait à se sentir coupable. A cause de moi, tu ne peux même pas boire une bière et t’amuser… Si j’avais mon permis et une voiture, tu ne serais pas obligée de me reconduire chez moi après le concert…

- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça ! De toute façon, je ne bois quasiment jamais en soirée et j’ai horreur de la bière.

- Moi non plus, je n’aimais pas ça, avant… Mais j’ai fini par apprendre à l’apprécier.

- Tu aurais dû en demander une à Cyrus, alors ! lança Mackenzie. Ça t’aurait peut-être aidée à supporter la musique et à te mettre dans l’ambiance !

- Pas sûre qu’une bière aurait suffi !

- Ah… J’imagine que ce n’est pas tout à fait le genre de concert auquel tu t’attendais...

- Pas tout à fait, non… » avoua Lisa.

Depuis qu’elle était entrée dans cette salle, Lisa ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle avait l’impression de faire tache, au milieu de tous ces jeunes couverts de piercings et de tatouages, habillés de noir de la tête aux pieds. Sans doute aurait-elle dû choisir d’autres vêtements que son t-shirt blanc des Offsprings et son jean bleu délavé… Même la musique que tout le monde ici semblait adorer ne lui plaisait pas. Ce style de punk rock ultraviolent n’avait rien à voir avec celui qu’elle avait l’habitude d’écouter. Elle s’étonnait d’ailleurs que ce tintamarre assourdissant ne lui ait pas encore causé de migraine...

« Si tu en as marre, dis-le-moi, on peut partir avant la fin du concert, lança Mackenzie. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de me coucher un peu plus tôt, ce soir. J’ai quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper…

- Non, non, je peux tenir jusqu’au bout » assura Lisa.

Hélas, à la fin du neuvième morceau et à l’annonce du dixième, elle commença à regretter amèrement ses paroles. Le concert paraissait n’en plus finir. Les chansons s’enchaînaient de façon mécanique et se ressemblaient tellement que Lisa avait l’impression d’entendre toujours la même dissonance. Les spectateurs, eux, avaient l’air de plus en plus éméchés. Plusieurs fois, elle vit Cyrus faire des allers-retours entre la fosse et le comptoir du bar pour remplir de bière d’énormes gobelets en plastique qu’il s’empressait de rapporter à ses amis en sautillant.

«  _Mais comment fait-il pour ne rien renverser au milieu de toute cette bousculade ?_ » se demanda Lisa d’un air stupéfait.

A dix heures et demi, lorsque le chanteur d’Active Aggressive exhorta les spectateurs à faire un maximum de grabuge pour le dernier morceau de la soirée, Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son supplice allait enfin se terminer ! Du moins, ce fut ce qu’elle crut au début… Quand elle vit le circle pit s’agrandir devant elle et emporter Mackenzie, elle ne comprit que trop tard qu’elle n’y réchapperait pas. Embarquée malgré elle dans ce tumulte où l’odeur de la bière se mêlait à celle de la transpiration, Lisa fit appel à son instinct de survie et croisa ses bras au-dessus de ses côtes pour les protéger à tout prix. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder l’équilibre en suivant le mouvement circulaire qui l’entraînait, mais le sol était jonché de gobelets vides contre lesquels venaient taper ses pieds. Pour couronner le tout, des crétins s’amusaient à tourner à contresens en brandissant leur verre de bière à moitié plein. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, l’un d’eux heurta Lisa de plein fouet et renversa sur elle la totalité de sa boisson. Furibonde, la jeune fille baissa la tête pour constater l’étendue des dégâts : une immense tache de bière s’étalait de haut en bas sur son magnifique t-shirt blanc des Offsprings… Cette fois, elle se mordit les doigts de ne pas avoir fait comme les autres et choisi des vêtements noirs.

☆☆☆

Mackenzie déposa Lisa devant chez elle aux alentours de minuit. Après le concert, les deux jeunes filles étaient restées traîner un peu avec Cyrus et ses potes, qui s’étaient installés au comptoir pour s’enfiler des shots de vodka, puis avaient fini par les quitter en voyant qu’ils comptaient rester pour l’afterparty.

« Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée ! dit Lisa en détachant sa ceinture.

- Pas de soucis ! J’espère que la soirée t’a quand même plu…

- Oui, ç’a été. A part le fait que mon t-shirt est fichu et que j’ai perdu la moitié de mon audition…

- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? s’écria Mackenzie pour plaisanter.

- Hahaha ! Allez, bonne nuit ! souhaita Lisa avant de descendre de voiture.

- Bonne nuit ! A lundi ! »

Lisa, qui avait naïvement espéré que sa mère serait couchée à l’heure où elle rentrerait, constata avec dépit que la lucarne de la porte d’entrée était éclairée. A tous les coups, Amanda avait tenu à veiller jusqu’au retour de sa fille… Même avec les SMS que celle-ci lui envoyait pour la tranquilliser, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang. En particulier depuis qu’elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Jeff Atkins...

Lisa ouvrit la porte d’entrée à l’aide de son double de clé. Malgré les bourdonnements qu’elle avait dans les oreilles, elle distingua le bruit de la télé dans le salon et la voix de sa mère qui l’appela :

« Lisa ? C’est toi ?

- Oui, oui » répondit Lisa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Qui d’autre cela pouvait-il être à une heure pareille ?

La jeune fille espérait seulement qu’elle aurait le temps de retirer ses Converses avant de pouvoir filer dans sa chambre pour se changer. Son t-shirt sentait la bière à des kilomètres, et elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à ce que sa mère la découvre dans un état pareil.

Hélas… C’était sans compter l’arrivée de Léo qui, sorti tout droit de la cuisine, commença à se frotter contre ses jambes pour réclamer des caresses et de la nourriture.  

« Pousse-toi, Léo ! Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! » rouspéta Lisa, qui n’arrivait même pas à défaire ses lacets.

Ce qu’elle redoutait tant finit par arriver, et elle se figea sur place en voyant sa mère débarquer dans le vestibule en robe de chambre.

« Alors ? C’était bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu t’es bien amusée ? »

Mais avant même que Lisa n’ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Amanda s’écria d’une voix horrifiée :

« Mon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

« Ça _y est, c’est parti…_  »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à tes bras ?

- Mes… Mes bras ? »

Elle qui s’était attendue à ce que sa mère remarque d’abord la grosse tache de bière sur son t-shirt, elle regarda ses bras d’un air étonné. Elle découvrit alors avec stupeur qu’ils étaient couverts de bleus et d’hématomes.

« Tu t’es battue ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

- Comment tu t’es fait ça, alors ?

- Je… J’ai été entraînée dans un mouvement de foule !

- Un mouvement de foule ? s’affola Amanda. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Il y a eu un incendie ?

- Mais non ! Ça fait partie du concert. Les gens aiment bien se rentrer les uns dans les autres. Ça leur permet de mieux ressentir la musique et de créer des liens…

- Et ben bravo ! C’est du joli ! s’exclama Amanda avec sarcasme. Et ton t-shirt ! Regarde-moi ton t-shirt ! Tu peux m’expliquer ça ?

- Quelqu’un a renversé sa bière sur moi…

- Ah, parce qu’il y avait de l’alcool à cette soirée ? s’offusqua Amanda.

- Evidemment ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’on boit, dans un concert de punk rock ? De la grenadine ?

- Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal, en tout cas ! La prochaine fois que tu iras donner des cours à Mackenzie, tu diras à son frère que ce n’est pas la peine qu’il te reconduise dans ce genre de beuverie !

- Je ne comprends pas ! lança Lisa d’un air rageur. C'est bien toi qui voulais que je sorte avec des jeunes de mon âge, non ?

- Oui, mais certainement pas avec des voyous ! Crois-moi, Lisa, tu files un mauvais coton !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne fais que suivre tes conseils ! rétorqua Lisa. Je profite de ma dernière année au lycée ! »

☆☆☆

Lorsque, le lundi matin, Lisa entendit parler de la fête qui avait eu lieu chez Bryce Walker le samedi soir, elle se demanda si sa mère aurait préféré la voir aller à ce genre de soirée plutôt qu’à un concert de punk rock… Elle en doutait fortement.

A en croire les commentaires qui circulaient dans les couloirs, cette fête s’était transformée en une orgie encore plus scandaleuse que celle qui s’était déroulée chez Jessica – ce qui, connaissant Bryce Walker, n’était finalement pas surprenant.

Même à la bibliothèque, des athlètes des Liberty Tigers continuaient de parler de cette soirée mémorable au cours de laquelle ils avaient pu siffler les meilleures bouteilles de la réserve de whisky des parents de Bryce, jouer à GTA V en se goinfrant de pizzas, et se baigner dans le jacuzzi du jardin en pelotant des pom-pom girls…

Lisa, qui était assise à la table voisine et attendait l’arrivée d’Hannah pour son cours de soutien, ne put supporter d’en entendre davantage. Ecœurée, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, les brancha à son smartphone et lança la lecture de « Psycho » de System Of A Down. Un morceau plutôt violent, mais qui reflétait à merveille son agacement. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une demi-heure qu’elle poireautait dans la salle d’études, et Hannah n’avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez… A vrai dire, elle ne l’avait même pas croisée de la journée, et elle en venait à se demander si Hannah n’était pas restée chez elle...

Si tel était le cas, elle aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de la prévenir. Exaspérée, Lisa lui envoya un SMS pour lui rappeler l’heure de leur rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et l’informer qu’elle avait déjà trente-cinq minutes de retard. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau sur la carte des Etats-Unis qu’elle devait compléter pour son cours de géographie du lendemain, et se remit à colorier avec frénésie la zone correspondant à la Sun Belt. C’était bien le seul type d’exercices qu’elle arrivait à faire en écoutant de la musique.

Heureusement que Mr Bates se trouvait lui aussi dans la bibliothèque et qu’elle pouvait l’observer distraitement entre deux coups de crayon de couleur. Sans lui, le temps lui aurait paru très long… D’autant plus qu’Hannah ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.

Alors que Lisa s’accordait une petite pause pour contempler Mr Bates d’un air rêveur tout en écoutant « Aerials » – un morceau doux et planant de System Of A Down –, elle sentit deux mains se poser d’un seul coup sur ses épaules et elle sursauta sur sa chaise.

« Cyrus ? s’exclama-t-elle en retirant aussitôt ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et en voyant le garçon surgir de derrière son dos. Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs !

- Hahaha ! Je vois ça ! Tu avais l’air tellement concentrée !

- Euh… Oui… J’essaye d’avancer dans mes devoirs, expliqua Lisa d’une voix gênée, en reportant son regard sur sa carte de géographie et en espérant que Cyrus n’avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était restée fascinée par son prof de maths.

- Tu fais du coloriage ? s’enquit le garçon en se penchant sur son dessin.

- Oui, je m’amuse comme une petite folle..., répondit Lisa avec ironie. En fait, j’essaye de m’occuper en attendant une de mes élèves. Elle aurait dû arriver il y a une demi-heure et je n’ai toujours pas de nouvelles…

- Dans ce cas, je vais te tenir compagnie, déclara Cyrus en s’installant à côté d’elle. Comment s’est passé ton week-end ? Tu t’es remise du concert de vendredi ?

- Plus ou moins… J’ai encore quelques sifflements dans les oreilles…

- Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça va passer. Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé du groupe, sinon ?

- Honnêtement ? demanda Lisa en haussant un sourcil. Ce n’est vraiment pas mon style de musique ! C’est vrai que j’écoute du punk rock et du metal, mais pas du punk hardcore ni du thrash metal. C’est vraiment trop rapide et trop agressif à mon goût… Ça manque de mélodie.

- Je vois… » fit Cyrus en baissant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

Lisa, qui crut l’avoir vexé, essaya de se rattraper :

« Ce n’est pas que j’ai détesté, mais je préfère des groupes qui jouent des morceaux un peu plus lents, dans lesquels on entend plus clairement la voix du chanteur… Des groupes comme System Of A Down, par exemple…

- Si ce n’est que ça, je pense avoir ce qu’il te faut, annonça Cyrus en sortant son smartphone de la poche de son blouson en cuir et en ouvrant l’application YouTube. Tu connais Disturbed ? C’est un groupe de metal alternatif, un peu comme System… Je vais te faire écouter leur morceau le plus connu… »

Lisa s’empressa de brancher ses écouteurs sur le téléphone de Cyrus avant que celui-ci ne démarre la vidéo de « Down with the sickness » et ne fasse profiter toute la bibliothèque de sa musique.

« Je doute que la documentaliste ait envie d’écouter du metal, expliqua Lisa avec un clin d’œil, avant de placer l’un des écouteurs dans son oreille gauche.

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle rate ! » lança Cyrus en plaçant l’autre écouteur dans son oreille droite et en appuyant sur « Play ».

Le morceau commençait par une intro à la batterie, rapidement rejointe par un palm mute de guitare électrique, puis par une basse, et enfin par la voix surprenante du chanteur qui s’écria en staccato : « Ooh-wah-ah-ah-ah ». S’ensuivirent alors de puissants riffs de guitare, répétitifs mais entraînants, sur lesquels Cyrus se mit à secouer lentement sa tête de haut en bas.

Légèrement embarrassée, Lisa jeta un coup d’œil à Mr Bates pour vérifier que Cyrus n’avait pas attiré son attention, mais elle s’aperçut hélas que l’enseignant les observait tous les deux d’un air inquiet. Que devait-il penser d’elle en la voyant en pareille compagnie ? Certes, il savait qu’elle jouait dans un groupe de punk rock, mais de là à s’imaginer qu’elle fréquentait des rebelles comme Cyrus...

Lisa s’efforça de sourire à Mr Bates pour essayer de le rassurer, puis reporta son regard sur le clip de Disturbed et tâcha de se focaliser sur la musique. Elle devait reconnaître que celle-ci avait de quoi lui donner envie de bouger. C’était un morceau plein d’énergie, au rythme presque martial, qui alternait entre des refrains criés d’une voix belliqueuse, et des couplets chantés d’une voix beaucoup plus posée et mélodieuse. Lisa était subjuguée.

« Alors ? T’en dis quoi ? s’enquit Cyrus à la fin de la chanson.

- Waouh ! s’exclama Lisa en retirant l’écouteur de son oreille. J’adore !

- Tant mieux ! J’ai tous leurs albums à la maison. Je pourrai te les prêter, si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir !

- Sinon, il y a aussi Drowning Pool qui joue du metal alternatif et qui pourrait te plaire… Je crois qu’il me manque leur dernier album, mais je pourrai déjà te filer ceux que j’ai… Le premier contient leur morceau le plus connu : « Let the bodies hit the floor ». 

- Ah oui ? fit Lisa qui, rien qu’en entendant ce titre, ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

- Remets ton écouteur. Je vais essayer de le retrouver sur YouTube.

- Euh… Tu sais, ça peut attendre un peu ! s’exclama Lisa en lançant des regards gênés autour d’elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que la bibliothèque soit l’endroit idéal pour une séance musicale…

- Dans ce cas, je te le ferai écouter quand tu viendras à la maison jeudi soir. Comme ça, on pourra même mettre le volume à fond ! »

A cet instant, Lisa entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table. Elle le fit glisser vers elle et vit qu’Hannah lui avait enfin répondu. Son message ne tenait qu’en quelques mots : «  _Désolée, je suis tombée malade, je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd’hui._ »

« Eh bien, au moins me voilà fixée ! lança la jeune fille d’une voix dépitée. Je n’ai plus qu’à plier les gaules et rentrer chez moi...

- Quoi ? Tu t’en vas déjà ? » s’étonna Cyrus en voyant Lisa commencer à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

En temps normal, elle serait volontiers restée à la bibliothèque pour continuer d’épier Mr Bates, mais la présence de Cyrus à côté d’elle rendait la chose un peu compliquée… Aucun doute qu’elle serait plus tranquille au café Monet’s, où elle était sûre que Mr Bates ne tarderait pas à rappliquer.

« Tu préfères que je reste pour t’aider à réviser tes maths ? proposa Lisa sur le ton de la plaisanterie, car elle savait d’avance quelle serait la réponse du garçon.

- Non merci, j’ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Une heure de maths par jour, ça me suffit largement.

- Sérieusement ? fit Lisa d’un air faussement surpris, avant d’ajouter d’une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue de Mr Bates : Pour moi, une heure de maths par jour, ce n’est jamais assez ! ».

☆☆☆

Si Lisa ne voyait pas passer le temps durant les cours de Mr Bates, tout le monde ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant. En particulier ceux que le prof envoyait au tableau pour corriger des exercices qu’ils leur avaient donnés la veille mais qu’ils avaient volontairement oublié de noter dans leur agenda. Ce jeudi, c’était au tour de Zach Dempsey de passer devant tout le monde pour calculer la dérivée d’une fonction composée. Cela n’avait pris que deux minutes à Lisa pour dériver la fonction qui à x associait le rapport de la racine de (4x² + 2x - 3) sur (-x +1), mais Zach semblait avoir besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour mener à bien cette opération.

« On ne voit rien, on n’entend rien… » commenta Mr Bates, adossé contre le mur de droite, à côté de la porte.

C’était sa réplique favorite quand un élève écrivait au tableau sans prendre la peine d’expliquer ce qu’il faisait, ni de s’écarter pour que la classe puisse lire ses équations. Il avait beau la répéter presque à chaque cours, cette expression ne manquait jamais d’amuser Lisa.

Zach, qui s’était arrêté d’écrire en entendant la remarque de son prof, se tourna vers lui avant de se forcer à lui exposer sa démarche :

« Si on pose u(x) = racine carrée de (4x² + 2x - 3) et v(x) = -x + 1, cela revient à dériver u(x) sur v(x), ce qui implique de dériver d’abord u(x)... 

- Et bien allons-y ! Dérivons u(x) ! » s’écria gaiement Mr Bates.

Hélas, cette étape du calcul qui paraissait si simple à Mr Bates posa d’énormes difficultés à Zach, qui à l’évidence ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont on dérivait une racine.

« Et si on commençait par dériver 4x² + 2x - 3 ? suggéra l’enseignant.

- Euh, oui, ça je sais le faire…

- Bien ! » complimenta Mr Bates avec une pointe de moquerie.

Comme s’il craignait de perdre son inspiration, Zach s’empressa d’écrire le résultat de sa dérivée au tableau, le recopia sur la ligne du dessous en ajoutant une racine par-dessus, puis se figea sur place devant cette nouvelle formule comme s’il se trouvait face à une épreuve insurmontable.

« Allez ! s’impatienta Mr Bates. On ne va pas rester planté là, comme une poule qui a trouvé un couteau ! On ne s’arrête pas, on continue ! »

Des gloussements partirent aussitôt du premier rang. Sans surprise, Arthur et Lisa étaient écroulés de rire sur leur table. Si Zach était voué à passer un sale quart d’heure, il faisait cependant le bonheur des intellos de la classe, qui ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se fendre la poire en regardant leur camarade galérer au tableau et se faire allumer par leur prof.

« Si tu sais dériver une fonction puissance, tu devrais savoir dériver une fonction racine ! fit remarquer Mr Bates. Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’une racine ? »

Lisa, qui imagina cette question sortie de son contexte, fut emportée par une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

« C’est… Euh… Une fonction puissance ?

- Bon. Et de quelle puissance s’agit-il ?

- Un demi ? 

- Autrement dit, il suffit juste de savoir dériver 4x² + 2x - 3 à la puissance un demi ! résuma Mr Bates. Ce n’est pas plus compliqué que ça… quand on connaît ses formules, en tout cas ! »

Zach se mit à rédiger au tableau un début de réponse, mais il semblait avoir un doute sur le facteur multiplicatif à mettre dans la partie droite de son équation, ainsi que sur la puissance à laquelle il devait élever le terme (4x² + 2x - 3)… Il ne cessait de revenir sur ces deux valeurs en les effaçant de la main et en les ré-écrivant finalement à l'identique, à une différence de signe près.

Exaspéré par la lenteur et les hésitations de son élève, Mr Bates commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Lui qui d’habitude parvenait toujours à garder son sang froid, cette fois, il n’arrivait plus à tenir en place, et ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire pour tuer le temps et pour calmer ses nerfs que de cogner son dos à répétition contre le mur derrière lui. Il rebondissait littéralement dessus, se laissant tomber en arrière et repartant vers l’avant au contact de la paroi, qui vibrait un peu plus fort à chaque coup. La classe observait ce spectacle d’un air ahuri, tandis que Zach s’efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention pour ne pas se laisser perturber. Lisa, elle, n’avait jamais vu Mr Bates dans un tel état d'énervement. Encore quelques secondes et il allait entrer en résonance...

« Dépêche-toi de finir ta dérivée avant que je défonce le mur ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille ne put retenir un gloussement de rire, et se plaqua aussitôt une main contre la bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer davantage. Compte tenu de la taille et de la carrure respectables de Mr Bates, elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités à faire céder la cloison. Zach parut lui aussi prendre les menaces de son prof au sérieux, car il accéléra subitement l’allure en décidant de ne plus retoucher à sa dérivée de u(x) et de passer sans tarder à celle de v(x), qui se révéla beaucoup plus facile à déterminer. Il ne restait maintenant plus au garçon qu’à dériver le rapport de u(x) sur v(x), si toutefois il réussissait à se souvenir de la formule de dérivation d’un quotient… Hélas, il eut beau chercher dans les endroits les plus reculés de sa mémoire, il n’y trouva strictement rien, et Mr Bates dut se résoudre à lui donner la solution.

« C’est bon, tu peux retourner à ta place, dit l’enseignant une fois que Zach eut encadré sa dérivée et reposé sa craie. La prochaine fois, tu penseras à noter tes devoirs dans ton agenda. Ça nous évitera de perdre notre temps en cours…

- J’avais noté cet exercice dans mon agenda, certifia Zach pour se défendre. C’est juste que je n’ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier soir : j’avais un match de basket à huit heures...

- Ça, c’est bien le dernier de mes soucis ! répliqua Mr Bates. Tous les jours il y a des matchs des Liberty Tigers, et tous les jours c'est la même excuse ! Tu crois que tes camarades n’ont pas eux aussi des activités en dehors des cours ? Certains font de la musique, d’autres font du théâtre, certains même font des petits boulots ! Pourtant ils arrivent à trouver le temps de faire leurs devoirs, eux ! »

Soufflé par cette tirade pour le moins inattendue, Zach baissa la tête et regagna le fond de la salle sans dire un mot de plus. Il était désormais clair que Mr Bates avait pris en grippe les athlètes du lycée. Lisa, qui ne pouvait pas non plus les supporter, était heureuse de constater qu’elle et son prof avaient ce point en commun. Tous les deux semblaient décidément faits pour s’entendre.

☆☆☆

Comme l’avait compris Mr Bates, la vie au lycée ne tournait qu’autour des Liberty Tigers et de leurs exploits sportifs. Chaque jour, les athlètes trouvaient l’occasion de prendre le micro pour diffuser dans les couloirs les dates de leurs prochains matchs, célébrer leurs derniers succès et communiquer le nom des joueurs qui s’étaient particulièrement distingués. Ce lundi 9 octobre ne fit pas exception à la règle. La première annonce de la matinée fut pour féliciter l’équipe de foot d’avoir remporté durant le week-end son premier match de la saison, avec une mention spéciale pour Bryce Walker, qui avait réussi à rattraper douze fois la balle et à marquer deux touchdowns.

« Pfff… On va en entendre parler pendant toute la journée, se plaignit Astrid à l’heure du déjeuner, alors que les footballeurs faisaient leur entrée dans la cafétéria sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements.

- Même Mr Harris n’a pas pu s’empêcher de féliciter Montgomery ce matin au début du cours de bio..., ajouta Joey avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il ferait ça, même si j’obtenais un A à l’un de ses devoirs…

- Encore faudrait-il que tu y arrives... » lança Astrid d’un air moqueur.

Vexé, Joey lui jeta un regard noir, avant de mordre rageusement dans son burrito au poulet. Le garçon semblait particulièrement maussade ce jour-là. Pas seulement parce que la victoire des Liberty Tigers commençait à lui taper sur le système, mais aussi parce qu’il était convaincu d’avoir foiré le test du SAT qu’il avait passé avec Kevin le samedi matin.

« Comment je vais faire pour trouver une université qui veuille bien de moi ? gémit-il pour la énième fois. Aucune fac ne m’acceptera, avec tel un dossier de candidature ! Je n’ai plus qu’à dire adieu aux études supérieures et me chercher un petit boulot… Peut-être que je vais finir comme Fred et aller cuire des steaks au Rosie’s Diner…

- Rien n’est encore perdu, lui dit Kevin pour essayer de le rassurer. Si je me souviens bien, il reste une date de rattrapage le 4 novembre… Par contre, je te préviens : cette fois-ci, ce sera sans moi !

- Pfff… De toute façon,  je ne compte pas vraiment retenter ma chance au SAT. Même si je le passais dix fois, je suis sûr que je ne réussirais pas à augmenter mon score d’un seul point.

- Sans compter que tu serais quasiment ruiné, avec les frais d’inscription…, fit remarquer Astrid.

- Et si tu venais à mes cours de soutien ? proposa alors Lisa. Je suis persuadée qu’en t’entraînant avec moi et en suivant mes conseils, tu passeras le test du 4 novembre haut la main ! »

☆☆☆

Si Lisa pouvait se féliciter d’avoir réussi à attirer Joey à ses cours particuliers et à grossir ainsi le nombre des élèves qu’elle aidait en maths, elle craignait hélas d’avoir perdu l’une de ses plus anciennes recrues... Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’elle n’avait pas revu Hannah Baker au lycée, et elle se demandait si la jeune fille se déciderait à venir à sa séance de soutien de l’après-midi… Etait-elle toujours malade ? Si oui, penserait-elle à la prévenir de son absence en lui envoyant un message ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle donné aucune nouvelle ?

Bien des questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Lisa, alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers son casier pour y rapporter sa lunch box vide et y récupérer ses bouquins de maths et d’anglais. Elle crut d’abord à un mirage lorsqu’elle aperçut de dos cette élève aux cheveux châtains, courts et ondulés, qui marchait devant elle en allant manifestement dans la même direction. Elle portait sur l’épaule droite un sac à dos beige à sangles marron, auquel était accroché un porte-clés en forme de fleur jaune et orange. Lisa reconnut tout de suite cet accessoire. Quand elle vit la jeune fille s’arrêter devant le casier qui se trouvait à côté du sien, elle n’eut désormais plus le moindre doute :

« Hannah ? s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix agréablement surprise. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

La lycéenne se retourna à l’appel de son nom et posa les yeux sur Lisa. Des yeux bleus qui d’habitude brillaient d’un éclat magnifique, mais qui aujourd’hui paraissaient totalement éteints… Même le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres semblait triste et forcé.

« Désolée pour lundi dernier, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. J’aurais dû t’avertir plus tôt… Je suis tombée malade durant le week-end et j’ai dû rester au lit toute la semaine… 

- Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? s’alarma Lisa. Tu as attrapé la grippe ?

- Je… Je crois que oui…, balbutia Hannah d’un air gêné.

- J’espère que tu te sens un peu  mieux… Tu penses pouvoir venir en cours de soutien, cet après-midi ?

- Pas vraiment, non... J’ai un rendez-vous avec Mr Porter à trois heures… Ça risque de durer un moment…

- Ah… Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être reporter la séance à demain ?

- Si tu veux… » répondit Hannah sans quitter le sol du regard.

Elle finit par reporter son attention sur son casier et se mit à tourner la molette pour composer son code. Lisa, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer avec inquiétude, remarqua qu’elle avait peint ses ongles en bleu.

« Joli vernis ! complimenta-t-elle. Tu l’as acheté où ?

- Il ne m’a rien coûté, en fait..., confia Hannah. Mes parents en vendent dans leur pharmacie. Ça, et tout un tas d’autres choses… 

- Il faudra que je passe y faire un tour, un de ces quatre ! » s’exclama Lisa avec un sourire.

Pour une fois, Hannah fut plus rapide qu’elle à ouvrir son casier. Son code fonctionna du premier coup – un véritable miracle – et cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour récupérer ses livres de cours et les glisser dans son sac.

« Il faut que je te laisse, déclara-t-elle sans ambages. J’ai cours de communication avec Mrs Bradley dans cinq minutes…

- Pas de soucis, fit Lisa, légèrement surprise de voir Hannah aussi pressée – d’habitude c’était elle qui se dépêchait de courir à son premier cours de l’après-midi, de peur de rater l’arrivée de Mr Bates dans la classe. Bon courage pour ton entretien avec Mr Porter !

- Merci… A demain.

- A demain ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, Lisa ignorait hélas à quel point elle était naïve… Mais, après tout, ce n’était pas de sa faute. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu’elle voyait Hannah Baker pour la dernière fois de sa vie ?

 


	6. Le jour d'après

**Chapitre 6  
** _Le jour d'après_

Lisa ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui s’était passé. La première annonce de la matinée avait été si brutale que, même à midi, elle était encore sous le choc. Assise avec Astrid, Kevin et Joey à leur table de pique-nique habituelle, elle n’avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture et se contentait de fixer sa lunch box d’un air hagard. Tout autour d’elle lui paraissait si irréel... Elle avait l’impression d’être dans un rêve… ou plutôt dans un cauchemar. Même les voix de ses amis qui discutaient à côté d’elle lui semblaient vagues et lointaines.

« Je n’arrive pas à y croire… Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi stupide ?

- Ce sont les parents qui doivent être contents…

- Il paraît qu’elle n’a même pas laissé de mot…

- Quelle idée de se suicider en se coupant les veines ! »

L’annonce du décès d’Hannah Baker, survenu la veille au soir, avait été brève et concise. Par souci de discrétion, le proviseur n’avait pas jugé utile de préciser que la jeune fille s’était donné la mort. Naturellement, cela n’avait pas empêché les élèves de découvrir la vérité et d’échanger entre eux les détails les plus sordides. Lisa apprit ainsi comment les parents d’Hannah, en rentrant du travail, avaient retrouvé leur fille gisant toute habillée dans son bain, les poignets taillés avec une lame de rasoir. Ils avaient aussitôt appelé les urgences et essayé de ranimer leur enfant, mais en vain. Il était trop tard pour réussir à la ramener à la vie.

« Tu aurais préféré qu’elle se jette sous une voiture ou qu’elle se tire une balle dans la tête ? lança Joey pour répondre à la remarque que venait de faire Astrid.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua la blonde. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- C’est vrai que ç’a n’aurait pas été beaucoup plus joli que de se vider de son sang dans une baignoire…

- Bon appétit » commenta Kevin avec ironie.

Joey n’eut pas l’air de saisir la plaisanterie de son camarade, car il se tourna vers Lisa pour lui demander d’un air étonné :

« Tu ne manges pas ton sandwich au roast-beef ? Il a l’air délicieux, pourtant… »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit que par un haussement d’épaules, avant de replonger dans sa torpeur. Troublé, Joey interrogea Kevin et Astrid du regard, comme pour leur demander ce qui arrivait à leur amie.

« Apparemment, elle avait prévu de retrouver Hannah à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, pour son cours de soutien, expliqua Astrid à mi-voix. C’est sûr que ça doit lui faire bizarre de se dire qu’elle ne la reverra plus jamais…

- Bah, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, fit Joey en s’adressant de nouveau à Lisa pour tenter de la réconforter. Maintenant que tu n’as plus cours avec Hannah, tu peux me faire cours à la place. »

Lisa préféra rester sourde aux inepties que débitait son ami. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ? Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas Hannah autant qu’elle, mais cela ne justifiait pas une telle insouciance. Même la nature autour d'elle paraissait indifférente : les oiseaux continuaient de chanter dans les arbres et le soleil continuait de briller dans le ciel comme si de rien n’était… comme s’il se fichait de savoir qu’Hannah ne pourrait plus jamais être éblouie par sa beauté, maintenant que ses yeux bleus étaient clos pour toujours.

« Tu ne peux pas te montrer un peu plus compatissant ? lança Kevin en jetant un regard de reproche à Joey.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci pour se défendre. Ce n’est quand même pas ma faute si elle morte ! De toute façon, je ne la connaissais même pas… Ou plutôt si, je la connaissais, mais uniquement de nom, et le peu que je savais sur elle n’était pas très reluisant… 

- C’est vrai qu’elle n’avait pas très bonne réputation..., admit Astrid. Tout le monde disait que c’était une traînée… Vous croyez que c’est pour ça qu’elle s’est tuée ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il y avait quand même un part de vérité dans ce qu’on pouvait entendre sur elle, déclara Kevin. Vous vous souvenez de la photo qui a circulé l’année dernière et sur laquelle on voyait Hannah en train d’embrasser Courtney Crimsen ? Ce genre de choses, ça ne s’invente pas…

- Bah, ce n’est pas ça qui fait d’elle une traînée ! répliqua Astrid.

- Non, mais quand on sait qu’elle venait de rompre avec Justin… On peut dire qu’elle n’a pas perdu de temps ! »

En entendant les médisances de ses amis, Lisa se rappela les paroles qu’avait un jour prononcées Hannah au cours d’une de leurs séances de soutien : « Quoi que tu fasses, les gens ne retiennent toujours que le pire de toi. » Des paroles pleines de pessimisme, mais qui au final se révélaient tellement vraies… Même après sa mort, les élèves continuaient de casser du sucre sur son dos. A croire que la méchanceté n’avait vraiment aucune limite...

Consternée, Lisa ne cessait de repenser à tous les propos défaitistes qu’Hannah avait pu tenir en sa présence. Elle ne s’en était encore jamais rendue compte, mais elle réalisait aujourd’hui à quel point ils avaient été nombreux et récurrents… Elle revoyait aussi le visage abattu de la jeune fille, la fois où elle était venue lui dire qu’elle avait encore eu un C à son devoir de maths et qu’elle préférait arrêter là les séances de soutien, de peur de lui faire perdre son temps. « A quoi bon continuer ? » s’était-elle exclamée d’un air las. « J’ai beau vouloir progresser, je reste toujours au même niveau… C’est comme pour tout, au final : même en faisant des efforts, on n’arrive jamais vraiment à changer… »

Ces courts moments lui revenaient en mémoire comme des flashbacks. Ils tournoyaient dans sa tête comme autant de signes avant-coureurs du malheur qui se profilait à l’horizon... Comme autant d’indices auxquels Lisa n’avait pas prêté attention mais qui désormais lui apparaissaient comme des évidences. Elle se souvenait des yeux rouges et bouffis de son élève, lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvée à la bibliothèque le lundi qui avait suivi la mort de Jeff. Elle se rappelait aussi le regard éteint qu’Hannah avait posé sur elle la veille, quand elle l’avait croisée pour la dernière fois devant les casiers. Des détails insignifiants, mais qui aujourd’hui prenaient tout leur sens...

Comment Lisa avait-elle pu ignorer l’état de détresse dans lequel était plongée Hannah ? Comment avait-elle pu ne rien remarquer de son désespoir ? Elle s’en voulait de n’avoir rien vu venir… Pire encore : elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir osé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas...  
  


☆☆☆  
  


C’était la première fois que Lisa ressentait le besoin impérieux de s’habiller en noir. Elle qui d’habitude s’attardait tous les matins devant sa garde-robe en se demandant quels vêtements choisir pour aller au lycée, elle savait déjà qu’elle ne voulait pas porter de couleur. Au lendemain de l’annonce de la mort d’Hannah, c’était une façon pour elle de faire le deuil de son élève, mais aussi de montrer aux autres son affliction et les idées sombres qui commençaient à l'envahir.

A son réveil, comme toujours, sa première pensée avait été pour Mr Bates et pour le nouveau cours passionnant qui l’attendait cet après-midi. Puis, elle s’était rappelée qu’Hannah était morte, et tout s’était alors obscurci. Son esprit s’était tourné vers les parents d’Hannah et vers la douleur bien plus grande qu’ils avaient dû éprouver en se réveillant le lendemain du drame et en se rappelant que leur fille unique était morte… Avaient-ils même réussi à dormir ? Comment pouvait-on trouver le sommeil après avoir vu le corps de son enfant baigner dans son propre sang ?

Lisa enfila son jean noir, son tricot noir à manches longues, ainsi que le blouson en cuir noir qu'elle avait acheté sur les conseils de Cyrus. Son sac à bandoulière était déjà de la bonne teinte, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d’autres chaussures à mettre que ses Converses kaki… Un problème auquel il lui faudrait remédier au plus vite.

Astrid fut quelque peu étonnée lorsqu’elle vit son amie arriver en cours d’espagnol entièrement vêtue de noir. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment une personne pouvait s’habiller de façon aussi triste, elle qui au contraire adorait se faire remarquer avec ses pulls et ses jupes multicolores, ses chaussettes hautes bariolées et son vernis à ongles arc-en-ciel.

« Ta mère a oublié de faire la lessive, hier soir ? souffla-t-elle à Lisa en la regardant s’asseoir à la table voisine d’un œil amusé. C’est tout ce qui restait dans ta penderie ce matin ? »

Lisa, qui n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter, se tourna vers la blonde pour la fusiller du regard. Un regard aussi noir que ses habits…  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Quand elle arriva devant son casier à la pause de midi, Lisa découvrit avec surprise qu’une trentaine de mots tendres avaient été déposés sur la porte du casier d’Hannah en son hommage. Des messages affectueux comme « Tu me manques », « Je ne t’oublierai jamais » ou encore « Repose en paix », accompagnés de petits dessins et de photos de la jeune fille. Sur l’une d’elle avait été collées des lettres aimantées qui formaient le prénom d’Hannah. Sur une autre avait été épinglée une fleur mauve en tissu. Autant de témoignages de sympathie qui prouvaient qu’Hannah n’avait pas eu que des ennemis au lycée.

Lisa avait honte de l’admettre : elle ne savait même pas quoi écrire à Hannah pour lui exprimer son amitié. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir, de toute façon ? Ce n’était pas ça qui allait la faire revenir… Si Lisa voulait vraiment lui prouver son attachement, elle n’avait qu’à le faire quand elle était encore en vie… Et dire qu’Hannah, elle, n’avait pas hésité à lui laisser un petit mot d’encouragement sur la porte de son casier, la veille de son épreuve de l’ACT... Lisa n’était même pas fichue de lui rendre la pareille...

Malgré tout, elle était heureuse de constater que les élèves étaient venus en masse pour se recueillir devant le casier de sa voisine et lui rendre les hommages qu’elle méritait. Certains disaient déjà qu’Hannah n’aurait pas droit à une cérémonie religieuse pour son enterrement, parce qu’elle s’était suicidée et que cet acte était considéré comme un péché… Lisa ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’Eglise refusait à Hannah les égards qui avaient été accordés à Jeff pour ses funérailles… Pourquoi le fait de se donner la mort par désespoir était-il plus répréhensible que de se tuer dans un accident de voiture pour cause d’ivresse au volant ? Il fallait tout de même un certain courage pour s’ouvrir les veines des deux poignets avec une lame de rasoir…

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Hannah à faire une telle chose ? Sans doute n’y avait-il pas qu’une seule explication. La jeune fille devait avoir eu de multiples raisons de vouloir en finir avec la vie… Si seulement elle avait laissé une note pour expliquer son geste…

En cours de maths, Lisa remarqua avec tristesse qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir tenu à porter du noir ce jour-là. Mr Bates, qui avait coutume de mettre des nœuds papillon colorés, avait aujourd’hui opté pour un nœud papillon noir, assorti à sa chemise gris foncé et à son costume gris clair. Différents tons de gris qui ne reflétaient que trop bien sa morosité. Cet après-midi, il semblait d’humeur aussi sombre que lorsqu’il rendait à ses élèves les copies d’un devoir particulièrement raté... Il passa les trois quarts d’heure de la leçon à poursuivre le cours sur les dérivées, n’envoya personne au tableau et ne fit pas la moindre blague.

Lisa, qui se doutait de la peine qu’il devait ressentir à l’idée qu’une de ses élèves s’était suicidée, l’observait d’un air triste et compatissant. Comment vivait-il ce drame, lui qui avait eu Hannah dans sa classe depuis qu’elle était en seconde ? Se sentait-il responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Regrettait-il d’avoir été aussi dur avec elle en ne lui mettant jamais plus que des C ? Certes, les tôles qu’Hannah s’était prises avec Mr Bates n’avaient sans doute pas contribué à lui remonter le moral, mais Lisa refusait de croire que c’était à cause de lui qu’elle avait mis fin à ses jours. Comment un homme au cœur aussi bon pouvait-il pousser une jeune fille au suicide ?

Quand Lisa retourna à son casier après les cours, elle constata avec étonnement qu’il y avait encore eu du changement en son absence. Cette fois, un autel avait été érigé à la mémoire d’Hannah : une petite table, recouverte d’une nappe rose et collée contre le casier de la jeune fille, sur laquelle les élèves avaient déposé des fleurs, des bougies, des peluches, et des cartes de condoléances aux parents. Une touchante attention, mais qui empêchait désormais Lisa d’accéder à son propre casier… à moins qu’elle ne se penche au-dessus de l’autel et ne manque de se brûler à la flamme des chandelles…

Cette manœuvre lui paraissant trop périlleuse pour être tentée, Lisa dut se résoudre à repousser doucement la table sur le côté pour pouvoir libérer un peu d’espace devant son casier. Elle qui déjà se sentait coupable de n’avoir rien sur elle à offrir à Hannah en son hommage, elle avait maintenant l’impression de commettre un sacrilège impardonnable… Malgré toutes les précautions qu’elle prit pour ne rien chambouler sur la table, elle finit par faire tomber un bouquet de fleurs sur le sol, et se pencha aussitôt pour le ramasser.

Elle s’aperçut alors qu’il s’agissait d’un petit bouquet de roses blanches, enveloppé dans du papier transparent. Cela lui rappela le lendemain de la Saint Valentin, alors qu’elle et Hannah discutaient à la bibliothèque et que la jeune fille lui expliquait à quel point elle avait horreur des roses : « Je trouve ça beaucoup trop cliché ! ». Que dirait-elle aujourd’hui si elle voyait ces roses posées devant son casier en guise de cadeau d’adieu ? Ne trouverait-elle pas que cela faisait justement « trop cliché » ? Lisa replaça tout de même le bouquet sur l’autel, en se demandant qui avait bien pu le déposer... Quelle que fût cette personne, et en dépit de ses bonnes intentions, elle ne semblait pas connaître Hannah si bien que ça…  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Au cours des jours qui suivirent la mort d’Hannah, Lisa découvrit qu’elle non plus ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Les rumeurs allaient bon train depuis que la jeune fille avait disparu, et les élèves ne se gênaient plus pour parler d’elle dans les couloirs et évoquer les raisons qui avaient pu la conduire au suicide. D’aucuns affirmaient qu’elle s’était tuée à cause de Ryan Shaver, qui avait publié à son insu un de ses poèmes dans son magazine littéraire  _Objets trouvés_. Même si ce texte était resté anonyme, beaucoup avaient deviné qu’Hannah en était l’auteur, et elle avait dû essuyer de terribles moqueries de la part de ses camarades. Il fallait dire que son poème était pour le moins déroutant… Lisa, qui gardait tous ses exemplaires d' _Objets trouvés_ au fond d’un des tiroirs de son bureau, s’était empressée de ressortir le numéro dans lequel le poème d’Hannah était censé apparaître, et avait relu celui-ci avec plus d’attention qu’elle ne lui avait accordé la première fois qu’elle l’avait eu sous les yeux. Le texte commençait ainsi :

«  _Aujourd’hui je porte des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire_

_Dans le seul but de savoir que je les porte._

_Et en dessous ?_

_Je suis entièrement nue._  »

Lisa n’avait pu s’empêcher d’entrouvrir la bouche de stupeur à la lecture de ces mots quelque peu indécents. Comment Hannah avait-elle eu l’idée d’écrire un poème aussi osé ? Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle, que tout le monde accusait d’être une traînée, pourquoi avait-elle tenu à donner autant de détails croustillants sur ce qu’elle portait sous ses vêtements ? Pourquoi évoquer des choses aussi intimes ? Etait-ce sa façon à elle de jouer avec le feu ?

Certes, Lisa savait que ce poème n’avait jamais été destiné à être publié, mais tout de même… Elle qui aimait aussi écrire un peu de poésie – en particulier des textes à l’eau de rose, inspirés par les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour Mr Bates –, jamais elle ne songerait à parler de sa nudité ou de la couleur de ses sous-vêtements !

C’était d’ailleurs les seuls habits de couleur qu’elle portait, désormais. Elle avait claqué ses dernières économies pour s’acheter une paire de Converses en cuir noir et compléter sa garde-robe de vêtements sombres. Pour elle, le noir était devenu une couleur de référence en matière de mode : à la fois sobre, discret et élégant, il convenait à toutes les occasions et se mariait absolument avec tout… Sauf peut-être avec les poils blancs de Léo, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se frotter contre les jambes de Lisa dès qu’il la voyait arriver vers lui avec son jean noir.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Deux morts en un mois… Le lycée Liberty traversait décidément une mauvaise passe… Après la campagne de sensibilisation à la sécurité routière qui avait suivi la mort de Jeff, une nouvelle campagne de prévention du suicide des jeunes s’était développée. Des affiches avaient été collées un peu partout sur les murs des couloirs pour interpeller les lycéens en détresse, en leur faisant comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls et qu’il était important pour eux de confier leurs problèmes à quelqu’un. Elles adressaient des messages tels que « Le suicide n’est pas une option », « Le silence peut tuer » ou encore « Je suis là pour toi ».

Sur le tableau d’affichage du couloir principal, Lisa découvrit avec effarement qu’un poster de prévention portant l’inscription « Besoin d’aide ? » avait été épinglé juste à côté de son poster de soutien scolaire intitulé : « Besoin d’aide en maths ? ». Etonnée de voir ces deux affiches côte à côte – cela ne paraissait-il pas un peu déplacé ? –, Lisa constata que des petits crétins s’étaient amusés à rayer sur son poster les mots « en maths » et à les transposer à la main sur le poster d’à côté, à la suite des mots « besoin d’aide ». Une blague puérile, qui n’était pas vraiment du goût de Lisa… Encore moins depuis qu’elle avait entendu des élèves plaisanter dans son dos en racontant qu’Hannah s’était suicidée parce qu’elle ne voulait pas retourner à ses cours de soutien...

Le mémorial dressé en souvenir d’Hannah avait fini par être déplacé de l’autre côté du couloir, afin de ne pas gêner l’accès aux casiers voisins de celui de la jeune fille. Une semaine après sa mort, les parents d’Hannah étaient passés au lycée pour récupérer ses affaires. Lisa ignorait ce qu’ils avaient pensé des décorations collées sur la porte du casier de leur fille, mais ils avaient manifestement tenu à les laisser, ce qui témoignait sans doute de leur reconnaissance. Lisa devait avouer cependant que ceci n’était pas sans lui causer quelques désagréments : chaque jour, en allant chercher ses livres, elle voyait des élèves rappliquer à côté d’elle pour prendre des selfies devant le casier d’Hannah…

Et dire que c’était grâce à lui que toutes les deux avaient fait connaissance… Grâce à ce casier récalcitrant, dont le loquet restait bloqué trois fois sur quatre malgré l’exactitude du code que composait Hannah, mais qui, le jour de sa mort, avait enfin daigné s’ouvrir du premier coup… A croire qu’il avait su que c’était la dernière fois qu’il revoyait sa propriétaire et qu’il avait finalement voulu se faire pardonner…  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Certains disaient que le temps cicatrisait les blessures… Cela faisait déjà dix jours qu’Hannah avait disparu et pourtant Lisa se sentait toujours aussi affectée par sa perte… Quand elle donnait ses cours de soutien à la bibliothèque ou quand elle restait y faire ses devoirs, à chaque fois que la porte s’ouvrait, elle s’attendait à voir Hannah débarquer dans la salle et la rejoindre à sa table... Parfois, heureusement, c’était Mr Bates qu’elle voyait entrer dans la bibliothèque, et cela lui redonnait tout de suite du baume au cœur.

Ses camarades comprenaient de moins en moins pourquoi son abattement durait aussi longtemps. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que Lisa et Hannah avaient été particulièrement proches : ils ne les avaient jamais vues ensemble, et il était vrai que, en dehors de leurs séances de soutien et de leur rencontres fortuites devant les casiers, les deux jeunes filles ne se fréquentaient jamais. A la longue, Astrid, Kevin et Joey finissaient par croire que leur amie jouait la comédie, et ils cessaient peu à peu de lui prêter attention. A table, ils ne s’étonnaient même plus de son silence, et se contentaient de discuter entre eux comme si elle n’existait pas.

« Au fait, Joey, comment se passent tes cours de soutien à domicile ? s’enquit Kevin par un midi pluvieux qui avait poussé les quatre lycéens à manger à la cafétéria. Tu penses que tu seras prêt pour l’épreuve du SAT du 4 novembre ? »

Il ne restait plus que quinze jours avant cette date, et Lisa se demandait elle-même si cela lui suffirait à faire rentrer dans le crâne de Joey tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir son examen. Comme ils habitaient dans le même quartier, elle venait chez lui quasiment tous les soirs pour lui faire réviser ses mathématiques, mais le garçon avait tellement de mal à rester concentré, que ces séances ne duraient jamais plus d’une demi-heure.

« Ça va, répondit Joey. Lisa me fait travailler comme un forçat, mais j’arrive à tenir le coup… Avec tous les exercices qu’elle me donne, je pense qu’il faudrait vraiment que je le fasse exprès pour ne pas réussir à améliorer mon score précédent.

- Bah, fit Astrid d’un air sceptique, Hannah Baker suivait bien les cours de Lisa, elle aussi, et ça ne l’a pas aidée pour autant à augmenter sa moyenne… »

A ces mots, Lisa releva la tête de sa lunch box et jeta un regard venimeux à la blonde.

« On dirait que j’ai froissé quelqu’un…, commenta celle-ci avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je te signale que pour progresser, il faut aussi que l’élève y mette un peu du sien, rétorqua Lisa en sortant enfin de son mutisme.

- Tu veux dire qu’Hannah ne faisait aucun effort ? Et ben ! Heureusement qu’elle n’est plus là pour t’entendre…

- Je n’ai jamais dit ça, voyons !

- C’est sûr que si vous passiez votre temps à la bibliothèque à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, vous ne deviez pas beaucoup avancer… »

Cette fois, c’était trop. Lisa se leva de table sans prévenir, ramassa sa lunch box et tourna le dos à ses amis pour se diriger d’un pas décidé vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Elle n’avait même pas terminé son repas, mais les moqueries d’Astrid avaient suffi à lui couper l’appétit. Elle alla ranger sa lunch box dans son casier, fourra ses bouquins de cours de l’après-midi dans son sac, puis marcha en direction de sa salle de maths.

Il n’était que midi et demi, et son cours avec Mr Bates ne commençait pas avant une heure, mais elle préféra attendre ici, dans le couloir qui conduisait à sa classe, et choisit de s’asseoir par terre, le dos collé au mur, à côté de sa porte. Celle-ci était fermée à clé pour le moment, mais Lisa espérait que l’enseignant n’allait pas tarder à arriver pour l’ouvrir. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Le simple fait de se trouver en sa présence suffisait à la calmer, à lui faire oublier ses ennuis. Cet homme avait un véritable don pour l’apaiser.

Malheureusement, le couloir était vide, et Lisa se douta que Mr Bates ne rappliquerait pas de sitôt : à cette heure, il devait certainement être en train de manger. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre son mal en patience en mettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour écouter un peu de musique. Sur son smartphone, elle lança la lecture d’« ATWA », de System Of A Down. Un morceau qu’elle connaissait désormais par cœur et dont elle savait jouer l’intro à la guitare les yeux fermés. Cette chanson, à la fois triste et puissante, la plongeait à chaque fois dans une profonde mélancolie. Ses paroles chargées d’émotion ne cessaient de lui rappeler ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Mr Bates : son amour non partagé, sa frustration de devoir lui cacher ses sentiments, sa peine à la pensée qu’il ne l’aimerait probablement jamais en retour… Etait-il possible d’aimer quelqu’un de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, sans jamais réussir à éveiller en lui le moindre sentiment réciproque ? Pouvait-on continuer à vivre de cette façon sans risquer de sombrer dans la folie ou dans le désespoir ?

Lisa sentait déjà qu’elle commençait à perdre la raison… L’indifférence de Mr Bates à son égard lui devenait chaque jour plus pénible, et la disparition d’Hannah n’avait fait qu’aggraver sa douleur... C’était comme un effet boule de neige : son chagrin d’amour n’avait bien sûr rien à voir avec le suicide de la jeune fille, mais il s’était intensifié depuis ce drame… Elle avait l’impression de voir ses soucis s’accumuler et l’entraîner vers une pente très dangereuse...

« Lisa ? lança une voix masculine teintée d’inquiétude. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lisa n’entendit pas tout de suite l’homme qui s’adressait à elle, mais elle vit apparaître le bas d’un pantalon gris et une paire de chaussures de cuir noir, et elle crut d’abord qu’il s’agissait de Mr Bates. Relevant précipitamment la tête, elle s’aperçut alors que Mr Porter se tenait devant elle.

« Mr Porter ? fit-elle en retirant malgré elle ses écouteurs, mais sans prendre la peine de se lever.

- Tout va bien ? répéta l’enseignant. Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette…

\- Si, si, ça va » répondit Lisa d’une voix contrariée.

Elle avait horreur qu’on vienne la déranger pendant qu’elle écoutait de la musique, surtout pour lui dire qu’elle avait mauvaise mine.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais assise ici toute seule dans le couloir ? »

«  _J’attends Mr Bates_  » répondit Lisa dans sa tête, mais elle préféra éviter de mentionner son prof de maths et balbutia :

« R… Rien… Je… j’attends juste le début de mon prochain cours… 

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? lança la jeune fille en se demandant si Mr Porter voulait aussi connaître le contenu de son repas – encore une question de plus, et elle se serait cru en plein interrogatoire de la Gestapo.

- Pour rien… Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu avais eu le temps de prendre ton déjeuner... C’est important d’aller en cours le ventre plein. »

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où Mr Porter voulait en venir et ne saisissait pas pourquoi il s’attardait ainsi avec elle… Comprenant qu’elle n’arriverait pas à s’en débarrasser aussi facilement, elle finit par se lever et par mettre son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, comme si elle s’apprêtait à partir.

« Dis-moi, s’exclama alors le conseiller d’éducation, est-ce que tu aurais le temps un de ces quatre de passer dans mon bureau ? J’aurais quelques questions à te poser au sujet d’Hannah Baker…

- Hannah Baker ? répéta Lisa, interloquée. Euh… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- J’essaye de comprendre ce qui s’est passé… Il me semble que tu lui donnais des cours de soutien en maths, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c’est exact… Mais j’avoue que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que ça…

- Je pense que tu pourras quand même m’aider à y voir plus clair… Tu es libre, cet après-midi, après les cours ?

- N… Non, j’ai atelier photographie de trois à quatre…

- Et après ça ?

- Je... Je n’ai rien de prévu..., reconnut Lisa, qui sentait qu’elle n’échapperait pas à la convocation de Mr Porter.

- Dans ce cas, on peut se voir à quatre heures et demi dans mon bureau, proposa l’enseignant. Ça te va ?

- Hm-hmm » acquiesça Lisa, sans pour autant desserrer les lèvres.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Mr Porter s’éloigner dans le couloir et la laisser tranquille, mais pesta contre lui et contre son idée stupide de lui fixer un entretien un vendredi après-midi… A cause de lui, elle allait devoir rester au lycée plus longtemps que prévu et retarder le début de son week-end !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lorsque Lisa poussa la porte du bureau de Mr Porter, la première question qui lui vient à l’esprit fut celle-ci : de quoi avait-il bien pu s’entretenir avec Hannah le jour de sa mort ? En tant que conseiller principal d’éducation, mais aussi en tant que prof d’anglais, il avait certainement dû lui parler de ses notes et de la moyenne qu’elle devait viser pour prétendre postuler à certaines universités… Lui avait-il à nouveau laissé entendre qu’elle n’aurait jamais aucune chance d’entrer à Columbia ? Qu’avait-il bien pu lui dire pour qu’elle en vienne à se suicider quelques heures après son rendez-vous avec lui ?

Lisa s’assit à la place que lui présenta Mr Porter et posa son sac sur ses genoux. Elle regarda son prof d’un air anxieux, redoutant déjà les questions qu’il allait lui poser au sujet d’Hannah. Il portait ce jour-là un pull gris perle, qu’il avait enfilé par-dessus une chemise à carreaux et une cravate bleu marine. Lisa devait reconnaître qu’il s’habillait avec goût, mais il était encore loin d’égaler Mr Bates.

« Merci d’être venue, dit l’enseignant. Avant de commencer, je tiens à te féliciter pour tes notes et pour tout le travail accompli durant ton année de première. C’est vraiment du beau boulot. Je vois que tu es bien partie aussi pour réussir ta terminale, et je ne peux que t’encourager à continuer ainsi. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à décrocher une bonne université. A ce propos, où en est ton dossier de candidature au MIT ? »

Comme Mr Bates, Mr Porter lui avait écrit une lettre de recommandation, à laquelle il avait joint son relevé de notes et son profil scolaire. Sa question prouvait qu’il suivait de près sa demande d’inscription au MIT, et Lisa ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

« Je viens de finir de rédiger ma lettre de motivation et je compte l’envoyer ce week-end, répondit la jeune fille. J’ai aussi pris un rendez-vous avec un conseiller d’éducation du MIT pour un entretien par Skype lundi prochain…

- Bien, commenta Mr Porter. Tu as obtenu toutes les lettres de recommandation que tu souhaitais ?

- J’ai eu celle de Mr Bates pour les matières scientifiques et celle de Mr Lockett pour les matières littéraires… Sans compter la vôtre, bien sûr.

- Mr Bates m’a dit que tu allais faire une demande de bourse pour financer tes études… Tu as pu constituer un dossier pour appuyer ta demande ?

- Oui, ma mère a réussi à rassembler tous les documents nécessaires. Il ne me reste plus qu’à remplir le formulaire du College Board et celui du Département de l’Education avant le 30 novembre.

- Parfait. Je vois que tu as été rapide. Je suppose que tu comptes faire une demande d’admission anticipée au MIT ?

- C’est l’idée » confirma Lisa.

L’une des particularités de l’Institut Technologique du Massachusetts était de proposer aux élèves deux voies d’inscription différentes : une voie dite « rapide », qui correspondait à une demande d’admission anticipée, et une voie dite « standard », qui laissait deux mois de plus aux candidats pour compléter leur dossier. La date limite pour envoyer celui-ci était fixée au 1er novembre pour ceux qui souhaitaient postuler par la voie rapide. Lisa était donc largement dans les temps.

« Tu as pensé à candidater à d’autres universités, au cas où ?

- Bien sûr. J’ai aussi postulé à Berkeley et à l’université de San Francisco… »

C’était une façon pour elle d’assurer ses arrières si, par malheur, le MIT rejetait sa demande. Elle connaîtrait de toute façon la réponse à la mi-décembre.

« Très bien, dit Mr Porter d’un ton conclusif. Maintenant, j’aimerais aborder le sujet pour lequel je t’ai fait venir ici… Hannah Baker. »

En prononçant ce nom, l’enseignant regarda Lisa dans les yeux comme pour y déceler une trace d’émotion. La jeune fille s’efforça de rester impassible.

« Vous étiez amies, toutes les deux ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas qu’on puisse dire ça, non…, confessa Lisa d’un air gêné. On était juste voisines de casier et je la retrouvais quelques fois à la bibliothèque pour lui donner des cours de soutien, mais c’est tout.

- Comment as-tu réagi à l’annonce de sa mort ?

- Je… Euh..., bégaya Lisa qui peinait à trouver ses mots. Comme tout le monde, je présume ? Au début, j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, et ensuite… je… j’ai eu beaucoup de chagrin en pensant à ce qu’elle avait fait…

- Tu as une idée de la raison qui l’aurait amenée à faire une telle chose ?

- Je… Non, je ne vois pas trop… A vrai dire, on ne discutait pas vraiment d’autre chose que de maths durant nos séances à la bibliothèque…

- Toi qui connaissais ses difficultés dans cette matière, tu penses que ses notes auraient pu affecter son moral et finir par la dégoûter de tout ?

- Quoi ? » fit Lisa d’une voix choquée.

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Mr Porter était-il en train d’insinuer que la notation sévère de Mr Bates pouvait être à l’origine de la mort d’Hannah ?

« N-non ! Je ne pense pas que ce soient ses notes en maths qui l’aient poussée à se suicider ! rétorqua farouchement Lisa, bien décidée à prendre la défense de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Je crois plutôt que ce sont ses problèmes personnels qui ont affecté ses notes et qui l’ont dégoûtée de tout, y compris des maths.

- Elle avait donc des problèmes personnels ? Est-ce qu’elle t’en a parlé ?

- Elle m’a confié un jour que ses parents avaient quelques difficultés financières…, avoua Lisa, heureuse de pouvoir s’éloigner du sujet de la notation de Mr Bates et de le mettre ainsi hors de cause. Apparemment, ils ont perdu beaucoup de clients dans leur pharmacie, depuis l’ouverture du Walplex…

- Je comprends…, fit Mr Porter d’un air pensif. J’imagine que ça n’a pas dû être facile à vivre tous les jours… Est-ce qu’il y a des détails dont tu te souviens qui pourraient nous donner des indices sur la façon dont cela l’affectait ?

- Le jour de l’annonce de la mort de Jeff Atkins… Je me souviens qu’Hannah est arrivée à la bibliothèque avec les yeux rouges, ce jour-là… Elle avait les paupières gonflées, comme si elle avait pleuré… Sur le coup, j’ai pensé qu’elle était triste à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Jeff, mais en fait, c’était peut-être à cause d’autre chose… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu’elle et Jeff se connaissaient…

- Je ne les ai jamais vus traîner ensemble, effectivement…, commenta Mr Porter. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu Hannah ?

- C’est… C’était le jour de sa mort…, balbutia Lisa d’un air embarrassé – elle avait l’impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d’une enquête policière et de se voir suspectée du meurtre de son élève. On s’est retrouvées devant les casiers, un peu avant la sonnerie de une heure... On n’a pas beaucoup discuté, en fait... J’ai eu l’impression qu’Hannah était très pressée… Ou plutôt qu’elle cherchait à m’éviter…

- Tu vois une raison particulière qui pourrait expliquer ce comportement ?

- N-Non… Pas vraiment… Peut... Peut-être qu’elle se sentait gênée de me voir ? C’est vrai qu’elle n’avait pas trop l’air dans son assiette, ce jour-là, mais j’ai pensé que c’était juste parce qu’elle n’était pas encore tout à fait guérie de sa grippe… 

- Que t’a-t-elle dit, ce jour-là ?

- Elle… Elle s’est excusée de ne pas avoir pu venir à ma dernière séance de soutien, et m’a prévenue qu’elle ne pourrait pas non plus venir à celle qui était prévue dans l’après-midi…

- Elle t’a dit pourquoi ? » demanda Mr Porter d’un air préoccupé.

En le regardant plus attentivement, Lisa s’aperçut que l’enseignant montrait des signes d’embarras manifestes : il ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, gardait les yeux baissés comme pour cacher ce qui le tourmentait, et de petites gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. La jeune fille comprit soudain pourquoi il paraissait aussi troublé. C’était à cause de lui qu’Hannah n’avait pas pu venir à sa séance de soutien, le jour de sa mort. C’était parce qu’il lui avait donné rendez-vous à trois heures dans son bureau… Réalisant que Mr Porter cherchait à savoir si elle était au courant de cet entretien qu’il avait eu avec Hannah quelques heures avant son suicide, Lisa se dit qu’il valait mieux pour elle feindre l’ignorance, de peur de s’attirer des ennuis...

« Elle… Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu’elle préférait rentrer chez elle directement après les cours pour se reposer, mentit Lisa en s’efforçant de regarder son prof dans les yeux sans ciller. Je lui ai proposé de décaler la séance de soutien au lendemain et elle m’a plus ou moins assuré qu’elle pourrait venir… Evidemment, j’ai été assez bête pour la croire…, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix dépitée.

- Ce n’est pas de ta faute..., dit Mr Porter comme pour tenter de la consoler. Qui aurait pu penser qu’elle ferait une chose pareille ? »

 


	7. Orange Métallique

**Chapitre 7  
** _Orange Métallique_

Le lundi 23 octobre, lorsque Lisa entra dans la salle d’espagnol pour sa leçon de onze heures et quart, elle constata avec surprise qu’une paire de moufles en laine vert pomme était posée sur sa table. Elle crut d’abord qu’un élève du cours précédent les avait oubliées là par mégarde, mais quand elle vit Astrid, déjà assise à la table voisine, la dévisager avec un petit sourire coupable, elle se douta de quelque chose…

« Pour me faire pardonner, expliqua la blonde en regardant son amie prendre les gants et les examiner curieusement. Désolée pour ce que je t’ai dit vendredi dernier à la cantine, au sujet de tes cours avec Hannah… Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Bah, ce n’est pas grave, fit Lisa en rendant son sourire à Astrid. Tu n’étais pas obligée de m’offrir ces moufles pour te faire pardonner !

- C’est moi qui les ai tricotées, tu sais ? lança Astrid, non sans fierté.

- Oui, c’est bien ce que j’avais deviné… » répondit Lisa en essayant de cacher son embarras.

Elle se demandait bien à quelle occasion elle pourrait les mettre… Certes, l’hiver approchait et les températures ne cessaient de chuter, mais elle ne se voyait franchement pas porter ces moufles vert pomme avec le blouson noir qu’elle venait d’acheter... Même si elle avait voulu bien faire, Astrid s’était clairement trompée de couleur.

« Merci, en tout cas » dit Lisa d’un air forcé, avant de s’asseoir à sa table et de déballer ses affaires.

Ce matin-là, elle n’arrêtait pas de penser à l’interview qui l’attendait l’après-midi avec un conseiller d’éducation du MIT – un dénommé Harvey Treadwell, ancien élève de l’Institut, qu’elle devait retrouver sur Skype, chez elle, à quatre heures. Elle s’était déjà préparée un minimum durant le week-end, en parcourant sur internet les témoignages d’étudiants qui avaient passé ce genre d’entretiens et qui dressaient la liste des questions qui leur avaient été posées : cela allait des questions usuelles du type « Pourquoi veux-tu entrer au MIT ? », « Quel métier voudrais-tu exercer après tes études ? », « Quels sont tes points forts ? Tes points faibles ? », à des questions plus déroutantes comme « Quel animal pourrait le mieux définir ta personnalité ? », « Comment penses-tu que tes amis te voient ? », ou encore : « Quel genre de personne voudrais-tu devenir ? »... Lisa espérait sincèrement qu’elle n’aurait pas à répondre à cette dernière question… et que sa connexion internet ne ferait pas des siennes.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


« Alors ? Comment s’est passée ton interview ? »

A ces mots, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de sourire d’un air las. C’était déjà la troisième personne qu’elle entendait lui poser cette question depuis que son entretien d’admission au MIT avait eu lieu : d’abord sa mère, à son retour du boulot le lundi soir ; ensuite Astrid, le lendemain matin à son arrivée en cours d’espagnol ; et maintenant Joey, pendant la pause déjeuner à la cafétéria.

« Ç’a été, répondit la jeune fille en touillant machinalement sa compote de pommes avec sa cuillère en plastique. Le gars qui m’a fait passer l’interview était plutôt sympa et semblait pas mal s’intéresser à mes activités extrascolaires, en particulier à ce que je faisais à l’atelier photographie… On a passé près d’une demi-heure à parler des meilleurs objectifs pour prendre des paysages en photo et des meilleurs logiciels de retouche…

- Super ! commenta Joey. C’est toujours une bonne chose d’avoir un centre d’intérêt en commun avec son recruteur. Pourtant, tu n’as pas l’air super enthousiaste… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’inquiéta-t-il en remarquant le visage contrariée de son amie.

- Disons qu’on aurait pu discuter photo pendant encore longtemps, mais c’était sans compter l’irruption de Léo dans ma chambre et son envie subite de faire sa sieste sur le clavier de mon ordinateur…

- Aïe… Tu n’avais pas pensé à fermer ta porte ?

- Je ne savais pas qu’il était dans la maison… Il a dû rappliquer en entendant du bruit…

\- Il voulait peut-être entrer au MIT, lui aussi ? »

Cette suggestion déclencha une vague d’hilarité autour de la table. Seule Lisa ne semblait pas particulièrement d’humeur à rigoler.

« Grâce à lui, j’ai perdu ma connexion sur Skype, et ça m’a pris plus de cinq minutes avant de réussir à relancer un appel vidéo ! expliqua-t-elle d’une voix bien énervée.

- Pauvre Léo…, soupira Astrid. J’imagine qu’après ça, il a dû passer un sale quart d’heure…

- Refusée au MIT à cause de son chat…, s’exclama Kevin en riant. Ça pourrait faire un bon titre pour un article de journal !

- Tant que ce n’est pas pour le journal du lycée…, commenta Lisa d’un air blasé.

- A ce propos, lança Astrid, vous avez lu l’article sur le concours de costumes pour Halloween ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Cette année, on peut se mettre en couple pour participer et tenter de remporter les deux cents dollars ! Ça tombe bien, non ? J’ai justement une petite idée du partenaire que je pourrais choisir…, fit la blonde en dévorant son copain des yeux.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si un couple gagne, chacun empoche deux cents dollars, ou bien est-ce qu’il faut se partager la somme ? s’informa Joey.

- Non, le montant du prix reste le même : si on gagne à deux, on gagne deux cents dollars, répondit Astrid. Après, rien ne dit qu’il faut obligatoirement se partager cette somme…, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard espiègle à Kevin.

- Bah, ça ne vaut pas le coup, alors ! lança Joey, visiblement déçu. Si ça avait été deux cents dollars chacun, je t’aurais peut-être demandé de participer avec moi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lisa.

- Quoi ? fit celle-ci, prise au dépourvu.

- Je me demande bien quels costumes vous auriez pu porter, tous les deux..., dit Kevin en se tenant le menton d’un air songeur.

- Gandalf le Blanc et Kermit la Grenouille ? suggéra Astrid. Ça vous allait bien, l’année dernière !

- Pas question ! s’exclama Lisa, qui refusait obstinément de venir au lycée dans une tenue aussi ridicule – surtout depuis qu’elle était amoureuse de Mr Bates.

- Hahaha ! fit Kevin d’un air hilare. Si jamais tu changes d’avis, surtout, n’oublie pas de mettre les gants verts qu’Astrid t’a offerts ! Ils iront très bien avec ton déguisement de Kermit ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le concours de costumes pour Halloween était désormais sur toutes les lèvres. Difficile d’y échapper, avec les innombrables posters promotionnels qui avaient été affichés dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils avaient remplacé ceux de la campagne de prévention du suicide qui, en l’espace d’une après-midi, avaient tous mystérieusement disparu. Quelques-uns avaient été retrouvés dans des poubelles, sous forme de boules de papier chiffonné ou bien déchirés en lambeaux. Si certains élèves voyaient là un acte de vandalisme, d’autres en revanche considéraient cela comme une bonne action. C’était le cas de Cyrus, que Lisa croisa un midi dans le couloir principal, alors qu’il était en train de coller des affiches publicitaires pour un concert de metal.

« Si quelqu’un n’avait pas eu l’idée d’arracher ces posters à la noix, j’aurais fini par le faire moi-même, déclara-t-il en découpant un bout de scotch. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir, honnêtement ? Le lycée aurait dû faire cette campagne de prévention pendant qu’Hannah était encore en vie ! Au lieu de ça, il a fallu qu’elle se suicide pour que le principal réalise qu’il y a des élèves ici qui se sentent mal dans leur peau…

- Ces posters s’adressaient à ces élèves, justement ! fit remarquer Lisa. C’était une façon de leur faire comprendre que leurs problèmes ne sont pas insurmontables et qu’ils ont tout intérêt à en parler…

- C’était surtout une façon pour le principal de se rattraper ! rétorqua Cyrus. Il paraît qu’il s’est mis dans de beaux draps, avec cette histoire. D’après ce que j’ai entendu, les parents d’Hannah veulent intenter un procès contre l’établissement… Ça me ferait bien rire qu’ils le gagnent ! »

A ce mot de procès, le sang de Lisa se glaça d’effroi. Elle se figura aussitôt Mr Bates sur le banc des accusés, interrogé par l’avocat des parents d’Hannah au sujet de ses méthodes d’enseignement et de la sévérité de sa notation. Elle imaginait déjà les questions qui pourraient lui être posées, comme : « Mr Bates, est-il vrai que vous n’avez mis que des C à Hannah au cours de sa scolarité avec vous ? », « Ne vous êtres-vous pas montré un peu dur avec elle ? », ou encore : « Est-il vrai que vous avez l’habitude de vous moquer de vos élèves lorsque vous les envoyez au tableau ? », « Ne pensez-vous pas qu’Hannah ait pu se sentir offensée par l’une de vos blagues de mauvais goût ? ». Si jamais Mr Bates avait le malheur d’être amené à comparaître devant la justice, Lisa espérait de tout cœur qu’elle pourrait faire partie des témoins pour le disculper.

« En attendant, je profite de la place libérée par toutes ces affiches de prévention pour placarder les miennes ! s’exclama Cyrus en collant son bout de scotch sur l’un des coins de son poster. Comme tu peux le voir, Orange Métallique donne un concert au Holy Gun, le 31 octobre. Ça t’intéresse ?

- Le 31 octobre ? C’est dans une semaine…

- Oui, tu as prévu de faire quelque chose pour fêter Halloween ?

- Pas vraiment, non… » avoua Lisa d’un air un peu triste.

D’habitude, Astrid l’invitait toujours à venir célébrer Halloween chez elle et à participer à la chasse aux bonbons organisée dans son quartier. Cette année, cependant, la blonde avait décidé de mettre fin à cette tradition, sans doute parce qu’elle estimait avoir passé l’âge d’aller frapper aux portes des maisons pour réclamer des friandises… La stabilité de sa relation avec Kevin lui avait certainement fait prendre conscience qu’il était temps pour elle de se comporter comme une femme, et non plus comme une enfant. Finis les soirées pyjama ou les goûters d’anniversaire préparés sous l’œil bienveillant de papa et maman ! Il fallait maintenant laisser la place aux soirées bruyantes et alcoolisées, qui se déroulaient en général chez les parents, mais en leur absence et parfois même sans leur accord… Des soirées comme celle de James Cooper ou de Jessica Davis – pour ne citer que celles auxquelles Lisa avait eu le malheur de participer… Des soirées comme celle que proposait maintenant Lindsey Collins : la jeune fille profitait du déplacement professionnel de ses parents à Seattle pour inviter ses amis à venir chez elle fêter Halloween, et Astrid s’était fait une joie d’accepter sa proposition. Elle avait à nouveau essayé de convaincre Lisa de l’accompagner, mais cette fois-ci son amie n’avait pas cédé d’un pouce. Il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser ! Elle pouvait se faire avoir une fois, mais pas deux. En plus, Lindsey n’habitait même pas à Mill Spring... Franchement, aucun intérêt !

« Dans ce cas, tu peux venir au concert avec nous ! s’exclama Cyrus. J’y vais avec Mackenzie, Toby, Eric, Chad et son nouveau copain, Ross.

- Euh…, hésita Lisa en se grattant la tête. C’est quoi comme style, déjà ?

- C’est du metal industriel ! Autrement dit, ça a beaucoup plus de chances de te plaire que le groupe de la dernière fois !

- Ça ressemble à quoi ?

- Tu as écouté les albums de Static-X que je t’avais prêtés ? »

A cette question, Lisa répondit par un vigoureux hochement de tête, accompagné d’un sourire enjoué. Ce groupe avait été pour elle une merveilleuse découverte, et c’était d’ailleurs celui qu’elle écoutait en boucle ces derniers jours quand elle prenait le bus.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- J’ai adoré !

- Eh bien, tu vas adorer Orange Métallique ! Ils jouent exactement dans le même style !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas ça exprès pour que je vienne ? demanda Lisa d’un air suspicieux.

- Pas du tout, voyons ! lança Cyrus avec un petit sourire espiègle. Je te laisse libre de décider par toi-même !

- Si seulement ça ne dépendait que de moi ! soupira la jeune fille. Même si j’accepte de venir, le plus dur, ce sera surtout de réussir à convaincre ma mère de me laisser retourner à un concert… »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le soir du 31 octobre, Lisa s’étonnait encore des capacités de persuasion dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle voulait... Il fallait dire qu’elle avait eu une idée formidable en demandant à sa mère de la laisser aller au concert d’Orange Métallique en compagnie de Joey. Celui-ci, à la différence de Cyrus, ne buvait pas une goutte d’alcool, et Amanda le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’elle pouvait lui confier sa fille sans s’inquiéter.  Lisa s’abstint bien sûr de préciser que Cyrus et ses amis seraient également de la partie, et tout ce qui lui resta à faire pour mettre son plan à exécution fut de convaincre Joey lui-même de l’accompagner à la soirée. Cela ne lui fut pas très difficile, étant donné que le garçon était lui aussi un grand amateur de metal. Il n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds à un concert de ce genre et, comme il n’avait rien de prévu non plus pour le soir d’Halloween – hormis jouer toute la nuit à World Of Warcraft –, il accepta avec joie la proposition de Lisa.

« Il faut venir déguisé ? avait-il demandé la veille, pour savoir s’il devait donner un coup de fer à repasser à son costume de Gandalf.

- Non, pas la peine, lui avait répondu Lisa. Evite juste de t’habiller en blanc et tout ira bien. »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Joey suivit les conseils de Lisa à la lettre. Lorsqu’il passa la chercher chez elle en voiture à neuf heures du soir, elle remarqua que non seulement il ne portait pas la moindre couleur, mais il avait également choisi d’enfiler son t-shirt noir des Midnight Owls.

« Tu aurais pu mettre un autre t-shirt que celui d’un groupe de jazz ! lança la jeune fille pour le taquiner. Regarde le mien : c’est celui de System Of A Down. Ça convient beaucoup mieux à ce genre de concerts. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que les videurs te laissent passer, avec un tel t-shirt !

- Bah, c’est toujours mieux que d’y aller en costard ! rétorqua Joey. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait l’occasion ou jamais de faire un peu de pub pour le groupe de mon frère ! 

- Mais tout le monde va croire que c’est un groupe de metal !

- Et alors ? » lança le garçon en rigolant, avant d’appuyer sur la pédale d’accélérateur et de filer en direction du Holy Gun.

Les deux amis arrivèrent là-bas une demi-heure avant le début du concert, et constatèrent avec surprise que la salle était déjà pleine à craquer. Lisa chercha Cyrus et Mackenzie des yeux, mais impossible pour elle de les localiser au milieu de toute cette cohue. Elle finit par sortir son téléphone portable pour leur envoyer un SMS.

« Ils ne sont peut-être pas encore arrivés ? suggéra Joey, qui regardait la foule autour de lui d’un air à la fois ahuri et fasciné – il n’avait sans doute jamais vu autant de punks et de metalleux réunis dans un même endroit.

- Ou bien ils sont en train de nous attendre au bar… » proposa Lisa, pour qui cette alternative semblait beaucoup plus plausible.

A cet instant, son smartphone se mit à vibrer, et elle ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux en lisant la réponse de Cyrus : «  _On est à la buvette._  »

« Qu’est-ce que je disais ! s’exclama-t-elle en montrant le message à Joey. Allons les rejoindre !

- Okay, mais je te préviens tout de suite : je ne boirai pas la moindre goutte d’alcool !

- J’espère bien ! lança la jeune fille en riant. Je compte sur toi pour me reconduire à la maison après le concert ! »

Sur ce, elle entraîna Joey à sa suite, en se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu’au comptoir. Comme prévu, elle y retrouva Cyrus, assis en compagnie de sa sœur Mackenzie et de ses potes Eric et Toby. Tous les quatre avaient déjà commandé leurs boissons et discutaient joyeusement en sirotant leur pinte de bière ou – dans le cas de Mackenzie – leur verre de Coca Cola.

« Hey, salut Lisa ! s’exclama le garçon aux cheveux coiffés en pics et aux yeux fardés de noir. Content que tu aies pu venir ! »

Joey, qui n’avait encore jamais croisé Cyrus au lycée, le dévisagea d’un air hagard, visiblement perturbé par son maquillage. Craignant que le trouble dans lequel semblait plongé son ami ne rende la situation gênante, Lisa s’empressa de faire les présentations.

« Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu écoutes du metal ? s’enquit Cyrus en adressant un sourire à Joey.

- Oui, j’écoute surtout du metal symphonique et de l’indus…

- Et Midnight Owl ? C’est quoi comme style de metal ? demanda Eric, qui manifestement ne connaissait pas ce groupe.

- Euh… » fit Joey en se grattant la tête.

Devinant son embarras, Lisa crut bon de voler à sa rescousse en s’exclamant subitement :

« Chad et son copain ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Non, ils sont allés attendre au premier rang pour voir le groupe de plus près, répondit Mackenzie.

- Bah ! Ils auraient pu rester prendre un verre avec nous ! fit remarquer Cyrus. Avec tous les pogos qu’il va y avoir dans la fosse, on finira bien par réussir à se rapprocher de la scène et voir le groupe de plus près, nous aussi !

- Vu le monde qu’il y a ce soir, ça promet de bien bouger, confirma Toby.

- C’est vrai que la salle m’a l’air encore plus remplie que pour Active Aggressive..., constata Lisa.

- Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! la rassura Cyrus avec un sourire malicieux. On est là pour te protéger ! On ne laissera plus personne renverser sa bière sur ton t-shirt ! A ce propos, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh…, hésita la jeune fille, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

- Allez, laisse-toi tenter par une bière ! Après tout, ce serait dommage de ne la connaître que par l’odeur qu’elle a laissée sur tes vêtements ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir quel goût elle a ?

- Okay… Une petite, alors…, finit par accepter Lisa – qui finalement n’avait pas été si difficile que ça à convaincre.

- Super ! Et toi, Joey ? Une petite bière aussi ?

- Non merci, répondit le garçon d’une voix résolue. C’est moi qui raccompagne Lisa en voiture, après le concert. Je me contenterai d’un Coca.

- Excellent choix ! approuva Mackenzie avec un sourire. Moi aussi je dois reconduire mon frère à la maison, ce soir… Il faut bien qu’il y en ait qui se sacrifient !

- Et en plus, ce sont toujours les mêmes ! » fit semblant de se plaindre Joey qui, comme Mackenzie, avait horreur de la bière.

A vingt-deux heures, les lumières dans la salle commencèrent à s’éteindre et une musique à la fois planante et angoissante se fit entendre. Lisa, qui se tenait avec ses amis au milieu de la fosse, à côté des tables de mixage, sentait un mélange de peur et d’excitation la gagner. D’un côté, elle était impatiente de voir et d’entendre à quoi ressemblait ce mystérieux groupe du nom d’Orange Métallique ; de l’autre, elle craignait que le public ne se déchaîne dès le premier morceau comme pour Active Aggressive. Pour se donner des forces et se préparer à affronter ce chaos, elle avait déjà entièrement vidé son gobelet de bière, et elle savourait maintenant les premiers effets de l’alcool dans son sang : tout autour d’elle prenait peu à peu une dimension différente. Elle avait l’impression que ses capacités sensorielles s’étaient accrues : les sons lui paraissaient amplifiés, et les spots rouges qui éclairaient maintenant la scène semblaient briller d’un éclat particulièrement intense.

Lisa joignit ses cris à ceux des autres spectateurs lorsqu’elle vit apparaître les quatre membres d’Orange Métallique. Tous étaient vêtus de la même façon et portaient une chemise et un pantalon blancs maculés de taches de sang, un chapeau noir et une paire de rangers de la même couleur. Le chanteur, qui tenait dans sa main une canne blanche dont l’une des extrémités n’était autre qu’un micro, avait opté pour un chapeau melon, qui ne couvrait que partiellement ses cheveux mi-longs décolorés en blond platine. Il avait maquillé son œil droit en traçant de fins traits noirs qui partaient de la base de sa paupière inférieure comme des cils, et qui s’étendaient en de longs filaments jusqu’à son oreille droite et son menton, en couvrant la totalité de sa joue.

Une apparence pour le moins effrayante, qui fit beaucoup d’impression sur Lisa – surtout après la demi-pinte qu’elle venait de siffler. Si sa mère savait quel genre de groupe elle voyait ce soir... Peut-être n’aurait-elle jamais accepté de la laisser aller à ce concert !

Le premier morceau d’Orange Métallique démarra au quart de tour. Sans surprise, le public dans la fosse se mit aussitôt à pogoter, mais Cyrus s’empressa de faire barrière de son corps pour protéger Lisa, comme il le lui avait promis quelques minutes plus tôt. En dépit de son petit gabarit, il paraissait étonnamment résistant, et repoussait avec force les personnes qui venaient se cogner contre lui. Joey tenta de l’imiter en se plaçant de l’autre côté de Lisa, mais, malgré sa corpulence, il fut beaucoup moins efficace, et se fit ballotter dans tous les sens par la foule en délire.

Lisa était touchée par le geste de ses deux amis qui, en se sacrifiant pour elle, lui permettaient d’apprécier la musique à sa juste valeur. Car, cette fois-ci, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose à apprécier dans ce qu’elle entendait. Certes, le chanteur criait dans le micro d’une voix hachée et violente, mais celle-ci restait suffisamment claire pour que Lisa puisse comprendre les paroles, à la fois sombres et mordantes. Elle sentait son cœur vibrer au rythme soutenu de la grosse caisse, ses vêtements frémir avec les notes terriblement graves de la basse, et les riffs lourds et puissants de la guitare lui donnaient envie de bouger la tête en cadence avec cette musique bien bourrine.

Un circle pit ne tarda pas à se former devant ses yeux et elle se tourna instinctivement vers Cyrus pour lui faire part de son inquiétude.

« Ça va être le moment d’y aller ! » cria le garçon pour couvrir de sa voix le bruit de la cohue et de la musique.

Là-dessus, il prit Lisa par la main et l’entraîna avec lui dans ce tourbillon humain. Ils suivirent le mouvement circulaire de la foule, ce qui les rapprocha de la scène en un rien de temps. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au niveau du troisième rang, Cyrus força le passage pour que Lisa et lui puissent s’extraire de ce flot chaotique et s'incruster parmi les spectateurs qui préféraient regarder le concert plutôt que de courir en sautant dans tous les sens. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’ils restaient immobiles : la plupart d’entre eux secouaient la tête comme des fous furieux ; d’autres tendaient leurs bras en l’air en les agitant d’avant en arrière, tout en formant les cornes du diable avec leurs doigts ; d’autres encore faisaient les deux à la fois.

Cyrus aperçut Chad et Ross au premier rang et tira à nouveau Lisa par la main pour qu’elle le suive. Tous les deux parvinrent à se faufiler entre les spectateurs et arrivèrent derrière le couple de garçons. Ces derniers ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que leurs camarades avaient fini par les rejoindre : ils étaient bien trop occupés à headbanguer et à hurler avec le chanteur les paroles du refrain. Il fallut que Cyrus attende la fin du morceau avant d’adresser une tape amicale dans le dos de Chad et de voir celui-ci se retourner enfin.

« Hey ! s’écria avec surprise le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et rasés sur le côté droit. Comment vous avez fait pour vous rapprocher de la scène aussi vite ?

- Simple question d’entraînement ! lança Cyrus en lui faisant un clin d’œil malicieux.

- Par contre, Joey n’a pas réussi à nous suivre…, constata Lisa qui regardait autour d’elle pour essayer de retrouver son ami.

- Ne t’en fais pas ! la rassura Cyrus. Il a dû rester à l’arrière, avec Mackenzie et Toby. Crois-moi, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une flasque en métal de la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir et la décapsula avant de boire au goulot. Au bout de cinq grandes gorgées, il s’essuya la bouche d’un air satisfait et proposa la flasque à Lisa.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda celle-ci avec curiosité.

- Du Jack Daniel’s, répondit Cyrus. Tu en veux ? »

Lisa, qui connaissait bien sûr ce whisky fabriqué dans l'Etat du Tennessee d'où Mr Bates était originaire, n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion d’y goûter. Se disant que ce concert était le prétexte idéal pour découvrir de nouvelles sensations, elle décida de céder à la tentation, et accepta avec plaisir le flacon que lui tendait son ami. D’habitude, elle rechignait toujours à boire à la même bouteille que quelqu’un d’autre, mais, cette fois-ci, elle se sentait suffisamment pompette pour pouvoir faire une exception. Aussi s’empressa-t-elle de porter le goulot à ses lèvres et de boire sa toute première gorgée de Jack Daniel’s.

Elle crut alors avaler une boule de feu. Sa bouche et sa gorge s’enflammèrent aussitôt au passage du liquide titré à quarante degrés d’alcool, et elle ne put s’empêcher de tousser violemment.

« Hahaha ! C’est tout ? » s’exclama Cyrus en riant.

Lisa, cependant, n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pour rabattre le caquet de son camarade et prouver qu’elle n’était pas une mauviette, elle prit une seconde gorgée de whisky et laissa cette fois la boisson lui brûler la langue et l’intérieur de l’œsophage sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Même si elle avait encore du mal à apprécier le goût de ce tord-boyaux, elle devait reconnaître qu’il avait au moins le mérite de la réchauffer.

« Vas-y doucement ! Laisses-en un peu aux autres ! » s’exclama Chad en voyant que Lisa portait à nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres – à croire qu’elle n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter.

Mais la jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et prit son temps pour savourer cette troisième gorgée. Malgré l’incendie qui semblait s’être déclaré dans sa bouche, elle reconnut sur son palais des notes caramélisées, boisées et légèrement fumées. Pour son premier whisky, elle ne le trouvait finalement pas si mauvais… même s’il était particulièrement âpre.

« Ça arrache ! commenta Lisa en rendant la flasque à Cyrus, qui la récupéra en regardant son amie avec un sourire mêlé de joie et de respect.

- Content que tu aimes ! » dit le garçon, avant de passer le flacon à Chad pour qu’il boive à son tour.

Sur scène, Orange Métallique enchaîna avec le morceau suivant, qui démarra par des riffs de guitare saccadés et bruts de décoffrage. Cette fois-ci, Lisa ne put se retenir de secouer la tête au rythme de la batterie, dont les cymbales frappées sans relâche faisaient tinter ses oreilles. Sans doute aurait-elle dû penser à mettre des protections auditives pour préserver ses tympans, mais elle se dit que c’était désormais trop tard et que, de toute façon, cela l’aurait empêchée d’apprécier toutes les sonorités de la musique. Bougeant sur cette chanson pleine d’énergie et d’une rare intensité, Lisa entrait peu à peu dans l’ambiance transcendante du concert de metal. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par les effets de l’alcool et ses mouvements de tête répétés.

Maintenant qu’elle se trouvait au deuxième rang, elle pouvait admirer le spectaculaire jeu de scène des musiciens. Le chanteur, surtout, dégageait un charisme et une prestance incroyables. Il se déplaçait sur l’estrade de long en large en faisant tournoyer sa canne-micro d’une seule main, la tendait comme une perche au public pour que celui-ci se mette à chanter avec lui sur les refrains, soulevait le bord de son chapeau melon noir pour remercier l’auditoire à la fin de chaque morceau, ou bien le retirait carrément dès que l’envie lui prenait de secouer la tête comme un forcené. Sur les dernières notes du cinquième morceau, il finit même par balancer son chapeau par terre et par le piétiner furieusement, avant d’achever de l’aplatir à violents coups de canne qu’il assénait en rythme avec la musique. Il fallait dire que celle-ci se prêtait merveilleusement bien à l’évacuation des frustrations. Lisa elle-même commençait à se défouler, agitant sa tête de plus en plus fort – elle regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir des cheveux plus longs – et levant son bras droit en l’air pour faire elle aussi le signe des cornes avec son index et son petit doigt dressés. Au dernier coup de cymbale marquant la fin de la chanson, le chanteur ramassa ce qui restait de son chapeau et l’envoya valser au milieu de la fosse, où tous les groupies se précipitèrent pour avoir une chance de récupérer cette relique.

Lisa, qui préféra garder sa place au deuxième rang et refaire le plein d’énergie avec une nouvelle gorgée de Jack Daniel’s, se demandait combien de chapeaux le chanteur avait encore en stock... Probablement autant que le nombre de nœuds papillon que Mr Bates avait dans sa collection !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le concert se termina à minuit sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements et de hurlements de joie. A force de crier, Lisa ne sentait plus sa gorge, et le whisky n’avait sans doute pas arrangé les choses. Bien éméchée, elle s’en remit à Cyrus pour qu’il la guide à travers la foule jusqu’au fond de la salle, où tous les deux espéraient retrouver leurs chauffeurs attitrés, Joey et Mackenzie.

«  _Pourvu qu’ils ne soient pas partis avant la fin du concert_  » se dit Lisa, qui ne voyait clairement pas comment elle pourrait rentrer toute seule chez elle dans cet état.

Son champ de vision s’était réduit de moitié – sans parler de son audition qui en avait aussi pris un coup – et elle devait se cramponner au bras de Cyrus pour réussir à marcher à peu près droit. C’était la première fois qu’elle buvait autant, et elle se demandait comment sa mère réagirait  lorsqu’elle la verrait débarquer à la maison en titubant… Le mieux serait certainement de monter droit dans sa chambre, sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses Converses, pour éviter tout risque de confrontation.

Lisa finit par apercevoir Joey en train de discuter avec Mackenzie près de la porte de sortie, et tira Cyrus par la manche pour lui montrer où ils se trouvaient.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s’écria Joey en voyant ses deux camarades rappliquer. On vous a cherchés partout ! On a cru que vous aviez été emportés par le circle pit…

- Non, on était au deuxième rang ! répondit gaiement Lisa. C’était génial ! »

Avec tout ce qu’elle avait bu d’alcool, elle se sentait complètement euphorique. Le fabuleux moment qu’elle venait de passer l’avait tellement enchantée, qu’elle ressentait le besoin pressant de communiquer sa joie à toutes les personnes qui l’entouraient.

« Vous avez vu comme le chanteur avait la classe avec sa canne et son chapeau melon ? s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix surexcitée.

- Oui, dommage qu’il l’ait réduit en miettes à la fin du cinquième morceau, commenta Joey. Ça coûte cher, un chapeau comme ça…

- Bah ! Ça fait partie du spectacle ! répliqua Lisa. Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tes lunettes ? » se récria-t-elle en remarquant seulement que les lunettes de Joey étaient posées de travers sur son nez.

Sur ce, elle fut prise d’une irrésistible envie de rire, et elle dut se plaquer une main contre la bouche pour étouffer un gloussement.

« C’est à cause de ce foutu chapeau, justement ! rouspéta Joey. Le chanteur a eu la merveilleuse idée de le lancer dans ma direction, et tout le monde s’est jeté sur moi pour essayer de le récupérer… Résultat : je me suis ramassé par terre, tête la première, et mes lunettes me sont tombées du nez. Par miracle, les carreaux ont résisté au choc, mais la branche gauche, elle, s’est bien tordue…

- Heureusement que j’étais là pour t’aider à te relever, sinon tu aurais fini écrasé comme une crêpe ! lança Mackenzie.

- Heureusement surtout que j’ai réussi à retrouver mes lunettes avant que quelqu’un ne marche dessus ! Sans cela, je n’aurais jamais pu reprendre le volant pour te ramener chez toi ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Lisa.

Mais celle-ci était bien trop hilare pour saisir la gravité des propos de son ami. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’imaginer en train de se faire clouer au sol par une demi-douzaine de metalleux en folie, et cette simple image suffisait à lui tirer des larmes de rire.

« Et ben…, fit Joey qui comprenait peu à peu que Lisa n’était pas dans son état normal. On peut dire que la bière de tout à l’heure a fini par faire effet… »

«  _Si seulement il n’y avait que la bière !_  » songea Lisa en se tenant les côtes.

« Allez, je pense qu’il est temps de rentrer, déclara Joey d’un ton ferme. Si du moins tu arrives à marcher jusqu’à la voiture… »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le plus dur, pour Lisa, ne fut pas de marcher du Holy Gun jusqu’à la voiture de Joey, mais plutôt de marcher de la voiture de Joey jusqu’à la porte d’entrée de sa maison.

Les trente minutes de route entre Evergreen et Clayton l’avaient quelque peu assoupie, et lorsque son ami se gara devant chez elle vers une heure du matin, la jeune fille eut du mal à réaliser qu’ils étaient déjà arrivés.

« Et voilà, s’exclama le garçon en coupant le moteur de sa vieille Fiat 500 pour ne pas réveiller tout le quartier. Tu veux de l’aide pour descendre ?

- Non, non, ça va aller, assura Lisa qui peinait déjà à trouver la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Tu es attendue, on dirait… »

Lisa tourna la tête vers sa maison et remarqua que la lucarne de la porte d’entrée laissait passer de la lumière…

« Oh non…, soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.

- J’espère pour toi que ta mère n’a pas prévu de te faire souffler dans un éthylotest avant de te laisser monter dans ta chambre…

- Pour ça, il faudrait d’abord que je réussisse à me détacher… »

Joey trouva la boucle de la ceinture de Lisa du premier coup et appuya dessus pour libérer son amie.

« Ouf ! Merci ! s’exclama-t-elle en s’essuyant le front d’un air soulagé.

- Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour réussir à aller en cours, demain matin…

- Bah ! Je vais prendre le bus, comme d’habitude ! » rétorqua Lisa, qui ne voyait franchement pas où était le problème.

Sur ce, elle descendit de voiture, souhaita bonne nuit à Joey, et referma la portière derrière elle en la claquant un grand coup.

« Oups ! » dit-elle en se plaquant une main contre la bouche d’un air gêné.

Voilà qu’avec l’alcool elle ne maîtrisait plus sa force ! Comme si cet effet secondaire n’était pas suffisant, elle se mettait maintenant à voir double, et le panneau rectangulaire de la porte d’entrée lui apparaissait sous la forme de deux images superposées qui glissaient lentement l’une sur l’autre.

« Wow ! » fit Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

Jamais elle n’aurait pensé voir un jour cette porte de cette façon...

La jeune fille prit d’infinies précautions pour gravir les marches du perron. Lorsqu’elle parvint sur le seuil, elle sortit sa clé de maison de la poche de son jean et tenta alors de l’introduire dans le trou de la serrure. Cet exercice se révéla bien plus compliqué que prévu. Les gestes de Lisa étaient si maladroits, sa vision si trouble, qu’il lui fallut plus d’une minute avant de réussir enfin à viser juste.

« Fiou ! » soupira-t-elle comme si elle venait d’accomplir un exploit.

Elle entendit derrière elle la voiture de Joey redémarrer et s’éloigner dans la rue – il avait probablement attendu de s’assurer que son amie soit en mesure de rentrer chez elle avant de se décider à partir. Poussant la porte d’entrée et posant le pied dans le vestibule éclairé, Lisa s’écria d’une voix forte :

« C’est moi ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Mais avant même de laisser sa mère lui répondre, elle enchaîna aussitôt :

« Tout s’est bien passé. Je suis crevée. Je vais me mettre au lit.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas grignoter quelque chose avant d’aller te coucher ? demanda la voix d’Amanda du fond de la salle de séjour.

- Non, non, merci ! Je n’ai pas faim ! »

Lisa s’empressa de refermer la porte d’entrée derrière elle, puis s’élança dans les escaliers en montant les marches quatre à quatre… Du moins y parvint-elle pour les huit premières. A sa troisième enjambée, son pied droit vint heurter le nez d’une marche et elle se rétama en avant de tout son long. Le bruit fut si terrible qu’il alerta naturellement la mère de Lisa. Celle-ci se leva d’un bond de son canapé et s’écria d’un air inquiet :

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas, ça va comme sur des roulettes ! » certifia Lisa, qui était à présent en train de ramper dans les escaliers en se hissant marche après marche, à l’aide de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Jamais elle n’aurait cru en arriver là, et pourtant… L’alcool conduisait vraiment à toutes les déchéances...

Tel un alpiniste atteignant le sommet du Mont Everest, Lisa atteignit le premier étage de sa maison en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Par chance, elle était arrivée là-haut sans que sa mère n’ait le temps de l’intercepter, ce qui, en soit, relevait déjà du miracle. S'agrippant au poteau d’arrivée, elle réussit à se remettre debout, et chancela jusqu’à sa chambre en se tenant aux murs du couloir.

« _Sauvée !_ » se dit-elle en refermant derrière elle la porte de sa chambre et en s’adossant contre celle-ci d’un air exténué.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers son lit et, sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements, elle s’écroula sur le matelas tête la première, avant de s’endormir comme une masse.

Son réveil sonna six heures plus tard.

 


	8. La déposition

**Chapitre 8  
** _La déposition_

Lisa était tellement dans les vapes qu’elle eut d’abord du mal à entendre son réveil. Au bout du trente-et-unième cri de coq qui retentit dans sa chambre, cependant, elle finit par émerger des limbes du sommeil, et tendit machinalement le bras vers sa table de nuit pour couper l’alarme de son téléphone portable. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle n’arrivait pas à le trouver… D’habitude, elle le posait toujours ici, branché à son chargeur pour refaire le plein de batterie, mais, ce matin, elle avait beau tâtonner la surface de sa table de chevet d’une main insistante, elle ne sentait nulle part la forme de son smartphone… A force de le chercher à l’aveuglette, elle finit par faire tomber un bouquin par terre – probablement « Le Maître du Haut-Château » – et manqua de renverser sa lampe en forme de hibou. Elle se redressa en sursaut pour retenir son luminaire avant qu’il ne s’écrase sur le sol, et l’alluma pour constater que son téléphone avait bel et bien disparu de sa table de nuit…

Pourtant, il continuait de sonner, et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Lisa avant de réaliser que les cocoricos qu’elle entendait provenaient de la poche arrière droite de son jean. Glissant sa main à l’intérieur, elle y trouva en effet son portable, et elle s’empressa d’éteindre le réveil avant qu’un énième cri de coq ne lui perce les oreilles. Il ne lui restait plus que cinquante pourcents de batterie… Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier de retirer son smartphone de sa poche et de le mettre à charger avant d’aller se coucher ? Pourquoi d’ailleurs portait-elle toujours ses habits de concert ? Elle avait dû être sacrément bourrée en rentrant chez elle dans la nuit ! Une chance qu’elle ait réussi à esquiver sa mère en arrivant...

Pour autant, Lisa savait qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à lui échapper une seconde fois ce matin. Surtout si elle voulait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, où elle se doutait que sa mère l’attendait pour lui poser tout un tas de questions à propos du concert de la veille. Or, Lisa ne pouvait se passer de petit déjeuner, car, pour l’heure, elle n’avait envie que d’une chose : boire un grand bol de café noir. Une envie surprenante venant de quelqu’un qui, comme elle, n’aimait pas le café, mais une envie qu’elle estimait urgente de satisfaire, si elle voulait réussir à se remettre les idées en place au plus vite... Même si pour cela elle devait subir le terrible interrogatoire d’Amanda Thompson.

« Bien dormi ? s’enquit celle-ci lorsqu’elle vit sa fille arriver dans la cuisine.

- Comme une marmotte » répondit Lisa en s’asseyant à table, à côté de sa mère, et en saisissant instinctivement la cafetière qui était posée au milieu.

«  _Okay_  » pensa la jeune fille. «  _La première question n’était pas bien compliquée… Voyons voir les suivantes..._  »

« Comment s’est passé le concert ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés, Joey et toi ?

- Lui je ne sais pas, mais moi oui, dit Lisa en versant une pleine rasade de café dans son bol de céréales. Le groupe était vraiment excellent, l’ambiance était géniale, et en plus j’ai pu voir la scène de très près : j’étais au deuxième rang !

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois du café ? s’étonna alors Amanda, qui semblait n’avoir même pas écouté la réponse de sa fille.

- Euh… Depuis ce matin, pourquoi ? Comme c’est le premier jour du mois de novembre, je me suis dit que c’était une bonne occasion pour commencer à changer un peu mes habitudes...

- C’est pour ça aussi que tu as décidé de remettre tes t-shirts de groupes de rock pour aller en cours ? questionna Amanda d’un air dubitatif.

- Ah, ça…, fit Lisa en baissant la tête pour observer le t-shirt noir de System Of A Down avec lequel elle avait dormi. Non, ça, c’est juste pour rester à la maison. Je vais me changer tout à l’heure, après la douche…

- N’oublie pas de mettre ton t-shirt dans la corbeille de linge sale pour que je puisse le laver aujourd’hui. J’ai eu un mal fou à récupérer celui que tu avais taché la dernière fois…

- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai fait attention à ne pas salir celui-ci » la rassura Lisa avant de prendre une première gorgée de son café.

Hélas, celui-ci était tellement chaud qu’elle se brûla les lèvres, et elle ne put s’empêcher de recracher la boisson dans son bol tout en s’éclaboussant violemment. Sa mère regarda l’étendue des dégâts avant de lancer d’une voix blasée :

« Tu disais ? »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si Lisa passait en général beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bains – à se laver, à se sécher, à se coiffer, à se maquiller, à s’habiller… –, ce matin, elle battit allègrement son record. Le café qu’elle s’était forcée à avaler au petit déjeuner n’avait visiblement pas suffi à la réveiller, et elle peinait encore à retrouver le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle rata son maquillage deux fois de suite – tantôt en faisant déraper son crayon khôl et en se le plantant dans l’œil, tantôt en faisant déborder son mascara sur ses paupières – et elle passa plus de cinq minutes à essayer de refermer l’attache de son collier.

« Lisa, tu vas être en retard pour ton bus ! s’exclama Amanda depuis la cuisine. Il part dans cinq minutes ! »

Paniquée, Lisa sortit en trombes de la salle de bains, se précipita dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son sac et descendit à toutes vitesses les marches de l’escalier – en tâchant cette fois de ne pas se casser la figure.

« N’oublie pas ta lunch box » lui dit sa mère en lui tendant la boîte qui contenait son repas du midi.

D’habitude, c’était Lisa qui préparait elle-même ses sandwichs après le petit déjeuner, mais voyant qu’elle était sortie de table pour monter directement se doucher, Amanda avait sans doute jugé préférable de s’en occuper.

« Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille pendant que celle-ci enfilait son blouson noir. Tes bouquins de cours ? Ton porte-monnaie ? Tes moufles ?

- Oui, oui, oui…, répondit Lisa d’une voix agacée – cette manie qu’avait sa mère d’établir une check-list à chaque fois qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Ton double de clé de la maison ? Ta carte de bus ? Ton téléphone portable ?

- Oui, oui, o… Non ! s’écria alors Lisa en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Mon téléphone ! Je l’ai laissé dans ma chambre ! »

La jeune fille se rua à nouveau dans les escaliers, manqua de trébucher sur une marche – certainement la même que celle qui avait eu raison d’elle sept heures plus tôt –, se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde, puis déboula dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son téléphone, qu’elle avait laissé à charger sur sa table de chevet. En débranchant l’appareil, elle vit l’écran s’allumer et lui indiquer qu’elle venait de recevoir un MMS de la part d’Astrid. Malgré le peu de temps qu’elle avait devant elle, elle ne put résister à la curiosité, et ouvrit le message de son amie pour en visualiser le contenu.

Elle eut alors la surprise de voir apparaître la photo d’un garçon entièrement nu, vu de dos, qui se tenait derrière les stores ouverts d’une fenêtre, sans manifestement se douter qu’il était espionné. Astrid avait accompagné l’image de ces quelques mots  : «  _Devine qui c’est !_ ».

« _Quoi ?_ » s’exclama Lisa en fronçant les sourcils. «  _Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague ?_  »

Frustrée de s’être laissée retarder pour une telle bêtise, Lisa rangea son téléphone dans son sac et redescendit les escaliers à toutes jambes. Le quartier résonna bientôt de ses pas précipités, alors qu’elle courait comme une dératée dans la rue pour rejoindre l’arrêt de bus situé à trois cents mètres. Certains voisins, qui étaient déjà dehors et s’apprêtaient à monter dans leur voiture pour se rendre au boulot, tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et l’observèrent d’un air étonné : ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’ils voyaient Lisa Thompson sortir en retard de chez elle.

Il était huit heures pile, l’heure à laquelle passait son bus, et celui-ci avait toujours été ponctuel. La preuve : lorsqu’elle déboula dans la rue où se situait l’abribus, elle aperçut l’arrière du car jaune qui stationnait à une centaine de mètres devant elle, avec ses feux rouges clignotants et son signal d’arrêt sorti sur le côté gauche. Elle se mit aussitôt à piquer un sprint, mais vit avec horreur le véhicule éteindre ses voyants et rétracter son panneau stop, avant de reprendre la route.

« Attendez-moi !!! s’écria Lisa en agitant les bras comme une hystérique. Attendez-moi !!! »

Des élèves assis au fond du bus finirent par remarquer qu’ils étaient poursuivis, mais plutôt que d’alerter le chauffeur et de lui dire de s’arrêter, ils ne trouvèrent pas de meilleure idée que de coller leur visage contre les vitres de derrière pour mieux suivre la course désespérée de leur camarade. Celle-ci ne cessait de crier et de faire de grands gestes dans l’espoir d’attirer l’attention du conducteur – à quoi cela lui servait-il d’avoir des rétroviseurs, bon sang ? – et enrageait de voir ces crétins à l’arrière se bidonner et lui faire des grimaces à travers les carreaux. Si jamais elle parvenait à rattraper le bus, elle leur ferait passer un sale quart d’heure !

Comme si ses menaces avaient été entendues, Lisa vit le car s’arrêter sur le bord de la route et remettre ses clignotants. Elle crut d’abord à un mirage, puis réalisa qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un miracle, et accéléra l’allure pour ne pas se faire trop attendre.

« Merci ! parvint-elle à articuler, malgré le peu de souffle qui lui restait, en se hissant à bord du bus et en saluant le conducteur.

- Panne de réveil ? demanda celui-ci.

- Pas tout à fait… »

Lisa n’avait clairement pas la force d’entrer dans les détails. Exténuée, elle se laissa tomber sur le premier siège qu’elle vit, appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Le plus dur était maintenant de réussir à ne pas s’endormir...  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si Lisa parvint à garder les yeux ouverts durant ses deux premiers cours de la matinée – physique et initiation aux sciences de l’ingénieur –, elle eut en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas somnoler pendant les deux cours qui suivirent : géographie et espagnol. Elle s’était toujours sentie un peu moins captivée par les matières littéraires que par les sciences, mais, ce jour-là, son manque de concentration fut flagrant. En arrivant dans la classe d’espagnol, Astrid retrouva son amie avachie sur sa table, la joue gauche écrasée contre son cahier d’exercices et les bras étalés devant elle. Un petit malin avait visiblement profité de son sommeil pour s’approcher d’elle avec un marqueur rouge et dessiner un cœur sur le dos de sa main droite. Astrid crut bon de la secouer par l’épaule pour la réveiller et lui éviter de se faire abuser par d’autres élèves mal intentionnés.

« Hey, Lisa ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Tu as vu la photo que je t’ai envoyée ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Que… Quelle photo ? » bégaya Lisa en sortant des bras de Morphée.

Elle se redressa péniblement sur sa chaise et se massa la nuque en faisant une grimace de douleur. Depuis qu’elle s’était levée ce matin, ses vertèbres cervicales la faisaient souffrir atrocement. Elle avait longtemps cherché l’origine de ce mal, puis avait fini par comprendre que cela ne pouvait venir que de ses excès de headbanging.

« Tu n’as pas reconnu qui c’était ? lança Astrid en lui collant son téléphone portable sous le nez pour mieux lui montrer la photo qu’elle lui avait transférée trois heures plus tôt.

- Non, et je m’en fiche royalement ! » rétorqua Lisa en repoussant le smartphone de son amie avec sa main droite.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle remarqua le cœur rouge tatoué sur sa peau.

« C’est toi qui as fait ça ? s’exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Astrid d’un air furibond.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! s’offusqua la blonde. Les cœurs que je dessine sont beaucoup plus jolis que ça ! »

Lisa mouilla son index gauche de salive et le frotta furieusement contre le dos de sa main droite pour essayer de faire partir le gribouillis, mais il ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir s’effacer. A tous les coups, il avait été tracé au marqueur indélébile…

« Je t’avoue que moi aussi j’ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, au début..., reprit Astrid, qui ne paraissait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde des problèmes de tatouage de son amie. Il faut dire évidemment que je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de le voir en vrai avec les fesses à l’air... Encore heureux ! »

A cet instant, Mrs Ramirez fit son entrée dans la salle, ce qui obligea Astrid à baisser d’un ton pour pouvoir poursuivre la conversation.

« Je vais te donner un indice, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers l’oreille de Lisa. Son prénom commence par un T et tu le croises chaque semaine au club de photo du lycée… »

Intriguée, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de chercher à résoudre cette énigme et passa en revue les prénoms de tous les élèves qui comme elle fréquentaient l’atelier photographie du vendredi après-midi… Elle n’en trouva qu’un seul dont le prénom commençait par un T…

« Tyler Down ? » chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Astrid hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui confirmer qu’elle avait deviné juste.

« Apparemment, tout le lycée a reçu cette photo ! précisa-t-elle à voix basse. Il paraît même qu’à l’origine c’est Clay Jensen qui l’a envoyée avec le hashtag «  _trick-or-treat_ »...

- Pfff… Il n’avait vraiment rien d’autre à faire le soir d’Halloween que d’aller photographier les fesses de Tyler ?

- C’est vrai qu’il devait sacrément s’ennuyer pour en arriver là… Toi, par contre, tu as l’air de t’être bien amusée ! » fit remarquer Astrid en voyant son amie bailler aux corneilles.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


S’il y avait bien un cours durant lequel Lisa ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, c’était le cours de maths de Mr Bates. En ce lendemain d’Halloween, l’enseignant avait décidé de s’habiller dans le thème et de mettre un nœud papillon orange qui contrastait franchement avec sa veste noire et son gilet gris foncé. Ses élèves, pourtant habitués à son style vestimentaire extravagant, ne purent se retenir de rire en le voyant, et Bryce Walker osa même lui lancer d’un air moqueur :

« Vous avez une journée de retard, monsieur ! C’était hier le concours de costumes d’Halloween ! »

Mr Bates, qui avait lui-même un certain penchant pour la taquinerie et savait apprécier les traits d’humour bien placés, ne se formalisa pas de la hardiesse de son élève. A la place, il se contenta de sourire et, se tournant vers la classe, déclara d’une voix imperturbable :

« Vous aviez deux exercices à faire pour aujourd’hui. Qui est volontaire pour aller corriger le premier ? »

Lisa baissa la tête sur son bouquin de maths et essaya de se faire toute petite. Elle qui d’habitude ne rechignait pas à passer au tableau quand son prof le lui demandait, aujourd’hui, elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à ce qu’il la sollicite. Non pas qu’elle avait oublié de faire ses exercices, au contraire : elle se félicitait d’avoir préféré passer son mardi après-midi à la bibliothèque pour s’avancer dans ses devoirs, plutôt que d’aller au gymnase assister à la remise des prix du concours de costumes d’Halloween. Ce choix lui avait permis de résoudre d’une traite ses deux problèmes de mathématiques, chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu faire si elle avait attendu d’être rentrée de concert pour s’atteler à la tâche.

Non, si la perspective de passer au tableau rebutait autant Lisa, c’était tout simplement parce qu’elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme, et qu’elle craignait que Mr Bates ne s’en aperçoive. Son regard vif et perçant lui donnait souvent l’impression qu’il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle était convaincue que si elle attirait trop son attention sur elle, il ne tarderait pas à découvrir dans les traits tirés de son visage tous les symptômes de sa cuite de la veille.

Hélas, il semblait aujourd’hui que personne d’autre qu’elle dans la classe n’avait fait ses exercices de maths. En circulant dans les rangs pour jeter un œil au travail de ses élèves, Mr Bates ne put que constater avec dépit que ce travail était inexistant. A chaque table devant laquelle il s’arrêtait, il entendait la même excuse : Halloween. A croire que tout le monde avait passé son mardi après-midi au gymnase pour la remise des prix du concours de costumes, avant d’être invité à une soirée déguisée et d’y faire la fête jusqu’à pas d’heure. Même Arthur McFadden ne dérogeait pas à la règle : Lisa n’en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu’elle l’entendit se justifier en prétextant qu’il n’avait même pas pu trouver le temps d’ouvrir son manuel de mathématiques pour prendre connaissance des exercices qui étaient à faire, et que, de toute façon, donner des devoirs le jour d’Halloween n’était pas une très bonne idée. Décidément, ce garçon ne manquait pas de culot !

« Et toi, Lisa ? Toi aussi tu as fait la fête toute la nuit ? » demanda Mr Bates en s’approchant de la table de la jeune fille.

«  _Oh mon Dieu, si vous saviez…_  » pensa Lisa, qui devint aussitôt rouge de honte.

Mr Bates se pencha sur son cahier et eut le plaisir de pouvoir y lire la solution à chacun des deux problèmes qui étaient à résoudre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a que Lisa qui a réussi à trouver le temps de faire ses exercices de maths ? » interrogea Mr Bates en se tournant vers la classe.

Puis, reportant son regard sur Lisa, il ajouta :

« Tu veux bien aller nous les corriger ? »

«  _Pas vraiment, non… Mais qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous !_  » se dit Lisa en se levant malgré elle de sa chaise et en prenant son cahier d’exercices.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle aujourd’hui ? Comme par hasard le lendemain de sa première cuite, et le jour où un abruti s’amusait à griffonner un cœur rouge sur sa main… Si seulement elle avait été gauchère comme Mr Bates, elle n’aurait pas eu à lui montrer ce dessin ridicule… Un dessin qui traduisait d’ailleurs à la perfection les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour lui… Mais même si Lisa avait fait exprès de tracer ce symbole sur sa main pour essayer de faire comprendre à son prof qu’elle l’aimait, celui-ci – en dépit de ses incroyables facultés mentales – n’aurait sans doute jamais réussi à deviner le sens de ce message pourtant explicite.

« Joli tatouage » commenta Mr Bates dès qu’il vit Lisa lever sa main en l’air pour écrire au tableau.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s’enflammer et essaya de cacher son trouble en laissant quelques mèches de cheveux retomber de part et d’autre de son visage cramoisi. Et si jamais Mr Bates venait à croire que celui qui avait dessiné ce cœur sur sa main n’était autre que son petit ami ? Horrifiée, Lisa se dit qu’il fallait à tout prix qu’elle chasse cette idée de la tête de son prof – si du moins elle y était vraiment entrée –, quitte à devoir pour cela lui fournir une explication qui la ferait passer pour une folle.

« Merci, dit-elle en réponse au compliment de l’enseignant. C’est moi qui l’ai fait… 

- Vraiment ? s’étonna Mr Bates en fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs d’un air dubitatif. Je ne savais pas que tu t’amusais à te dessiner dessus… »

Lisa entendit aussitôt des gloussements de rire derrière son dos, mais elle tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention et continua de dérouler ses équations au tableau.

« Ça m’arrive de temps en temps, quand je m’ennuie…, expliqua-t-elle sans cesser d’écrire.

- Dans ce cas, j’espère que ce dessin ne date pas du début de mon cours…, s’inquiéta l’enseignant. C’est vrai que j’ai perdu du temps à passer entre les rangs, mais les choses auraient été beaucoup plus rapides si tes camarades avaient fait leurs devoirs ! »

A ces mots, Lisa s’arrêtera de calculer sa dérivée, se tourna vers son prof pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui déclara alors d’une voix pleine de sincérité :

« Rassurez-vous. Jamais je ne m’ennuie durant vos cours ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Plusieurs élèves de la classe de Lisa avaient certainement dû penser qu’elle avait fait de l’ironie en certifiant devant tout le monde à Mr Bates qu’elle ne s’ennuyait jamais durant ses cours. D’autres, au contraire, avaient dû la prendre pour une insupportable lèche-bottes – un titre qui jusqu’à présent n’avait été décerné qu’à Arthur McFadden. Lisa, cependant, n’avait que faire de ce que ses camarades pouvaient penser d’elle… Du moment qu’ils ne se doutaient pas de la nature de ses sentiments pour Mr Bates.

Une seule personne pour le moment était au courant de son secret : c’était sa mère, et Lisa avait déjà bien du mal à gérer cette situation… A chaque fois qu’elle avait le malheur d'aborder devant elle le sujet tabou de Mr Bates – soit par mégarde, soit par pure provocation –, la discussion se terminait par une dispute, et Lisa remontait rageusement dans sa chambre pour calmer ses nerfs en jouant de la guitare ou en mettant la musique à fond.

Le lundi 6 novembre, lorsqu’Amanda Thompson trouva dans la boîte aux lettres une convocation du tribunal d’Evergreen adressée à Lisa, elle se demanda aussitôt quelle bêtise sa fille avait bien pu faire, et la première idée saugrenue qui lui vint à l’esprit fut que cette bêtise devait être en rapport avec Mr Bates. Pendant les quelques secondes qu’il lui fallut pour aller chercher son coupe-papier et décacheter l'enveloppe, elle échafauda dans son esprit les pires scénarios possibles : tantôt elle imagina que Lisa avait franchi le pas en déposant des centaines de mots doux dans le casier de son prof et se voyait ainsi accusée de harcèlement, tantôt elle soupçonna sa fille d’avoir découvert l’adresse où habitait l’enseignant et d’être entrée par effraction dans son domicile… Mais ce qu’elle redoutait plus que tout, c’était d’apprendre que Mr Bates avait fini par céder aux avances de Lisa, et que celle-ci se retrouvait maintenant impliquée dans une sordide affaire de détournement de mineure.

Toutes ses craintes se dissipèrent heureusement quand elle ouvrit la lettre et qu’elle s’aperçut que le motif de la convocation n’était en aucune façon lié à Harold Bates. Non, à la place, il était lié à Hannah Baker.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


« Tu as reçu du courrier » annonça Amanda, juste avant l’heure du dîner, en venant frapper à la porte entrouverte de la chambre de sa fille.

Celle-ci était assise à son bureau, en train de terminer ses exercices de mathématiques, et elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de contrariété. Elle avait horreur d’être dérangée lorsqu’elle faisait ses devoirs de maths, surtout lorsqu’elle se trouvait au beau milieu du calcul d’une dérivée particulièrement complexe...

Hélas, depuis la mort d’Hannah et la réunion de prévention du suicide à laquelle tous les parents d’élèves du lycée Liberty avaient été invités, Lisa s’était vu interdire par sa mère le droit de s’enfermer dans sa chambre, même si elle souhaitait être plus au calme pour faire ses devoirs. Suivant les conseils prodigués lors de cette séance de sensibilisation, Amanda avait demandé à sa fille de laisser la porte de sa chambre aux trois quarts ouverte, afin qu’elle puisse toujours garder un œil sur elle et s’assurer que tout allait bien.

«  _Ou s’assurer que je suis toujours en vie…_  » avait complété Lisa dans sa tête, la première fois que sa mère lui avait expliqué la nécessité d’une telle règle.

Résultat : la jeune fille voyait maintenant sa mère passer encore plus souvent dans sa chambre, utilisant à chaque fois un prétexte différent, comme celui de vouloir vider sa corbeille à papiers, celui de venir déposer son linge repassé sur son lit, ou, comme ce soir, celui de lui apporter son courrier.

« Tu peux le poser sur ma commode, je le lirai après…, répondit Lisa sans quitter des yeux son cahier d’exercices, avant d’ajouter pour plaisanter : A moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit une lettre du MIT pour me dire que je suis admise… »

«  _Ou une lettre d’amour de Mr Bates…_  »

Mais dans les deux cas, Lisa savait bien qu’elle pouvait toujours rêver. D’une part, elle n’attendait pas de réponse du MIT avant la mi-décembre ; d’autre part… Non, vraiment, il n’y avait absolument aucune chance que Mr Bates lui déclare un jour sa flamme par écrit – ni sous quelque forme que ce soit, d’ailleurs.

« Désolée, répliqua Amanda en s’approchant du bureau de Lisa pour y déposer la lettre de convocation du tribunal d’Evergreen, j’ai bien peur que cela ne puisse pas attendre… »

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux ronds de stupeur en découvrant l’origine de la lettre. Evidemment, elle s’était attendue à tout sauf à ça !

« Vous êtes assignée à comparaître comme témoin dans le cadre de l’affaire Hannah Baker opposant la famille de la victime au lycée Liberty… » lut-elle d’une voix horrifiée.

L’imminence de la date à laquelle elle était convoquée acheva de la faire paniquer : Lisa devait venir faire sa déposition le vendredi 10 novembre, à deux heures de l’après-midi, au cabinet d'avocats Johnson & Vasquez.

Debout à côté de sa fille, relisant la lettre par-dessus son épaule, Amanda secoua la tête d’un air affligé.

« Il ne me reste plus qu’à contacter notre avocat…, dit-elle en soupirant. Voilà à quoi cela te mène de donner des cours particuliers en maths ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Cette nuit-là, Lisa eut un mal fou à s’endormir. A trois heures et demi du matin, elle était toujours en train de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit en pensant au témoignage qu’elle allait devoir déposer dans moins de quatre jours. Sa déclaration était sollicitée par Dennis Vasquez, l’avocat des parents d’Hannah Baker, ce qui signifiait que ses propos allaient pouvoir être repris à charge contre le lycée Liberty. Or, même si Lisa était consciente des moqueries qu'avait subies Hannah à l’école et de l'indifférence totale de l’équipe de direction vis-à-vis de son mal-être, elle se sentait extrêmement gênée à l’idée que ses paroles puissent servir à porter préjudice au lycée pour lequel travaillait l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle avait l’impression de trahir Mr Bates en se rendant à la convocation de Mr Vasquez. Elle savait que l’interrogatoire de ce dernier serait orienté de façon à montrer que le lycée Liberty était en partie responsable du suicide d’Hannah Baker. Ce qu’elle ignorait, c’était si l’avocat insisterait sur le rôle joué par l’équipe enseignante dans le malaise de la jeune fille… Comme si elle se préparait pour une interro, Lisa essayait d’imaginer les questions qui lui seraient posées, et réfléchissait aux réponses qu’elle pourrait apporter pour aider à la fois les parents d’Hannah à obtenir réparation et Mr Bates à rester hors de cause dans toute cette histoire. Hélas, son angoisse était si forte qu’elle ne parvenait pas à formuler dans sa tête le moindre discours logique, et, à force de se torturer l’esprit, la jeune fille finit par tomber de fatigue et sombrer dans le sommeil.

☆☆☆  
  


« Bonjour Ms Thompson.

- Bonjour...

- Mon nom est Dennis Vasquez, je suis l’avocat d’Andrew et Olivia Baker, et ceci est une déposition. Je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous devrez y répondre sincèrement, à moins que votre avocat ne s’y oppose. Vous comprenez ?

- Euh... Oui... »

Lisa se trouvait dans un bureau froid et austère, assise à une table gigantesque et entourée d’un grand nombre de personnes : à sa gauche se tenaient sa mère et son avocat, Mr Sanders ; à sa droite : le greffier et les parents d’Hannah Baker ; en face : Dennis Vasquez et l’avocat de la défense, Mrs Jensen. Lisa tournait le dos à une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville d’Evergreen et les collines environnantes. Devant elle étaient posés un micro et un caméscope destinés à enregistrer sa déclaration.

« Aucun juge n'est présent, mais cela reste une procédure légale, reprit Mr Vasquez. Vous êtes sous la même obligation légale de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, répondit Lisa d’une voix plus affermie.

- Bien. Pour information, pouvez-vous décliner votre identité, votre âge, où vous allez à l'école, et en quelle classe vous êtes ?

- Je m’appelle Lisa Thompson, j’ai dix-sept ans, je vais au lycée Liberty et je suis en classe de terminale.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire où et quand vous avez rencontré Hannah Baker pour la première fois ?

- C’était au lycée, en septembre de l'année dernière, le jour de la rentrée des classes. Nos deux casiers étaient côte à côte. Comme elle avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir le sien ce jour-là, je me suis mise à l’aider, et c’est comme ça que nous avons fait connaissance. 

- Et vous connaissiez bien Hannah ?

- C’est-à-dire que…, hésita Lisa en jetant un regard inquiet vers les parents de la jeune fille. Au début, on ne se croisait que devant les casiers, lorsqu’on allait chercher ou déposer nos affaires. On se disait bonjour, mais c’est tout. Ce n’est qu’à partir de cette année qu’Hannah a commencé à prendre des cours de soutien en maths avec moi et qu'on a pu échanger un peu plus…

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’Hannah ait eu besoin de prendre des cours particuliers de maths avec vous ?

- Apparemment, elle rencontrait quelques difficultés dans cette matière depuis qu’elle était entrée en seconde, et elle tenait à faire remonter sa moyenne pour avoir une chance d’être admise dans une grande université…

- Qu’entendez-vous au juste par « quelques difficultés » ?

- Disons que les notes d’Hannah restaient toujours assez faibles… En général, elles ne dépassaient jamais la lettre C…

- Et pourtant, dans son ancien lycée, Hannah avait l’habitude des bonnes notes en mathématiques. Ses bulletins scolaires montrent même que sa moyenne dans cette matière n'a jamais été inférieure à B+. Comment expliquez-vous qu’Hannah ait vu son niveau en maths chuter aussi brutalement à son arrivée au lycée Liberty ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air gêné. Le fait de changer d’établissement scolaire, je suppose ? C’est parfois très perturbant pour un élève de devoir quitter son lycée, ses amis, ses profs… »

«  _Surtout, ne prononce pas le nom de Mr Bates… Surtout, ne prononce pas son nom !_  » se répéta intérieurement Lisa, qui sentait déjà des gouttes de sueur lui couler dans le bas du dos.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu’Hannah ait choisi de se tourner vers vous pour obtenir de l’aide en mathématiques, plutôt que vers son propre professeur ?

- C’est-à-dire que… si Hannah avait déjà du mal à comprendre les cours de son prof, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi elle lui aurait demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers en supplément… » expliqua Lisa, de plus en plus embarrassée.

Voilà que, malgré toutes ses précautions, elle voyait la conversation dériver vers le sujet qu’elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter : son prof de maths. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là aussi rapidement ?

« Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de l’idée de prendre des cours particuliers avec Mr Bates ?

- Que… Quoi ? s’étonna Lisa, qui crut qu’elle avait mal compris la question.

- Que pensez-vous au juste de Mr Bates ?

- Je… Euh… Rien de spécial… Il est sympa, quoi… C’est tout… » bégaya la jeune fille, dont le visage tourna subitement au rouge pivoine.

Un regard vers sa mère lui révéla que celle-ci commençait à se renfrogner.

« Vous êtes sûre que Mr Bates n’éveille pas chez vous plus que des sentiments de sympathie ?

- Vous… Vous êtes sérieux ? s’offusqua Lisa. Quel autre genre de sentiments pourrait-il éveiller chez moi ?

- A vous de me le dire… »

Lisa n’en revenait pas de ce qu’elle entendait ! Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette blague ? D’où sortaient ces questions complètement déplacées ?

« Greffier, pouvez-vous nous montrer la pièce à conviction numéro deux ? » demanda Mr Vasquez.

Le greffier lui tendit une photo imprimée au format A4 sur du papier glacé. L’avocat la fit glisser vers Lisa pour qu’elle puisse y jeter un œil. Se penchant dessus en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille sentit alors son cœur manquer un battement. C’était la photo qu’elle avait prise de Mr Bates à la sortie du lycée, alors qu’il marchait dans la rue par une froide après-midi de janvier !

« Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? » s’écria Lisa d’un air paniqué.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère et vit que son visage était lui aussi devenu rouge… Rouge de colère.

« Peu importe où nous l’avons eue, répliqua Mr Vasquez. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est sur la photo ?

- C’est… euh… mon prof de maths… Harold Bates.

- Et pouvez-vous nous dire qui a pris cette photo ?

- C’est… c’est moi…, répondit Lisa d’une voix penaude.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris cette photo ?

- J’en sais rien… Je… Je voulais tester le zoom de mon nouvel appareil photo, et comme Mr Bates passait par là, je me suis dit qu’il pourrait faire un bon sujet…

- Est-il vrai que vous avez à plusieurs reprises suivi Mr Bates à la sortie du lycée ?

- Je… Euh… Oui, mais…

- Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes également rendue à son domicile pour déposer une rose rouge dans sa boîte aux lettres ?

- Oui, j’avoue que…

- Confirmez-vous avoir déjà eu un rencard avec lui au café Monet’s ?

- Oui, mais c’est lui qui…

- Et reconnaissez-vous être déjà montée dans sa voiture pour qu’il vous raccompagne jusqu’à chez vous ?

- Mais bon sang, comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? » s’écria Lisa, dont la température corporelle venait de grimper en flèche et de dépasser les quarante degrés Celsius – un peu plus et elle allait voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles.

Mr Vasquez ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Lisa et continua l’interrogatoire :

« Que pensez-vous des goûts vestimentaires de Mr Bates ?

- A… Attendez, mais pourquoi vous me posez ce genre de questions ?

- Que pensez-vous de son nœud papillon orange ?

- Co… Co… Comment ? » balbutia Lisa, avant d’entendre un étrange écho lui répondre :

«  _Co… Co… Cocoricoooo !_  »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lisa se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés d’effroi, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était en état de choc. Elle était en nage. Son téléphone, qui continuait de sonner sur sa table de chevet en imitant le cri du coq, indiquait sept heures du matin. Son sommeil n’avait duré que trois heures, et pourtant… Elle aurait largement préféré ne pas dormir de la nuit plutôt que de faire ce cauchemar ridicule !

 


	9. Sous la véranda

**Chapitre 9  
** _Sous la_ _véranda_

Lorsque Lisa arriva au lycée à huit heures moins le quart, elle paraissait encore plus décalquée qu’au lendemain de sa soirée d’Halloween. Elle avait encore réclamé du café au petit déjeuner, mais la boisson stimulante n’avait visiblement pas suffi à la tirer de son engourdissement. D’énormes cernes noirs étaient dessinés sous ses yeux. Des cernes qui pouvaient difficilement passer inaperçus.

« Qu’est-ce qui t'arrive ? s’inquiéta Astrid en retrouvant son amie près des casiers, juste avant le début des cours. Tu as l’air crevé ! Tu as encore été à un concert de metal hier soir ?

- N… Non… J’ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, c’est tout… »

Hors de question pour Lisa de confier à la blonde le rêve atroce qu’elle avait fait durant la nuit. Elle n’osait même pas lui parler de la lettre de convocation du tribunal qu’elle avait reçue la veille et qui était à l’origine de ses tourments. Cette assignation à comparaître devant l’avocat des parents d’Hannah Baker lui faisait éprouver un tel sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, qu’elle préférait la garder sous silence. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir été sollicitée par Mr Vasquez... Mais plutôt que de se demander qui pouvaient bien être les autres élèves auxquels l’avocat avait fait appel, elle continuait de ressasser dans sa tête la même et unique question : «  _Pourquoi moi ?_  ».

Hannah Baker n’était pour elle qu’une connaissance. Clairement, Lisa n’était pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler des problèmes que la jeune fille avait pu rencontrer au lycée… Pourquoi diable avait-elle été choisie pour témoigner ?

La perspective d’aller faire sa déposition l’angoissait tellement que Lisa en venait à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d’échapper à ce supplice... Et si elle se cassait une jambe ? Certes, cela n’aurait pas été très courageux de sa part de se défiler de la sorte, mais qu’avait-elle à gagner dans cette histoire ? Absolument rien ! Hannah Baker était morte, et ce n’était pas le témoignage de Lisa Thompson qui allait la faire revenir. Si seulement elle pouvait s’enfuir loin d’ici… Prendre un avion et partir, laisser ses tracas derrière elle et tout quitter… Mais serait-elle prête à quitter Mr Bates ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lisa n’écouta même pas le début de l’annonce faite au micro par le proviseur du lycée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit les mots « état grave » et « Alex Standall » qu’elle prêta subitement l’oreille au discours de Mr Bolan.

« Afin de prévenir tout risque de contagion, disait celui-ci, il sera désormais interdit aux élèves de parler au lycée des récents événements en lien avec Hannah Baker ou Alex Standall, sous peine de se voir renvoyés de l’établissement.

- Quoi ? s’étonna Lisa qui était restée focalisée sur le mot de « contagion ». Il y a une épidémie au lycée ? »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rétorquer d’un air moqueur :

« Tu es sûre que tu n’as pas fumé de l’herbe au petit déjeuner ? Tu m’as l’air complètement à la masse, ce matin… »

Mais Lisa ne fit pas attention aux sarcasmes de son amie et continua de chercher à comprendre ce qu’avait voulu dire Mr Bolan dans son message adressé aux élèves.

« Alex Standall est tombé malade ? Il a attrapé la grippe ? La gastro ? La tuberculose ? Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a essayé de se suicider, voilà ce qui lui est arrivé ! » lança Astrid, à bout de patience.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur, mais aucun son n’en sortit. La réponse de son amie venait de lui clouer le bec.

« D’après le proviseur, c’est à cause de toute cette histoire autour d’Hannah Baker, expliqua la blonde. Apparemment, Alex Standall aurait voulu l’imiter…

- Quoi ? s’exclama à nouveau Lisa, qui n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle entendait et qui commençait à se demander si elle s’était vraiment réveillée de son cauchemar. Mais c’est absurde ! Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de l’imiter ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Peut-être qu’il était amoureux d’elle et qu’il n’a pas supporté sa mort ? »

Si la conjecture d’Astrid pouvait tout à fait tenir la route, d’autres hypothèses ne tardèrent pas à se propager dans les couloirs, et ce, malgré l'interdiction formelle du principal d’évoquer les événements tragiques qui venaient de se produire. Certains élèves disaient qu’Alex s’était senti coupable d’avoir créé la liste « thon ou canon » et d’avoir inscrit le nom d’Hannah Baker dans la catégorie « plus beau cul de première année ». Cette liste – dont Lisa n’avait jusqu’alors jamais soupçonné l’existence et qu’elle découvrait maintenant avec effarement – avait circulé dans le lycée peu de temps après l’arrivée d’Hannah en classe de seconde, et lui avait valu d’emblée une réputation de fille facile. Une réputation qui, hélas, lui avait collé à la peau, et qui pouvait sans doute expliquer les raisons de son suicide... Pas étonnant qu’Alex s’en soit alors voulu pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais de là à se tirer une balle dans la tête…

Les rumeurs allant bon train, Lisa avait fini par apprendre que le garçon avait cherché à mettre fin à ses jours en utilisant l’arme de service de son père, qui n’était autre que Bill Standall, le shérif adjoint d’Evergreen. Transporté d’urgence à l'hôpital Mercy, il se retrouvait désormais plongé dans le coma, et son pronostic vital était engagé. Et dire qu’il avait lui aussi fait partie des élèves auxquels Lisa avait donné des cours particuliers en mathématiques… A croire que ses séances de soutien étaient maudites ! D’abord Hannah, ensuite Alex… Qui d’autre encore ? Mackenzie ? Joey ?

Ce dernier semblait justement avoir le moral au plus bas, depuis la veille… ou plutôt depuis qu’il avait repassé l’épreuve du SAT, trois jours plus tôt. Malgré l’entraînement intensif que lui avait fait subir Lisa, Joey avait le sentiment d’avoir à nouveau raté son examen, et regrettait d’avoir fait perdre son temps à son amie. Il ne cessait de pleurer sur son sort, répétant à qui voulait l’entendre que son cas était désespéré et que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Ses lamentations lui attiraient évidemment les mots de consolation de ses camarades, qui craignaient de le voir sombrer dans la dépression et commettre l’irréparable, à l’instar d’Hannah et d’Alex.

Lisa, elle, ne pouvait pas non plus dire que son moral était au beau fixe – surtout depuis qu’elle avait reçu sa lettre de convocation au tribunal – , mais comme elle réussissait très bien à cacher ses problèmes, personne ne s’inquiétait pour elle. Elle voyait pourtant la date du 10 novembre se rapprocher avec une appréhension croissante, et, le jeudi 9 novembre, ce fut en se tordant les mains d’anxiété qu’elle alla trouver Mr Bates à la fin de sa leçon, pour lui dire qu’elle ne pourrait assister à son cours du lendemain.

« Un souci particulier ? interrogea l’enseignant en remarquant les gestes nerveux de son élève.

- Je… Euh… J’ai… J’ai été appelée à comparaître au tribunal d’Evergreen à quatorze heures pour témoigner dans le cadre de l’affaire Hannah Baker… » confessa Lisa qui ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à l’homme qu’elle aimait.

Pour prouver ses propos, elle sortit de son sac sa lettre de convocation et la tendit d’une main tremblante à Mr Bates.

« Je vois, fit celui-ci en parcourant des yeux le document. C’est un mauvais moment à passer, mais ne t’en fais pas : je suis certain que tu sauras t’en tirer.

- Si seulement je pouvais en être aussi sûre…, soupira Lisa d’un air abattu. J’avoue que je me sens encore plus stressée que la veille de mon épreuve de l’ACT…

- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, la rassura l’enseignant en lui rendant sa convocation. Tant que tu n’as rien à te reprocher, il n’y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. »

Mr Bates savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour réconforter son élève. Des mots que Lisa ne cessa de se répéter le jour de sa déposition, pour garder confiance en elle et faire bonne contenance devant les parents d’Hannah Baker et leur avocat. Comme l’avait pressenti son prof, son témoignage se déroula sans le moindre accroc, et les questions de Mr Vasquez se révélèrent bien moins indiscrètes que celles qu’elle avait pu imaginer dans son cauchemar. Même si les premières furent identiques à celles de son subconscient – « Où et quand avez-vous rencontré Hannah Baker pour la première fois ? », « Hannah était-elle votre amie ? » –, les suivantes, plutôt que de s’orienter paradoxalement vers Mr Bates, furent consacrées à l’ambiance qui régnait au lycée entre les élèves et aux éventuelles brimades dont Hannah avait pu être victime : « Avez-vous entendu quelqu’un dire des méchancetés à Hannah ? », « Avez-vous vu quelqu’un la maltraiter physiquement ? ».

Au bout d’une demi-heure d’entretien, Lisa quitta le bureau de Mr Vasquez en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, heureuse que son calvaire soit enfin terminé et que Mr Bates n’ait pas été évoqué une seule fois au cours de l’interrogatoire. Celui-ci n’avait finalement pas duré aussi longtemps que ce qu’elle avait craint. Si elle voulait, elle pouvait même demander à sa mère de la redéposer au lycée et arriver à temps pour son cours de photographie… Néanmoins, Lisa se sentait tellement crevée après cette interview, qu’elle n’avait envie que d’une chose, c’était de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Traversant le couloir dans lequel elle avait dû patienter avant de passer son entretien, elle constata alors qu’elle ne serait pas la seule à rater l’atelier photo de cet après-midi : entouré de ses parents et de son avocat, Tyler Down attendait lui aussi son heure pour aller témoigner. En le voyant, Lisa repensa aussitôt à la photo qui avait circulé dans tout le lycée et sur laquelle on reconnaissait Tyler les fesses à l’air... Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que le garçon dirait au sujet de l’ambiance à l'école...  


☆☆☆  


Une chose était sûre : l’ambiance à l'école était toujours survoltée lorsqu’arrivait le jour des vacances scolaires. Ce vendredi 17 novembre ne faisait pas exception. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience la sonnerie qui marquerait la fin de leurs cours et le début des congés de Thanksgiving. La plupart d’entre eux partaient avec leurs parents retrouver de la famille, et Lisa avait encore une fois l’impression qu’elle serait la seule à rester à Clayton pendant cette période de fêtes. Comme à son habitude, elle était l’une des rares personnes du lycée à ne pas partager l’euphorie générale. Pour elle, le jour des vacances était toujours le moment tant redouté de l’année où elle devait dire adieu à Mr Bates pour une durée d’au moins une semaine…

Toutefois, le mois de juillet dernier avait prouvé à Lisa qu’il lui restait toujours une petite chance de croiser Mr Bates pendant les vacances, si lui aussi avait la bonne idée de les passer dans la région d’Evergreen. Elle pouvait donc tout à fait espérer voir ce miracle se reproduire. Mais plutôt que de se bercer d’illusions et de s’en remettre à la seule Providence, Lisa préféra savoir à quoi s’en tenir et demander directement à son prof ce qu’il avait prévu de faire durant ses congés.

Pour cela, elle choisit bien sûr d’attendre la fin de son cours de maths et de se retrouver seule à seul avec lui. Elle employa sa technique habituelle, qui consistait à mettre un temps fou à recopier la liste des devoirs que l’enseignant avait donnés à faire pour la rentrée, ce qui lui permettait à chaque fois d'être la dernière à quitter la salle. Quinze problèmes de dérivées et d’intégrales à résoudre… Décidément, la classe de Lisa avait été gâtée !

« J’ai toujours l’impression que tu es la seule à noter la liste des exercices jusqu’au bout…, commenta Mr Bates qui, assis en face de Lisa, s'amusait à faire rouler une craie sur son bureau pour tuer le temps.

- C’est peut-être parce que j’écris plus lentement que les autres ? Désolée, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour ne pas vous retarder, dit Lisa en accélérant l’allure – maintenant qu’elle et son prof se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la salle, elle pouvait bien arrêter son cinéma !

- Non, non, je crois vraiment que tes camarades se contentent de ne recopier que la moitié de leurs devoirs… Ce qui n’explique d’ailleurs pas pourquoi ils n’en font généralement que le quart…

- Bah, si je ne notais pas tous mes devoirs de maths, j’aurais trop peur de m’ennuyer pendant les vacances ! plaisanta Lisa d’une voix rieuse.

- Tu n’as rien prévu de particulier pour Thanksgiving ? s’étonna Mr Bates.

- Pas grand-chose, à part rester à la maison pour regarder le défilé à la télévision et manger de la dinde avec ma mère et mes grands-parents… Et vous ? lança-t-elle en adressant un regard plein de curiosité à son prof.

- Oh, j’ai surtout prévu de dormir et de récupérer les heures de sommeil qui me manquent ! répondit Mr Bates en riant. Ça fait du bien aussi de passer les vacances chez soi à se reposer. Cette année, j’ai la chance que ce soit ma famille qui se déplace et qui vienne me voir pour le réveillon de Thanksgiving.

- Oh ! fit Lisa, ravie d’apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Dans ce cas, profitez-en bien !

- Toi aussi » lui souhaita l’enseignant avec un sourire bienveillant.

Un sourire que Lisa lui rendit au centuple en pensant joyeusement :

«  _Ça_ _, p_ _our en profiter… Vous pouvez compter sur moi !_  »  


☆☆☆  


Le plan de Lisa était risqué, et pourtant… Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’elle y songeait, plusieurs nuits qu’elle en rêvait, et maintenant qu’elle venait d’apprendre que Mr Bates comptait rester chez lui pour les vacances, elle se disait que l’occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. C’était de la folie, elle le savait… Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait prête à tenter l’aventure. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à franchir le pas, à aller de l’avant et à remercier son prof en bonne et due forme. Quitte à passer pour une dingue… Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle aille sonner chez lui pour lui remettre son cadeau de Thanksgiving !

Depuis que Lisa avait acheté l’album « Mayhem » des Midnight Owls au Green Jazz Festival, elle attendait le moment le plus opportun pour offrir ce disque à son prof de maths, en remerciement de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour elle. La fête de Thanksgiving lui fournissait une excuse idéale. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez lui le jour même des festivités, surtout s’il attendait de la famille, mais elle se disait que venir frapper à sa porte quelques jours avant le jeudi 23 novembre ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… Pas le 22, car ses invités risquaient justement d’arriver chez lui ce jour-là, ni le 21, car il souhaiterait peut-être regarder la retransmission à la télé de la cérémonie de grâce de la dinde, mais pourquoi pas le lundi 20 novembre ? C’était une date qui sonnait plutôt bien et qui lui permettrait de revoir Mr Bates après seulement deux jours d’absence, comme si elle allait le retrouver au lycée après le week-end… De plus, sa mère lui avait dit qu’elle travaillerait toute la journée, ce lundi. Cela lui laisserait donc le champ libre pour sortir prendre le bus et se rendre à Mill Spring sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Restait à savoir si Mr Bates serait bien chez lui au moment où elle viendrait sonner à sa porte...  


☆☆☆  


Lorsqu’elle descendit à l’arrêt de bus de Mill Spring à trois heures de l’après-midi, Lisa se demanda si elle avait vraiment choisi le meilleur jour pour remettre son cadeau à Mr Bates.... Depuis le début de la matinée, il ne s’était pas arrêté de pleuvoir, et il soufflait un vent glacial et piquant qui lui tirait les larmes des yeux… Elle qui, à l’origine, avait songé à apporter sa guitare acoustique pour jouer quelques morceaux sous les fenêtres de son prof, elle s’était finalement dégonflée à la vue de la météo, craignant que la pluie ne fasse rouiller ses cordes en acier et que le froid ne lui gèle les doigts.

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, tirant sa capuche sur sa tête et remontant son écharpe jusqu’à son nez, la jeune fille se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la maison de Mr Bates. Elle espérait vraiment qu’elle n’avait pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien et qu’elle trouverait l’enseignant à son domicile. Tout ce qu’elle souhaitait, à présent, c’était le voir, lui offrir son cadeau en lui témoignant toute sa reconnaissance, puis reprendre le bus de trois heures et demi pour rentrer chez elle se réchauffer.

En arrivant devant le 3020 Irwin Street, Lisa constata avec inquiétude que la Mini Cooper de Mr Bates n’était garée ni dans son jardin, ni dans la rue… A moins qu’il ne l’ait laissée dans son garage pour la protéger des intempéries, tout portait à croire qu’il l’avait prise pour sortir… Les choses s’annonçaient mal.

Lisa s’approcha malgré tout du petit pavillon bleu ciel de Mr Bates et s’arrêta sur le seuil de son jardin, avant de jeter un regard anxieux autour d’elle. La rue était déserte. Pas étonnant, vu le temps… La pluie avait au moins l’avantage de dissuader les gens de sortir et de permettre à Lisa d’œuvrer en toute discrétion… A part si, bien sûr, les voisins avaient le nez collé à leur fenêtre pour épier ses moindres mouvements et voir ce que cette mystérieuse inconnue venait faire chez Harold Bates… Tant pis ! De toute façon, ce n’était pas le moment de rebrousser chemin. Pas maintenant qu’elle était arrivée si près du but !

La jeune fille gravit les marches du perron avec précaution et se présenta devant la porte d’entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C’était une porte en chêne massif, dépourvue de lucarne, à côté de laquelle se trouvait une sonnette au nom de Mr Bates. La dernière fois qu’elle s’était tenue devant cette porte remontait à l’année précédente, alors qu’elle et ses amis étaient venus frapper chez Mr Bates le soir d’Halloween pour réclamer des bonbons… A l’époque, elle avait été loin de se douter que son prof de maths habitait à cette adresse… Elle se rappelait encore la surprise qu’elle avait eue en le voyant lui ouvrir ! Aujourd’hui, elle revenait toute seule toquer à sa porte, et la raison de sa visite était bien différente...

Lisa tendit un doigt tremblant vers la sonnette. Ce n’était pas le froid qui la faisait frémir ainsi, mais bien la peur… Elle était tétanisée. Retenant sa respiration, elle appuya d’un geste résolu sur le bouton-poussoir.

«  _Ding dong !_  »

S’en suivirent alors les secondes les plus longues de sa vie… Tendant l’oreille, Lisa essayait de deviner s’il y avait quelqu’un à l’intérieur de la maison, mais son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle n’entendait plus que ses battements effrénés. Et s’il avait déjà du monde chez lui ? Et si jamais c’était quelqu’un d’autre qui venait lui ouvrir ? Bien des hypothèses auxquelles Lisa ne s’était évidemment pas préparée et qui lui faisaient redouter le pire… Elle préférait encore se confronter à l’absence de Mr Bates, plutôt que de tomber nez à nez avec une femme qui pouvait se révéler être sa compagne...

Lorsqu’elle vit la poignée tourner, Lisa se crut sur le point de défaillir. Il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière. Certes, elle avait toujours la possibilité de s’enfuir en courant, mais cela n’aurait pas été très mature de sa part. Rassemblant tout son courage, Lisa garda les pieds fermement plantés au sol et observa avec angoisse la porte tourner sur ses gonds…

Mr Bates apparut dans l’encadrement, une main toujours posée sur la poignée et l’autre appuyant sur la monture de ses lunettes pour les réajuster sur son nez, comme s’il avait du mal à croire ce qu’il voyait.

« Lisa ? s’exclama-t-il d’une voix stupéfaite. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bon… Bonjour… Je… Euh… J’a… J’avais quelque chose à vous remettre » bredouilla la jeune fille en fouillant dans son sac en bandoulière avec des gestes précipités et maladroits.

Comme par hasard, son album des Midnight Owls était tombé tout au fond, et il y avait tellement de bazar à l’intérieur qu’elle n’arrivait même plus à mettre la main dessus...

« Entre donc, voyons ! lui dit Mr Bates en s’inquiétant de la voir rester dehors par ce froid.

- Oh, non, non, ça va aller, je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps ! assura Lisa, qui continuait de chercher avec fébrilité dans son sac – elle commençait à se demander si elle avait bien pris l’album avec elle...

- Tout de même… Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade ! Ce serait dommage d’attraper un rhume avant les fêtes… »

Voyant son prof ouvrir la porte en grand et se décaler sur le côté pour l’inviter à entrer, Lisa cessa ses recherches et répondit alors d’un air faussement embarrassé :

« D'accord… Si vous insistez… »

Sur ce, elle franchit le seuil de sa maison – une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais crue possible, même dans ses rêves les plus fous – et s’arrêta dans le vestibule en attendant qu’il referme la porte derrière elle. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait ! _Elle venait d’entrer chez Mr Bates !_ Et dire qu’elle n’avait même pas eu besoin de forcer la serrure de sa porte ni de casser la vitre d’une de ses fenêtres pour cela ! Non, c’était _lui_ qui l’avait invitée, alors qu’elle venait de débarquer totalement à l’improviste… Si ça ce n’était pas faire preuve d'hospitalité !

« Tu peux poser ton manteau ici, si tu veux, tu seras plus à l’aise, lui proposa Mr Bates en lui indiquant le portemanteau dans l’entrée.

- Oh, euh… Vous savez, je n’avais pas l’intention de m’imposer…

- Tu ne me déranges pas, la rassura Mr Bates. A vrai dire, je n’attendais pas de visite aujourd’hui… »

A ces mots, Lisa observa son prof plus attentivement. Il portait un jean et un pull en V bleu marine, qu’il avait enfilé par-dessus une chemise blanche au col ouvert sur le premier bouton. Même sans son nœud papillon, il était étrangement bien mis pour quelqu’un qui ne s’attendait pas à recevoir de visiteurs ! Comment diable faisait-il pour garder la classe même en restant à la maison ?

Engoncée dans son manteau, la jeune fille finit par le retirer et par l’accrocher, en espérant qu’il allait pouvoir sécher un peu… Elle suivit ensuite Mr Bates jusqu’à son salon, où elle pénétra d’un pas lent et posé, comme si elle entrait dans un sanctuaire.

«  _Si ma mère savait où je me trouve en ce moment !_ » songea Lisa en regardant autour d’elle d’un air fasciné. «  _C’est sûr, elle n’aurait pas fini de gueuler !_ »

La pièce était décorée avec un goût exquis. Une table en bois clair vernis, entourée de chaises matelassées de couleur sable, se trouvait dans la partie salle à manger, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. A l’autre bout, la partie séjour était composée d’un large canapé en cuir noir, tourné vers une cheminée en briques et une immense télévision à écran plat. Ce côté-là de la salle donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à une petite véranda, accessible de l’intérieur par une baie vitrée coulissante. Les murs du salon étaient recouverts d’étagères remplies de bouquins et ornés de quelques tableaux sur toile représentant des paysages de montagne. Lisa était heureuse de constater l’absence de toute photo de famille sur laquelle elle aurait pu reconnaître Mr Bates en compagnie d’une femme ou entouré d’enfants. Elle ne remarqua d’ailleurs pas la moindre touche féminine dans la décoration, ce qui acheva de la rassurer.

« Ne fais pas attention au bazar ! dit Mr Bates, qui avait dû s’apercevoir du regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille.

- Quel bazar ? » s’exclama celle-ci d’un air amusé.

Pour elle, tout était propre et rangé à la perfection… mis à part, bien sûr, les livres qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon. Certains étaient empilés sur des chaises, d’autres posés sur le manteau de la cheminée, d’autres encore s’entassaient sur le buffet de la salle à manger, à côté d’un tourne-disque et d’un plateau de jeu d’échecs…

Lisa s’approcha de celui-ci avec curiosité. C’était un échiquier en bois d’acajou et d’érable, sur lequel des pièces en bois de rose se trouvaient déjà placées à divers endroits, comme si une partie était en cours…

« Tu joues aux échecs ? s’enquit Mr Bates en remarquant l’intérêt que la jeune fille portait à son plateau.

- Un tout petit peu…, avoua Lisa, qui n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver le temps de se consacrer à ce jeu, même si elle savait que c’était l’une des passions de son prof de maths. A vrai dire, je n’ai jamais été très douée aux échecs…

- Je pourrai t’apprendre, si tu veux. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Lisa se gonfla de bonheur et son visage s’éclaira d’un large sourire.

« Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle, enchantée à l’idée qu’elle puisse enfin avoir des cours particuliers avec l’homme qu’elle aimait.

- En attendant, je propose qu’on s’installe sous la véranda : je l’ai mise à chauffer tout à l’heure, et c’est là que j’étais en train de prendre mon café avant que tu ne sonnes…

- Ah ? Euh… D’accord, je vous suis ! » fit Lisa, légèrement gênée d’apprendre qu’elle avait dérangé Mr Bates en plein milieu de sa pause café.

L’enseignant la conduisit à travers le salon jusqu’à la baie vitrée coulissante, ouverte sur ce qui s’apparentait en tous points à une serre. Celle-ci était de petites dimensions, mais abritait une grande quantité de plantes vertes. Certaines poussaient dans des pots en terre cuite posés à côté des fenêtres, d’autres grimpaient le long des murs de briques en s’entortillant autour de treillis qui montaient jusqu’au plafond de verre.

« Waouh ! s’exclama Lisa, impressionnée. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez la main verte !

- Haha ! Oui, le jardinage est l’un de mes passe-temps favoris, expliqua Mr Bates en riant. Je trouve que c’est une activité très relaxante, et c’est toujours gratifiant de voir une plante grandir grâce aux soins qu’on lui apporte. Je suis d’ailleurs assez fier de ma collection de plantes carnivores » ajouta-t-il en montrant d’un signe de tête les végétaux en question.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche d’étonnement. Elle avait été loin de se douter que Mr Bates aimait cultiver ce type de plantes ! Elle se demandait d’ailleurs si elles étaient dangereuses….

« Ne t’inquiète pas, elles ne te mordront pas ! lança l’enseignant, amusé par l’expression quelque peu inquiète qui se lisait sur le visage de son élève. Elles ne sont tout de même pas aussi réactives !

- Ah, ouf ! fit Lisa avec soulagement. Je vois que vous avez aussi de très belles orchidées...

- Oui, ce sont des plantes assez résistantes et plutôt faciles à entretenir... »

La jeune fille s’approcha de ces fleurs exotiques pour en admirer les pétales multicolores et humer leur parfum. Elles étaient plantées dans des pots en verre, disposés le long de la baie vitrée au fond de la véranda, à côté d’une petite table ronde en bois de teck et de ses quatre chaises assorties.

« Je t’en prie, installe-toi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il me reste encore un peu de café, mais je crois me souvenir que ce n’est pas ce que tu préfères… Je peux te faire du thé au citron, si tu veux ?

- Oh, euh… Oui, volontiers ! accepta Lisa en rougissant.

- Parfait ! Je reviens tout de suite » dit Mr Bates, avant de disparaître dans le salon pour retourner à la cuisine.

Charmée par autant d’amabilité, Lisa regarda autour d’elle d’un air béat. Les fenêtres de la véranda donnaient sur un petit jardin qui, malgré le temps gris et pluvieux qui régnait dehors, lui paraissait tout à fait ravissant. Certes, il n’était pas très fleuri en cette période de l’année, mais il était propre et soigné, et son herbe tondue à la perfection prouvait une fois de plus les talents de jardinier de Mr Bates.

Lisa reporta son regard sur la table en teck près de laquelle elle se tenait. Une tasse de café encore à moitié pleine était posée dessus, à côté d’un journal ouvert à la page des actualités locales. Même pendant les vacances, Mr Bates gardait l’habitude de prendre son café en lisant les nouvelles du comté d'Evergreen, comme lorsqu’il allait au Monet’s après les cours. Chez lui, au moins, il pouvait savourer ce moment de détente sans être dérangé par le bruit des clients, et profiter du calme et de la tranquillité de sa véranda… Sauf, bien sûr, quand une de ses élèves décidait de venir sonner à sa porte.

Lisa finit par s’asseoir sur la chaise située en face de celle qu’avait visiblement occupée Mr Bates. Pendant que celui-ci était en train de lui préparer son thé, elle posa son sac en bandoulière sur ses genoux et se remit à fouiller à l’intérieur, à la recherche de l’album des Midnight Owls... Par miracle, elle réussit enfin à mettre la main dessus et le sortit victorieusement de son sac, pile au moment où Mr Bates réapparaissait dans la véranda, chargé d’un petit plat argenté. Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’étonnement. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé voir son prof de maths lui servir du thé sur un plateau ! Décidément, Mr Bates ne cessait de l’impressionner par ses bonnes manières...

« Attention, c’est très chaud, la prévint-il en déposant devant elle un grand mug rempli de thé encore fumant.

- Waouh ! s’exclama alors Lisa en découvrant que la tasse, de couleur bordeaux, portait le blason de l’université de Harvard, avec le mot « VE-RI-TAS » inscrit en lettres majuscules sur trois livres ouverts. C’est vraiment un honneur, pour moi, de boire dans un tel mug ! lança-t-elle d’une voix sincère et pleine d’admiration.

- Haha ! fit Mr Bates en riant. C’est un souvenir de mes années d’études à l’université… Autant dire qu’il ne date pas d'hier ! »

«  _Oh, vous n’êtes quand même pas si vieux !_  » répondit Lisa intérieurement, avant de se remettre à contempler avec ravissement la tasse posée devant ses yeux.

Celle-ci devait avoir une grande valeur sentimentale pour Mr Bates... Plus qu’un honneur, c’était un véritable privilège pour Lisa que de se voir confier un tel objet ! Elle avait intérêt à en prendre soin...

« Je me demande s’il existe aussi des mugs du MIT…, s’interrogea la jeune fille à voix haute.

- C’est fort probable » dit Mr Bates avec un sourire, avant de poser sur la table son plateau argenté.

Sur celui-ci étaient placés un sucrier ainsi qu’une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux bombés qui ressemblaient à des coquillages. Jamais Lisa n’avait vu de telles pâtisseries... Perplexe, elle les examina d’un regard scrutateur qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Ce sont des madeleines que j’ai rapportées de Paris, expliqua Mr Bates. C’est ce que les Français mangent quand ils prennent le thé. Tu m’en diras des nouvelles !

- Oh, merci » dit Lisa en choisissant un des gâteaux posés sur l’assiette que lui tendait Mr Bates.

Intriguée par la bosse qui s’élevait au milieu de la pâtisserie et qui lui donnait cette forme rebondie, la jeune fille l’observa une dernière fois avec curiosité, puis mordit dedans à pleines dents. Le plaisir fut au rendez-vous. Un agréable goût de beurre et de miel lui ravit les papilles, et la texture incroyablement moelleuse du gâteau lui rappela celle des muffins qu’elle aimait tant. En moins de cinq secondes, Lisa avait déjà englouti sa madeleine.

« C’est vraiment délicieux ! s’exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis d’accord ! acquiesça Mr Bates qui se servit lui aussi, avant de s’asseoir en face de son élève.

- Dommage qu’il n’y en ait pas au café Monet’s !

- C’est une spécialité française que l’on trouve difficilement par ici…, reconnut l’enseignant. Pourtant, je suis sûr que le café Monet’s pourrait se mettre à en proposer à ses clients, si quelqu’un leur faisait la suggestion. Après tout, la recette n’a pas l’air si compliquée… Il suffit juste d’avoir le bon moule ! »

Sur ce, il croqua à son tour dans sa madeleine pour en manger la moitié, puis porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

« Alors, dis-moi..., fit-il en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? »

Le sourire bienveillant qui se dessinait sur son visage prouvait qu’il n’était nullement fâché d’avoir été dérangé par Lisa en plein milieu de l’après-midi, mais simplement curieux de connaître le motif qui avait poussé son élève à venir sonner à sa porte.

« Ah, euh… Eh bien…, hésita la jeune fille en posant sa main sur l’album des Midnight Owls qu’elle avait coincé entre ses genoux pour le garder caché sous la table, à l’abri du regard de Mr Bates. Voilà, déclara-t-elle enfin en tendant le disque à son prof avec un grand sourire. Pour vous remercier de m’avoir soutenue et encouragée à candidater au MIT !

- Oh ! fit Mr Bates en haussant les sourcils d’un air agréablement surpris. Mais il ne fallait pas, voyons !

- J’y tiens, insista Lisa. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- C’est normal pour un prof d’encourager ses élèves » dit Mr Bates en prenant malgré tout le CD et en examinant sa pochette.

Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez comme pour mieux admirer le logo des Midnight Owls qui représentait quatre chouettes aux yeux jaunes, perchées sur une branche, et retourna l’album pour lire les titres des chansons inscrits au dos.

« Je me suis souvenue que vous aviez apprécié le concert des Midnight Owls au Green Jazz Festival, expliqua Lisa. Il me semble que c’est un album que vous n’aviez pas…

- Non, effectivement, je leur avais acheté un autre album…

\- « Hullabaloo ? »

- Oui, c’est bien ça. Mais... comment le sais-tu ? »

A cette question, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de glousser de rire.

« C’est Joey Barker qui me l’a dit ! confia-t-elle avec amusement. Il semblait très fier d’avoir réussi à vous vendre un des albums du groupe de son frère !

- Joey ! Mais bien sûr ! s’exclama Mr Bates. Je ne savais pas que son frère jouait dans les Midnight Owls !

- Si, c’est le chanteur ! C’est pour ça que Joey s’occupait de la vente des goodies.

- Tout s’explique !

- En tout cas, j’espère que vous apprécierez cet album...

- Merci beaucoup, dit Mr Bates en adressant un sourire touché à Lisa. J’avoue que je suis très flatté… et un peu gêné aussi de ne pas avoir quelque chose à t’offrir en retour…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Lisa. Comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est moi qui vous remercie. Et puis, c’est déjà très aimable de votre part de m’accueillir chez vous et de m’offrir le thé ! »

Lisa se sentait particulièrement honorée de se trouver ici, en tête à tête avec Mr Bates, à déguster des madeleines sous sa véranda. Le bruit de la pluie contre les vitres ajoutait à son sentiment de bien-être. Cette musique douce et continue avait un côté apaisant, réconfortant... Bercée par l’atmosphère douillette de la serre, réchauffant ses mains au contact de sa tasse de thé chaud, Lisa se sentait à l’abri, en sécurité sous le toit de son hôte bien-aimé. Ravie de se trouver en aussi agréable compagnie, elle ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards admirateurs, se délectant à la vue de son visage si séduisant, mais tâchant aussi de ne pas le regarder avec trop d’insistance, de peur qu’il ne s’en aperçoive.

Comme toujours, elle lui vouait une confiance absolue. A force de ne penser qu’à lui nuit et jour, elle avait l’impression de le connaître depuis des lustres, ce qui la mettait particulièrement à l’aise. Elle qui d’ordinaire était de nature plutôt timide, avec lui, elle avait la sensation grisante de pouvoir se confier en toute sincérité. Certes, la barrière élève-enseignant était toujours présente, mais une certaine intimité semblait s’être établie entre elle et lui depuis qu’elle l’avait pour professeur, et elle estimait désormais qu’elle pouvait à juste titre se targuer de bien le connaître. Après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas plus d’un an qu’elle suivait ses cours de mathématiques ? Elle avait l’impression d’en apprendre chaque jour davantage sur lui, et tout ce qu’elle découvrait à son sujet n’avait de cesse de l’enthousiasmer. Plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle se sentait proche de lui. A tel point qu’elle n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison, lorsqu’il lui avait ouvert sa porte et l’avait invitée à l’intérieur. Bien sûr, il devait rester quelques aspects de sa personnalité dont elle ne se doutait pas, mais elle était persuadée qu’il était dénué de toute mauvaise intention à son égard, et que son invitation n’avait rien de suspect. C’était peut-être limite pour un prof que d’inciter une de ses élèves à entrer chez lui, mais Mr Bates inspirait une telle confiance à Lisa, qu’elle se disait qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun risque qu’il cherche à la séquestrer pour abuser d’elle, ou qu’il ait l’idée de mettre de la drogue dans son thé pour parvenir à ses fins. La jeune fille porta d’ailleurs le mug de Harvard à ses lèvres et souffla une dernière fois sur sa boisson chaude avant d’en boire une première gorgée.

« Hmmm ! fit-elle, enchantée par le parfum citronné de ce thé qui la réchauffait et la désaltérait à la fois. C’est vrai que le thé et les madeleines vont très bien ensemble !

- Tu peux en reprendre, n’hésite pas ! »

Lisa ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait toujours été très gourmande, et cela ne la gênait pas de montrer un de ses péchés mignons à Mr Bates. D’autant que, depuis le goûter qu’ils avaient partagé au Monet’s, il était déjà au courant de son penchant pour les pâtisseries... Malheureusement pour elle, l’enseignant choisit pile le moment où elle avait la bouche pleine pour lui demander :

« Comment se passe le début de tes vacances ? Tu as trouvé un peu de temps pour te reposer ? »

Prise au dépourvu, Lisa se dépêcha de mâcher sa madeleine, avant de l’avaler d’un trait et de s’efforcer de répondre convenablement :

« Hmmpf… Oui, oui, je fais la grasse matinée tous les jours… J’ai aussi réussi à bien m’avancer dans mes devoirs : j’ai terminé tous les exercices que vous nous aviez donnés !

- Déjà ? s’étonna Mr Bates. La prochaine fois, il faudra peut-être que je songe à en donner plus !

- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire... Quinze exercices, c’est tout de même suffisant !

- Ce n’est pas toi qui m’avais dit que tu avais peur de t’ennuyer pendant les vacances ? » lança Mr Bates en faisant un clin d’œil à Lisa.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir devant ce signe de complicité, et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé pour tenter de cacher une partie de son visage derrière sa tasse. Ce faisant, elle observa discrètement Mr Bates tandis qu’il se remettait lui aussi à siroter son café. Il avait un tel charme, avec ses lunettes en écailles de tortue et ses sourcils noirs et prononcés... Quelques rides se laissaient distinguer dans le coin de ses yeux marron et vifs, mais Lisa n’y voyait qu’un attrait de plus sur son visage. Même pendant les vacances, il était toujours rasé à la perfection... Le regard de la jeune fille s’attarda quelques instants sur ses lèvres fines et irrésistiblement attirantes, puis finit par se baisser avec pudeur sur le mug qu’elle serrait entre ses mains. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu’elle abuse de son hospitalité en le dévisageant de la sorte !

« C’est vrai qu’avec le temps qu’il fait dehors, on n’a pas forcément envie de sortir, et ce n’est pas toujours évident de trouver quelque chose à faire quand on est obligé de rester à la maison…, concéda Mr Bates. Même s’il me reste malgré tout de quoi m’occuper, avec la tonne de copies que j’ai à corriger pour la rentrée…

- Bon courage ! lui souhaita Lisa avec un petit sourire compatissant.

- Oh, ça ne devrait pas être trop long... Le tout, c’est de s’y mettre… et de ne pas s’énerver devant certains torchons ! Avec un peu de jazz pour me détendre, je devrais pouvoir y arriver, ajouta-t-il en tapotant gentiment l’album des Midnight Owls qu’il avait posé à côté de son journal.

- Vous arrivez à travailler en écoutant de la musique ? s’étonna Lisa. Personnellement, je n’ai jamais réussi… La musique finit toujours par me déconcentrer. Il faut dire aussi que ce que j’écoute n’est pas vraiment ce qu’il y a de plus relaxant…

- Haha ! Tu écoutes toujours du punk rock ? s’enquit Mr Bates en riant.

- A vrai dire, plus tellement…, confia Lisa. Ça fait un petit moment que j’écoute surtout du metal…

- Hmmm… J’avoue que je ne m’y connais pas du tout dans ce genre de musique... J’ai juste entendu parler de Metallica, mais c’est tout...

- C’est un groupe de metal, en effet, mais ce n’est pas celui que je préfère. J’écoute plutôt des groupes comme System Of A Down, Nightwish, ou encore Within Temptation…

- Et le groupe dans lequel tu joues, alors ? Il a changé de style, lui aussi ?

- Je n’en sais rien… Ça fait maintenant six mois que je n’en fais plus partie…, confessa la jeune fille d’un air maussade.

- Ah bon ? Que s’est-il passé ?

- Disons pour résumer que je me suis fait virer du groupe parce que j’ai voulu accorder plus d’importance à la qualité de la musique plutôt qu’au jeu de scène lors de notre premier concert… Le guitariste et le chanteur m’ont reproché de ne pas assez bouger sur scène, alors que mon premier souci était de ne pas faire de fausses notes…

- C’est vraiment dommage… Moi qui m’attendais à te voir jouer avec ton groupe pour l’ouverture du bal d’hiver de cette année !

- C’était l’un de nos objectifs, effectivement, mais s’il se réalise, ce sera maintenant sans moi…

- Tu comptes tout de même y aller ?

- Au bal ? Euh… A vrai dire, je n’y avais pas encore réfléchi… » avoua Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air perplexe.

«  _Tout dépend si vous y allez…_  » ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, en rêvant déjà de passer cette soirée de gala en compagnie de son prof.

« Tu as encore le temps de te décider, déclara celui-ci. Le bal n’a lieu que dans un mois.

- Et vous ? ne put alors s’empêcher de demander Lisa. Vous pensez y retourner ?

- Moi ? Oh, non… J’ai déjà donné, l’année dernière. Je ne crois pas que je serai de nouveau sollicité pour vérifier les billets à l’entrée ou surveiller le gymnase. Et puis, ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc, ce genre de soirées… C’est bien pour les jeunes, mais personnellement, je préfère encore rester chez moi à lire un bon bouquin.

- Je comprends, dit Lisa, un peu déçue d’apprendre qu’elle n’aurait manifestement aucune chance d’apercevoir Mr Bates au bal d’hiver, mais heureuse aussi de découvrir qu’ils partageaient tous les deux un autre point commun : ce côté casanier qui leur faisait davantage apprécier les soirées tranquilles à la maison plutôt que les soirées guindées dans les salles de fête surpeuplées.

« En parlant de livres..., reprit Mr Bates. Tu as fini « Le Maître du Haut Château » ?

- Oui ! s’exclama Lisa avec un grand sourire. J’ai adoré ! Même si j’avoue qu’au début je l’ai trouvé assez difficile à lire… 

- C’est vrai que le récit peut parfois sembler un peu confus… Sans parler de la fin, qui est plutôt déroutante...

\- Oui, moi qui m'attendais à une vraie conclusion, je dois dire que je suis un peu restée sur ma faim... Je me demande si la série va plus loin dans le récit…

- Elle va plus loin, mais elle finit par beaucoup s’en écarter… Tu as commencé à la regarder ?

- Non, pas encore, mais c’est au programme de mes vacances de Thanksgiving ! » annonça Lisa en souriant à nouveau.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures entières à discuter bouquins avec son prof. Cette conversation si agréable lui donnait le sentiment de participer à un club de lecture très privé, dont seuls Mr Bates et elle auraient fait partie. Elle était ravie d’échanger avec lui ses impressions sur « Le Maître du Haut Château » et de l’entendre lui conseiller d’autres lectures susceptibles de lui plaire, comme « Fahrenheit 451 » de Ray Bradbury, ou encore « 1984 » de George Orwell. Elle buvait ses paroles comme elle buvait son thé au citron – avec plaisir et délectation – et se laissait bercer par le son doux et suave de sa voix de baryton.

Lisa était tellement subjuguée par Mr Bates qu’elle ne vit clairement pas passer le temps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que la nuit commençait à s’installer dehors qu’elle consulta sa montre avec inquiétude.

« Mince, mais il est déjà cinq heures moins le quart ! s’écria-t-elle. Il va peut-être falloir que je rentre chez moi ! »

Sa mère n’arrivait pas à la maison avant sept heures et demi, ce qui lui laissait encore de la marge, mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de l’hospitalité de Mr Bates plus longtemps, car cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu’elle se trouvait chez lui.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » demanda l’enseignant.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Cette proposition inattendue était pour elle comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle qui venait de passer l’après-midi chez Mr Bates, elle se voyait maintenant offrir la possibilité de se faire ramener chez elle à bord de sa Mini Cooper… C’était vraiment trop !

La jeune fille fut sur le point d’accepter, lorsqu’elle se souvint soudain du scandale qu’elle avait provoqué à la maison, le dernier soir du Green Jazz Festival, quand elle avait révélé à sa mère que la voiture qui l’avait déposée devant chez elle n’était autre que celle de son prof de maths… Et si jamais aujourd’hui sa mère rentrait du travail plus tôt que prévu ? Lisa, qui préférait ne pas prendre de risque et éviter de déclencher une nouvelle scène de ménage, répondit finalement à Mr Bates :

« Euh… Non, non, ça va aller, j’ai un bus qui passe dans dix minutes ! »

C’était d'ailleurs la stricte vérité, et elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas le rater. La perspective d’attendre le bus suivant pendant trois quarts d’heure sous la pluie ne l’emballait pas des masses...

« Tu es sûre ? insista Mr Bates. Ça ne me dérange pas de te ramener, tu sais. Maintenant que je connais la route…

- Non, vraiment, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi ! Ce sera plus simple par le bus. »

Sur ce, Lisa finit son thé au citron en buvant d’une traite ce qui restait au fond de son mug, puis se leva de sa chaise et passa son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Mr Bates se leva à son tour et la reconduisit jusqu’au vestibule, où elle récupéra son manteau. Celui-ci avait eu le temps de sécher entièrement, mais hélas, il serait bientôt trempé à nouveau, car la pluie ne s’était toujours pas arrêtée.

« Quel temps de chien ! commenta Mr Bates en ouvrant la porte d’entrée et en regardant à l’extérieur.

- J’espère qu’il fera meilleur pour Thanksgiving…, ajouta Lisa avant de mettre sa capuche.

- J’espère aussi… Allez, rentre bien ! Et encore merci pour le cadeau !

- Merci à vous pour votre accueil ! Passez de bonnes vacances !

- Toi de même ! » souhaita l’enseignant en laissant la jeune fille passer devant lui et franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Et dire qu’il était loin d’imaginer à quel point Lisa avait hâte que les vacances se terminent pour qu’elle puisse le revoir en cours le lundi suivant !

 


	10. La réponse du MIT

**Chapitre 10  
** _La réponse du MIT_

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant tes vacances ? » s’enquit Astrid le lundi 27 novembre, à l’heure de la pause déjeuner.

Ce jour-là, la cafétéria était bondée, à croire que le temps froid et gris qui régnait dehors avait dissuadé tout le monde d’aller manger à l’extérieur. Un brouhaha continu emplissait la salle, un mélange de conversations dans lesquelles les élèves se racontaient avec entrain comment s’étaient passés leurs congés.

« Oh, euh… Rien de spécial… » répondit évasivement Lisa.

«  _Je suis juste allée prendre le goûter chez Mr Bates lundi dernier_  » ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu n’as même pas regardé la cérémonie de grâce de la dinde ? s’étonna la blonde.

- Si, bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu rater ça ? » s’empressa de répondre Lisa, qui ne manquait jamais la retransmission à la télé de cette tradition de Thanksgiving.

Mais, évidemment, ce n’était rien comparé au moment inoubliable qu’elle avait passé en compagnie de Mr Bates sous sa véranda… Il lui tardait tellement de le retrouver en cours dans un peu moins d’une heure !

« Tiens, tu as une nouvelle paire de boucles d’oreilles ? s’exclama Joey à l’adresse d’Astrid, qui portait en effet à ses oreilles deux petits champignons rouges à pois blancs.

- Oui, c’est un cadeau de Kevin pour Thanksgiving ! répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as offert ?

- Tu verras bien quand il arrivera ! » lança Astrid d’un air malicieux.

Lisa, qui avait déjà une petite idée de ce dont il s’agissait – son amie était toujours aussi accro au tricot –, ouvrit sa lunch box et déballa son sandwich à la dinde et à la sauce aux cranberries. Cette année encore, sa mère avait préparé un repas de Thanksgiving gargantuesque. De nombreux restes s’étaient entassés dans le frigo, et Lisa se faisait maintenant un plaisir de les terminer en les utilisant pour se concocter des sandwichs originaux. Mordant à pleines dents dans celui qu’elle tenait, elle savoura avec délice le mélange sucré-salé de la viande rôtie et de la confiture de canneberges. Elle en reprit une deuxième bouchée aussitôt après avoir avalé la première, mais manqua alors de s’étouffer lorsqu’elle vit Kevin s’approcher de la table où elle mangeait avec ses amis.

Le garçon portait sur la tête un bonnet péruvien aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, qui jurait atrocement avec son blouson noir et son jean bleu marine. Ses cache-oreilles aux motifs psychédéliques étaient prolongés par de longues tresses multicolores qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage pour observer avec amusement l’énorme pompon jaune qui était cousu au sommet de son crâne. Même son fidèle ami Joey ne put s’empêcher d’exploser de rire quand il le vit s’arrêter devant lui pour le saluer.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as sur la tête ? s’écria-t-il d’une voix hilare.

- Ça, c’est ce qu’on appelle un bonnet…, répondit Kevin, comme si Joey n’avait jamais entendu ce mot.

- Il est beau, n’est-ce pas ? C’est moi qui l’ai tricoté ! s’exclama Astrid en admirant sa création. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière du résultat !

- C’est ce que tu lui as offert pour Thanksgiving ? s’esclaffa Joey. Et ben ! Il en a, de la chance !

- Si j’étais toi, j’éviterais de me la ramener, lui conseilla Kevin. Il me semble qu’Astrid t’a aussi tricoté quelque chose… Pas vrai, chérie ?

- Oui ! Et j’ai aussi pensé à toi, Lisa ! Tenez ! » fit la blonde en présentant à chacun de ses deux amis un paquet rouge enrubanné de ficelles dorées.

«  _Je crains le pire…_  » songea Lisa, qui ouvrit malgré tout son cadeau.

« Waouh ! s’exclama Kevin en découvrant ce que la jeune fille sortait de son emballage. Une écharpe vert pomme ! C’est parfait, ça, pour aller avec tes moufles ! »

Lisa jeta un regard blasé au garçon. Elle sentait clairement qu’il se moquait d’elle et qu’il se faisait une joie de la taquiner.

« Mais au fait…, reprit Kevin, où sont tes moufles ?

- Je… Euh… Je les ai oubliées à la maison, bégaya Lisa, prise au dépourvu.

- Tu ne les mets plus ? s’inquiéta Astrid.

- Si, si. C’est juste que je n’ai pas pensé à les prendre avec moi, ce matin...

- Il fait pourtant froid, dehors, fit remarquer son amie. Tu devrais les mettre.

- Surtout que tu as maintenant une écharpe assortie, renchérit Kevin. Franchement, tu n’as plus aucune excuse !

- Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras tombée malade ! ajouta Astrid, comme si cela ne suffisait pas.

- C’est bon, c’est bon ! J’ai compris ! s’impatienta Lisa. Je mettrai mes moufles et mon écharpe demain ! Et toi, alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda-t-elle à Joey pour essayer de changer de sujet de conversation.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop…, confessa le garçon d’un air perplexe. J’hésite entre une paire de moufles et une paire de chaussettes… A ton avis ?

- Mais c’est une paire de chaussettes, voyons ! se récria Astrid, vexée que son ami mette autant de temps à identifier ce qu’elle lui avait offert.

- Aaaah… Je me disais aussi que ces moufles paraissaient un peu grandes…

- Une chaussette rouge et une chaussette bleue ? s’étonna Lisa en observant les deux socquettes dépareillées. Tu aurais au moins pu les faire de la même couleur !

\- Désolée, j’étais en pénurie de laine rouge, et j’avais la flemme de sortir en racheter...

- Par contre, tu as l’air d’avoir un sacré stock de laine vert pomme ! commenta Kevin, qui ne se lassait pas de narguer Lisa.

- Oui, il m’en reste encore suffisamment pour tricoter un bonnet ou des chaussettes ! confirma Astrid d’une voix enjouée. D’ailleurs, il va falloir que je m’y remette car, mine de rien, Noël approche ! »

A ces mots, Lisa leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour que le Père Noël lui épargne le bonnet péruvien...  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si Mr Bates gardait un souvenir agréable de la visite que lui avait rendue Lisa la semaine passée, il n’en laissa cependant rien paraître durant son cours. Bien sûr, il n’allait pas annoncer à toute la classe qu’il avait eu le plaisir d’accueillir Lisa chez lui lundi dernier, mais la jeune fille se serait au moins attendue à ce qu’il lui adresse un petit sourire complice au moment de lui dire bonjour. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de la saluer d’un bref hochement de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son carnet de bord et de faire comme si de rien n’était. Il passa toute la leçon sans lui prêter le moindre regard, tant et si bien que Lisa en arriva à se demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé l'après-midi qu'elle avait passée sous sa véranda... A quel jeu jouait-il ? Pourquoi l’ignorait-il de la sorte ? Etait-ce une précaution de sa part pour éviter que les autres élèves ne se doutent de quelque chose ? Mais comment un simple contact visuel entre Mr Bates et Lisa aurait-il pu trahir le fait qu’ils s’étaient vus pendant les vacances ?

Lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit, Lisa était dans un tel état de frustration qu’elle décida de ne pas quitter la salle sans avoir échangé au moins une parole avec son prof. Comme elle savait si bien le faire maintenant, elle prit tout son temps pour recopier la liste des devoirs qui figurait au tableau, et réussit à se retrouver seule avec Mr Bates en moins d’une minute. Un silence de plomb tomba aussitôt dans la classe. Même en se retrouvant en tête-à-tête avec son élève, Mr Bates semblait rester indifférent. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Malgré l'après-midi charmante qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, à discuter bouquins et à manger des madeleines, voilà qu’il faisait comme si tout ceci n’avait jamais eu lieu… Comme si tout ceci n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir... Cherchait-il à l’effacer de sa mémoire ? Regrettait-il finalement d’avoir invité Lisa chez lui ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui accordait trop d’importance à cet instant de complicité qu’ils avaient partagé et qui n’avait été pour Mr Bates qu’une distraction parmi d’autres ?

Toutes ces questions l’accablaient à tel point qu’elle en oublia de noter le dernier exercice de la liste dans son agenda. Elle rangea ses affaires, se leva de sa chaise et mit son sac sur l’épaule, mais au lieu de se diriger directement vers la sortie, elle se tourna vers Mr Bates pour lui demander sans préavis :

« Au fait, est-ce que l’album des Midnight Owls vous a plu ?

- Comment ? fit l’enseignant, qui venait vraisemblablement d’être tiré de ses pensées et n’avait pas entendu la question de Lisa.

- L’album que je vous ai offert… Il vous a plu ?

- A vrai dire, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de l’écouter » lança Mr Bates d’un ton détaché.

«  _Quoi ?_  » se dit Lisa, estomaquée.

Comment était-ce possible ? Cela faisait une semaine qu’elle lui avait remis ce CD et il n’avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de l’écouter ? Certes, il avait sûrement eu des vacances de Thanksgiving plus chargées que les siennes, mais tout de même ! Il aurait au moins pu passer quelques morceaux dans sa voiture en allant au lycée ce matin ! Son autoradio avait bien un lecteur CD, non ? Franchement, Mr Bates n’avait aucune excuse. Lisa était tellement déçue que la seule réponse qui lui vint aux lèvres fut :

« Oh… »

Mr Bates ne l’entendit même pas. Il consulta simplement sa montre à gousset, posée devant lui sur sa table, et Lisa comprit qu’il était temps pour elle de se rendre à son prochain cours.

« Au revoir » dit-elle d’une voix pleine d’amertume, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

C’était bien la première fois que Mr Bates lui causait une telle déconvenue… Hélas, ce ne serait pas la dernière.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


L’humeur maussade de Lisa à la sortie de son cours de maths dura jusqu’à la fin de la journée et n’échappa malheureusement pas à sa mère à l’heure du dîner.

« Comment s’est passée ta rentrée ? s’enquit Amanda, soucieuse de faire sortir sa fille du silence qu’elle s’obstinait à garder depuis le début du repas.

- Ç’a été…, répondit machinalement Lisa, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de ses patates douces confites au sirop d’érable – encore un des restes du gigantesque repas de Thanksgiving.

- Ça n’a pas l’air…, fit remarquer Amanda. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ?

- Mais non, bougonna la jeune fille avec agacement.

- Tu t’es fait gronder par ton prof de maths ? »

A ces mots, Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée d’entendre sa mère supposer une telle idiotie, mais aussi de constater qu’elle rechignait toujours à prononcer le nom de Mr Bates.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’aurait grondée ? lança-t-elle d’une voix irritée.

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Il en a peut-être marre de te voir lui tourner autour ?

- Quoi ? s’offusqua Lisa. Mais je ne lui tourne pas autour ! »

Décidément, sa mère avait le chic pour mettre le doigt là où cela faisait mal. Car, en effet, plus Lisa y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que ses attentions répétées envers Mr Bates avaient dû finir par le fatiguer, et que c’était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle s’était pris une douche froide à la fin de son cours.

« J’espère pour toi, sinon tu risquerais d’avoir de sérieux ennuis..., commenta Amanda. Cet homme est sûrement marié et avec des enfants.

- Non, ce n’est pas vrai, marmonna Lisa entre ses dents.

- Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ce n’est pas vrai ! répéta Lisa en criant et en perdant son sang froid.

- Ah bon ? Et comment tu le sais ? »

«  _Parce qu’il m’a invitée chez lui lundi dernier et que tout dans sa maison indiquait qu’il vivait seul_  » répondit Lisa dans sa tête.

Elle préféra cependant opter pour une autre explication, se doutant qu’il valait mieux ne pas envenimer la situation, et rétorqua à la place :

« Parce qu’il n’a pas d’alliance et qu’il ne nous a jamais parlé ni de sa femme ni de ses enfants, contrairement à d’autres profs qui ne se gênent pas pour nous raconter leur vie de famille.

- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire ! Un homme peut très bien être marié et ne pas porter son alliance. Un prof peut très bien avoir une femme et des enfants sans en parler en classe.

- Ça fait pourtant plus d’un an que je suis ses cours. Je pense que s’il avait vraiment une femme et des enfants, je l’aurais entendu les mentionner au moins une fois.

- Soit, trancha Amanda. Pense ce que tu veux. De toute façon, s’il est toujours célibataire et sans enfants à son âge, c’est qu’il doit avoir un problème. »

Scandalisée par les paroles de sa mère, Lisa reposa brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva de table sans prévenir. Elle n’avait même pas fini ses patates douces.

« Je n’ai plus faim, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Je remonte dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

- C’est ça, va faire tes maths ! » lança Amanda.

Folle de rage, Lisa lui tourna le dos en serrant les poings, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les marches d’un pas lourd. Elle commençait à avoir l’habitude des repas qui se terminaient mal. A chaque fois, c’était à cause de Mr Bates que la discussion dégénérait. Ce soir, ce n’était même pas elle qui avait abordé le sujet ! A croire que sa mère se faisait désormais un malin plaisir de la provoquer. De quel droit se permettait-elle de dire que Mr Bates avait un problème s’il était toujours célibataire à son âge ? Que savait-elle sur lui ? Rien ! Alors pourquoi insinuait-elle de telles bêtises ? Cherchait-elle à dégoûter Lisa de vouloir sortir avec lui ? Essayait-elle de ternir l’image de cet homme auprès de sa fille ?

Mais c’était sans compter l’amour inconditionnel de Lisa pour Mr Bates. Peu lui importaient les calomnies qu’elle pouvait entendre sur lui, peu lui importait s’il était vieux garçon ou s’il avait vingt ans de plus qu’elle : elle l’aimerait toujours d’un amour à toute épreuve... et c’était justement cela qui la désespérait. Elle était consciente de l’impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se doutait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés et qu’elle courait droit à sa perte, et pourtant... elle refusait de faire marche arrière.

Finalement, se dit Lisa d’un air abattu, s’il y avait bien quelqu’un ici qui avait un problème, ce n’était pas son prof de maths, et ce n’était pas non plus sa mère… c’était elle.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le mois de décembre arriva avec son lot de froid, de pluie et de grisaille, et cette météo particulièrement exécrable n’arrangea en rien l’humeur déjà morose de Lisa. Même les décorations de Noël qui avaient été accrochées dans les couloirs et la cafétéria du lycée ne parvenaient pas à lui remonter le moral. Les fêtes de fin d’année approchaient pourtant à grands pas, et cette seule pensée aurait dû suffire à lui redonner le sourire, mais, pour elle, il y avait en décembre une date bien plus importante que celle de Noël ou du réveillon du Nouvel An : c’était celle de l’annonce des résultats d’admission au MIT.

Faisant partie des candidats qui avaient postulé par la voie dite « rapide », Lisa reçut un mail du MIT l’informant que les décisions du comité de sélection seraient publiées sur internet le jeudi 14 décembre, à exactement six heures et vingt-huit minutes du soir sur la côte est, soit trois heures et vingt-huit minutes de l’après-midi sur la côte ouest. Pourquoi une heure aussi précise ? Lisa n’en avait aucune idée. Ce qui la préoccupait surtout, c’était l’imminence de la date annoncée. Le jeudi 14 décembre… C’était pile dans une semaine. Autrement dit, il ne lui restait plus que sept jours avant d’être fixée sur son sort… Sept jour avant de connaître la réponse qui déciderait du restant de sa vie.

Lisa était pétrifiée. A vrai dire, plus elle songeait à sa candidature au MIT, moins elle croyait en ses chances d’y être admise. Le temps avait passé depuis sa réussite aux tests standardisés et l’envoi de son dossier. L’excitation qu’elle avait pu ressentir après ses succès aux épreuves du SAT et de l’ACT avait fini par retomber, et tout ce qui lui restait aujourd’hui n’étaient plus que des doutes et des inquiétudes. Comment savoir si ses notes et ses lettres de recommandation suffiraient à la démarquer des autres candidats ? Qu’est-ce qui chez elle retiendrait l’attention du jury et le ferait pencher en sa faveur ? N’étaient-ce pas les gosses de riches et les petits génies qui étaient habituellement choisis pour entrer dans ce genre d’universités ultra-sélectives ? Lisa, qui n’était ni l’un ni l’autre, se voyait déjà fermer les portes du MIT et finir à l’université publique de San Francisco… Au moins, elle ne serait pas très loin de Mr Bates.

Cependant, cette vague consolation était encore loin de la réconforter. Rien ne lui certifiait que Mr Bates serait d’accord pour continuer de la voir après le lycée si elle restait étudier dans la région. Au contraire, la distance qu’il semblait avoir établie entre elle et lui depuis la rentrée des vacances de Thanksgiving lui laissait craindre le pire… Sans doute ne chercherait-il pas à garder contact avec elle lorsqu’elle partirait à l’université…

En attendant, elle continuait de se rendre à la bibliothèque à la fin de ses leçons, s’asseyant toujours à la même place pour observer du coin de l’œil son prof de maths, en dépit du tourment et du chagrin qu’il lui causait. A croire qu’elle aimait se faire souffrir… Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle avait besoin de le revoir en dehors des cours, même s’il ne lui prêtait maintenant pas plus d’attention à la bibliothèque qu’il ne le faisait en classe, comme en ce mardi 12 décembre où il entra dans la salle d’études à trois heures et passa à côté de sa table sans même la remarquer.

Lisa poussa un profond soupir d’abattement. Et dire qu’elle n’avait d’yeux que pour lui et qu’il l’ignorait complètement… Elle commençait à se demander si elle n’était pas devenue transparente...

« Hey, salut Lisa ! Je savais bien que je te trouverais là ! » s’écria une voix provenant de l’entrée de la bibliothèque.

Non, manifestement, elle n’était pas devenue transparente. Cyrus venait de faire son apparition dans la salle d’études, et l’exclamation qu’il avait poussée en apercevant son amie lui attira aussitôt les remontrances de la documentaliste :

« Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton tout de suite, sinon tu peux faire demi-tour !

- Ça va, ça va, j’ai compris…, grommela le garçon en s’approchant de la table de Lisa. Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda-t-il avant de s’affaler sur la chaise libre en face d’elle.

- Oh, rien de spécial… » répondit la jeune fille en triturant nerveusement son stylo. «  _Je viens juste de me prendre un nouveau vent avec Mr Bates, mais à part ça, tout va bien..._  » ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

« De mon côté, j’en ai appris une bien bonne, ce matin... Devine qui joue en première partie du bal d’hiver de cette année ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, moi… Marilyn Manson ? proposa Lisa pour plaisanter.

- Si seulement ! lança le garçon avec un sourire en coin. Non, hélas, il s’agit d’un groupe un peu moins connu...

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite, car je ne suis pas très douée en devinettes…

- Les Screaming Donuts.

- Quoi ? »

Lisa reposa son stylo sur la table et dévisagea son ami d’un air abasourdi.

« Eh oui…, soupira Cyrus. Qui l’aurait cru ?

- Mais je pensais que les organisateurs refusaient de laisser un groupe de punk rock jouer à l’ouverture du bal ! En tout cas, c’est ce qu’ils nous avaient fait comprendre l’année dernière, lorsqu’ils nous avaient auditionnés avant de nous recaler...

- Qui t’a dit que les Screaming Donuts jouaient toujours du punk rock ? lança alors Cyrus d’une voix moqueuse. La dernière fois que je les ai entendus, leur musique ressemblait plus à du pop rock qu’à autre chose... Surtout lorsque la copine du guitariste se mettait à chanter…

- Tu veux dire qu’ils auraient changé de style exprès pour gagner en popularité et avoir plus de chances de jouer au bal d’hiver ?

- Venant de ces crétins, ça ne m’étonnerait pas.

- Non, tu as raison, moi non plus, reconnut Lisa. En tout cas, ça me fait une raison de plus de ne pas aller au bal d’hiver, cette année.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux même pas venir avec moi balancer des tomates sur les Screaming Donuts pendant leur concert ?

- Je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point…

- Et puis-je savoir quelles sont les autres raisons qui te dissuadent d’aller à ce bal ?

- Oh, euh… En fait, il n’y a qu’une seule autre raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas y aller…, avoua Lisa d’une voix gênée.

- Laquelle ? »

«  _Parce que Mr Bates n’y va pas_. »

« Parce que… Eh bien, parce que je n’ai pas de partenaire, tout simplement ! » déclara la jeune fille, qui ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de Mr Bates pour voir s’il l’avait entendue – elle tenait singulièrement à ce qu’il sache qu’elle était célibataire.

Malheureusement pour elle, l’enseignant était plongé dans la correction de ses copies, et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le déconcentrer de son travail.

« Ça, ça peut s’arranger » s’exclama Cyrus en faisant un clin d’œil à Lisa.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre où son ami voulait en venir...

« Je sais que Mack a très envie d’y aller, reprit le garçon, et vous pourriez sûrement bien vous amuser si vous y alliez toutes les deux.

- Et toi, alors ? Ça ne te tente pas ?

- Moi ? Oh non ! Les bals comme ça, ce n’est vraiment pas mon truc. C’est beaucoup trop guindé pour moi, et en plus il n’y a même pas d’alcool !  Non, je préfère largement aller à un bon gros concert de punk ou de metal. D’ailleurs, je me demande quel groupe passera au Holy Gun, ce soir-là… »

Cyrus sortit son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir noir et chercha sur internet la programmation du Holy Gun pour les jours à venir. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Lisa jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à la table de Mr Bates. Elle s’aperçut alors que l’enseignant avait disparu. Comme ses affaires étaient toujours là, il n’avait pas dû passer bien loin, et Lisa finit en effet par le retrouver en train de flâner dans le rayon « Science-fiction ». Sans doute s’accordait-il une petite pause, entre deux devoirs à corriger.

« Insanity en concert le 21 décembre ! » s’écria alors Cyrus d’une voix si forte qu’il fit sursauter Lisa sur sa chaise.

La jeune fille détourna aussitôt les yeux de Mr Bates et les posa sur son camarade, qui brandissait vers elle son smartphone pour lui montrer l’agenda du Holy Gun.

« Ça va faire plus d’un an que je ne les ai pas vus sur scène ! s’exclama le garçon en trépignant d’excitation. Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Si tu savais l’ambiance qu’ils arrivent à mettre dans la salle ! »

«  _Oui, je crois que j'arrive déjà à m’en faire une idée…_  » pensa Lisa, qui imaginait des pit circles et des pogos dans tous les sens.

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes les voir avec moi !

- Euh… D’accord…, répondit Lisa d’une voix mal assurée. Ils jouent quel style de musique, déjà ?

\- Du punk rock, et du vrai ! Pas comme ce que prétendent jouer les Screaming Donuts.

- Le 21 décembre…, répéta Lisa d’un air pensif. C’est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! confirma Cyrus avec un grand sourire. Pas de cours le lendemain ! Comme ça, tu pourras rester picoler avec moi jusqu'à pas d'heure ! »

Comme par hasard, Mr Bates choisit cet instant précis pour réapparaître d’entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, juste à côté de la table de Lisa et Cyrus. La jeune fille, qui le vit surgir sur sa gauche, n’eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête dans l’autre sens pour cacher son embarras. L’enseignant se posta à dix centimètres d’elle et déposa sous ses yeux deux livres de poche qu’il venait manifestement de retirer de leur étagère.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t’intéresser, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, pour faire le moins de bruit possible dans la salle d’études. Ce sont les deux bouquins dont je t’avais parlé. »

Totalement décontenancée, Lisa fixa d’un air hagard la couverture des livres posés devant elle. Son trouble était si grand qu’elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à comprendre les titres : « Fahrenheit 451 » et « 1984 »... C’étaient les romans de science-fiction que Mr Bates lui avait conseillé de lire le jour où il l’avait invitée chez lui à prendre le thé !

La jeune fille devint rouge comme une pivoine. Et dire qu’elle avait fini par croire que Mr Bates ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole en privé ! Le voilà qui débarquait finalement à sa table pour lui remettre les deux livres qu’il lui avait suggérés pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving… Cela signifiait donc qu’il n’avait pas oublié l’instant magique qu’ils avaient passé ensemble à discuter bouquins sous sa véranda !

Touchée par cette marque d’attention absolument inattendue, Lisa releva la tête pour regarder son prof et bredouilla bêtement :

« Ah, euh… Me… Merci ! »

Elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer davantage et regretta amèrement la présence de Cyrus en face d’elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit là pile au moment où Mr Bates décidait de venir lui parler en aparté ? Le garçon, d’abord surpris par l’apparition soudaine de ce prof à leur table, observait tour à tour son amie et l’enseignant avec un intérêt manifeste.

« Je t’en prie, répondit Mr Bates en adressant un sourire bienveillant à Lisa. Bonne lecture ! »

Sur ce, il s’éloigna dans le rayon d’à côté, laissant derrière lui une élève au visage rouge cramoisi et un lycéen débordant de curiosité.

« C’était qui ? s’empressa de demander Cyrus en se penchant vers Lisa pour n’être entendu que d’elle.

- Euh… C’est… C’était mon prof de maths… Pou… pourquoi ? répondit la jeune fille, encore toute chamboulée.

\- Pour rien, c’est juste que ce n’est pas la première fois que je le croise à la bibliothèque... Du coup, je me posais des questions... En fait, à chaque fois que je viens ici pour te retrouver, je le vois toujours assis là-bas, au fond de la salle...

- Ah ? Vraiment ? fit semblant de s’étonner Lisa, en sentant une goutte de sueur lui glisser dans le dos. C’est bizarre, je n’y avais jamais fait attention... »

Ce mensonge éhonté ne fit qu’aggraver son malaise. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Lisa se passa la main dans le cou, et ce geste qui trahissait sa gêne ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Cyrus.

« Il s’appelle comment ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant son amie d’un regard malicieux.

\- Mr Bates » articula la jeune fille, avant d’avaler sa salive – le simple fait de prononcer le nom de l’homme qu’elle aimait lui causait toujours une vive émotion.

Lisa se demandait si Cyrus se doutait déjà de quelque chose… A en juger par le petit sourire espiègle qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tout portait à croire qu’il voyait de plus en plus clair dans son jeu… Peut-être avait-il même fini par percer son secret ? Mais peut-être était-ce finalement elle qui devenait parano ? Après tout, elle avait bien cru pendant plusieurs jours que Mr Bates lui faisait la tête, alors que les aimables paroles qu’il venait d’échanger avec elle lui avaient justement prouvé le contraire. A vrai dire, Lisa ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, ni ce qu’elle devait penser de l’attitude de son prof à son égard... Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c’était que la présence de Cyrus ne facilitait pas les choses.

« En tout cas, c’est un excellent choix de bouquins, déclara le garçon en s’emparant de « Fahrenheit 451 » et en l’ouvrant à une page au hasard. Je les ai lus tous les deux quand j’étais en seconde, et je les ai trouvés passionnants. Ton prof de maths a vraiment de très bons goûts ! »

A ces mots, le visage de Lisa s’éclaira d’un sourire radieux. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus entièrement d’accord avec ce que venait de dire son ami.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Après la situation gênante dans laquelle elle s’était retrouvée à la bibliothèque, Lisa se demandait s’il n’était pas préférable pour elle de cesser de s’y rendre à l’heure à laquelle elle était sûre d’y croiser Mr Bates. Si jamais Cyrus finissait par comprendre qu’elle faisait exprès de fréquenter la salle d’études en même temps que son prof de maths, il ne tarderait pas à en deviner la raison, et elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à ce qu’un de ses camarades découvre la nature de ses sentiments pour Mr Bates. Avec sa mère, cela passait encore : jamais celle-ci n’irait répéter à quiconque la folie passagère de sa fille qui s’était entichée d’un prof ayant plus du double de son âge – c’était une toquade suffisamment honteuse pour que cela reste entre les murs de la maison. Mais avec un élève du lycée Liberty… La rumeur risquait de se propager très vite dans tout le bahut. C’était ce que Lisa devait éviter à tout prix. Même si, pour cela, il lui fallait rompre avec ses habitudes.

Ce qui à ses yeux ressemblait à un sacrifice ne lui posa en vérité aucun problème lorsqu’arriva le jeudi 14 décembre, jour tant redouté de la publication sur internet des résultats d’admission au MIT. Certes, la bibliothèque disposait d’une douzaine d’ordinateurs en libre service qui lui offraient la possibilité d’accéder au site sur lequel devaient paraître les décisions du jury d’admission – Lisa n’avait toujours pas de forfait internet sur son téléphone –, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien la lenteur légendaire de ces vieux PC. Pour elle, il était hors de question de prendre le risque de passer une heure à essayer de charger une page web saturée, surtout si Mr Bates se trouvait dans les parages. Jamais elle ne réussirait à garder son sang froid si, comme elle le craignait, son ordinateur venait à ramer. Que dirait alors Mr Bates en la voyant s'arracher les cheveux ? Et elle, que lui dirait-elle si jamais elle découvrait qu’elle était refusée au MIT ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas l’avoir comme témoin de son échec, lui qui l’avait depuis toujours encouragée à candidater pour cette université, car elle pressentait que cela ne ferait que renforcer son humiliation. Non, il lui fallait à tout prix quitter les murs de ce lycée dès la fin de ses cours et rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. C’était la seule façon pour elle d’arriver à temps devant son ordinateur et de connaître son sort à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

Dès que retentit la sonnerie de trois heures moins le quart, Lisa sortit en trombes de la classe d’anglais et traversa le lycée à toutes jambes, sans même passer par son casier pour y récupérer sa lunch box. Elle fila droit à l’arrêt de bus et parvint de justesse à sauter dans le car de trois heures moins dix. Le trajet d’une demi-heure jusqu’à Clayton lui sembla durer une éternité. Frétillant d’impatience sur son siège, elle essayait de se calmer en observant le paysage par la vitre et de se changer les idées en écoutant de la musique, mais rien n’y faisait. Elle n’arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l’imminence du verdict qui allait tomber dans quelques minutes...

Par miracle, le bus n’eut aucun retard et la déposa à trois heures vingt précises à son arrêt. Lisa reprit sa course folle jusqu’à sa maison, sprintant comme une dératée pour traverser la route avant même que le car n’ait le temps de repartir. Jamais le chauffeur n’avait jamais vu une élève aussi pressée de rentrer chez elle.

Lorsque Lisa arriva devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour monter dans sa chambre, allumer son ordinateur et se connecter au site du MIT. Un exploit qu’elle aurait pu accomplir sans trop de peine, si seulement Léo n’avait pas décidé de l’accueillir en miaulant à tue-tête et en se frottant contre ses jambes pour réclamer à manger.

« C’est pas le moment, Léo ! » s’écria la jeune fille en essayant tant bien que mal de contourner son chat qui persistait à lui traîner dans les pattes.

Lisa se précipita dans l’escalier sans même prendre le temps de retirer son manteau, déboula dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être dérangée. Sa mère ne rentrerait pas avant sept heures et demi, ce qui lui laissait tout le restant de l’après-midi pour découvrir la décision du jury d’admission et réussir à l’assimiler... si, bien sûr, elle parvenait à accéder au site de publication des résultats en moins de quatre heures.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


En réalité, ce qui prit le plus de temps à Lisa, ce ne fut pas de charger la page web des résultats d’admission au MIT, mais de réussir à comprendre ce qu’elle voyait écrit dessus. Parmi les quelques dix mille candidats qui avaient postulé par la voie dite « rapide », un peu moins de sept pourcents d’entre eux avaient été retenus pour intégrer la prestigieuse université. Les autres avaient vu leur candidature reportée et basculer dans la voie dite « standard », ce qui signifiait qu’ils devaient attendre encore trois mois avant de connaître leur sort.

Une sélection drastique, qui certes n’éliminait pas tout de suite les candidats n’ayant pas immédiatement convaincu le jury – puisqu’elle leur laissait tout de même l’espoir d’être retenus par la suite –, mais qui n’offrait qu’à de très rares privilégiés la chance d’entrer dans l’une des universités les plus renommées des Etats-Unis.

Lisa n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle faisait partie de ces heureux élus.

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois la page affichée sur l’écran de son ordinateur avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

_Elle était admise au MIT !_

Cela lui paraissait tellement incroyable qu’elle cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, colla son nez contre l’écran de son PC et alla même jusqu’à en ajuster la luminosité et le contraste pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une erreur d’affichage. Mais non ! Elle ne rêvait pas. Le célèbre Institut Technologique du Massachusetts lui ouvrait grand ses portes et l’acceptait entre ses murs. Lisa Thompson allait pouvoir étudier dans la meilleure école d’ingénieurs des Etats-Unis !

Qui l’aurait cru ? Elle qui, un an auparavant, ne connaissait même pas le MIT ! C’était grâce à Mr Bates qu’elle avait découvert l’existence de cette université. C’était lui qui lui en avait parlé le premier, lorsqu’il s’était assis à côté d’elle sur les marches du gymnase, le soir du bal d’hiver. C’était lui qui l’avait poussée à candidater à cette fac de renom et qui l’avait fait croire en ses chances d’y entrer.

Mais Mr Bates n’était pas la seule personne envers qui Lisa pouvait être reconnaissante. Son admission au MIT, elle la devait aussi à sa mère. Même si, au début, Amanda avait été réticente à laisser sa fille poursuivre ses études après le lycée et viser une université élitiste, elle avait fini par approuver son choix et par la soutenir dans ses ambitions. C’était elle qui l’avait accompagnée en voiture à chacun de ses tests standardisés, l’encourageant sur le chemin de l’aller et la réconfortant sur le chemin du retour. C’était elle qui avait fait le nécessaire pour compléter et envoyer un dossier de demande d’aide financière au MIT. Malgré les quelques prises de tête que toutes les deux avaient pu avoir dernièrement au sujet de Mr Bates, Lisa devait une fière chandelle à sa mère. Aussi fut-elle la première personne à laquelle la jeune fille s’empressa de communiquer la bonne nouvelle.

« Allô maman ? s’écria Lisa dans son téléphone pour essayer de couvrir les bruits de sèche-cheveux qui se faisaient entendre dans le salon de coiffure où travaillait Amanda.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci en prenant subitement congé de la vieille dame à laquelle elle était en train d’enrouler des bigoudis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Curtis, j’en ai pour une minute ! ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de l’octogénaire un brin désemparée.

- Je pense que tu vas pouvoir ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, ce soir ! annonça Lisa avec euphorie.

- C’est pas vrai ! s’exclama sa mère d’une voix surexcitée. Tu as eu la réponse ?

- Ouiiiii ! Ça y est ! J’ai été admise au MIT !!! »

La nouvelle fit bien sûr le tour du salon de coiffure. Amanda, qui félicita chaudement sa fille pour sa réussite, eut elle-même le droit aux plus vives louanges de la part de ses collègues et de ses clients, comme si elle venait elle aussi d’intégrer la prestigieuse université. Seule Mrs Curtis n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d’elle : pourquoi la boutique était-elle soudain devenue aussi animée ? Pourquoi sa coiffeuse avait-elle le droit à une telle ovation ? Venait-elle de recevoir une promotion ? Il fallait dire que la pauvre dame était sourde comme un pot, et que, même en tournant dans tous les sens sa tête couverte de bigoudis, elle ne parvenait pas à capter la moindre chose.

« Ma fille a été admise au MIT ! lui expliqua Amanda en débordant de joie.

\- Au quoi ?

- A l’Institut Technologique du Massachusetts !

\- Aaah…, fit la vieille, qui saisit encore moins ce que sa coiffeuse voulait dire.

\- C’est là qu’elle va aller étudier pour devenir ingénieure ! précisa Amanda, non sans fierté.

- Hmmm…, se contenta de marmonner Mrs Curtis avec une grimace de perplexité. C’est pas le tout, ça, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle veut faire, dans la vie ? »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le lendemain midi, à la cafétéria, Lisa ne fut pas la seule à rapporter de bonnes nouvelles à ses camarades. Astrid, elle aussi, avait appris qu’elle était admise à l’université de ses rêves. Comme pour le MIT, les décisions du jury d’admission à Yale avaient été publiées la veille sur internet, et la blonde avait eu la joie de découvrir qu’elle faisait partie des quelques huit cents chanceux à avoir été retenus pour intégrer cet établissement de renom.

« Et si on allait fêter ça à l’Epicenter, ce soir ? suggéra Joey en voyant dans la réussite de ses deux amies l’occasion idéale de retourner dans sa salle de jeux d'arcade favorite.

\- Oh oui ! Il paraît que là-bas les bagels sont excellents ! s’écria Lisa qui, même après avoir englouti un énorme sandwich à l'effiloché de porc et dévoré plus de la moitié d’un paquet de Cheetos, trouvait encore le moyen de se montrer gourmande.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Astrid. Avec tout le stress que j’ai accumulé ces derniers temps, ça me fera le plus grand bien de me défouler sur un bon jeu de baston ! »

Kevin, bizarrement, ne semblait pas très emballé par la proposition de son ami. Lui qui pourtant adorait les jeux vidéos, il gardait le silence, la tête baissée sur son assiette de nachos, et Lisa crut lire dans son regard comme une lueur de désespoir. Bien sûr, il avait été le premier à féliciter sa petite amie pour son admission à Yale et à lui témoigner son bonheur de voir que tous ses efforts avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Mais ce qui pour Astrid représentait le début d’une nouvelle vie, faite de cours en amphi et de soirées étudiantes, signifiait pour Kevin l’imminence d’une séparation douloureuse. Oui, songea Lisa, c’était certainement cela qui le chagrinait, même s’il essayait de n’en rien laisser paraître… Savoir qu’il ne pourrait suivre sa copine à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis devait le plonger dans un terrible abattement. Comment supporterait-il le fait de vivre une relation à distance avec elle ? Lui qui s’était déjà montré jaloux lorsqu’Astrid était allée passer ses vacances d’été à Hawaï et qui avait craint qu’elle ne l'oublie dans les bras d’un beau surfer… Comment réussirait-il à la laisser partir à Yale sans s’inquiéter à l’idée qu’elle puisse rencontrer là-bas un riche étudiant et tomber sous son charme ? La perspective de se retrouver à plus de quatre mille kilomètres de celle qu’il aimait avait de quoi lui donner le bourdon…

Lisa ne comprenait que trop bien ce que son ami pouvait ressentir. Elle avait exactement le même problème vis-à-vis de Mr Bates. Certes, son admission au MIT l’avait rendue folle de joie, mais plus elle réalisait ce que cela impliquait, plus elle redoutait le moment où elle aurait à dire adieu à son prof de maths. Elle ne pouvait d’ailleurs se résoudre à le quitter pour toujours. Comment survivrait-elle sans le moindre espoir de le revoir ? Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle garde un lien avec lui – sans doute pas un lien amoureux, car il y avait peu de chances qu’il y consente, mais au moins un lien d'amitié. Ce n’était quand même pas demander la lune que de vouloir rester en contact avec l’homme qu’elle aimait !

En attendant, Lisa était particulièrement excitée à l’idée d’annoncer à Mr Bates son admission au MIT. Dès qu’elle eut terminé son dessert – un énorme muffin au citron meringué –, elle prit congé de ses amis, passa par son casier pour y déposer sa lunch box et y récupérer ses livres de cours, puis se dirigea d’un pas rapide jusqu’à la classe de Mr Bates. Sa leçon avec lui ne commençait que dans un quart d’heure, mais elle avait pris l’habitude de venir en avance s’asseoir à côté de la porte encore fermée de sa salle de maths, et d’attendre l’arrivée de l’enseignant en feuilletant un bouquin ou en écoutant de la musique. Cette fois, elle opta pour de la lecture, et sortit « Fahrenheit 451 » de son sac en bandoulière. Elle l’avait emprunté à la bibliothèque le jour même où Mr Bates le lui avait conseillé, et en avait déjà parcouru la moitié. C’était pour elle un livre saisissant, écrit par un auteur visionnaire, car il situait son histoire dans une société futuriste où l’omniprésence des écrans et la prolifération de l’information faisaient étrangement penser à la société actuelle. Un livre captivant qui, tout en critiquant le monde contemporain, rendait hommage à la littérature, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Lisa le dévorait avec tant d’avidité… hormis lorsqu’elle guettait la venue de Mr Bates et qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de surveiller toutes les trente secondes chacune des deux extrémités du couloir.

Au bout de cinq minutes d’attente insoutenable, elle le vit enfin apparaître sur sa gauche, tout au bout du corridor. Elle s’empressa alors de ranger son bouquin et de se remettre debout, soucieuse d’accueillir son prof avec tout le respect qu’elle avait pour lui, comme un soldat se mettant au garde-à-vous à l’approche d’un officier supérieur.

« Bonjour Lisa. Toujours fidèle au poste, à ce que je vois ? s’exclama l’enseignant, désormais habitué à trouver son élève à côté de la porte de sa classe dès qu’il arrivait pour l’ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Mr Bates, lui répondit Lisa en rougissant légèrement. Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux ! » lança la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

Perplexe, Mr Bates haussa un sourcil d’étonnement, se demandant sans doute ce qui rendait Lisa d’humeur aussi joyeuse, puis se frappa soudain le front de la main gauche, comme s’il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah, mais c’est vrai ! Les décisions d’admission au MIT sont tombées hier ! Alors ? s’enquit-il d’une voix fébrile.

\- Alors…, répéta Lisa pour faire durer le suspense.  Je suis admiiise ! s’écria-t-elle joyeusement en écartant les bras en l’air comme si elle était prête à se jeter au cou de son prof.

\- J’en étais sûr ! s’exclama celui-ci avec allégresse. J’ai toujours su que tu y arriverais ! Toutes mes félicitations, Lisa ! C’est vraiment formidable ! »

Le plaisir de Mr Bates était tellement sincère qu’il ne fit que redoubler celui de Lisa. Ravie de voir le visage de son prof s’éclairer d’un sourire aussi radieux, la jeune fille sentit son propre sourire lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci beaucoup ! répondit-elle. J’avoue que j’ai encore du mal à y croire !

- Je te comprends. L’avantage de savoir que tu es admise aussi tôt, c’est que tu as un peu plus de temps pour te préparer à ta nouvelle vie !

- C’est vrai » reconnut Lisa, même si, au fond, elle n’était pas entièrement convaincue par les propos de Mr Bates.

Car s’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne réussirait jamais à se préparer, c’était à dire adieu à l’homme qu’elle aimait...

 


	11. La collision

**Chapitre 11  
** _La collision_

Le lundi 18 décembre marqua le début de la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Une semaine de quatre jours seulement, car tous les élèves du lycée Liberty étaient en congés à partir du jeudi après-midi – ce que la plupart d’entre eux allaient d’ailleurs fêter en se rendant au bal d’hiver dans la soirée.

Le lundi 18 décembre était aussi le jour que Mr Bates avait choisi pour donner à la classe de Lisa son dernier devoir surveillé de l’année. Celui-ci portait sur les suites et les séries numériques, un chapitre particulièrement coriace que Lisa avait passé tout son week-end à réviser, déclinant malgré elle l’invitation de Joey qui lui avait proposé de l’accompagner au cinéma pour voir le tout dernier épisode de Star Wars. « Ça _pourra bien attendre les vacances de Noël_ » s’était dit Lisa qui, même en tant que fan de l’univers de Georges Lucas, préférait encore s’entraîner sur ses exercices de maths plutôt que de risquer de finir l’année sur une mauvaise note.

Hélas, c’était sans compter la nouvelle excentricité de Mr Bates, qui ne trouva pas de meilleure idée pour s’occuper durant son contrôle que de distribuer à ses élèves des clémentines. Lisa n’en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu’elle le vit se lever de sa chaise et prendre le panier de fruits posé sur son bureau pour commencer sa distribution. Il s’approcha d’abord de la table du premier rang située près de la fenêtre, celle qu’occupait un dénommé Ted Curtis, et déposa délicatement une clémentine à côté de sa trousse. Le garçon, totalement absorbé par l’exercice qu’il tentait de résoudre, ne remarqua l’agrume qu’au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Mr Bates se dirigeait déjà vers la table voisine.

« Me… Merci » balbutia Ted avec un certain temps de retard, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son prof lui avait offert un tel cadeau.

Mr Bates poursuivit sa tournée le long de la première rangée de tables, se rapprochant progressivement de celle de Lisa, qui s’efforçait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur son devoir. Mais comment diable pouvait-elle réussir à se focaliser sur sa démonstration de la convergence de la série factorielle, quand elle savait que Mr Bates arriverait dans quelques instants devant elle pour lui remettre une clémentine ? A quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Cherchait-il à déstabiliser ses élèves pour rendre son contrôle encore plus difficile qu’il ne l’était déjà ? Cela marchait en tout cas très bien avec Lisa. La jeune fille était tellement perturbée par son prof de maths – dont elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de guetter discrètement la progression – qu’elle n’arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qu’elle écrivait. Elle vit bientôt Mr Bates s’arrêter à la table voisine, celle d’Arthur McFadden, et poser une clémentine à côté de sa calculatrice. Le rouquin n’y prêta cependant pas la moindre attention, tant il était absorbé par son devoir, le nez collé sur sa copie qu’il barbouillait frénétiquement d’équations.

Comprenant que son tour était venu, Lisa décida d’imiter son voisin binoclard pour faire semblant d’ignorer l’approche de Mr Bates, et se pencha aussitôt sur sa feuille de brouillon pour commencer à développer tous les termes de la série factorielle – un exercice non seulement interminable mais parfaitement inutile. Ce fut lorsqu’elle arriva au terme « un sur factorielle treize » qu’elle sentit la présence de son prof à quelques centimètres d’elle, et qu’elle vit du coin de l’œil une clémentine se poser sur le rebord de sa table.

« Merci » dit-elle en relevant malgré tout la tête pour regarder Mr Bates dans les yeux.

L’enseignant lui répondit par un sourire, avant de passer à la table voisine. Lisa reporta son attention sur le fruit et l’observa d’un air attendri. C’était une belle clémentine bien ronde et bien mûre, encore pourvue de sa tige et de deux petites feuilles vertes. Un véritable trésor, venant de l’homme qu’elle aimait ! Elle se demandait même si elle allait oser la manger… A vrai dire, elle l’aurait volontiers gardée comme souvenir, mais elle se demandait combien de temps un tel agrume pouvait se conserver, et s’il ne valait mieux pas le consommer avant qu’il ne se mette à flétrir – ce qui était sans doute ce que Mr Bates aurait préféré.

L’heure n’était pourtant pas à ce genre de considérations, et Lisa, en constatant qu’il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes pour terminer son devoir, tenta de se reconcentrer sur la résolution de l’exercice qu’elle avait laissé en suspens. Hélas, elle fut à nouveau tirée de ses réflexions par des gloussements provenant du fond de la classe. Cédant à la curiosité, elle se retourna brièvement pour voir qui était à l’origine de ce bruit, et aperçut trois filles assises au dernier rang qui étaient pliées en deux de rire sur leur table. De toute évidence, les déambulations de Mr Bates chargé de son panier de fruits avaient fini par les distraire au point de provoquer chez elles une crise de fou rire. Leur hilarité n'en fut que renforcée lorsque l’enseignant s’arrêta devant Kimberly Simons, une élève réputée pour faire très attention à son alimentation et qui, en voyant son prof lui offrir une clémentine, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire pour le remercier que de lui demander :

« Elles sont bio, vos clémentines ? »

Interloqué, Mr Bates s’exclama vivement :

« Un peu, qu’elles sont bio ! Elles viennent de mon jardin ! »

Cette révélation fut pour Lisa une agréable surprise, car elle ne se rappelait pas avoir remarqué de clémentinier dans le jardin de Mr Bates, la fois où elle était venue chez lui… Il fallait dire aussi qu’il avait tellement plu, ce jour-là, qu’elle n’avait pas pu distinguer grand-chose à travers les vitres de sa véranda, hormis quelques arbustes bien taillés et une pelouse tondue à la perfection… Connaissant les talents de jardinier de son prof de maths, Lisa était sûre que cette clémentine ne pouvait qu’être délicieuse. Rien qu’au parfum acidulé qui se répandait peu à peu dans la salle, à mesure que les élèves épluchaient leur agrume pour en savourer les premiers quartiers, Lisa commençait à avoir l’eau à la bouche. Elle préférait cependant ne pas céder à la tentation et garder sa clémentine intacte, au moins jusqu’à la fin du contrôle, de peur de ne jamais réussir à terminer l’exercice sur lequel elle planchait depuis maintenant un quart d’heure. Certes, une bonne dose de vitamines C l’aurait peut-être aidée à avancer plus vite dans son devoir, mais elle choisit de ne pas toucher à ce fruit défendu et d’attendre un moment plus propice pour le déguster. Après tout, quelle meilleure manière y avait-il de remercier Mr Bates pour sa clémentine que de prendre le temps d’en apprécier toutes les saveurs ?  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Sans doute Lisa aurait-elle dû choisir un autre moment que celui de la pause déjeuner du lendemain pour goûter sa précieuse clémentine, car à peine l’eut-elle sortie de sa lunch box qu’elle provoqua aussitôt l’étonnement de ses camarades, et la première question à laquelle elle eut droit fut :

« Depuis quand tu manges des fruits à midi, toi  ? »

Astrid, qui avait l’habitude de voir Lisa terminer ses repas par un énorme muffin ou un donut bien gras, n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’un dessert aussi peu calorique venait faire entre les mains de son amie.

« J’ai bien le droit de varier un peu mon alimentation, non ? répliqua Lisa, tout en continuant de retirer l’écorce de sa clémentine.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne m’attendais pas à un changement aussi radical… Tu as décidé de faire un régime, finalement ?

- Non, pourquoi ? J’ai juste eu envie d’une clémentine, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant ! »

Naturellement, Lisa se gardait bien de révéler à ses amis qu’il ne s’agissait pas pour elle d’un simple fruit, mais d’un cadeau que lui avait offert son prof de maths et qui venait tout droit de son jardin. Elle ne voulait pas qu’ils lui gâchent son plaisir en la bombardant de questions du style : « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’a donné une clémentine ? », « Il l’a cueillie lui-même ? », « Est-ce qu’elle est bonne ? ». Elle était déjà suffisamment agacée de les voir aussi stupéfaits.

« Pour toi, ça n’a peut-être rien d’étonnant, mais pour nous, c’est vraiment incroyable ! commenta Kevin. D’ailleurs, ça doit être pour ça qu’il neige ! » ajouta-t-il en regardant par la baie vitrée de la cafétéria les flocons qui tombaient dru dans la cour.

Pour toute réponse, Lisa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de porter à sa bouche le premier quartier d’agrume qu’elle venait de détacher. Ce morceau frais et délicat était si juteux et si sucré, qu’un sourire de ravissement se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Elle n’a pas l’air mauvaise, ta clémentine ! remarqua Astrid d’un air envieux. Je peux la goûter ?

- Nan ! s’écria subitement Lisa en plaçant son fruit hors de portée de sa voisine et en la foudroyant d’un regard menaçant.

- Ça alors… » s’exclama la blonde, abasourdie de voir son amie prête à se battre bec et ongles pour protéger sa nourriture.

Lisa commençait à regretter amèrement d’avoir apporté sa clémentine à la pause de midi. Si elle avait su que ses amis l’embêteraient autant à propos de ce fruit, elle l’aurait tranquillement dégusté chez elle, au petit déjeuner. Au lieu de cela, elle avait l’impression que chacune de ses bouchées était observée par trois paires d’yeux ébahis, et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise...

Par miracle, la jeune fille fut tirée de son embarras grâce à l’arrivée inopinée de Lindsey Collins qui, chargée de son plateau-repas, s’arrêta à la table de ses camarades pour demander joyeusement à Astrid :

« Alors ? Tu as fini de confectionner ta robe pour le bal de jeudi soir ?

- Presque ! répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire. Il ne me reste plus qu’à coudre les perles sur le bustier et elle sera terminée !

- J’ai vraiment hâte de la voir ! s’enthousiasma Lindsey. Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique, dedans ! »

A ces mots, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel une seconde fois. Les conversations de filles avaient toujours eu tendance à l’excéder, et celle-ci lui semblait particulièrement exaspérante. D’autant plus que, l’année passée, Astrid lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à se rendre au bal d’hiver. Cette année, au contraire, elle attendait cette soirée avec impatience, car c’était pour elle l’occasion rêvée de passer un moment magique avec son amoureux. Kevin, bien sûr, se faisait une joie de donner le bras à sa dulcinée et de lui prouver ses talents de danseur – cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il en crevait d’envie. Si le caractère versatile de sa copine ne lui avait pas échappé, il n’allait évidemment pas s’en plaindre. Joey, de son côté, considérait toujours ce bal comme une singulière perte de temps. Le simple fait d’apprendre qu’Astrid avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps libre à fabriquer elle-même sa robe de soirée sembla le dépasser complètement.

« Quoi ? lança-t-il, interloqué. Tu tricotes des robes de bal, maintenant ?

- Mais non, imbécile ! répliqua la blonde. Ce n’est pas du tricot, c’est de la couture !

- Ah… Je me disais bien, aussi, qu’une robe de soirée en laine, ça paraissait bizarre…, fit le garçon en se grattant la tête d’un air perplexe.

- Et toi, alors ? s’enquit Astrid à l’adresse de Lindsey. Tu as réussi à te trouver une robe, ce week-end ?

- Oui ! Alison et moi, nous sommes allées faire du shopping, samedi après-midi. Il y avait un monde fou dans les magasins ! Tous les gens étaient en train de faire leurs courses de Noël. Heureusement, on a réussi à trouver notre bonheur malgré la foule : Alison s’est acheté une très jolie robe de cocktail en satin rouge, et j’ai fini par craquer pour une superbe robe longue en tulle verte, avec des bretelles en dentelle et un décolleté plongeant dans le dos.

- Waouh ! s’exclama Astrid d’un air émerveillé. Il me tarde tellement d’être à jeudi pour pouvoir admirer vos robes !

- Et moi pour pouvoir vous regarder danser tous les deux ! lança Lindsey en faisant clin d’œil à Astrid et Kevin. Vous venez, vous aussi ? s’enquit-elle en se tournant vers Lisa et Joey comme s’ils formaient également un couple.

- Oulah, ça ne risque pas ! répondit aussitôt le garçon. Mes parents et moi partons jeudi soir pour aller voir mon frère dans le Colorado. Il s’est acheté un ranch près de Denver et s’y est installé avec sa copine. Ils nous ont invités à venir passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux.

- Tiens, pour une fois que ton excuse n’est pas que tu préfères passer ta soirée à jouer à League of Legends ! lança Kevin en riant.

- Et toi, Lisa ? demanda Lindsey. Tu étais allée au bal, l’année dernière… Tu n’as pas prévu d’y retourner ?

- Absolument pas, répondit la jeune fille d’une voix catégorique, avant d’engouffrer un nouveau quartier de clémentine dans sa bouche.

- Pourquoi donc ? s’étonna Lindsey. Il y aura pourtant une super ambiance ! »

«  _Peut-être, mais il n’y aura pas Mr Bates._  »

« Apparemment, Lisa n’a pas très envie de voir son ancien groupe de punk rock jouer à l’ouverture du bal, expliqua Astrid, qui croyait que c’était là l’unique raison pour laquelle son amie refusait de se rendre à la soirée.

- Les Screaming Donuts ? Mais je croyais qu’ils jouaient du pop rock ! s’interloqua Lindsey.

- C’est bien ça, le problème…, commenta Lisa avec un sourire sardonique. Si vous voulez voir un vrai groupe de punk rock jeudi soir, allez plutôt au Holy Gun : Insanity passe à vingt heures et la salle promet d’être pleine à craquer. Moi, en tout cas, j’y serai !

- Tu y vas avec Cyrus et Mackenzie ? s’informa Joey, à qui Lisa répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Et tu n’as pas peur que ta mère s’y oppose ? »

Bien sûr, Lisa s’était doutée que sa mère ne consentirait jamais à la laisser retourner à un concert de punk rock avec Cyrus. Depuis la fois où elle était rentrée du concert d’Active Aggressive avec les bras couverts de bleus et une énorme tache de bière sur son t-shirt, elle s’était vu interdire toute nouvelle sortie au Holy Gun en compagnie du garçon qu’Amanda considérait comme un « petit voyou ». Si sa mère avait finalement accepté qu’elle aille voir Orange Métallique au Holy Gun le soir d’Halloween, c’était uniquement parce que Lisa lui avait fait croire qu’elle ne s’y rendait qu’avec Joey, et qu’il n’était nullement question pour elle d’y retrouver Cyrus et sa sœur.

Pour le concert d'Insanity, un nouveau stratagème s’imposait. Cette fois, Lisa savait qu’elle ne pouvait compter sur Joey pour lui servir d’alibi, puisque son ami partait dès le jeudi soir avec ses parents pour le Colorado – et quand bien même serait-il resté à Clayton, aurait-il vraiment consenti à accompagner Lisa à ce concert qui s’annonçait aussi violent que celui d’Orange Métallique ? Non, encore une fois, Lisa devait faire preuve d’imagination pour réussir à convaincre sa mère de la laisser sortir le soir du 21 décembre et rentrer tard à la maison. Heureusement pour elle, le bal d’hiver du lycée Liberty lui fournissait le prétexte idéal. En ajoutant à cela le fait qu’elle devait se rendre à six heures chez Mackenzie pour son cours de soutien hebdomadaire, le tour était joué ! Lisa n’avait plus qu’à emporter sa robe de cocktail chez son élève pour faire croire à sa mère qu’elles iraient toutes les deux au bal d’hiver directement après leurs révisions, et filer à la place au Holy Gun où elle, Mackenzie et son frère étaient sûrs de passer une soirée bien plus déjantée.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Lisa à Joey avec un petit sourire machiavélique. J’ai toujours un plan ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Hélas, ce que le plan de Lisa ne prévoyait pas, c’était l’état dans lequel elle rentrerait du concert d’Insanity. Encore une fois, elle s’était laissée entraîner par Cyrus à boire plus que de raison, et son penchant pour la bière et le Jack Daniel’s s’était définitivement confirmé. Il fallait dire que les effets de l’alcool amplifiaient d’une façon si incroyable les sensations que lui procurait la musique, qu’elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de s’enivrer, quitte à le regretter par la suite. Heureusement pour Lisa, lorsque Mackenzie la déposa devant chez elle à deux heures du matin, elle constata avec soulagement que sa maison était plongée dans le noir le plus total.

« Ouf ! fit-elle en détachant sa ceinture. Pour une fois que ma mère ne m’attend pas de pied ferme pour savoir comment s’est passée ma soirée !

- Tu aurais été dans de beaux draps ! lança Mackenzie en riant. Il aurait fallu que tu enfiles ta robe de soirée pour faire semblant de revenir du bal...

- Mince ! Ma robe de soirée ! s’écria alors Lisa. Je crois que je l’ai oubliée chez toi !

- Elle n’est pas sur la banquette arrière ? »

Perplexe, la passagère se retourna sur son siège pour vérifier les propos de son amie.

« Ah oui, tu as raison ! s’exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le sac qu’elle avait apporté chez Mackenzie quelques heures plus tôt. Décidément, je perds la tête…

\- Tu n’as pas perdu la clé de ta maison, j’espère ?

- Maintenant que tu m’en parles, je ne sais même plus où je l’ai rangée… »

Sur ce, Lisa se mit à fouiller convulsivement toutes les poches de son blouson, sous le regard incrédule de sa camarade.

« Ah, ça y est, la voilà ! s’écria joyeusement Lisa en brandissant sa clé d’un geste victorieux. Finalement, elle était dans la poche de mon jean, là où je la laisse d’habitude.

- Et ben…, commenta Mackenzie d’une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Heureusement qu’on n’a pas cours demain… Je vois mal comment tu aurais pu rester attentive en classe…

- Pas cours demain ? répéta Lisa, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Ah oui, c’est vrai…, soupira-t-elle alors, en sentant son euphorie retomber d’un seul coup. On est déjà en vacances… »

Et la simple pensée qu’elle ne reverrait pas Mr Bates pendant plus de deux semaines la plongea dans un abattement aussi subit que ne l’avait été sa joie de retrouver la clé de sa maison.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si Lisa fut particulièrement gâtée pour Noël, son plus beau cadeau fut sans conteste celui que le MIT lui envoya par la poste, et qui n’était autre qu’un tube argenté contenant son certificat d’admission. En vérité, il ne contenait pas que cela, car lorsqu’elle l‘ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de faire tomber sur elle une pluie de confettis et de découvrir à l’intérieur tout un tas de goodies, comme des magnets, des ballons gonflables, un poster et… un paquet de nouilles chinoises instantanées. D’abord déconcertée par cet élément pour le moins inattendu, Lisa comprit qu’il devait sans doute s’agir d’un aperçu de ses futurs repas d’étudiante… et elle se mit à rire de bon cœur devant ce trait d’humour particulièrement original.

« _Ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser, au MIT !_  » songea-t-elle avec gaieté.

Hélas, ce cadeau lui fit aussi réaliser à quel point il allait être dur pour elle de quitter Mr Bates pour aller étudier à près de cinq milles kilomètres d’Evergreen. La nuit du Nouvel An, lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent le passage à l’année 2018, la première pensée qui lui vint à l’esprit fut qu’il ne lui restait plus que six mois avant de devoir faire ses adieux à son prof de maths. C’était cette année qu’elle allait devoir se séparer de lui. Comment y survivrait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer son avenir sans lui. C’était impossible. Il était entré trop profondément dans sa vie pour qu’elle puisse accepter de le quitter sans avoir la garantie de le revoir. Mais comment être sûre de garder le contact avec lui après le lycée ? Si elle ne faisait rien, il se contenterait de lui souhaiter une bonne continuation en guise d’adieu, la laisserait partir à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis et ne chercherait sans doute jamais à prendre de ses nouvelles – encore moins à lui donner des siennes. Le temps s’ajouterait à la distance pour achever de les éloigner l’un de l’autre, et Lisa Thompson finirait par n’être plus qu’un lointain souvenir dans la mémoire d’Harold Bates...

Non, il fallait qu’elle agisse. Elle devait prendre son destin en main si elle ne voulait pas perdre à tout jamais l’homme qu’elle aimait.

Pour la nouvelle année, Lisa Thompson n’avait qu’une seule et unique résolution : avouer ses sentiments à Mr Bates avant la fin de sa terminale.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Comme toujours, la rentrée des classes était jour de fête pour Lisa Thompson. En particulier ce lundi 8 janvier 2018, jour que choisit Mr Bates pour rendre à ses élèves de terminale leur devoir sur les suites et les séries numériques. Lisa se souvenait encore de la confusion dans laquelle elle avait essayé de résoudre ses exercices d’analyse, alors que son prof de maths passait dans les rangs pour distribuer des clémentines. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit que, malgré la difficulté qu’elle avait eue à se concentrer durant le contrôle, elle était à nouveau parvenue à décrocher la note inespérée de A++ !

« Très bon devoir » la complimenta Mr Bates en posant sa copie sur sa table, ce qui fit instantanément rougir la jeune fille.

Les commentaires qu’il avait écrits dans la marge étaient toujours aussi concis, mais il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Lisa sente son cœur se gonfler de joie en les lisant.

Mr Bates passa sans plus attendre à la correction du devoir, qu’il se chargea de mener lui-même au tableau pour ne pas perdre de temps. Lisa, qui n’avait pas fait une seule faute à ce contrôle, eut ainsi tout le loisir d’admirer son prof dans les moindres détails. Il portait ce jour-là un pantalon d’un blanc immaculé, qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa chemise noire et sa veste bordeaux à petits carreaux. Un nœud papillon de couleur lie-de-vin, parsemé de minuscules pois blancs, donnait la touche finale à ce costume à la fois élégant et tendance. A en juger par la fraîcheur de sa coupe de cheveux, l’enseignant était manifestement allé faire un tour chez le coiffeur durant les vacances de Noël. En dépit des quelques mèches grisonnantes qui étaient restées au-dessus de sa nuque et au niveau de ses tempes, il semblait avoir rajeuni de quelques années, ce qui atténuait le sentiment de culpabilité que Lisa éprouvait à l’idée d’aimer un homme qui avait certainement plus du double de son âge. Elle suivait avec attention les démonstrations qu’il présentait au tableau et, sans perdre une miette de ses explications, se laissait bercer par le son agréable de sa voix. Une voix calme et rassurante, qu’elle aurait pu écouter pendant des heures et des heures...

« La deuxième partie de l’exercice 1 demandait de montrer par récurrence que, pour tout entier naturel n, le terme u(n) appartient à l’intervalle compris entre 0 et 1. Malheureusement, beaucoup d’entre vous ont oublié qu’un raisonnement par récurrence se faisait en deux étapes, qui sont… ? »

Sur ce, l’enseignant se tourna vers ses élèves et tendit sa main gauche dans leur direction pour les inciter à compléter sa phrase. Hélas, personne ne semblait enclin à lui répondre, et la classe resta plongée dans un silence de plomb, uniquement perturbé par le bruit des stylos grattant le papier. Nombreux étaient les retardataires qui n’avaient pas fini de recopier la première partie de la correction.

« Qui sont ? répéta Mr Bates au bout de quelques secondes, mais cette nouvelle sollicitation n’eut pas plus de succès que la précédente. La première... et... ? »

Lisa fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre où son prof voulait en venir. D’autres élèves paraissaient aussi intrigués qu’elle, et regardaient l’enseignant d’un air dubitatif.

« Et la deuxième ! » acheva-t-il joyeusement, ce qui provoqua aussitôt des rires d’amusement dans toute la salle.

Lisa, évidemment, ne fut pas la dernière à manifester son hilarité. L’humour de Mr Bates ne cesserait décidément jamais de la surprendre !

« Qui donc peut me rappeler quelle est la première étape ? »

Arthur McFadden brandit son doigt en l’air.

« Arthur ?

- La première étape d’un raisonnement par récurrence s’appelle l’initialisation, répondit le petit génie, fier de montrer à tous l’étendue de ses connaissances.

- Très bien. Et la deuxième ?

- L’hérédité.

- Exactement. Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi plus de la moitié d’entre vous a oublié l’étape d’initialisation ? lança Mr Bates avec une pointe d’agacement. Je vous l’ai pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises : un raisonnement par récurrence ne vaut rien s’il ne commence pas par prouver que la propriété à démontrer est satisfaite au rang 0. Pensez aux dominos ! Si le premier domino ne tombe pas, il n’y a aucune chance que le reste des dominos tombe ! »

Lisa se demanda un bref instant si, en plus de jouer aux échecs, Mr Bates jouait également aux dominos... Ce jeu était tellement désuet que, vu le côté rétro de l’enseignant, cela ne l’aurait pas étonnée.

« Lisa, toi qui as pensé à l’initialisation, peux-tu nous dire comment il fallait procéder ? »

Cette question qui s’adressait à elle fit brusquement sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« Ah, euh… Eh bien… Il… Il fallait juste rappeler que u(0) était égal à 0, balbutia-t-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil à ce qu’elle avait écrit sur sa copie et qui lui avait valu une coche rouge dans la marge.

- Tout simplement ! » acquiesça Mr Bates, et le sourire bienveillant qu’il adressa à Lisa fit chavirer son cœur pour tout le restant de la journée.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Une heure après la fin de son cours de maths, alors qu’elle était confortablement assise à sa table habituelle du café Monet’s, en train de siroter son chocolat chaud et de déguster sa gaufre aux myrtilles, Lisa repensait encore avec tendresse à la façon dont Mr Bates lui avait souri. Elle qui le trouvait déjà si séduisant lorsqu’il gardait une expression neutre sur son visage, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus le quitter des yeux lorsqu’elle voyait sa figure s’éclairer d’un sourire. Encore moins lorsque ce sourire lui était destiné !

Elle espérait désormais le retrouver au café Monet’s, où elle était venue s’installer dès la sortie de son cours d’anglais. Elle savait qu’il passait en général à la bibliothèque avant de venir prendre son café ici, mais depuis la fois où elle l’avait vu rappliquer à sa table pour lui conseiller de la lecture sous le regard inquisiteur de Cyrus, elle préférait ne plus remettre les pieds dans la salle d’études à cette heure-là. Elle craignait trop de voir cette situation embarrassante se reproduire – avec Cyrus ou un autre de ses amis – et de laisser deviner malgré elle la nature de ses sentiments pour Mr Bates.

Le café Monet’s lui semblait être un endroit plus sûr, où elle avait moins de chances de croiser ses camarades de classe, et où, à l’inverse, elle était quasi certaine d’apercevoir son prof de maths. En attendant son arrivée, elle avait sorti de son sac le devoir qu’il lui avait rendu en début d’après-midi, et relisait avec amour les remarques qu’il avait écrites à côté de ses démonstrations : « Bien », « Oui », « Bien », « Très bien »... Caressant avec son pouce le A++ qu’il avait entouré en haut de la première page de sa copie, Lisa se mit à imaginer Mr Bates en train de corriger son devoir, tranquillement assis sous sa véranda par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, profitant de la chaleur de sa serre et savourant une bonne tasse de café…

« Ça alors ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici, Lisa ! » s’écria une voix masculine qui mit brutalement fin aux divagations de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci releva aussitôt la tête pour constater avec effroi que Cyrus venait de faire son apparition dans la salle.

« Cyrus ! s’exclama Lisa d’une voix quelque peu gênée. Moi non plus, je ne m’attendais pas à te trouver au Monet’s… »

«  _C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’y suis allée…_  » ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le garçon rejoindre sa table.

- J’ai rendez-vous à trois heures et demi avec Toby pour travailler sur l’exposé d’histoire que nous a refilé Mrs Flint... « La Grande Dépression »... Franchement, il n’y a pas plus joyeux pour commencer la nouvelle année !

- Ah… Et, euh… Tu ne crois pas qu’en allant à la bibliothèque, vous auriez eu plus de chances de trouver des informations pour préparer votre exposé ? suggéra Lisa, dans l’espoir un peu vain de se débarrasser de Cyrus.

- Sans doute, mais depuis qu’on s’est fait virer par la documentaliste, je ne pense pas qu’il soit très judicieux d’y retourner avant quelques semaines… voire quelques mois.

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes fait bannir de la bibliothèque ? se récria la jeune fille, comprenant soudain qu’elle aurait pu se rendre à la salle d’études sans le moindre risque de tomber sur Cyrus. Mais depuis quand ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

- Oh, c’est juste la documentaliste qui s’est encore mise à péter un câble, le dernier jeudi avant les vacances de Noël… Visiblement, elle n’a pas trop apprécié le débat que Toby et moi avions lancé sur la question de la pizza à l’ananas… Il faut dire que la discussion s’est un peu animée lorsque j’ai affirmé que le seul fruit qui avait sa place sur une pizza, c’était la tomate... Bref, Mrs Sullivan a fini par nous mettre à la porte sous prétexte qu’on faisait trop de bruit et qu’on dérangeait tout le monde… alors qu’il n’y avait quasiment personne dans la salle !

- Je vois…, dit Lisa, qui se demandait si Mr Bates faisait partie des rares individus à s’être trouvés à la bibliothèque à ce moment-là et à avoir assisté à la scène.

- Du coup, Toby a proposé qu’on se retrouve au Monet’s pour bosser sur notre exposé. D’après lui, c’est l’endroit idéal pour travailler tout en grignotant…

- Je confirme ! s’exclama Lisa, avant de porter à sa bouche son dernier morceau de gaufre et de le mâcher avec délectation.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais me commander la même chose ! Je peux me joindre à toi ? s’enquit Cyrus en désignant d’un mouvement de tête la chaise inoccupée devant Lisa. A moins que tu attendes quelqu’un ? »

«  _Non, mis à part Mr Bates, mais je doute qu’il vienne s’asseoir à ma table..._  » songea la jeune fille, avant de répondre à la place :

« Non, non, vas-y, tu peux t’asseoir... »

Et dire qu’elle avait fait exprès de venir ici pour rester tranquille ! Ce n’était vraiment pas de chance… Mr Bates allait débarquer au Monet’s dans quelques minutes, et son arrivée ne manquerait pas d’attirer l’attention de Cyrus, voire d’éveiller chez lui de nouveaux soupçons… Lisa se demanda s’il ne valait mieux pas qu’elle s’en aille au plus vite...

« Waouh ! s’écria alors son ami en se penchant sur la copie de maths qu’elle avait laissée sur la table. A++ ? C’est bien la première fois que je vois une telle note ! Surtout venant d’un prof de maths... Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil, ou quoi ? »

«  _Si seulement…_  » pensa Lisa avec un petit sourire en coin désabusé.

« Bah, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C’est juste parce qu’il a mis A+ à Arthur McFadden et qu’il a trouvé mon devoir un peu meilleur que le sien… Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait ça !

- Pas la première fois ? répéta Cyrus, estomaqué. Combien de A++ est-ce qu’il t’a mis depuis que tu l’as comme prof ?

- Euh… Beaucoup…, avoua Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air embarrassé.

- Ça veut bien dire qu’il t’a à la bonne ! Tu es sûre que ça ne cache pas quelque chose ?

- Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien cacher ? s’interloqua Lisa qui sentit ses joues s’embraser d’un seul coup. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu insinues…

- Moi, je crois que si ! lança Cyrus en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Sinon, tu ne serais pas devenue aussi rouge !

- Oh, c’est normal, ça ! C’est le chocolat chaud qui me fait toujours cet effet-là !

- Ah oui ? s’exclama Cyrus qui, de toute évidence, n’y croyait pas une seule seconde. Je pensais plutôt que c’était le fait de parler de ton prof de maths… Il s’appelle comment, déjà ? Mr Gates ?

- Mr _Bates,_ corrigea Lisa avec un brin de contrariété – elle ne supportait pas qu’on écorche le nom de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

- Ah, c’est vrai. Tu me l’avais dit, l’autre fois, lorsqu’il était venu te parler à la bibliothèque… D’ailleurs, je me demande s’il y est, en ce moment… Il est peut-être en train de t’attendre ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’attendrait ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… A chaque fois que je te croisais à la bibliothèque, il était toujours assis à quelques tables de la tienne… Oh ! fit alors Cyrus, comme s’il venait d’avoir une illumination. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui l’attendais là-bas ?

- Moi ? se récria Lisa. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais été attendre mon prof de maths à la bibliothèque ? Si j’y allais, c’était simplement pour y faire mes devoirs !

- Et aujourd’hui ? demanda Cyrus d’un air malicieux. Pas de devoirs ? Ou pas de Mr Bates ? »

Désemparée, Lisa regarda autour d’elle comme pour chercher de l’aide. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur l’issue de secours au fond de la salle, et elle eut une envie soudaine de s’y précipiter pour s’enfuir. Tout ce qu’elle avait redouté était en train de se produire, sans même que Mr Bates ait eu besoin de pointer le bout de son nez… Pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé traîner son A++ sur la table ? Jamais Cyrus ne se serait mis à lui parler de son prof de maths si elle avait été moins négligente ! Maintenant, il s’amusait à lui poser des questions dignes de la Gestapo et elle croyait vivre un véritable cauchemar... Que dirait-il lorsqu’il verrait Mr Bates pousser la porte du Monet’s ? A tous les coups, il comprendrait que Lisa avait préféré l’attendre ici plutôt qu’à la bibliothèque, et toutes ses suppositions se trouveraient confirmées... Si elle voulait lui prouver qu’elle n’était pas venue au Monet’s pour y croiser son prof de maths, elle devait à tout prix se sauver avant son arrivée.

« Il faut que je te laisse, mon bus passe dans cinq minutes, déclara-t-elle sans ambages, avant de ranger sa copie dans son sac.

- Quoi ? Tu t’en vas déjà ? s’étonna Cyrus. Mais tu n’as même pas fini ton chocolat chaud !

- Il est trop chaud, justement ! Si j’attends qu’il refroidisse, je vais louper mon bus » expliqua la jeune fille en se levant de table.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de laisser plus de la moitié de sa tasse de chocolat – surtout pour aller attendre un bus qui, au lieu de passer dans cinq minutes, passait dans une demi-heure – mais elle n’avait guère d’autre choix que d’accepter ce sacrifice, si elle voulait avoir une chance de se tirer d’affaire.

« C’est moi qui te fais fuir ? s’exclama Cyrus. Désolé, je n’avais pas l’intention te mettre mal à l’aise ! »

«  _Trop tard_  » pensa Lisa en enfilant son manteau.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, lança-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique. Bon courage pour ton exposé. »

Sur ce, elle passa son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers la sortie du Monet’s. Hélas, elle n’eut pas plus tôt fait cinq mètres qu’elle entendit la voix de Cyrus s’écrier derrière elle :

« Eh, Lisa ! Tu as oublié ton téléphone portable ! ».

La jeune fille se retourna sans s’arrêter de marcher et vit son camarade en train de brandir son smartphone.

«  _Quelle cruche !_  » se dit-elle alors, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu’elle heurta de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait en face d’elle.

Le choc fut si violent qu’elle rebondit en arrière et dut se raccrocher à une chaise pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Elle crut mourir sur place lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que l’individu qu’elle venait de percuter n’était autre que Mr Bates.

« Pa… Pa… Pardon ! balbutia-t-elle en rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles. Je suis tellement navrée ! Je… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Du tout. Et toi ? Rien de cassé ? demanda l’enseignant d’une voix soucieuse.

- Non, non, tout va bien ! » le rassura Lisa qui, même si elle s’était retrouvée avec le nez cassé, ne s’en serait pas formalisée.

Naturellement, face à la carrure solide de Mr Bates, le petit gabarit de Lisa n’avait pas dû causer sur lui beaucoup plus d’impact que celui d’un moustique s’écrasant contre un pare-brise.

« Tant mieux » dit Mr Bates avec soulagement, avant de reprendre son chemin vers le comptoir.

Encore toute chamboulée par ce qui venait de lui arriver, Lisa pivota sur elle-même et posa son regard sur Cyrus. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, le garçon n’avait rien manqué de la scène, et il était maintenant plié en deux de rire sur sa table. Rouge de colère et de honte, Lisa serra les poings avec rage et marcha droit vers son camarade. Elle était tellement furieuse contre lui qu’elle ne lui adressa même pas la parole, et se contenta de récupérer son portable avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son manteau. Profitant du retour forcé de Lisa à sa table, Cyrus lui lança alors entre deux gloussements de rire :

« Tu ne lui as peut-être pas tapé dans l’œil, mais en tout cas tu ne l’as pas loupé ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lisa ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit. Certaine que Cyrus avait fini par deviner son secret, tourmentée à l’idée qu’il puisse aller tout raconter à ses copains du lycée, elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Des scénarios tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres se dessinaient dans son esprit angoissé : et si jamais Cyrus avait déjà tout balancé sur les réseaux sociaux ? Et si jamais la rumeur s’était déjà propagée et que tous les élèves du lycée Liberty savaient désormais que Lisa Thompson était folle amoureuse de son prof de maths ? Comment réussirait-elle à retourner en cours le lendemain matin sans craindre de subir les moqueries de ses camarades ? Finirait-elle par connaître le même sort qu’Hannah Baker ?  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Cela faisait bien longtemps que Lisa ne s’était pas rendue à l’école avec la boule au ventre. En vérité, la dernière fois qu’elle avait autant appréhendé d’aller en classe remontait à l’époque du collège, certainement à un de ces jours funestes où elle avait dû passer toute seule au tableau pour présenter un exposé, ou bien passer toute seule sur le tapis de gymnastique pour présenter un enchaînement. Depuis qu’elle était au lycée – et qu’elle avait arrêté le sport –, son anxiété avait totalement disparu, et sa rencontre avec Mr Bates lui avait même donné le goût d’aller en cours. Aujourd’hui, cependant, Lisa Thompson descendit du car scolaire avec un nœud à l’estomac. Elle qui d’habitude s’empressait de franchir le portail du lycée, elle s’y dirigea cette fois-ci en traînant les pieds, comme la plupart des autres élèves autour d’elle. Elle s’apprêtait à vivre l’une des pires journées de sa vie, et pourtant...

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu’elle traversa la cour et le couloir principal du lycée en constatant que personne ne se retournait sur son passage pour la regarder bizarrement ! Elle semblait toujours aussi transparente que les autres jours, ce qui pour une fois ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle parvint jusqu’à son casier sans encombre, et finit par se demander si ses camarades ne faisaient pas exprès de cacher leur jeu pour mieux la discréditer dans son dos… Mais n’était-ce pas plutôt elle qui devenait parano ?

Après tout, Cyrus n’avait peut-être rien répété à personne... Si Lisa lui avait fait un peu plus confiance, jamais elle ne se serait tracassée de la sorte. Elle ne savait d’ailleurs si elle devait aller le trouver pour lui demander expressément de garder le silence, ou si au contraire elle devait l’éviter… Un dilemme qu’elle n’eut même pas à résoudre, car ce fut Cyrus qui vint le premier à sa rencontre.

« Quoi de neuf ? » lança le garçon, alors que son amie ouvrait tout juste la porte de son casier.

Lisa se retourna en sursaut. Comment diable Cyrus faisait-il pour apparaître pile au moment où elle pensait à lui ? Si seulement cela pouvait marcher aussi avec Mr Bates !

« Oh… Euh… Rien de nouveau depuis qu’on s’est vus hier après-midi…, répondit la jeune fille, dont la voix hésitante trahissait son malaise.

- Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Bof… Ça pourrait aller mieux si je n’avais pas passé une nuit blanche…

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu avais une dissertation d’anglais de cinq pages à rendre pour aujourd’hui ? Je ne me suis pas couché avant quatre heures du matin pour pouvoir la terminer !

- Non, ce n’est pas ça… C’est juste qu’à force de me faire du souci, je n’ai pas réussi à m’endormir…

- Du souci pour quoi ? s’inquiéta Cyrus.

- A propos de ce qui s’est passé hier au Monet’s…, avoua Lisa en baissant la tête pour cacher son embarras.

- Ah ! Ta collision avec ton prof de maths ? Bah ! Il ne faut pas t’en faire pour ça ! Je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas fait mal ! Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire… Imagine, si tu avais renversé sur lui quelque chose ? Ton chocolat chaud, par exemple ! Il était très bon, d’ailleurs... Je me suis permis de le finir, en attendant Toby.

\- Tu ne lui as rien raconté, j’espère ?

- Ça ne risque pas ! Dès qu’il est arrivé, il s’est mis directement à me parler de sa nouvelle bécane, et je n’ai pas pu en placer une ! Il était tellement excité qu’il a fini par me faire faire un tour sur son bolide et on a passé l’après-midi à sillonner la campagne !

- Mais vous ne deviez pas travailler sur votre exposé d’histoire ?

- Si, c’est pour ça qu’on s’est redonné rendez-vous au Monet’s cet après-midi ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Pourquoi donc ? s’étonna Cyrus. Il y a de grandes chances que Mr Bates soit là-bas, lui aussi !

- Chuuut ! fit alors Lisa en regardant autour d’elle d’un air paniqué.

- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas ! la rassura Cyrus. Les autres font tellement peu attention à nous qu’ils ne risquent pas de nous entendre ! Et puis, ton secret est bien gardé, avec moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Vraiment ? demanda Lisa, comme pour s’assurer de la franchise du garçon.

- Vraiment, certifia celui-ci. C’est à ça que servent les amis, non ? »

 


	12. La boîte de chocolats

**Chapitre 12  
** _La boîte de chocolats_

Après sa mère, Cyrus était donc la deuxième personne à connaître le secret de Lisa. C’était à se demander si son amour pour Mr Bates n’était pas devenu trop évident et si tout le monde n’allait finir par s’en apercevoir… Tout le monde, sauf Mr Bates, bien entendu. Le principal concerné dans cette histoire semblait ne rien remarquer, et, à moins que Lisa n’aille directement lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne se rendrait probablement jamais compte de rien.

Il fallait dire aussi que Lisa n’avait pas été gâtée par la chance. D’abord trahie par la photo de Mr Bates qu’elle avait malencontreusement laissée sous son oreiller le jour où sa mère avait comme par hasard décidé de changer ses draps, elle n’avait ensuite cessé de voir Cyrus rappliquer à la bibliothèque pile aux heures où elle venait épier son prof de maths. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps avant que son ami ne comprenne le sens de ses intentions cachées… même si Lisa se demandait encore s’il avait bien pris conscience de la force des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour Mr Bates. Pour lui, comme pour sa mère, il ne devait s’agir que d’une amourette passagère, d’un béguin sans conséquence, qui ne survivrait certainement pas au départ de Lisa pour le MIT.

A la différence d’Amanda, cependant, Cyrus paraissait bien plus compréhensif et ouvert d’esprit. Loin de condamner la passion de Lisa pour Mr Bates, il l’approuvait au contraire, et écoutait d’une oreille attentive les confidences que lui faisait son amie. Ce fut ainsi qu’il apprit depuis combien de temps durait cet amour impossible et non partagé, et que, hormis lui et la mère de Lisa, personne d’autre n’était au courant. Bien sûr, Lisa ne s’ouvrait à lui que lorsqu’elle était sûre de se trouver à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qui, la plupart du temps, n’arrivait que quand Cyrus venait la rejoindre au café Monet’s et que tous les deux s’asseyaient à l’écart.

L’avantage, depuis que son ami avait découvert son secret, c'était que Lisa pouvait désormais retourner savourer une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud sans craindre que les regards qu’elle jetait à Mr Bates n’éveillent de nouveaux soupçons. Astrid, Joey et Kevin ne mettaient quasiment jamais les pieds au Monet’s, et les autres lycéens de Liberty qui fréquentaient le café étaient bien trop absorbés par leurs discussions pour faire attention à elle. Elle pouvait donc en profiter pour se confier à Cyrus en toute liberté, et remarquait d’ailleurs avec plaisir à quel point le fait de parler de Mr Bates nourrissait l’amour qu’elle avait pour lui.

Cyrus, de son côté, se faisait une joie de donner des conseils à sa camarade pour qu’elle parvienne à se rapprocher davantage de l’homme qu’elle aimait. La jeune fille, qui prenait toutes ces suggestions pour argent comptant, ne s’apercevait malheureusement pas que son ami les lui faisait surtout sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Aussi, lorsqu’arriva le 1er février et que Cyrus lui recommanda d’offrir des chocolats à Mr Bates pour la Saint Valentin, Lisa se dit que c’était là une merveilleuse idée et qu’il fallait à tout prix qu’elle la mette à exécution.

« Ce sera aussi l’occasion de le remercier pour m’avoir aidée à obtenir une bourse d’études au MIT ! »

Lisa avait en effet eu le bonheur d’apprendre à la mi-janvier que son dossier de demande d’aide financière avait été retenu par le MIT et qu’elle se verrait ainsi octroyer une bourse pour payer ses études. Un succès qu’elle devait en grande partie à Mr Bates, sans qui jamais elle n’aurait réussi à convaincre sa mère d'envoyer tous les documents nécessaires à l'obtention d’une telle aide.

« Bien sûr, il faudra que ce cadeau reste anonyme, précisa Lisa, sinon je pense qu’il comprendra clairement pourquoi je lui offre des chocolats le jour de la Saint Valentin… Autant lui faire tout de suite ma déclaration, cela reviendrait au même !

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas tout de suite ta déclaration, justement ? lança Cyrus avec un brin de malice.

- Tu es fou ? s’offusqua Lisa. C’est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je préfère attendre de ne plus l’avoir comme prof, avant de tout lui avouer !

- Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu ne demandes pas à suivre ses cours au second semestre… Ça aurait sans doute accéléré les choses..., fit remarquer Cyrus.

- Non, c’était au-dessus de mes forces, répondit Lisa d’un ton sans appel. Je ne peux pas me passer de le voir tous les jours.

- Tu l’aurais vu tous les jours à la bibliothèque... ou bien ici, au Monet’s.

- Ça n’aurait pas suffi ! Il n’y a qu’en cours que je peux le regarder librement, le voir de près et écouter le son de sa voix. Ici, ce n’est pas pareil… » dit la jeune fille en jetant un regard plein de mélancolie vers la table habituelle de Mr Bates, encore inoccupée en ce début d’après-midi.

Naturellement, il était toujours plus facile pour Lisa de parler de Mr Bates lorsqu’il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Cela lui permettait aussi de combler le vide engendré par son absence, comme si le simple fait de l’évoquer était pour elle une manière de le sentir à ses côtés.

« Va pour le cadeau anonyme, alors..., concéda Cyrus. Même si tu ne le lui remets pas en mains propres, tu pourras l'accompagner d’un petit mot…

- Surtout pas ! s’exclama Lisa. Il risquerait de reconnaître mon écriture !

- Un petit mot écrit à l'ordinateur, dans ce cas…

- Quel manque de romantisme ! Il n’y a rien de plus impersonnel qu’un mot tapé à l'ordinateur !

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, à la fin !

- Tout ce que je veux, c’est lui faire comprendre qu’il est aimé de quelqu’un… sans lui révéler pour l’instant de qui il s’agit.

- Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ?

- C’est simple : je pensais faire comme l’année dernière, lorsque j’ai déposé une rose rouge dans sa boîte aux lettres pour la Saint Valentin.

- Tu lui as offert une rose rouge pour la Saint Valentin ? se récria Cyrus, stupéfait.

- Dont je n’ai plus jamais entendu parler…, compléta Lisa d'un air dépité.

- Pas étonnant, s’il ne savait pas qu’elle venait de toi…

- Je me demande encore si ce n’est pas quelqu’un qui la lui a volée… Comme elle n’entrait qu’à moitié dans sa boîte aux lettres, ça ne m’étonnerait pas…

- Essaye alors de ne pas lui offrir une trop grande boîte de chocolats..., lui conseilla Cyrus. Ou bien de choisir un autre endroit où la déposer.

- Où ça, par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Sur son bureau ?

- Pas question ! Tout le monde dans la classe verrait son cadeau et devinerait que c’est une élève qui l’a déposé là. Ce serait le scandale assuré !

- Pourquoi pas dans son casier à la salle des profs, alors ?

- Cette fois, ce sont ses collègues qui risquent de se poser des questions… Vu que les élèves n'ont pas le droit d’entrer dans cette salle, je serai obligée de rester sur le seuil et de confier mon cadeau au prof qui viendra m'ouvrir, pour qu’il le dépose à ma place dans le casier de Mr Bates...

- Pas si tu réussis à t’infiltrer dans la salle des profs pendant qu’elle est vide !

- Et comment veux-tu que je sache si elle est vide ou pas ? demanda naïvement Lisa.

- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! lui répondit alors Cyrus en lui faisant un clin d’œil. J’ai déjà deux ou trois petites idées… »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le mercredi 14 février, lorsque l’alarme incendie du lycée retentit à midi trente et des poussières, Joey Barker fut le premier à pousser une beuglante dans la cafétéria :

« C’est pas vrai ! s’écria-t-il d’un air furibond. Ils le font exprès, ou quoi ? Je viens tout juste de m’asseoir pour manger ! »

Il avait rejoint Astrid et Kevin à leur table habituelle, chargé d’un plateau repas plein à craquer sur lequel il semblait avoir amassé toute la nourriture la plus calorique servie à la cantine : son plat principal consistait en deux gigantesques parts de pizza à la bolognaise, recouvertes d’une montagne de frites au cheddar fondu et accompagnées d’un bol d’onion rings ; son dessert était quant à lui composé d’un énorme pot de yaourt aux M&M’s et d’un donut chocolat-noisettes reluisant de graisse. Un déjeuner qui n’allait certes pas l’aider à perdre sa bedaine, mais qui au moins compenserait la frustration qu’il ressentait toujours pendant la Saint Valentin. Lui qui, cette année encore, se retrouvait célibataire le jour de la fête des amoureux, il supportait d’autant plus mal le fait d’être seul, qu’il avait maintenant à endurer la vue de Kevin et Astrid en train de se faire des mamours sous ses yeux.

« A tous les coups, c’est encore un exercice..., commenta la blonde en se levant de table avec nonchalance.

- Quoi ? s’exclama Kevin. Mais on en a déjà eu un il y a à peine deux semaines !

- Il faut croire qu’il n’a pas été suffisamment réussi…

- Ils n’auraient pas pu faire ça pendant mon cours de bio ? bougonna Joey. Tout mon repas sera froid quand on reviendra au réfectoire !

- Pas s’il s’agit d’un véritable incendie…, fit remarquer Kevin.

- Quelle journée de merde ! fulmina Joey, avant de s’emparer d’une de ses tranches de pizza pour l’emporter avec lui.

- Et dire que Lisa n’a même pas eu le temps de nous rejoindre pour manger un morceau ! lança Astrid en regardant autour d’elle à la recherche de son amie. Je me demande bien où elle a pu passer… »

Naturellement, jamais elle n’aurait eu l’idée d’aller la chercher dans les toilettes des filles… Et pourtant, c’était bien là que Lisa avait choisi de se planquer. Enfermée dans la cabine du fond et perchée sur la cuvette des WC pour éviter que ses pieds ne dépassent sous la porte, elle attendait avec impatience que les bruits de pas dans les couloirs finissent par s’estomper, afin de pouvoir sortir de sa cachette et se glisser incognito dans la salle des profs. Cyrus, qui s’était fait le plaisir de déclencher l’alarme, lui avait donné rendez-vous devant cette fameuse salle, trois minutes exactement après le début de l’alerte – ce qui, d’après l’exercice incendie précédent, correspondait plus au moins au temps qu’avaient mis les élèves et le personnel à évacuer le lycée Liberty. Cette fois, tout le monde redoubla d’efficacité, car au bout d’à peine deux minutes, Lisa n’entendit plus aucune voix dans le corridor, à croire qu’il ne restait déjà plus personne dans l’établissement… Seul le son de l’alarme persistait – un son strident et insupportable qui commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Lorsque le chronomètre de son téléphone portable afficha deux minutes et trente secondes, Lisa sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte béante des toilettes des filles. Elle s’arrêta sur le seuil, se pencha en avant et regarda furtivement à gauche et à droite : le couloir était désert... La voie était libre !

La jeune fille se précipita en courant vers la salle des profs, serrant contre elle son sac en bandoulière, dans lequel elle avait rangé la boîte de chocolats destinée à Mr Bates. Quelle euphorie grisante c’était que de traverser au pas de course un lycée entièrement vide et abandonné, sachant qu’elle n’avait théoriquement rien à faire ici et qu’elle risquait très gros si elle se faisait prendre ! Tout portait à croire qu’elle s’apprêtait à commettre un méfait, alors qu’au contraire il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleures intentions que les siennes ! Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu’elle avait orchestré cette fausse alarme incendie dans le seul et unique but d’offrir son cadeau de Saint Valentin à l’homme qu’elle aimait ?

Cyrus, qui était à l’origine de cette idée pour le moins audacieuse, l’attendait déjà devant la salle des profs, dont la porte avait été laissée grande ouverte.

« A toi l’honneur ! lança-t-il en invitant son amie à entrer. Je reste dans le couloir pour faire le guet. »

Lisa franchit le seuil de la porte et sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer de plus belle. C’était la première fois qu’elle mettait les pieds dans cette pièce strictement interdite aux élèves, et elle avait l’impression d’entrer dans un sanctuaire… Elle regardait autour d’elle d’un air fasciné, captivée par tout ce qu’elle voyait : de grandes étagères remplies de livres, de classeurs et de fournitures de bureau se dressaient contre les murs, à côté de tableaux blancs recouverts de notes, d’affiches et de post-its. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient deux ordinateurs en libre accès, ainsi qu’une photocopieuse qui continuait de tirer des exemplaires de l’énoncé d’un devoir d’espagnol. Le fond de la salle avait été aménagé en coin cuisine pourvu d’un évier, d’une machine à café, d’un mini frigo, d’un micro-ondes et même d’un grille-pain, dans lequel se trouvait encore un toast qui venait visiblement de sortir.

Lisa ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à la pensée qu’elle avait pu interrompre le déjeuner de Mr Bates. Elle ignorait si ce pain grillé lui appartenait, mais elle se doutait qu’il venait manger ici le midi, car elle ne le croisait jamais à la cafétéria et ne l’avait jamais vu traverser la cour du lycée à cette heure pour aller déjeuner en ville. Bon nombre d’enseignants semblaient d’ailleurs faire de même, à en juger par les sandwichs et les tupperwares qui traînaient sur les tables, au milieu des manuels de cours et des copies à corriger. Quelques mugs de café encore fumant avait également été laissés à l’abandon, dont un sur lequel était dessiné le nombre pi. Lisa se demanda s’il s’agissait de celui de son prof de maths...

Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Lisa devait se dépêcher de trouver le casier de Mr Bates si elle voulait y déposer son cadeau et déguerpir au plus vite. Sur le mur de gauche s’étendait une large étagère multi-cases, dont les compartiments cubiques faisaient vraisemblablement office de boîtes aux lettres. Chacune d’entre elles portait une étiquette avec le nom de l’enseignant auquel elle appartenait. Par chance,  elles étaient rangées dans l’ordre alphabétique, ce qui facilita considérablement la tâche de Lisa. Celle-ci repéra le casier d’Harold Bates en moins de dix secondes. Situé en bas à gauche du meuble de rangement, il ne contenait qu’une enveloppe adressée à son nom, un devoir maison manifestement rendu en retard, et… une clémentine.

Encore pourvu de sa tige et d’une longue feuille verte, ce fruit  rappela à Lisa celui que lui avait offert Mr Bates lors du dernier contrôle de maths du premier semestre. Ainsi donc son prof se servait de son casier non seulement comme d’une boîte aux lettres, mais aussi comme d’un garde-manger ? «  _Parfait !_ » se dit la jeune fille, car c’était justement de la nourriture qu’elle venait y déposer.

Les doigts tremblant d’excitation, elle ouvrit son sac en bandoulière et en sortit la boîte de chocolats qu’elle avait achetée la veille dans une boutique d’Evergreen. C’était un petit coffret rouge en forme de cœur, contenant un assortiment de dix chocolats pralinés. Si avec ce cadeau et la rose rouge de l’année dernière Mr Bates ne comprenait toujours pas le message, Lisa ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’elle pouvait lui offrir de plus...

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle vit que sa boîte de chocolats rentrait pile-poil dans le casier de Mr Bates. C’était l’avantage, avec ces compartiments sans porte : on pouvait vraiment y déposer tout et n’importe quoi ! L’inconvénient, c’était qu’ils laissaient voir l’intégralité de leur contenu, et que les collègues de Mr Bates ne tarderaient pas à remarquer ce mystérieux cadeau qui venait d’apparaître dans son casier… Lisa imaginait déjà avec angoisse la réaction de Mr Bates lorsqu’il découvrirait sa boîte de chocolats et qu’il serait assailli de questions de la part des autres professeurs, qui bien sûr ne manqueraient pas de vouloir connaître l’identité de son admiratrice secrète. Que pourrait-il alors leur répondre, lui qui n’en savait rien lui-même ? En voulant lui faire plaisir, Lisa n’allait-elle pas au contraire le plonger dans l’embarras ?

La jeune fille hésita un bref instant à reprendre son cadeau...

«  _Oh, et puis non !_ » se dit-elle finalement en laissant la boîte dans le casier de Mr Bates et en plaçant sa clémentine par-dessus. « _Je n’ai tout de même pas fait évacuer le lycée Liberty pour rien !_  »

Sur ce, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et se précipita avec Cyrus jusqu’à la sortie de secours la plus proche.

« Méfait accompli ! » s’écria le garçon en courant à côté d’elle.

Méfait ou bienfait, tout dépendait de l’effet que son cadeau de Saint Valentin aurait sur Mr Bates… Sans doute le découvrirait-elle bien assez tôt : son prochain cours avec lui avait lieu dans moins de deux heures.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Harold Bates était décidément un homme impénétrable. Lorsque Lisa le retrouva à deux heures en cours de maths, il lui fut absolument impossible de deviner s’il avait ou non trouvé la boîte de chocolats qu’elle avait déposée dans son casier. Elle avait l’impression de voir se répéter la triste histoire de la rose rouge : un cadeau offert avec amour, mais qui restait lettre morte, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé... C’était à se demander si elle ne l’avait pas inventé...

Lisa essaya de calmer sa frustration en se disant qu’après tout, Mr Bates n’avait peut-être pas eu le temps de repasser à la salle des profs avant de reprendre ses cours de l’après-midi... Ou peut-être y était-il entré en coup de vent, le temps d’y récupérer son cartable, sans prêter attention à son casier ? Oui, c’était certainement ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne paraissait ni plus gai ni plus fâché qu’à l’ordinaire…

Ce fut en tout cas ce qui conforta Lisa pendant toute la première moitié du cours. Bercée par cette douce illusion, elle regagna peu à peu l’espoir que son cadeau n’avait pas laissé Mr Bates indifférent, mais était simplement resté inaperçu.

«  _Il le trouvera sûrement tout à l'heure, quand il repassera par la salle des profs avant d’aller au Monet’s_ » se dit Lisa, tandis qu’elle et les autres élèves planchaient silencieusement sur un exercice de probabilités conditionnelles que venait de leur donner Mr Bates.

Quel ne fut pas alors son désarroi lorsqu’elle vit l’enseignant sortir une clémentine de son cartable et commencer à l'éplucher tranquillement... Elle reconnut aussitôt l'agrume qu’elle avait vu traîner dans son casier au moment de l’alarme incendie : sa longue feuille verte encore rattachée à sa tige ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

«  _Comment est-ce possible ?_ » se demanda Lisa, en proie à un terrible malaise.

Comment Mr Bates avait-il pu récupérer ce fruit dans son casier sans remarquer la boîte de chocolats sur laquelle il était posé ? Etait-il à ce point distrait ou lui fallait-il une nouvelle paire de lunettes ? Hélas, toutes ces explications semblaient de moins en moins rationnelles, et Lisa dut finalement se rendre à l’évidence : le cadeau de Saint Valentin qu’elle avait offert à Mr Bates l’avait entièrement laissé de marbre.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si chaque année la Saint Valentin faisait le bonheur des amoureux en créant de nouveaux couples ou en resserrant les liens de ceux déjà formés, elle pouvait à l’inverse faire le malheur des célibataires, en particulier de ceux qui, comme Lisa, souffraient d’un amour non partagé. L’indifférence totale de Mr Bates à l’égard des chocolats qu’elle lui avait offerts plongea la jeune fille dans un profond désespoir. Certes, si elle ne lui avait pas remis ce cadeau de façon anonyme, elle aurait peut-être eu le plaisir de le voir lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais comment aurait-elle fait pour ne pas risquer de le compromettre ou de provoquer un scandale au lycée ? Non, elle avait pris la plus sage décision. Elle avait simplement été un peu trop naïve pour croire qu’elle pourrait lire sur le visage de Mr Bates ce qu’il avait pensé de son cadeau.

A la déception de Lisa s’ajoutait également la jalousie qu’elle éprouvait à la vue de tous ces  nouveaux couples que la Saint Valentin avait fait naître et qui se tenaient désormais par la main dans les couloirs du lycée. Des couples parfois totalement inattendus, comme celui de Skye Miller et de Clay Jensen, qu’elle aperçut un matin en train de s’embrasser devant le parking à motos. Depuis quand ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils ? Eux que tout semblait opposer – aussi bien en termes de look que de caractère –, jamais elle ne les aurait imaginés un jour sortir ensemble...

D’autres couples, à l’inverse, paraissaient beaucoup moins surprenants, comme celui de Bryce Walker et de Chloé Rice, la nouvelle capitaine de l’équipe des pom-pom girls. Bryce, qui changeait de copine comme de chemise, avait encore une fois choisi l’une des filles les plus canons du lycée : avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus maquillés à la perfection et son corps de rêve, Chloé aurait très bien pu jouer les mannequins pour un magazine de mode. Convoitant sans doute le titre de couple le plus populaire du bahut, tous les deux ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer en se roulant des pelles interminables, ce qui avait naturellement le don d’exaspérer Lisa. Ecœurée, celle-ci détournait rapidement le regard et s’efforçait d’ignorer ce ridicule étalage de bonheur.

Elle le supportait d’autant moins qu’il lui rappelait cruellement le bonheur qu’elle rêvait de connaître en sortant avec Mr Bates. Comme elle serait heureuse si elle pouvait elle aussi l’embrasser sur les lèvres, poser des baisers dans son cou ou simplement lui tenir la main... Hélas, c’était un bonheur qu’elle ne savourerait probablement jamais, pour la seule et unique raison qu’il lui était interdit.

Lisa trouvait cela terriblement injuste. Pourquoi ses camarades avaient-ils le droit de goûter aux joies de la vie amoureuse et pas elle ? Elle était sûre que la plupart d’entre eux ne s’aimaient même pas d’un amour authentique. Rien qu’à regarder Clay et Skye, elle devinait clairement que ces deux-là n’éprouvaient rien de plus que de l’amitié l’un pour l’autre. Quant à Bryce et Chloé, il était évident que tous les deux confondaient le désir et l’amour...

Mais qu’était-ce que l’amour ? Pour Lisa, c’était cette passion dévorante qu’elle ressentait pour Mr Bates à chaque instant de la journée, cette véritable obsession qui lui donnait l’impression de le voir à tous les coins de rue quand elle se promenait en ville, qui la faisait penser à lui jour et nuit, et qui l’empêchait parfois de trouver le sommeil quand elle était trop excitée à l’idée de le revoir au lycée le lendemain. C’était aussi ce trouble dans lequel il la plongeait quand il s’approchait d’elle ou qu’il lui adressait la parole. Un trouble qui faisait trembler ses mains et accélérer les battements de son cœur, mais qui laissait bientôt place au plaisir enivrant de se trouver en présence de l’être adoré et de lui parler comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Lisa le vénérait comme un dieu, son admiration pour lui était telle qu’elle dépassait l’entendement… Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point quelqu’un sans qu’il ne s’aperçoive de rien ?

Pleurant sur son triste sort, Lisa se demandait si ce n’était pas elle qui avait un problème… Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours attirée par les hommes beaucoup plus âgés qu’elle ? Etait-ce une maladie ? Etait-ce une perversion sexuelle aussi condamnable que la pédophilie ? Elle ne voyait pourtant rien de répréhensible dans la nature de ses sentiments pour Mr Bates… Au contraire, son amour était si pur qu’elle le trouvait parfaitement honorable. Peut-être était-ce alors parce qu’elle n’avait plus de père, qu’elle recherchait l’affection de son prof de maths ? Après tout, elle avait l’âge d’être sa fille… Mais non, c’était absurde ! Ce qu’elle cherchait en lui n’était pas la figure paternelle qui lui faisait défaut, mais bel et bien le compagnon avait lequel elle souhaitait passer le reste de ses jours.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle avait un faible pour les hommes d’âge mûr. Tous ses camarades de classe lui paraissaient tellement immatures… Non seulement ils se comportaient comme des gamins, mais ils ressemblaient aussi à des gamins. Que pouvait-on trouver de séduisant chez un ado au visage boutonneux qui ne prenait même pas la peine de raser le duvet naissant au-dessus de ses lèvres ? Certes, ce genre de considérations prouvait à quel point Lisa pouvait elle aussi se montrer superficielle, mais elle estimait pour sa défense qu’il n’y avait pas d’amour possible sans un minimum d’attirance physique. C’était d’ailleurs l’une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait refusé de sortir avec Joey : même si tous les deux s’entendaient à merveille, jamais elle n’avait ressenti pour lui le moindre désir. L’autre raison était bien sûr qu’elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Mr Bates.

Son amour pour lui était à la fois sa peine et sa consolation. Source de joie mais aussi de tristesse, cet amour lui donnait tantôt l’envie de vivre, tantôt l’envie de mourir. Lisa essayait de surmonter le chagrin que lui causait Mr Bates en se réfugiant dans le travail, en particulier dans ses devoirs de mathématiques. Cela pouvait sembler paradoxal, mais c’était précisément la résolution de ses problèmes de probabilité qui l’aidait le mieux à oublier ses problèmes personnels.

L’autre moyen qu’elle avait trouvé pour y parvenir était de noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool. Elle n’en était pas fière, mais elle avait commencé à boire à l’insu de sa mère, en se servant en cachette dans sa réserve de spiritueux. Celle-ci ne contenait en vérité que trois bouteilles entamées de tequila, de gin et de vodka, qu’Amanda n’utilisait que pour préparer des cocktails lorsqu’elle recevait des invités, mais qui suffisaient largement à apporter à Lisa le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans ses moments les plus sombres. Il lui arrivait parfois de se verser des quantités plus généreuses que prévu, ce qui la conduisait alors dans un état d’ébriété tel qu’elle finissait toujours par se laisser submerger par les émotions qu’elle tentait justement de refouler. Sombrant dans le désespoir le plus total, elle ne pouvait dès lors s’empêcher d’accentuer son mal-être en écoutant des morceaux de musique lents et mélancoliques, qui ne manquaient jamais de déclencher chez elle de violentes crises de larmes. Ainsi découvrit-elle que, même si elle pouvait avoir l’alcool joyeux pendant les concerts de metal auxquels l’emmenait Cyrus, elle pouvait aussi avoir l’alcool triste lorsqu’elle buvait toute seule dans sa chambre...

Bien sûr, Lisa veillait à ce que sa mère ne s’aperçoive de rien et tâchait de ne succomber à son désespoir que lorsqu’elle se retrouvait absolument seule à la maison. Le temps qu’Amanda rentre du travail suffisait à sa fille pour sécher ses larmes et enlever le mascara qui avait dégouliné sur ses joues. Le seul indice qui pouvait la trahir était la diminution progressive du niveau des bouteilles d’alcool, qui ne tarderait pas à se faire remarquer...

Il arriva un matin où, ayant tellement pleuré la veille au soir dans son lit, Lisa se réveilla avec les paupières gonflées comme celles d’un poisson rouge. Elle prit peur lorsqu’elle se découvrit dans le miroir. Se reconnaissant à peine, elle préféra ne pas descendre tout de suite prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère. Inutile de l'inquiéter ou de l’effrayer. Il valait mieux pour elle passer directement à la salle de bains et tenter de camoufler cette affreuse boursouflure avec son maquillage. Heureusement pour elle qu’elle mettait du fard à paupières...

Heureusement aussi que ce matin-là fut celui où Alex Standall et Jessica Davis décidèrent de faire leur grand retour au lycée. Absents depuis quatre mois, les deux élèves ne manquèrent pas d’attirer sur eux tous les regards, ce qui permit à Lisa d’éviter toute question embarrassante au sujet de ses paupières dont l’inflammation passa finalement inaperçue. Tout le monde n’avait d’yeux que pour les deux revenants, en particulier pour Alex qui gardait les séquelles de sa tentative de suicide et devait désormais se déplacer à l’aide d’une canne. Ses cheveux jadis teints en blond platine avaient maintenant repris leur couleur châtain naturelle, et étaient coupés moins court que d’ordinaire, probablement pour cacher la cicatrice qu’avait dû laisser la balle ayant traversé son crâne. Jessica faisait elle aussi tourner les têtes des curieux, qui se demandaient sans doute comment elle allait réagir lorsqu’elle se retrouverait face à face avec Bryce, à cause de qui elle avait cessé de venir au lycée. Les rumeurs disaient en effet qu’elle avait couché avec lui alors qu’elle sortait encore avec Justin, puis qu’elle l’avait accusé de l’avoir violée pour ne pas reconnaître qu’elle avait trompé son petit ami. Lisa, qui ne prêtait guère attention aux commérages, ignorait totalement qui de Jessica ou de Bryce était en tort. Ce dont elle était sûre, c’était que Jessica et Alex s’étaient à nouveau rapprochés durant leur convalescence. Eux qui étaient sortis quelques mois ensemble l’année dernière avant de rompre durant l’été, ils semblaient aujourd’hui ne pas vouloir se quitter d’une semelle, comme si le fait de rester collés l’un à l’autre les aidait à mieux supporter les regards scrutateurs de leurs camarades.

« C’est bizarre que ces deux-là soient revenus au lycée pile le jour de l’ouverture du procès des parents d’Hannah contre l’école…, commenta Astrid lors de la pause déjeuner. Vous pensez qu’il s’agit d’une coïncidence ? »

Ce mercredi 7 mars marquait effectivement le début du procès opposant Andrew et Olivia Baker à l’établissement qu’ils jugeaient responsable du suicide de leur fille. Cet événement faisait bien sûr la une de la presse locale, en même temps qu’il réveillait au lycée Liberty de douloureux souvenirs...

« Il paraît que c’est Tyler Down qui va témoigner à la barre en premier, annonça Joey. Je me demande comment il va réussir à expliquer la photo qu’il a prise de Courtney et Hannah en train de s’embrasser sur la bouche…

- Ah oui, celle qui avait circulé au lycée quand on était en première et qui t’avait tant fait fantasmer ! » lança Kevin en riant.

Lisa s’estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir reçu de citation à comparaître devant le tribunal. La déposition qu’elle avait faite en novembre lui avait largement suffi et elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à revivre ce moment particulièrement éprouvant. Elle qui avait eu la surprise de croiser Tyler à sa sortie de la salle d'audience, elle se demandait ce que le garçon aurait à dire au procès. Mais ce qu’elle se demandait surtout, c’était si Mr Bates avait été convoqué pour plaider en faveur du lycée Liberty…

Poussée par la curiosité, elle se mit à suivre le déroulement du procès avec une grande attention, lisant tous les soirs le blog du comté d’Evergreen qui retraçait les temps forts de la journée. Ainsi apprit-elle avec stupeur comment Tyler, en espionnant un soir Hannah par la fenêtre de sa chambre, l’avait surprise en train de photographier sa poitrine avec son smartphone, avant d’envoyer les images à un mystérieux inconnu. Non pas qu’elle fût choquée par le comportement de Tyler – celui-ci avait déjà acquis au lycée la triste réputation de voyeur, et Lisa ne pouvait se permettre de le juger, elle qui avait de la même façon cherché à épier Mr Bates à son domicile lors de la soirée chez Jessica. Non, ce qui la déconcertait le plus, c’était le comportement d’Hannah, qui s’était amusée à envoyer des sextos alors même que l'étiquette de traînée lui collait déjà à la peau… N’était-ce pas confirmer les ragots que d’envoyer à un garçon des photos de ses seins pour l’exciter ? Même si Lisa avait eu le numéro de portable de Mr Bates, et même si elle avait été en couple avec lui, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de le séduire de la sorte – il fallait dire aussi qu’elle n’avait pas grand-chose à photographier… Elle trouvait cette pratique tellement déplacée, tellement vulgaire, qu’elle n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer ce qui avait pu pousser Hannah à faire une chose pareille… Etait-ce par narcissisme ou, au contraire, par manque d’amour-propre qu’Hannah s’était livrée à ce que le blog du comté d’Evergreen qualifiait d’exhibitionnisme ?

Sans doute Lisa était-elle trop prude pour comprendre ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ses camarades, car elle fut de nouveau stupéfaite lorsqu’au deuxième jour du procès elle découvrit qu’Hannah et Courtney ne s’étaient pas contentées d’échanger un baiser – immortalisé par l’appareil photo de Tyler – mais s’étaient bel et bien embrassées plusieurs fois sur la bouche. « Ça n’a rien d’extraordinaire. Toutes les filles font ça ! » s’était justifiée Courtney lors de l’audience. Lisa, elle, était sidérée. Non, toutes les filles ne faisaient pas ça ! La preuve : elle ne l’avait jamais fait et n’avait même jamais eu l’envie de le faire ! Il n’y avait véritablement que les hommes qui l’attiraient. Le désir qu’elle éprouvait pour Harold Bates en était la parfaite illustration. Si Hannah avait pris autant de plaisir à rouler des pelles à Courtney, cela n’était-il pas le signe, sinon de son homosexualité, du moins de sa bisexualité ?

Tous les jours, Lisa en apprenait un peu plus sur la personnalité d’Hannah Baker et avait l’impression de découvrir son vrai visage… Certes, elle n’avait jamais eu la prétention de bien la connaître, mais elle avait toujours considéré que les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet étaient fausses et infondées. Désormais, elle se demandait si elle ne s’était pas voilé la face depuis le début, et si elle n’aurait pas dû accorder davantage de crédibilité à ces commérages… Lors de son témoignage à la barre, Jessica Davis révéla qu’elle et Alex Standall avaient eux aussi échangé un baiser avec Hannah, ce qui allongeait à nouveau la liste des élèves que la jeune fille avait embrassés sur la bouche… A croire que la moitié du lycée y était passée !

« Après ça, elle se plaignait que tout le monde la traite d’aguicheuse, commenta Astrid le mardi midi à la cafétéria. Elle était pourtant loin d’être une sainte… »

Lisa devait reconnaître qu’elle était déçue. Elle qui avait longtemps cru en l’innocence d’Hannah, elle finissait par réaliser que celle-ci n’était pas bien différente des autres filles faciles du lycée... Elle s’abstenait pourtant de tout commentaire, et se contentait d’écouter en silence la conversation de ses camarades.

« Visiblement, ça n’a pas empêché Marcus Cole de vouloir sortir avec elle l’année dernière, pour la Saint Valentin ! lança Kevin d’un ton moqueur.

- Ni de se prendre un râteau ! » compléta Joey en riant.

Les deux garçons faisaient ici référence aux propos qu’avait tenus Marcus la veille au tribunal. Lors de sa déclaration, il avait en effet expliqué au jury comment il avait proposé à Hannah un rencard au Rosie’s Diner pour la Saint Valentin, et comment la jeune fille l’avait violemment repoussé à table alors qu’il avait simplement cherché à lui tenir la main. Lisa se demandait bien pourquoi Hannah avait réagi de façon aussi brusque… S’était-elle sentie menacée ? Peut-être Marcus ne racontait-il pas tous les détails de sa soirée avec Hannah... Peut-être avait-il essayé de lui toucher plus que la main… Pour seule explication, le garçon avait prétendu qu’Hannah l’avait rejeté parce qu’elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui mais avec son ami Bryce Walker, et qu’elle avait uniquement accepté son invitation au diner pour qu’il la branche avec celui-ci. Lisa avait du mal à y croire… Qui, à part une fille sans cervelle comme Chloé Rice, pourrait avoir envie de sortir avec une enflure comme Bryce Walker ?

Non, la déclaration de Marcus semblait vraiment trop louche pour que Lisa puisse y prêter foi… Rien dans son témoignage ne permettait d’expliquer le désespoir qu’elle avait lu sur le visage d’Hannah au lendemain de la Saint Valentin, lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvée l’après-midi à la bibliothèque pour leur séance de soutien hebdomadaire. Elle se souvenait encore clairement de la manière dont Hannah avait évité de croiser son regard, avant de finir par lui avouer que son rendez-vous au diner ne s’était pas tout à fait déroulé comme elle l’avait souhaité, notamment parce que son Valentin l’avait fait attendre pendant une heure avant de bien vouloir rappliquer. Lisa était alors loin de s’imaginer que le Valentin en question n’était autre que Marcus Cole…

« En parlant de Marcus, reprit Joey avec un sourire goguenard, vous avez vu ce qui lui est arrivé hier après-midi, à la sortie du lycée ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? On a loupé quelque chose ? s’enquit Astrid.

\- Ça, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! Une bombe de peinture rose fluo lui a explosé à la figure ! Apparemment, elle était cachée au fond d’un sac de sport qui traînait par terre, à côté de sa voiture…

- Mince, alors ! s’exclama Kevin. J’aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! 

- Moi aussi…, admit Lisa, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de son après-midi au Monet’s et qui regrettait d’avoir raté ce spectacle.

- Si vous aviez vu la tête de Marcus ! continua Joey en se bidonnant. Son visage était entièrement rose, sauf autour des yeux, parce qu’il portait encore ses lunettes de soleil au moment de l’explosion !

- J’espère qu’il portait aussi son sweat de Harvard ! » lança Kevin avec une pointe de malice.

Depuis que Marcus avait été admis dans cette prestigieuse université, il ne pouvait en effet s’empêcher de se pavaner dans les couloirs du lycée en arborant fièrement le hoodie bordeaux des étudiants de Harvard. C’était sa façon à lui de montrer à tous l’étendue de sa réussite, comme s’il avait encore besoin de se mettre en valeur, lui qui était déjà président du bureau des élèves et dont le père se présentait aux élections municipales de la ville d’Evergreen... Lisa ne pouvait supporter l’idée qu’un crétin aussi prétentieux puisse entrer à l’université où Mr Bates avait fait ses études… Exaspérée par son arrogance, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas essayer de lui rabaisser le caquet en se promenant elle aussi avec un pull du MIT, pour lui montrer qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir intégré une grande université.

« Malheureusement, il avait gardé les vêtements qu’il avait mis le matin pour aller témoigner au tribunal…, répondit Joey, ce qui causa une certaine déception chez ses camarades. N’empêche que le rose fluo ressortait particulièrement bien sur sa belle chemise blanche !

- J’imagine qu’il devait être furieux…, commenta Astrid, avant d’ajouter d’un air songeur : Je me demande qui a pu lui faire une telle blague… »

Lisa, elle, ne tarda pas à le deviner. Lorsqu’elle se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l’après-midi, elle eut la surprise de voir Cyrus débarquer en compagnie de Tyler Down. Tous les deux arboraient fièrement le même t-shirt gris clair sur lequel était écrit en lettres rouge sang le mot « CONNARDS », ce qui ne manqua pas d’attirer sur eux tous les regards. Tandis que Tyler filait droit vers les PC en libre service, Cyrus, lui, remarqua la présence de Lisa assise à sa table habituelle, et s’empressa de venir la saluer.

« Hey Lisa ! Toujours fidèle au poste, à ce que je vois ? lança le garçon, qui avait également constaté que Mr Bates se trouvait au fond de la salle et qui ne put s’empêcher de faire un clin d’œil complice à son amie.

- Salut Cyrus, répondit celle-ci d’un air un peu embarrassé. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais banni de la bibliothèque…

- Plus maintenant ! s’exclama joyeusement Cyrus. Ma condamnation a pris fin la semaine dernière. Je peux de nouveau franchir les portes de la bibliothèque en toute impunité !

- Même avec un t-shirt aussi provoquant ? s’étonna la jeune fille. Je doute qu’il soit du goût de la documentaliste…

- Bah ! Je ne suis pas le seul à le porter ! rétorqua Cyrus en faisant un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Tyler, qui s’était déjà installé derrière un écran d’ordinateur. Si ça ne plaît pas à la documentaliste, elle n’aura qu’à nous virer tous les deux ! Mais je suis sûr qu’elle n’osera pas mettre à la porte un élève aussi sérieux que Tyler...

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu traînes avec lui ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Lisa, qui avait du mal à comprendre comment deux garçons à première vue si différents avaient réussi à sympathiser.

- Depuis que Mr Porter nous a tous les deux obligés à suivre son cours débile sur la maîtrise de soi et le développement personnel…

- Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que Mr Porter donnait un tel cours...

- Il reste encore de la place, si tu veux nous rejoindre !

\- Non merci. Une heure d’anglais par jour avec Mr Porter me suffit déjà largement. Pas la peine de me l’infliger plus longtemps.

- J’imagine que s’il s’agissait d’un autre prof, tu ne dirais pas non, n’est-ce pas ? » lança alors Cyrus d’une voix malicieuse.

Paniquée, Lisa regarda nerveusement autour d’elle pour s’assurer que personne n’avait entendu son ami. Hélas, la plupart des élèves avaient toujours les yeux braqués sur Cyrus et sur son t-shirt excentrique, et même Mr Bates s’était mis à l’observer avec curiosité.

« Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler…, balbutia Lisa en rougissant subitement. Et si tu allais rejoindre Tyler ? Je suis sûre qu’il t'attend pour travailler sur je ne sais quel devoir que vous a donné Mr Porter…

\- Oh, ça ne risque pas ! s’exclama Cyrus dans un bref éclat de rire. Mr Porter a beau nous proposer des exercices stupides durant ses cours, il a au moins le mérite de ne pas nous donner de devoirs à faire à la maison ! Non, je pense plutôt que Tyler m'attend pour commenter le dernier article du blog sur le procès des Baker contre le lycée Liberty… Rien qu’à voir la tête qu’il fait, je devine déjà que ce qu’il est en train de lire ne lui plaît pas…

- Ah, vous aussi vous lisez ce blog ? s'enquit Lisa. Je me demande si tout ce qui y est écrit est vrai…

- Clairement, les propos qu’a tenus Marcus hier au tribunal n’étaient qu’un ramassis de mensonges ! Comment peut-il nous faire croire qu’Hannah avait flashé sur Bryce et que c’est la raison pour laquelle elle a violemment repoussé Marcus par terre au moment où il a cherché à lui tenir la main ? Il nous prend vraiment pour des idiots ! N’importe quelle personne douée d’un peu de bon sens pourrait se douter qu’il n’a pas voulu uniquement lui toucher la main. Après ça, il prétend que son seul souci en tant que président du bureau des élèves est le bien-être des lycéens… Quel hypocrite ! Il a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé hier après-midi. 

- Tu veux parler de la bombe de peinture rose fluo qui lui a explosé au visage ?

- Oui, tu l’as vu ? se récria Cyrus d’un air surexcité.

- Non, mais j’en ai entendu parler...

- Dommage. Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose !

- J’imagine que tu étais aux premières loges…

- Pas tout à fait. A vrai dire, j’étais plutôt en train de me planquer derrière un arbre pour ne pas que Marcus me voie…

- Attends…, fit Lisa, pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu’insinuait son ami. Ne me dis pas que c’est toi qui… »

Mais la jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase, prenant soudain conscience de la gravité de ce qu’elle venait de découvrir : évidemment, il ne pouvait y avoir que Cyrus pour jouer un aussi mauvais tour à Marcus !

« Moi et Tyler, compléta le garçon avec un sourire amusé.

- Tyler ? répéta Lisa d’un air ahuri. Tu l’entraînes dans tes bêtises, maintenant ?

- Pour tout te dire, c’est lui qui a eu l’idée en premier. Je n’ai fait que la mettre en pratique. 

- Ça alors… Jamais je n’aurais cru ça de Tyler…

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, comme on dit ! » lança alors Cyrus, avant de prendre congé de Lisa pour retrouver son nouvel ami et lire avec lui le dernier article du blog du comté d’Evergreen.

Celui-ci était consacré au témoignage de Ryan Shaver, le rédacteur en chef du magazine littéraire du lycée, connu pour son homosexualité mais aussi pour avoir publié un des poèmes d’Hannah Baker à son insu. Ce matin-là, Ryan avait déclaré devant le tribunal qu’Hannah était secrètement restée en contact avec Justin Foley après leur séparation, et qu’elle lui avait dédié la plupart des poèmes d’amour qu’elle avait écrits au début de son année de seconde. Connaissant le coup tordu que Justin lui avait fait en photographiant sa petite culotte alors qu’elle descendait d’un toboggan en mini-jupe et en diffusant cette photo compromettante à tout le lycée, Lisa avait du mal à comprendre comment Hannah avait pu continuer à en pincer pour ce crétin. Certes, elle savait à quel point l’amour pouvait être une profonde source d’inspiration en matière de poésie – elle-même avait déjà écrit plus d’une dizaine de poèmes dédiés à Mr Bates –, mais ce qui lui échappait totalement était la raison pour laquelle Hannah était restée amoureuse de Justin après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir.

La révélation de Ryan ne fut pourtant pas celle qui la choqua le plus. Non, ce fut probablement celle de Zach Dempsey qui, le lendemain matin, avoua au procès qu’Hannah et lui avaient eu des rapports sexuels réguliers durant tout l’été qui précéda le suicide de la jeune fille. Lisa n’en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu’elle entendit les élèves du lycée commenter dès le mercredi midi l’article du blog du comté d’Evergreen qui retranscrivait déjà le témoignage de l’athlète des Liberty Tigers. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé Hannah sortir avec un tel imbécile, encore moins lui donner sa virginité… Et dire qu’au fond elle avait toujours pensé qu’Hannah était restée vierge… Quelle naïveté !

Désormais, elle se demandait avec une pointe d’inquiétude si elle n’était finalement pas la seule fille du lycée à n’avoir jamais eu de relation sexuelle… Elle en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir dit oui à l’un des trois garçons qui lui avait proposé l’année dernière de sortir avec lui : qu’il s’agisse de Will, d’Andrew, ou même de Joey, au moins, cela lui aurait fait une expérience... Pourtant, plus elle y repensait, moins elle voyait comment elle aurait pu coucher avec l’un d’eux sans se sentir coupable. Non, il n’y avait qu’un seul et unique homme avec lequel elle avait envie de perdre sa virginité, et cet homme s’appelait Harold Bates.

Que pensait-il de toutes ces histoires au sujet d’Hannah Baker ? Elle et Zach Dempsey avaient été ses élèves pendant plus d’un an… S’était-il douté du lien très spécial qui les avait unis l’été dernier ? D’après ses dires, Zach avait tenu à garder secrète sa relation avec Hannah, afin d’éviter les commérages et de ne pas salir davantage la réputation de la jeune fille. Sans doute avait-il aussi cherché à se protéger lui-même des ragots, en particulier de ceux de ses camarades des Liberty Tigers qui, maintenant qu’ils connaissaient toute la vérité, ne se gênaient pas pour se payer sa tête.

Inutile de préciser à quel point le cours de maths du mercredi après-midi fut animé. Lorsque les élèves de la classe de Mr Bates virent Zach Dempsey faire son entrée dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et même son meilleur ami Bryce Walker ne put s’empêcher de l’accueillir avec un sourire goguenard.

« Ça pour une surprise, Zachy ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici ! s’exclama le sportif d’un air moqueur. Tu n’as pas d’autres filles à aller déflorer, cet après-midi ? »

Zach s’efforça d’ignorer la remarque de son camarade et s’assit à la table voisine, avant de déballer ses affaires sans mot dire.

« Aujourd’hui, nous allons continuer le cours sur les lois de probabilité discrètes » annonça Mr Bates qui, lui aussi, semblait faire comme si de rien n’était.

Son visage impassible ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu’il pensait du procès. C’était à se demander s’il suivait vraiment son déroulement… Lisa l’avait pourtant vu plusieurs fois au Monet’s en train de lire attentivement la gazette locale, dont la une était toujours consacrée à l’affaire Hannah Baker. Si ce qu’il apprenait dans ce journal l'étonnait ou le scandalisait, il n’en laissait en tout cas rien paraître en classe, ce qui rappelait finalement à Lisa l’indifférence dont il avait fait preuve après avoir découvert son cadeau de Saint Valentin.

A défaut de pouvoir lire sur le visage de son prof le moindre signe trahissant son point de vue sur le procès, Lisa se contenta de l’admirer en silence. Son coude posé sur la table et sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main, elle le contempla d’un air rêveur pendant qu’il écrivait au tableau la définition de l’espérance mathématique. Le dos tourné, Mr Bates était loin de se douter du regard de braise avec lequel la jeune fille l’observait, encore moins des pensées fatalistes qu’il faisait naître dans son esprit tourmenté.

La nature des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour lui la plongeait dans une mélancolie proche de la torpeur. Certains disaient que l’amour rendait plus fort, mais pourquoi avait-elle justement l’impression du contraire ? Chaque jour, elle se sentait plus abattue que la veille à l’idée qu’elle ne pourrait jamais connaître la joie de vivre une idylle avec Mr Bates. Toute relation charnelle comme celle qu’avaient pu avoir Hannah et Zach lui semblait impossible entre elle et son prof, alors même qu’elle brûlait de désir pour lui… Alors même qu'elle mourait d’envie de poser ses lèvres sur son cou, pour l’embrasser tendrement et s’enivrer de son parfum...

Pourquoi était-elle attirée par cet homme inaccessible ? Etait-ce précisément le fait qu’il soit hors de sa portée qui l’attirait à ce point ? Voyait-elle une sorte de défi à relever en cherchant à sortir avec lui ? Non, elle n’avait pas choisi de l’aimer pour ces raisons saugrenues. En vérité, elle n’avait même rien choisi du tout ! L’amour s’était imposé à elle sans qu’elle puisse le contrôler. Elle ne pouvait s’expliquer clairement ce qui la fascinait autant chez Mr Bates… D’un point de vue purement objectif, il n’avait en réalité rien d’un apollon. Il était physiquement loin d’être parfait, avec ses cheveux qui commençaient à blanchir au niveau de ses tempes et au-dessus de sa nuque, les trois petits boutons qu’il avait sur le menton et sur la joue gauche, et ses grosses lunettes rondes en écailles de tortue. Et pourtant, pour Lisa, il était beau comme un dieu !  Elle le trouvait tellement beau qu’elle ne put d'ailleurs s’empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de langueur en le contemplant...

Elle qui avait déjà eu l’occasion de constater à quel point elle pouvait avoir l’alcool triste, elle se rendait désormais compte qu’elle pouvait également avoir l’amour triste. Sa passion pour Mr Bates, qui jadis la transportait de joie et la remplissait d’espoir en l’avenir, la faisait maintenant sombrer dans le découragement le plus total. Plus elle voyait se rapprocher la date tant redoutée de la fin des cours, plus elle se sentait perdue et désemparée… Elle avait l’impression d’avancer malgré elle vers un gouffre sans fond, vers un trou noir qui l’engloutirait à tout jamais… Pourquoi avait-elle le pressentiment que son amour la conduirait à sa perte ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à se soigner de cet amour qui la rongeait comme une maladie incurable ? Sans doute était-il trop tard pour guérir… Sans doute était-elle déjà condamnée.

 


	13. La cérémonie d'inauguration

**Chapitre 13  
** _La cérémonie d'inauguration_

Même si ses cours de maths avaient désormais tendance à la rendre d’humeur chagrine, Lisa aurait nettement préféré passer son jeudi après-midi dans la classe de Mr Bates plutôt que dans le gymnase du lycée. Ce jour-là, le proviseur avait décrété que les cours s’arrêteraient à deux heures, afin que les élèves puissent se rassembler dans la salle de sport où les différentes équipes des Liberty Tigers viendraient faire leur show. Comme par hasard, il s’agissait de l’heure à laquelle Lisa était censée retrouver Mr Bates en cours de maths… A croire que le directeur l’avait fait exprès.

Dégoûtée, Lisa se rendit jusqu’au gymnase en traînant les pieds. Elle gardait le vague espoir d’y apercevoir Mr Bates, si lui aussi avait été forcé par l’administration à venir encourager les athlètes du lycée, mais hélas, elle s'aperçut rapidement que seuls les élèves s’étaient vu imposer cette corvée. Parmi eux, elle retrouva Joey, Kevin et Astrid, tous les trois assis au dernier rang des gradins.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on nous oblige à assister à ce supplice…, se plaignit Joey, à côté duquel Lisa vint prendre place. J’ai l’impression que tout ne tourne qu’autour des Liberty Tigers, dans ce bahut…

- Le pire, c’est qu’ils remettent ça demain après-midi, avec la cérémonie d’inauguration du nouveau terrain de baseball..., ajouta Kevin d’un air blasé.

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa. Tu veux dire que les cours de l’après-midi vont encore sauter ?

- Eh oui ! confirma Astrid avec un sourire guilleret. Au moins, l’avantage, c’est que le week-end commencera plus tôt ! »

Lisa, qui ne voyait là aucune raison de se réjouir, poussa un long soupir d’abattement. Sa mine renfrognée offrait un bien triste contraste avec les visages enjoués des supporters de l’équipe de baseball, qui acclamaient à tue-tête la chorégraphie des joueurs et de leurs pom-pom girls.

« C’est moi ou ils sont complètement ridicules avec leur danse ? s’exclama Joey. J’ai l’impression de regarder un numéro de cirque…

- C’est vrai qu’avec un tigre pour mascotte, on peut s’attendre à un joli numéro !

- Vous croyez qu’ils vont le faire sauter dans un cerceau enflammé ?

- En tout cas, Bryce Walker a vraiment l’air d’un clown, avec ses pompons dans les mains…

- Faites du bruit pour notre équipe de baseball ! » s’écria Chloé Rice dans le micro, ce qui déclencha aussitôt des cris de liesse dans les tribunes.

Les coups de sifflets et de cornes de brume retentirent de plus belle, et Lisa se plaqua immédiatement les mains sur les oreilles pour protéger ses tympans – déjà bien altérés par les concerts de metal auxquels elle avait pu assister. Les supporters en délire faisaient vibrer les bancs des gradins en tambourinant dessus avec leurs pieds, et brandissaient au-dessus de leurs têtes des pompons et des mains géantes aux couleurs des Liberty Tigers. Lisa n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait les exciter à ce point. Ils avaient l’air tellement abrutis que c’en était effrayant...

« Et applaudissez aussi bien fort la nouvelle capitaine des pom-pom girls, Chloé Rice ! » s’exclama Bryce Walker en prenant à son tour le micro.

Il venait de rejoindre sa petite amie au milieu du terrain pour lui remettre devant tout le monde un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui donna un baiser passionné sur les lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas de surchauffer le public.

« Ecœurant..., commenta Joey en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Trop mignon ! lança Chloé dans le micro. Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir notre maître de cérémonie du jour, Marcus Cole ! »

Contre toute attente, le président du bureau des élèves fit son entrée sur le terrain vêtu d’un maillot et d’une jupe de cheerleader. Il courut jusqu’au micro en agitant en l’air deux pompons bleus et blancs, puis s’arrêta pour se mettre à se déhancher comme s’il dansait le hula hoop.

« Ça alors…, soupira Joey. Moi qui pensais qu’il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus ridicule que la chorégraphie des baseballeurs…

\- J’ai bien peur que ce soit de pire en pire…, ajouta Astrid.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il manque quelque chose à sa tenue de pom-pom girl ? lança Kevin.

- Un bandeau pour les cheveux ? suggéra Lisa, qui imaginait déjà un tel accessoire sur la tête presque entièrement rasée de Marcus.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt à de la peinture rose fluo ! »

Sur ce, les quatre camarades explosèrent de rire, se mêlant ainsi à l’hilarité du reste des spectateurs qui, pour leur part, se moquaient tout bêtement du déguisement de Marcus.

« Eh oui ! s’exclama celui-ci dans le micro. Comme vous le voyez, j’ai revêtu une tenue de circonstance. Ça vous plaît ?

- Ça en a tout l’air…, constata Lisa, alors que les hurlements de joie du public lui perçaient à nouveau les tympans. Je me demande si ça plaira autant à Harvard…

- Et maintenant, accueillons ensemble l’équipe de basket ! »

Un tonnerre de hourras et d’applaudissements salua l’arrivée des joueurs, qui défilèrent en courant les uns derrière les autres au milieu de la haie d’honneur que leur faisaient les cheerleaders.

« Tiens, mais où est Justin Foley ? s’étonna Astrid en cherchant des yeux l’ancien basketteur. Je croyais qu’il était de retour au lycée depuis hier… »

Quatre mois après avoir quitté le lycée sans laisser de trace, l’ex-petit ami d’Hannah Baker et de Jessica Davis avait en effet réapparu la veille, au plus grand étonnement de ses camarades de classe. Ses traits tirés, ses yeux hagards et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui avaient valu de nombreux regards médusés, en particulier à la cafétéria, où il avait débarqué à l’heure du déjeuner pour venir parler à Jessica.

« Il n’a peut-être pas souhaité réintégrer l’équipe de basket, répondit Kevin en haussant les épaules. Ça se comprend, après tout… Il n’avait pas l’air super en forme, hier midi…

- Ça, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! s’exclama Joey. Je ne m’attendais pas à le voir s’évanouir devant Bryce Walker !

- C’est ça le résultat, quand on oublie de prendre son petit déjeuner le matin ! lança Astrid. J’ai toujours dit que c’était le repas le plus important de la journée !

- Sans oublier le goûter, ajouta Joey en ouvrant un sachet de Twinkies.

- Mais il n’est même pas quatre heures ! se récria Astrid qui venait de jeter un œil à l’horloge géante du gymnase.

- Et alors ? rétorqua son ami, avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son gâteau fourré à la crème.

- Tu as raison, approuva Lisa, il faut bien un petit remontant pour endurer ce calvaire... »

Sur ce, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de provisions, et finit par en extraire un paquet de bonbons.

« Qui veut des Skittles ? » s’exclama-t-elle à l’adresse de ses camarades.

Poussés par la gourmandise, Joey et Kevin acceptèrent sans hésiter, mais Astrid, toujours au régime, préféra s’abstenir de toucher à ces cochonneries.

« Tous ces produits chimiques finiront par vous tuer, déclara-t-elle sentencieusement.

- Si seulement ça pouvait me tuer tout de suite, au moins ça abrégerait mes souffrances, répliqua Lisa, que les cris hystériques des supporters commençaient à pousser à bout.

- Je crois que tu devrais aussi en proposer à Tyler et Cyrus, suggéra Joey en désignant d’un mouvement de tête les deux acolytes assis quelques rangs devant lui. Ils ont l’air de s’ennuyer encore plus que nous… »

Lisa, qui ne les avait pas remarqués jusqu’à présent, nota en effet qu’ils ne paraissaient pas très emballés par le spectacle des Liberty Tigers. Tous les deux restaient stoïques au milieu de la foule surexcitée, et observaient Marcus Cole d’un air hargneux, absolument hermétiques aux blagues stupides qu’il faisait au micro. Ils n’avaient pas revêtu leur t-shirt de « Connards » mais, à en juger par le regard de haine avec lequel ils dévisageaient Marcus, il était clair qu’ils n’étaient pas animés des meilleures intentions du monde à son égard. Lisa se demandait bien ce qu’ils pouvaient encore comploter...

☆☆☆

Le soir, lorsque Lisa se rendit chez Mackenzie pour son cours de soutien à domicile, elle profita du dîner pour tenter d’en savoir plus sur le mauvais coup que Cyrus et son nouveau complice semblaient préparer. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que son ami n’allait pas tout lui dévoiler à table devant sa sœur et son père, mais elle pouvait du moins espérer qu’il lui donnerait quelques indices…

« Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de la cérémonie de cet après-midi au gymnase ? demanda-t-elle à Cyrus, alors que celui-ci se servait dans le plat de chili con carne qui circulait autour de la table. Je vous ai aperçus, toi et Tyler, et vous n’aviez pas trop l’air de vous amuser…

\- Bah ! fit le garçon avec une moue dédaigneuse. Je crois bien que j’aurais préféré être en cours de développement personnel avec Mr Porter plutôt que d’avoir à subir cette torture… Les Liberty Tigers commencent à me sortir par les yeux de la tête ! Sans compter Marcus Cole, qui ne peut pas s’empêcher de faire son mariole devant les élèves, même après leur avoir bourré le crâne… On verra demain s’il arrive encore à soulever les foules !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- C’est lui qui fait le discours d’introduction à la cérémonie d’inauguration du nouveau terrain de baseball. A mon avis, son speech ne va pas plaire à tout le monde… 

\- Tu sais déjà ce qu’il va dire ? s’étonna Mackenzie.

\- J’ai mes sources, révéla Cyrus avec un sourire énigmatique. Bien sûr, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Et puis, je préfère vous laisser la surprise. Vous viendrez à la cérémonie, j’espère ?

- Bien obligée…, répondit Lisa. Tous les cours de l’après-midi sont annulés pour qu’on puisse assister à l’inauguration…

- Il paraît que même les profs sont forcés d’y aller…, ajouta Mackenzie. Ma prof de chimie n’arrêtait pas de se plaindre ce matin en disant que tout ça allait retarder son départ en week-end… »

A ces mots, une lueur d’espoir se mit à briller dans les yeux de Lisa. Elle qui s’apprêtait à passer une nouvelle journée sans voir Mr Bates, elle réalisa soudain qu’elle avait toutes les chances de l’apercevoir à la cérémonie. Cette inauguration qui s’annonçait des plus ennuyeuses prenait maintenant un intérêt tout particulier !

« Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que Lisa puisse manquer la cérémonie..., lança Cyrus en jetant un regard complice à son amie.

- J’ai cru comprendre que la presse serait là, elle aussi, dit Michael en versant une généreuse quantité de cheddar râpé dans son assiette. Je me demande si les journalistes viennent pour couvrir l’événement ou pour poser des questions à Mr Bolan au sujet du procès…

- Tu as lu l’article du jour sur le blog du comté d’Evergreen ? demanda Cyrus à Lisa.

- Oui, j’ai vu que Clay Jensen avait témoigné ce matin… Il a avoué qu’Hannah et lui avaient consommé de la drogue…

- La belle affaire ! s’exclama Cyrus. Comme si personne au lycée n’avait jamais fumé de l’herbe ou sniffé de la coke !

- Moi, je n’ai jamais fumé d’herbe ni sniffé de la coke, se défendit Lisa.

- Moi non plus, déclara Mackenzie. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que Tyler et toi avez pris hier soir, mais vous aviez l’air dans un sale état…

- Oh, je lui ai juste fait goûter un de mes cocktails spéciaux, lança Cyrus d’un ton désinvolte. Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il a voulu tout boire d’un coup : je lui avais dit de prendre son temps !

- Tu encourages Tyler à boire, maintenant ? s’étonna Lisa.

\- Pas seulement à boire ! répliqua Cyrus. J’ai aussi réussi à le convertir au punk rock ! Je lui ai fait écouter plein de groupes sympas, et je suis même arrivé à le motiver à venir au concert de Los Huaycos, mardi prochain au Holy Gun. Ça te tente, toi aussi ?

- Ça dépend… C’est quel genre de punk rock ?

- Du hardcore trash punk ! Je pourrai te faire écouter quelques morceaux sur YouTube, tout à l’heure.

\- Hmmm… Non merci, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment mon style. D’ailleurs, je suis surprise que ce soit celui de Tyler…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que je l’imagine mal au milieu d’un circle pit…

- Si tu veux voir ce que ça donne, tu n’as qu’à venir avec nous mardi prochain ! » lança alors Cyrus en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

☆☆☆

Le lendemain matin, à son arrivée au lycée, Lisa sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi la plupart des élèves avaient-ils des écouteurs dans les oreilles et semblaient-ils aussi concentrés sur leur musique ? Un nouvel album de rap ou de RnB venait-il de sortir ? Si tel était le cas, alors il ne devait pas être très bon, car tous ceux qui paraissaient l’écouter avaient l’air à la fois choqués et indignés.

«  _Pfff... Ils feraient mieux de se mettre au metal_  » pensa Lisa en traversant le couloir principal avec le morceau « Chop Suey! » de System of a Down dans son casque audio. « _Ça, c’est de la vraie musique._  »

Même en entrant dans la salle d’espagnol, Lisa eut la surprise de constater que la moitié de ses camarades de classe avaient gardé leurs oreillettes en attendant la prof. Astrid ne faisait pas exception, et elle entendit à peine la question que son amie lui posa en venant s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? fit la blonde en retirant ses écouteurs.

- Rien, je te demandais juste ce que tu écoutais…

\- A ton avis ? lança Astrid, comme si la réponse paraissait évidente.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, moi… Des leçons d’espagnol pour t’entraîner à la compréhension orale ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que Mrs Ramirez nous a préparé un contrôle surprise pour aujourd’hui ! s’exclama Lisa qui commença soudain à paniquer.

- Mais non, voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais besoin de cours supplémentaires en espagnol alors que j’ai déjà Kevin pour m’aider à me perfectionner ?

- Qu’est-ce que tu écoutes, alors ?

- Attends, tu n’es pas au courant ? Tout le monde au lycée ne parle que de ça depuis ce matin ! Tu n’as pas lu les commentaires sur le dernier article du blog du comté d’Evergreen ?

- Je ne lis jamais les commentaires. Ils sont toujours pleins de méchancetés et de fautes d’orthographe...

- Pas celui qui a été posté hier à vingt-trois heures. Celui-là ne contenait qu’un hashtag : #JusticePourHannah, et quatorze pièces jointes avec les fichiers audio des cassettes qu’Hannah Baker a enregistrées avant de se suicider.

 _\- Les quoi ?_  se récria Lisa qui crut avoir mal entendu.

- Hannah a enregistré des cassettes sur lesquelles elle parle des treize raisons qui l'ont poussée à mettre fin à ses jours. »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Mais… je… je croyais qu’elle n’avait pas laissé de note pour expliquer son suicide ? balbutia-t-elle, désemparée.

\- C’est ce que tout le monde croyait… jusqu’à hier soir. Personne ne sait qui a mis en ligne les enregistrements, ni comment il se les est procurés, mais il souhaitait visiblement rendre justice à Hannah en révélant la vérité sur les causes de son geste. Quand on pense à ce que Bryce Walker lui a fait subir, ça ne m’étonne pas qu’elle en soit arrivée là…

- Pou… Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait subir ? bégaya stupidement Lisa.

- Quoi ? Tu n’as même pas entendu l'extrait qui est passé tout à l’heure dans les hauts-parleurs ?

- Ils ont diffusé quelque chose dans les hauts-parleurs ? s’étonna Lisa. Non, je n’ai rien entendu... Il faut dire aussi que j’avais mon casque sur les oreilles… comme à peu près tout le monde, d’ailleurs.

- C’est parce que tout le monde est en train d’écouter les cassettes d’Hannah, expliqua Astrid. Dépêche-toi de les écouter, toi aussi, avant que les fichiers ne soient supprimés du blog. Au pire, je pourrai toujours te les envoyer : je  les ai sauvegardés sur mon téléphone.

\- Je ne pense pas que j’aurai le temps de les écouter d’ici ce soir, fit remarquer Lisa. Avec les cours de ce matin et la cérémonie de cet après-midi… Tu ne peux pas plutôt me dire tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Hannah ? »

Mais Mrs Ramirez choisit pile cet instant pour faire son entrée dans la salle d’espagnol, mettant brusquement fin à la conversation des deux amies. Frustrée de ne pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur ces mystérieux enregistrements, Lisa sortit ses affaires de son sac en continuant de se demander ce qui pouvait bien s’être passé entre Hannah et Bryce… Celui-ci figurait-il sur la liste déjà bien longue des élèves du lycée qu’Hannah avait embrassés ? Avait-il couché avec elle ? Etait-il une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s’était suicidée ? A quel point était-il responsable de sa mort ?

Bien des questions auxquelles Lisa finit par obtenir une réponse lorsqu’elle alla chercher sa lunch box dans son casier à la pause de midi. Traversant le couloir principal, elle remarqua un attroupement de lycéens devant l’un des compartiments et s’approcha timidement pour voir ce qui retenait autant leur attention. Elle découvrit alors avec stupeur le mot « VIOLEUR » tagué à la peinture noire sur la porte du casier autour duquel les curieux s’étaient rassemblés. A en croire leurs commentaires, il s’agissait de celui de Bryce Walker. Personne ne savait qui était à l’origine de ce graffiti, mais tout le monde s’accordait à dire qu’il était bien mérité :

« Après ce qu’il a fait à Hannah et à Jessica… Il devrait être renvoyé du lycée !

- Il devrait surtout finir en prison !

- Avec l’enregistrement que Clay a fait à son insu, je pense qu’il devrait difficilement s’en sortir…

- Tu parles de l’enregistrement diffusé ce matin dans les hauts-parleurs ?

- Oui, celui où on l’entend passer aux aveux et dire que toutes les filles du lycée rêvent d’être violées...

- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il puisse penser une telle chose..

- Moi, ça ne me surprend pas… J’ai toujours trouvé qu’il avait un regard de pervers.

\- Je me demande s’il va témoigner au tribunal lors du procès des parents d’Hannah contre le lycée…

- Et dire que le nouveau terrain de baseball va porter son nom... Le nom d’un violeur… Quelle honte !

- Vous pensez que la cérémonie d’inauguration sera annulée à cause de toute cette histoire ?

\- Bah, ça ne risque pas ! Le proviseur tient beaucoup trop à la renommée du lycée pour annuler un tel événement. Surtout que ce sont les Walker qui ont financé la construction du terrain. Il ne peut pas se permettre de leur faire un coup pareil. »

Chamboulée par tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, Lisa finit par s’éloigner du groupe d’élèves en marchant d’un pas incertain jusqu’à son casier. Elle qui, depuis qu’elle connaissait l’existence des cassettes enregistrées par Hannah, s’était mise à imaginer tout un tas de raisons pouvant expliquer son suicide – allant de ses déboires amoureux à ses mauvaises notes à l’école, en passant par sa réputation de fille facile et les problèmes d’argent de ses parents –, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à découvrir qu’elle avait été victime d’un viol… Encore moins à apprendre que le coupable n’était autre qu’un élève du lycée. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un violeur pouvait-il continuer à se promener librement dans les couloirs de Liberty High ?

Lisa devait pourtant accepter cette terrible vérité : Bryce Walker avait violé Hannah Baker et l’avait poussée à mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne semblait d’ailleurs pas s’être uniquement contenté d’elle. A en croire les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis ce matin dans les couloirs, Jessica Davis figurait elle aussi sur la liste de ses proies. De combien d’autres filles ce pervers avait-il abusé ?

Lisa ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser aux propos présumés de Bryce : « Toutes les filles du lycée rêvent d’être violées »... Etait-ce sa façon à lui de justifier ses actes ? Pensait-il cela de Lisa lorsqu’il la voyait ? Certes, elle ne pouvait se vanter d’être parfaitement innocente, elle qui avait plus d’une fois écouté « Rape Me » de Nirvana en se disant qu’elle se laisserait volontiers abuser par Mr Bates... Mais il ne s’agissait évidemment que d’une folie passagère, d’un simple délire d’adolescente. Jamais elle ne songerait sérieusement à se faire agresser de la sorte !

Et dire que cela faisait plus d’un an que Lisa côtoyait Bryce en cours de maths… Le simple fait de penser qu’elle avait respiré le même air que lui, dans la même classe, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos... Cet air, qu’elle avait cru si pur parce que Mr Bates le respirait lui aussi, elle réalisait désormais qu’il était vicié depuis le début par la présence de Bryce Walker. Finalement, elle n’était pas mécontente que sa leçon de maths de l’après-midi soit annulée à cause de l’inauguration du nouveau terrain de baseball : au moins, cela lui éviterait de se retrouver dans la même salle que cet obsédé sexuel.

☆☆☆

  
Hélas, la cérémonie d’inauguration n’épargna pas à la Lisa la vue de Bryce Walker, qui, vêtu de sa tenue de baseball bleue et blanche, se pavanait fièrement dans les allées menant au complexe sportif du lycée.

« Comment peut-il continuer à frimer, maintenant que tout le monde sait ce qu’il a fait à Hannah et à Jessica ? » lança Astrid en marchant aux côtés de Lisa jusqu’au terrain de baseball.

Le chemin qui longeait la piste d’athlétisme jusqu’au gymnase était bordé de camions-restaurants qui répandaient dans l’air d’alléchantes odeurs de friture et de barbecue. Des hordes d’élèves faisaient la queue devant ces stands pour commander des burgers, des frites ou des corn dogs, et Lisa commençait à regretter d’avoir déjà pris son déjeuner.

Il était deux heures de l’après-midi et le soleil tapait déjà bien fort au milieu du ciel bleu azur. La température venait de dépasser les vingt degrés et ne semblait pas prête de s’arrêter de grimper. Un vrai temps estival. Difficile de croire qu’on était encore en hiver !

« Kevin m’a dit qu’il allait se chercher à manger avec Joey, continua Astrid. Il ne reste plus qu’à les retrouver au milieu de toute cette cohue… »

Les spectateurs qui affluaient vers le terrain de baseball paraissaient de plus en plus nombreux. Beaucoup d’élèves avaient invité leur famille à venir assister à la cérémonie, en particulier les joueurs de l’équipe de baseball, qui déambulaient dans les allées accompagnés de leurs parents et de leurs frères et sœurs. Tandis qu’Astrid cherchait des yeux Kevin et Joey, Lisa, elle, sondait la foule à la recherche de Mr Bates. Elle aperçut la mascotte des Liberty Tigers qui gesticulait devant une bande d’enfants riant aux éclats, et se demanda comment le lycéen qui portait ce déguisement de tigre faisait pour ne pas crever de chaud. Elle-même avait retiré sa veste en jean et se baladait désormais en simple t-shirt. En arrivant aux abords du terrain de baseball, un drôle d’attroupement attira son attention : il était composé en grande majorité de femmes qui brandissaient des pancartes avec la photo d’Hannah Baker et des messages tels que « Justice pour Hannah », « Hannah méritait mieux » ou encore « Protégeons nos filles ». Des journalistes avaient rejoint ces militants pour les filmer et les interviewer, et certains élèves ne pouvaient s’empêcher de les photographier avec leur smartphone.

« Tiens, tiens, je ne savais pas que les défenseurs d’Hannah Baker seraient au rendez-vous..., commenta Astrid. J’espère qu’ils vont mettre un peu d’ambiance à la cérémonie !

- Tu penses qu’ils ont écouté les cassettes d’Hannah, eux aussi ? demanda Lisa.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tout le monde les a écoutées !

- Tout le monde sauf moi, manifestement…, marmonna Lisa à voix basse.

- Hey, Kevin ! On est là ! » s’écria alors Astrid en agitant ses bras en l’air.

Le garçon se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la foule pour essayer de s’en extirper sans renverser sa barquette de frites, suivi de près par Joey qui tenait un corn dog dans chaque main.

« Tu es sûr que tu auras assez à manger ? s’exclama Lisa pour taquiner son ami. Tu aurais peut-être dû en prendre en troisième !

- Eh, je n’ai rien avalé à midi, moi ! riposta Joey. Et puis, il me faut bien ça pour supporter de voir une fois de plus les Liberty Tigers s’auto-congratuler…

- Tu as raison, finit par approuver Lisa. Je crois que je vais me prendre un truc à grignoter, moi aussi. Tu sais s’il y a un stand de glaces ?

\- Là-bas, à l’entrée du gymnase, indiqua Joey en pointant son doigt vers la salle de sport.

- Okay, j’y vais. Je vous rejoins tout à l’heure sur le terrain de baseball. Vous pouvez me garder une place ?

- Ça dépend, répondit Joey avec un sourire malicieux. Tu veux bien me prendre un cornet à trois boules ?

\- Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà deux corn dogs à terminer !

\- T’inquiète pas. Le temps que tu reviennes, je les aurai déjà finis !

- Très bien. Tu veux quels parfums ?

- Vanille, fraise, chocolat. Avec des éclats de noisettes par-dessus, si possible.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… A tout de suite ! »

Lisa dut jouer des coudes pour réussir à se frayer un passage jusqu’à la camionnette du marchand de glace. Une dizaine d’élèves faisaient déjà la queue devant le stand, et Lisa dut se résoudre à rejoindre le bout de la file et à attendre son tour. Pour tuer le temps, elle se remit à chercher Mr Bates au milieu de la cohue, mais celle-ci était si dense qu’elle ne parvint à le trouver nulle part. Elle finit par se demander s’il n’avait pas réussi à boycotter la cérémonie.

«  _Tant mieux pour lui_ » se dit-elle. «  _Au moins, il pourra profiter de son week-end avant tout le monde !_ »

Elle avait pourtant tant espéré le voir aujourd’hui… Dépitée, elle reporta son regard sur les bacs remplis de crème glacée et réfléchit aux parfums qui l’aideraient le mieux à compenser sa déception.

« Un cornet avec deux boules au caramel et au beurre de cacahuètes, s’il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle au glacier.

Elle passa également la commande pour Joey, et se retrouva bientôt avec un cornet de glace dans chaque main, ce qui rendit tout de suite plus difficile la traversée de la marée humaine qui s'étendait entre elle et le terrain de baseball.

«  _Pas de panique. Il suffit juste de regarder où je mets les pieds »_ se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle aperçut Mr Bates à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, flânant près des gradins, les deux mains dans les poches. Il était vêtu d’un élégant costume de lin blanc, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa chemise couleur saumon et son fameux nœud papillon turquoise. Il avait l’air à la fois classe et décontracté, et marchait d’un pas tranquille en direction du lieu de la cérémonie. Lisa était tellement heureuse de le voir dans de si beaux habits qu’elle continua d’avancer au milieu de la foule sans le quitter des yeux. C’était vraiment plus fort qu’elle : elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher du regard, tant il la fascinait... Elle se sentait attirée vers lui comme un aimant et refusait de le perdre de vue un seul instant.

Hélas, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et elle percuta de plein fouet l’individu qui arrivait en face d’elle. La violence du choc fut si terrible que Lisa fut propulsée en arrière et manqua de tomber sur les fesses, avant d’être retenue de justesse par l’une des personnes qui marchaient derrière elle.

« Attention ! » s’exclama celle-ci avant de s’écarter de la jeune fille comme si elle était dangereuse.

Sonnée par cette collision aussi brutale qu’inattendue, Lisa remarqua avec stupeur qu’il ne restait plus dans sa main droite que la pointe du cornet de glace que Joey lui avait commandé. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux pour voir sur qui s’était écrasé le restant de sa crème glacée, et découvrit avec effroi que le colosse qu’elle venait de heurter n’était autre que Rick Wlodimierz, le coach de l’équipe de baseball du lycée.

« Bon sang mais c’est pas vrai ! » s’écria celui-ci en constatant l’étendue des dégâts sur sa veste de sport bleu marine.

Les trois boules de glace vanille-fraise-chocolat dégoulinaient lentement sur son survêtement des Liberty Tigers jusqu’à venir tacher ses baskets Nike.

« Oh mon Dieu, je… je suis vraiment désolée ! bégaya Lisa, tétanisée.

- Ça t’arrive de regarder où tu marches ? » lança l’entraîneur, avant de reprendre son chemin d’un air furibond.

Encore sous le choc, Lisa essaya de rassembler ses esprits et de comprendre pourquoi sa glace au caramel et au beurre de cacahuètes était la seule à avoir miraculeusement survécu à l’accident.

« Pfff... » soupira-t-elle en pensant à Joey qui devait déjà avoir terminé ses corn dogs et attendre avec impatience qu’elle lui apporte sa glace.

«  _Il ne me reste plus qu’à aller lui en chercher une autre…_  »

Mais lorsqu’elle vit la file d’attente monstrueuse qui serpentait devant la camionnette du glacier, Lisa renonça aussitôt à son projet.

«  _Oh, et puis après tout, il n’aura qu’à prendre la mienne !_  » se dit-elle avant de se remettre en route vers le terrain de baseball.

Elle retrouva ses camarades assis à la dernière rangée de chaises qui avaient été installées dans l’herbe, à droite du pupitre en bois où le maître de cérémonie n’allait pas tarder à faire son discours. La moitié des places étaient déjà occupées par des élèves, des parents et des enseignants, mais Lisa n’aperçut nulle part son prof de maths... Sa rencontre avec Mr Wlodimierz lui avait définitivement fait perdre la trace de Mr Bates.

« C’est pas trop tôt ! s’exclama Joey en voyant arriver son amie.

- Je suis désolée… J’ai eu un petit contre-temps…

- Quoi ? C’est tout ce qui reste de ma glace ? se récria alors Joey, qui venait de remarquer le bout du cornet que Lisa tenait encore dans sa main droite. Ne me dis pas que tu l’as mangée en route !

- Mais non ! se défendit la jeune fille. Je l’ai simplement renversée…

- Renversée ? répéta Joey, ahuri. Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?

- Je… Je suis rentrée dans le coach Rick…

- Quoi ? s’exclama à son tour Astrid. Tu as renversé ta glace sur l'entraîneur de l’équipe de baseball ?

- Je ne l’ai pas vu arriver ! Il m’a foncé dessus et je n’ai pas eu le temps de l’éviter… »

A ces mots, la blonde partit d’un éclat de rire qui déclencha aussitôt celui de Kevin et Joey. Tous les trois regardèrent Lisa en se tenant les côtes, incapables de contenir leur hilarité.

« Quel dommage qu’on ait raté ça ! lança Kevin en essuyant les larmes de joie qui lui coulaient des yeux. J’imagine qu’il devait être furieux !

- Surtout s’il comptait faire un discours pour la cérémonie, ajouta Astrid. Il est bon pour aller se changer, maintenant.

\- Tiens, en attendant, tu peux prendre ma glace, déclara Lisa en offrant sa crème glacée à Joey dans l’espoir de calmer son fou rire. Je sais que ce n’est pas tout à fait celle que tu voulais, mais c’est toujours mieux que rien. »

Sur ce, elle prit place à côté de son ami et parcourut à nouveau le public des yeux. Mr Bates était introuvable. Où était-il donc passé ? Elle savait qu’il était dans les parages : elle l’avait entrevu quelques instants plus tôt. Un homme avec un costume blanc aussi rayonnant pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu !

«  _Heureusement d’ailleurs que ce n’est pas sur lui que j’ai renversé ma glace..._  » songea Lisa. «  _Sa veste blanche en aurait pris un sacré coup…_  »

Comme elle se disait qu’elle avait finalement eu de la chance dans son malheur, Lisa vit apparaître son prof de maths sur le terrain de baseball, marchant en compagnie de deux autres enseignants vers les rangées de chaises situées à gauche du pupitre. Jubilant intérieurement, elle se remit suivre Mr Bates du regard et le vit s’installer à l’extrémité du troisième rang.

«  _Parfait !_  » se dit-elle.

Peu de têtes lui masquaient la vue qu’elle avait sur son prof et elle se réjouissait déjà à l’idée qu’elle allait pouvoir l’observer en secret pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Bien sûr, elle devait veiller à ne pas le fixer avec trop d’insistance si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades, mais Joey était pour le moment bien trop occupé à dévorer sa glace pour se douter de quelque chose.

D’après le programme imprimé sur le feuillet que Lisa avait trouvé sur sa chaise, la cérémonie devait débuter à deux heures et demi, ce qui lui laissait encore dix bonnes minutes à tuer en épiant Mr Bates. Elle le voyait papoter avec ses collègues et sortir régulièrement sa montre à gousset pour consulter l’heure, comme s’il lui tardait que la cérémonie commence, afin qu’elle puisse se terminer au plus vite. Son souhait fut exaucé lorsque, à deux heures et trente-et-une minutes exactement, les joueurs de l’équipe de baseball et les pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Salués par les applaudissements du public, ils vinrent se placer de part et d’autre du pupitre, et furent bientôt rejoints par le principal Bolan, puis par Marcus Cole, qui prit le micro pour entamer son discours d’introduction.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Marcus Cole, le président du bureau des élèves. C’est un plaisir d’être parmi vous !

\- Vraiment ? commenta Astrid. Ça n’en a pas l’air… Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il a mauvaise mine ?

- J’avoue que je ne le trouve pas très en forme…, confirma Joey. Il a dû faire un peu trop la fête hier soir… »

Lisa, qui jusqu’ici avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur Mr Bates, reporta subitement son attention sur Marcus. Elle devait reconnaître qu’il ne paraissait pas vraiment dans son assiette : lui qui d’habitude faisait toujours son intéressant lorsqu’il prenait la parole en public, il semblait cette fois plutôt embarrassé, et jetait quelques regards hésitants vers l’assemblée comme s’il craignait quelque chose.

« Depuis 1913, reprit-il, le lycée Liberty s'applique à permettre à ses élèves d'atteindre l'excellence scolaire, dans un environnement à la fois sûr et favorable.

\- Je doute que les parents d’Hannah soient de cet avis…, lança Astrid.

- Mais ces dernières années, continua Marcus, nos valeurs sont devenues… à chier.

- Quoi ? » se récria Lisa d’une voix stupéfaite.

Mr Bates, aussi surpris que le reste de l’auditoire, se tourna vers ses collègues en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

« Je fais partie du problème, expliqua Marcus. Je suis à la tête d'un groupe appelé les « Gens Luminés » qui, à la base, est supposé être pour des gens éclairés. Mais aujourd'hui, je... je vous présente officiellement ma démission de ce groupe… parce que je suis un hypocrite.

- Ça alors ! s’exclama Kevin. Moi qui pensais m’ennuyer pendant cette cérémonie… Finalement, elle s’annonce beaucoup plus amusante que ce à quoi je m’attendais ! »

Lisa n’en revenait pas de ce qu’elle entendait. Que diable était-il arrivé à Marcus Cole ? De toute évidence, le président du bureau des élèves n’était pas dans son état normal. Il parlait comme s’il était sous l’effet d’un sortilège qui le forçait à prononcer ces mots auxquels il ne croyait pas une seule seconde. Lisa repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Cyrus la veille au soir, lorsqu’il avait laissé entendre qu’il connaissait déjà le speech de Marcus et qu’il ne pensait pas qu’il allait plaire à tout le monde… Quel rôle son ami avait-il joué dans cette mascarade ? Etait-ce lui qui avait obligé Marcus à faire ce discours ? Après le mauvais tour qu’il lui avait joué en l’éclaboussant de peinture rose fluo, cela n’aurait pas été étonnant… Mais quel moyen de pression avait-il trouvé pour faire chanter Marcus de la sorte ?

Persuadée que Cyrus n’était pas étranger à toute cette histoire, Lisa essaya de le localiser parmi les spectateurs, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Même Tyler était introuvable. Tous les deux devaient certainement se tenir à l’écart et rire sous cape en écoutant Marcus lire son allocution.

« Comment puisse-je prétendre être concerné par la protection des filles, déclara Marcus, alors même que je protège... un putain de violeur comme Bryce Walker ? »

Cette fois-ci, Lisa resta bouche bée. Si certains dans l’assemblée n’étaient pas encore au courant des accusations dont Bryce faisait l’objet depuis le début de la journée, voilà qu’ils en étaient brutalement informés. Les invités s’entre-regardaient d’un air ahuri et Marcus Cole profita de la confusion générale pour s’enfuir en courant. Bientôt, les militants pro-Hannah Baker retenus à l’entrée du terrain de baseball par les agents de police se mirent à crier avec colère : « Bryce Walker doit payer pour ce qu’il a fait ! », « Le lycée Liberty doit mettre fin à ces agissements ! ».

« D’accord, d’accord, bien… Bien ! s’impatienta Mr Bolan qui venait de s’emparer du micro pour tenter de calmer l’auditoire. Il s’agit d’une plaisanterie de nos élèves… qui est, je vous l'accorde, de très mauvais goût. »

Tandis que le proviseur s’efforçait de reprendre la situation en main, Lisa reposa son regard sur Mr Bates et le vit retirer ses lunettes pour se masser le front comme s’il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. La terrible accusation de Marcus venait-elle de lui apprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé à Hannah ? Que pensait-il, maintenant qu’il savait que sa classe de maths de terminale abritait un violeur ? L’accepterait-il à son prochain cours ? Une question à laquelle Lisa n’obtiendrait de réponse que le lundi suivant, à son retour de week-end… En attendant, une chose était sûre : elle devait se procurer les enregistrements d’Hannah Baker et les écouter au plus vite.

☆☆☆

Par chance, les MP3 postés anonymement sur le blog du comté d’Evergreen étaient toujours disponibles lorsque Lisa rentra chez elle le vendredi en fin d’après-midi. Elle se dépêcha de les télécharger depuis son ordinateur, plaça son casque audio contre ses oreilles, puis lança la lecture du premier fichier. La voix d’Hannah Baker résonna alors dans sa tête, aussi claire et distincte que si la jeune fille s’était trouvée à ses côtés. Une voix que Lisa n’avait pas entendue depuis cinq mois.

« Salut, c'est Hannah. Hannah Baker. Pas la peine de régler l'appareil sur lequel tu écoutes cet enregistrement. C'est moi, en direct et en stéréo. »

Effarée, Lisa ne put s’empêcher d’augmenter le volume et d’appuyer sur ses écouteurs comme pour mieux réaliser ce qu’elle entendait.

« Je n'attends rien en retour, pas de rappel et, cette fois, je n'ai strictement aucune demande. Assieds-toi, installe-toi confortablement, parce que je suis sur le point de te raconter l'histoire de ma vie. Ou plutôt, pourquoi ma vie s'est arrêtée. Et si tu écoutes ceci, c'est parce que tu en es l'une des raisons. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lisa mit la lecture en pause et inspira une profonde bouffée d’air pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Pourquoi commençait-elle déjà à paniquer ? Avait-elle peur de ce qu’elle allait découvrir dans ces enregistrements ? Craignait-elle de faire partie des treize raisons qui avaient poussé Hannah au suicide ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable ? Etait-ce parce qu’elle se reprochait de ne pas l’avoir suffisamment aidée ? De n’avoir rien vu à sa détresse ? Et si jamais Mr Bates figurait lui aussi parmi les treize responsables de la mort d’Hannah ?

Ne pouvant faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, Lisa lança à nouveau la lecture, et pria pour que ses craintes ne se réalisent pas.

 


	14. La baston

**Chapitre 14  
** _La baston_

Lorsque Lisa apprit le lundi matin que les témoins amenés à comparaître ce jour-là devant le tribunal d’Evergreen n’étaient autres que Mrs Bradley, la prof de communication, et Mr Porter, le conseiller principal d’éducation, elle comprit aussitôt la raison qui expliquait leur convocation. Grâce aux cassettes d’Hannah – qu’elle avait écoutées en boucle durant le week-end –, elle avait découvert comment la jeune fille avait d’abord fait part de son mal-être par le biais d’une note anonyme, lue pendant le cours de Mrs Bradley, et qui tenait en ces quelques mots : « Et si le seul moyen de ne plus se sentir mal, c’était de ne plus jamais rien ressentir du tout ? ». Un cri de détresse que Lisa ne comprenait que trop bien. Combien de fois n’avait-elle pas éprouvé la même chose en se laissant submerger par le désespoir que lui inspirait son amour impossible pour Mr Bates ? Cet appel au secours n’avait pourtant trouvé aucun écho dans la classe de Mrs Bradley, pas même auprès de l’enseignante, qui ne chercha nullement à savoir qui parmi ses élèves avait bien pu écrire une pensée aussi sombre.

Quant à Mr Porter… Lisa connaissait désormais la raison pour laquelle Hannah était allée le voir l’après-midi du jour de sa mort. En vérité, ce n’était pas lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau à trois heures, mais elle qui l’avait sollicité. C’était elle qui était venue le voir pour lui demander de l’aide. Une aide qu’il avait été incapable de lui apporter. Car elle avait enregistré à son insu l’entretien qu’elle avait eu avec lui, et ce fut ainsi que Lisa découvrit comment Hannah avait confié à Mr Porter avoir été violée, et comment le conseiller d’éducation n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui recommander que de « passer à autre chose ». Il devait maintenant s’en mordre les doigts… Lisa comprenait mieux pourquoi Mr Porter, lorsqu’il l’avait convoquée dans son bureau quatre jours après la mort d’Hannah, avait cherché à savoir si elle était au courant de l’entrevue qu’il avait eue avec la jeune fille avant qu’elle ne se suicide. Elle avait bien fait de ne rien lui révéler. Cela n’aurait fait qu’aggraver les remords de l’enseignant, qui allait aujourd’hui devoir s’expliquer devant le tribunal.

Si Lisa s’estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir été mentionnée dans les cassettes d’Hannah et de ne pas l’avoir entendue prononcer une seule fois le nom de Mr Bates, elle ne pouvait toutefois s’empêcher de s’inquiéter au sujet de ce dernier… Deux de ses collègues devaient témoigner ce matin à la barre, et elle redoutait qu’il ne finisse par être convoqué lui aussi… Et si jamais il devait comparaître cet après-midi ? Allait-elle encore une fois être privée de son cours ?

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que Marcus Cole ait été renvoyé du lycée ! s’exclama Astrid, que Lisa retrouva en cours d'espagnol. Lui, le président du bureau des élèves… C’est vraiment la honte !

- Je me demande si Harvard voudra encore de lui, après ce qu’il a dit à la cérémonie de vendredi…, ajouta Lisa avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Comme quoi, même le fait d’avoir un père candidat aux élections municipales ne signifie pas forcément qu’on est intouchable !

- J’imagine que les parents de Bryce ont eu plus d’influence que ceux de Marcus auprès du proviseur…

- En parlant de Bryce… Comment tu te sens à l’idée de le voir en cours de maths, cet aprèm ?

- Bah ! fit Lisa d’un air faussement indifférent. Je ne sais même pas s’il viendra, après tout ce qui s’est passé… »

«  _D’ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si j’aurai cours de maths…_  » compléta-t-elle dans sa tête avec pessimisme.

Quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsque, à deux heures de l’après-midi, Lisa vit la porte de la salle de Mr Bates grande ouverte ! Elle entra dans sa classe avec le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, adressa à son prof un bonjour plein d’enthousiasme et de bonne humeur, mais dès qu’elle vit le visage préoccupé de l’enseignant, ses pires inquiétudes refirent surface, et elle s’installa à sa table en se demandant avec angoisse ce qui le taraudait… Se faisait-il du souci depuis que ses collègues avaient témoigné au tribunal ? Les rumeurs disaient déjà que Mr Porter s’était mis à pleurer lors de l’audience, tant il s’était senti accablé par les remords… Mr Bates craignait-il de se voir confronté lui aussi au jury et aux parents d’Hannah Baker ? Se doutant qu’elle ne pourrait trouver de réponse à ses questions sur le visage de son prof, Lisa décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et profita d’être seule avec lui pour lui dire :

« J’ai appris que Mrs Bradley et Mr Porter avaient été appelés à témoigner au procès, aujourd'hui… Vous… Vous aussi, vous avez été convoqué ?

\- Non, et je ne vois d’ailleurs pas ce que j’aurais pu dire au tribunal » répliqua sèchement Mr Bates, avant de lui tourner le dos pour écrire le titre de la leçon du jour au tableau.

Pétrifiée par la dureté avec laquelle son prof venait de lui répondre, Lisa crut qu’elle l’avait offensé, et regretta aussitôt d’avoir osé lui poser une question aussi indiscrète. Elle ne prononça plus un mot et se contenta de déballer ses affaires en silence. Quelle idiote ! Voilà qu’à cause d’elle, Mr Bates était encore plus contrarié… Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

La salle de cours ne tarda pas à se remplir, et Lisa vit s’asseoir à côté d’elle son éternel rival, Arthur McFadden. Il portait ce jour-là le sweat à capuche jaune de l’université de Berkeley où il avait été reçu, ce qui attira sur lui les regards à la fois curieux et admiratifs de ses camarades de classe. Pour autant, l’élève dont l’arrivée se fit le plus remarquer fut sans conteste Bryce Walker. Lisa n’en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu’elle vit Mr Bates saluer le sportif d’un bref hochement de tête et le laisser entrer comme si de rien n’était. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte – c’était d’ailleurs totalement contraire à ses principes –, mais Lisa se serait au moins attendue à un froncement de sourcils de sa part. Etait-elle la seule à qui Mr Bates avait réservé un accueil aussi froid ?  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si Mr Bates faisait semblant d’ignorer les accusations portées contre Bryce, il ne put toutefois fermer les yeux sur le nouveau coup dur qui frappa les Liberty Tigers. Le mardi matin, les athlètes du lycée eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir leur terrain de baseball vandalisé : des messages haineux avaient été tagués sur les panneaux qui recouvraient les barrières, le symbole anarchiste du A entouré d’un cercle avait été dessiné à la peinture noire sur le monticule de terre qui servait aux lancers, et le mot « VIOLEURS » avait été écrit en lettres de feu dans l’herbe désormais calcinée de la pelouse.

« Avec tout ce scandale autour des Liberty Tigers, je doute que leur saison de baseball soit maintenue, déclara Astrid à l’heure de midi, alors qu’elle et ses amis savouraient leur déjeuner sur leur table de pique-nique habituelle, en profitant du soleil de cette première journée de printemps.

- Tant mieux ! lança Joey. Au moins, ça nous fera des vacances !

- Tu crois ça, toi ? s’exclama Kevin d’un air dubitatif. Il paraît que c’est Bryce qui ira témoigner à la barre, demain matin… Je parie qu’il va encore faire parler de lui pendant un bon moment…

- Tu penses qu’il va tout avouer ? demanda naïvement Joey.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Kevin. Avec tout leur pognon, les parents de Bryce ont sûrement un avocat capable de sortir leur fils de n’importe quelle situation compromettante… Sans compter qu’ils peuvent aussi soudoyer le jury ! Franchement, je ne serais pas surpris si Bryce ressortait blanc comme neige de cette affaire. »

Hélas, les prédictions de Kevin se révélèrent exactes, ainsi que Lisa put le découvrir le lendemain midi en lisant le blog du comté d’Evergreen. Le dernier article consacré au procès montrait une photo de Bryce Walker en costard-cravate, affublé de lunettes rondes à monture épaisse qui ressemblaient en tout point à celles de Mr Bates. Sans doute son avocat lui avait-il conseillé de les porter pour avoir l’air plus sérieux...

«  _Quel hypocrite !_  » songea Lisa. «  _S’il croit pouvoir s’en tirer en essayant de s’habiller comme Mr Bates !_  »

Bryce semblait pourtant avoir réussi à mettre le jury dans sa poche, expliquant devant la cour comment Hannah et lui avaient eu des relations sexuelles occasionnelles, et comment la jeune fille l’avait faussement accusé de viol dès qu’il avait souhaité y mettre un terme. Non content de salir encore un peu plus la réputation de fille facile qui collait déjà à la peau d’Hannah, il la traitait désormais de menteuse, assurant avec conviction que tout ce qu’elle avait été raconter à Mr Porter n’était qu’un tissu de mensonges.

« Honnêtement, je n’arrive même plus à savoir qui dit la vérité, confia Joey pendant le déjeuner, en trempant pensivement une frite dans son bol de ketchup.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t’es laissé embobiner par Bryce et ses lunettes ridicules ! s’offusqua Astrid. En plus, elles ne lui allaient pas du tout !

- Quelle idée de porter des lunettes quand on n’a absolument aucun problème de vue ! commenta Kevin.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Bryce a fait un faux témoignage ? insista Joey. Il a pourtant juré devant Dieu de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !

- Bah ! fit Astrid avec dédain. Ce type n’a aucune parole. Ce n’est pas le fait de violer un serment qui l’empêchera de bien dormir la nuit. Ni même le fait de violer une de ses camarades de lycée...

- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on puisse traiter une fille de cette façon…, s’indigna Joey. Si j’avais une copine, jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu aies une copine » lança Astrid d'un air moqueur.

Joey fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendue et reprit d’un ton dépité :

« Pourquoi ce sont des gars comme Bryce qui se tapent les plus belles filles du lycée ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Chloé Rice peut lui trouver… 

- En parlant de Chloé, il paraît qu’elle a quitté la salle d’audience avant la fin de la séance ! s’exclama Astrid. Vous croyez qu’elle a fini par tourner le dos à Bryce ? »

Mais avant que ses amis ne trouvent quelque chose à lui répondre, Alison Woods débarqua à leur table de pique-nique en s’écriant d'une voix surexcitée :

« Eh, vous quatre, venez vite ! Il y a une baston générale dans le couloir principal du lycée !

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa, qui s’apprêtait à croquer à pleines dents dans son bagel saumon-avocat.

- Mr Porter et le coach Rick sont en train de se taper sur la figure !

- Oh mon Dieu, il faut absolument qu’on aille voir ça ! » se récria Astrid en se levant aussitôt de table.

Lisa termina son bagel en vitesse et se précipita à la suite de ses camarades en courant à travers la cour jusqu’à l’entrée du bâtiment principal. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à rappliquer en trombe pour voir ce qui se passait. Une masse compacte d’élèves s’agglutinait déjà derrière la porte d’entrée, et Lisa et ses amis durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à se rapprocher du lieu de la bagarre. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils virent alors une vingtaine de lycéens en train de se cogner dessus et de se bousculer devant les casiers. Certains profs essayaient de s’interposer, mais Mr Porter et Mr Wlodimierz préféraient visiblement profiter de ce tumulte pour régler leurs propres comptes.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? lança Astrid en voyant Alex Standall lever sa canne pour taper sur Montgomery de la Cruz.

- Ça va être pratique, pour aller chercher nos affaires dans nos casiers… » commenta Lisa.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c’était l'intervention des profs au milieu de tout ce grabuge. Et si jamais Mr Bates se trouvait lui aussi dans la mêlée ? Et si jamais il finissait par se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez ou dans l’estomac ? Non seulement il ne pourrait plus assurer son cours de l’après-midi, mais il risquerait même d’être en arrêt jusqu’à la fin de la semaine… Ce qui signifiait que Lisa ne pourrait pas le revoir avant douze jours, étant donné que les vacances de printemps commençaient dès vendredi soir et que les cours ne reprenaient que le 2 avril…

Désemparée, la jeune fille chercha des yeux son prof de maths au milieu de la cohue, mais le désordre était si grand qu’elle ne parvint à le trouver nulle part. Peut-être avait-il finalement jugé plus raisonnable de rester à l’écart pour ne pas abîmer son costume ? C’était un choix qui pouvait certes paraître un peu lâche de sa part, mais que Lisa approuvait complètement. Elle préférait de loin retrouver Mr Bates sain et sauf dans une heure, plutôt que de le voir risquer sa vie dans cette rixe incontrôlable.

Par chance, le combat tourna court au moment où l’alarme incendie retentit. Déclenchée intentionnellement ou par inadvertance, elle eut en tout cas l’effet désiré, puisque tous les élèves bagarreurs se dispersèrent dans les couloirs adjacents pour prendre la fuite.

« Encore un exercice incendie ? s’étonna Joey, qui n’avait manifestement pas fait le lien entre la rixe qu’il avait eue sous les yeux et le son de la sirène qui lui perçait maintenant les tympans. J’ai l’impression que le dernier remonte à il y a seulement quinze jours !

- Un peu plus, corrigea Lisa, qui se souvenait particulièrement bien de la dernière fois qu’elle avait entendu cette sonnerie, et pour cause : c’étaient elle et Cyrus qui en avaient été à l’origine !

- Ah oui, c’est vrai, c’était le jour de la Saint Valentin…, se rappela Joey. Pratiquement à la même heure qu’aujourd’hui… Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils choisissent toujours la pause déjeuner pour faire ce type d’exercices ? »

Ce à quoi Lisa s’efforça de répondre d’un air parfaitement innocent :

« Je n’en ai absolument aucune idée… »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Sans surprise, le cours d’anglais que Lisa devait avoir avec Mr Porter fut annulé. D’après les rumeurs, l’enseignant avait été bien amoché par le coach Rick, ce qui lui avait valu un aller direct pour l’infirmerie. D’autres élèves affirmaient au contraire qu’il n’avait pas eu une seule égratignure, mais que lui et Mr Wlodimierz avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du principal pour s’expliquer sur le motif de leur altercation. Dans tous les cas, l’absence de Mr Porter offrait à Lisa trois quarts d’heure de libres avant son cours de maths avec Mr Bates… Trois quarts d’heure à tuer avant de pouvoir retrouver l’homme qu’elle aimait… Et si elle en profitait pour aller écouter à la porte de sa classe et savoir s’il était présent ou non cet après-midi ?

Le couloir qui menait à la salle de Mr Bates était désert. La porte de sa classe était fermée, mais le silence qui régnait dans le corridor permit à Lisa de distinguer des voix provenant de l’intérieur, et elle reconnut bientôt celle de son prof de maths.

« D’où par conséquent, s’exclama celui-ci, la probabilité de l’événement contraire de A n’est autre que un moins la probabilité de A. »

Charmée par le son si envoûtant de la voix de l’enseignant, Lisa ne put résister à la tentation de coller son oreille contre la porte de sa salle, et continua de l’écouter avec plaisir donner sa leçon.

« Qui peut me dire maintenant ce que vaut la probabilité de l’événement A ou B, si A et B sont des événements incompatibles ? »

«  _La probabilité de A plus la probabilité de B_  » répondit intérieurement Lisa, à qui ce cours de première rappelait d’agréables souvenirs.

Le claquement d’une paire de chaussures à talons hauts se fit soudain entendre à l’autre bout du couloir. Affolée, Lisa s’écarta subitement de la porte de Mr Bates et se tourna avec effroi vers l’origine de ce bruit. Elle ne tarda pas à voir rappliquer Mrs Kahn, la secrétaire du lycée, suivie d’un homme en costume gris et au teint basané. Par miracle, les deux adultes ne firent même pas attention à elle et entrèrent sans frapper dans l’une des salles situées tout au fond du corridor.

Le cœur battant, Lisa s’adossa contre le mur qui la séparait de la classe de Mr Bates et tenta de reprendre son calme. Elle l’avait échappé belle ! Un peu plus et Mrs Kahn allait lui demander ce qu’elle faisait là, collée contre la porte de sa salle de maths ! Heureusement pour elle que la secrétaire portait des escarpins et qu’elle avait pu l’entendre arriver de loin... Encore sous le choc, la jeune fille se laissa glisser doucement contre le mur, avant de s’asseoir par terre en repliant ses jambes et en les entourant de ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte par laquelle Mrs Kahn et son acolyte avaient disparu s’ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois, Lisa vit les deux adultes sortir en compagnie de Bryce Walker. Quelle bêtise celui-ci avait-il encore faite ? Pourquoi la secrétaire venait-elle le chercher en plein cours ? S’agissait-il d’une arrestation ? Non, s’il avait été question de l’appréhender, la police s’en serait chargée elle-même, et Bryce aurait quitté la classe avec les menottes aux poignets...

Le garçon fut le seul à remarquer la présence de Lisa à l’autre extrémité du couloir. Surpris de la trouver là, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, accompagné d’un léger froncement de sourcils. La pommette de sa joue gauche était méchamment éraflée, preuve qu’il avait lui aussi participé à la bagarre de tout à l’heure devant les casiers. Lisa essaya de se faire toute petite. Bryce finit par détourner la tête et suivit Mrs Kahn et l’inconnu en costume,  avant de disparaître avec eux à l’angle du corridor. Lisa poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Le claquement des talons de Mrs Kahn s’estompa peu à peu, et Lisa réussit à nouveau à distinguer la voix de Mr Bates à travers la porte de sa classe. Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir y entrer et assister à son cours ! Hélas, elle allait devoir faire preuve d’encore un peu de patience pour avoir droit à ce privilège : sa leçon avec lui ne commençait que dans une demi-heure…

Contre toute attente, la porte de la salle dont Bryce venait de sortir s’ouvrit pour la troisième fois, et Lisa sursauta violemment sous l’effet de la surprise. Alarmée, elle tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir, et aperçut alors Clay Jensen, Tony Padilla et Justin Foley s’échapper de leur cours. Les trois garçons avaient l’air si pressés qu’ils ne jetèrent même pas un regard vers Lisa, et s’éloignèrent d’un pas rapide dans la même direction que Bryce Walker.

«  _Décidément, moi qui pensais être tranquille…_  » se dit la jeune fille. «  _Ils ont tous décidé de faire le mur ou quoi ?_  »

Et dire que pendant que certains séchaient les cours, Lisa, elle, cherchait au contraire à en suivre encore plus ! Qui d’autre allait encore sortir de cette salle ? Allait-elle finir par se vider entièrement ? Et qui donc était le prof qui permettait à ses élèves de quitter sa classe quand bon leur semblait ?

Lisa ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Au bout d’un quart d’heure, elle vit un cinquième élève s’éclipser de la salle en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il portait un blouson et un pantalon noirs, une paire de rangers et un t-shirt des Dead Kennedys.

« Cyrus ? » s’exclama-t-elle à mi-voix sous le coup de l’étonnement.

Le garçon sursauta à l’appel de son nom et se retourna aussitôt pour voir qui d’autre que lui se trouvait dans le couloir.

« Lisa ? s’exclama-t-il à son tour. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi, alors ? répliqua la jeune fille. Tu n’es pas censé être en cours ? »

Cyrus esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Justement, répondit-il en rejoignant tranquillement son amie qui venait de se remettre debout. Je ne sors pas d’un cours, mais d’une heure de retenue avec le coach Patrick. Tous ceux qui ont participé à la baston de tout à l’heure se sont fait coller par le proviseur. Heureusement que le coach Patrick est plutôt du genre somnolent… J’ai profité du moment où il s’est mis à ronfler pour m’échapper. 

- Ça explique pourquoi j’ai vu Clay, Tony et Justin s’éclipser de la salle, eux aussi…

- Non, Clay et ses potes sont sortis quand le coach était encore éveillé, précisa Cyrus. Ils ont juste réussi à le persuader de les laisser partir pour qu’ils puissent se rendre de toute urgence au tribunal : apparemment, Chloé Rice va témoigner dans une demi-heure en faveur des Baker.

- Tu veux dire contre Bryce ? s’étonna Lisa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Cyrus en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu’elle a fini par réaliser que son copain était vraiment un violeur ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi la secrétaire du lycée est venue le chercher tout à l’heure… Son avocat a certainement tenu à ce qu’il vienne entendre le témoignage de sa petite amie… Tu vas aller l’écouter, toi aussi ?

- Non, j’ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon après-midi au tribunal ! lança Cyrus d’un air désinvolte. Je vais certainement traîner en ville et aller faire un tour au magasin de surplus militaire. Tu veux venir ?

- Je ne peux pas, j’ai cours de maths à deux heures, dit Lisa en montrant du pouce la porte à côté de laquelle elle se tenait.

- Je vois, fit Cyrus avec un sourire entendu. Et tu viens attendre à côté de la salle de Mr Bates avec une heure d’avance pour être sûre d’avoir le premier rang ? Tu es une vraie groupie, ma parole !

- Disons que ça me permet d’avoir un petit avant-goût de son cours, commenta Lisa en souriant elle aussi.

- Ça n’explique pas pourquoi tu n’es pas en classe à cette heure…

- Mr Porter est absent cet après-midi. Je pense que c’est à cause de la bagarre de tout à l’heure.

- C’est vrai, je l’ai vu se battre au milieu de la mêlée... Il paraît que le coach Rick l’a envoyé au tapis !

- Je crois plutôt qu’ils sont tous les deux en train de se faire passer un savon par le principal…

- Je me demande si Mr Porter ne va pas finir par être viré… Après son témoignage au tribunal contre le lycée et son altercation avec le prof de sport…

- Bah, tant que Mr Bates garde son poste, c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le jeudi 22 mars marqua le dernier jour du procès des parents d’Hannah Baker contre le lycée Liberty. Le témoin appelé à comparaître au tribunal ce matin-là n’était autre que Justin Foley, qui, d’après les cassettes qu'Hannah avait enregistrées, avait assisté impuissant au viol de Jessica Davis par Bryce Walker. Allait-il trouver le courage de révéler à la cour le crime dont il avait été le témoin pour prouver que Bryce était bien un violeur, quitte à se faire lui-même inculper pour non-assistance à personne en danger ? Allait-il au contraire garder le silence sur cette histoire pour protéger son meilleur ami ?

C’était manifestement cette seconde option que Chloé Rice avait choisie, lors de sa comparution de la veille au tribunal. Elle qui était censée témoigner contre Bryce, elle avait finalement affirmé avoir consenti à coucher avec lui le soir où il l’avait emmenée au Clubhouse – un cabanon situé dans les bois, derrière le terrain de baseball, où les athlètes du lycée invitaient les filles à venir s’amuser. Malgré la photo compromettante prise durant leur rapport sexuel et sur laquelle Chloé apparaissait clairement inconsciente, elle avait déclaré se souvenir exactement de ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là. La présence de Bryce lors de la séance l’avait sans doute intimidée au point de lui faire perdre contenance.

Qu’en serait-il de Justin ? Allait-il faire pencher la balance de la justice en faveur des Baker ou du lycée Liberty ? Quelle serait la décision finale du jury ? En attendant le verdict, qui devait être rendu public en fin d’après-midi, les élèves s’animaient autour de l’autre sujet brûlant de la matinée : la publication par Tyler sur sa page Facebook de photos de lui et Cyrus en train de saccager le terrain de baseball du lycée.

Lisa, qui était l’une des rares élèves de Liberty High à ne pas avoir de compte Facebook, fut encore une fois la dernière à apprendre la nouvelle. Certes, elle s’était bien doutée que Cyrus n’avait pas été étranger aux dégâts causés sur le nouveau de terrain de jeu des Liberty Tigers – le symbole anarchiste tagué sur le monticule du lanceur portait clairement sa marque. Jamais elle n’aurait pourtant imaginé Tyler prendre part à cet acte de malveillance – encore moins publier les preuves de sa complicité avec Cyrus sur son mur Facebook…

« Ce misérable crétin ! fulmina Cyrus lorsque Lisa le retrouva devant son casier à la pause de midi. A cause de lui, le proviseur a convoqué mon père pour cet après-midi. A tous les coups, je vais me faire renvoyer du bahut !

- Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de mettre en ligne ces photos ? s’exclama Lisa, atterrée à l’idée que c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’elle voyait Cyrus au lycée. Il aurait au moins pu te prévenir !

- Je suppose qu’il voulait se vanter… Montrer à tous de quoi il était capable…, bougonna Cyrus en rangeant ses bouquins de cours dans son casier, dont l’intérieur était recouvert de stickers de groupes de punk rock. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête… Une chose est sûre : il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Ce type est un véritable psychopathe. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai s’approcher de ma sœur.

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa. Il a fait du mal à Mackenzie ?

- Ils sont sortis ensemble au ciné, dimanche dernier. Tyler l’a larguée au beau milieu de la séance, sans donner d’explication. Quand ils se sont retrouvés mardi soir au concert de Los Huaycos, j’ai entendu Tyler crier sur ma sœur pour lui dire de la fermer et la traiter de chiante.

- Tyler ? répéta Lisa, abasourdie. Tyler a insulté ta sœur ? Mais je croyais que tu étais devenu son nouveau meilleur ami…

- C’est fini, déclara sèchement Cyrus en refermant la porte de son casier d’un geste brusque qui fit sursauter sa camarade. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Tu ferais mieux de t’en méfier, toi aussi. Ce gars n’est pas net du tout.

- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

Cyrus regarda autour de lui d’un air embarrassé, puis se pencha vers Lisa pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

« Tyler planque des armes à feu dans sa chambre. Imagine ce qu’il pourrait faire avec, si jamais il décidait de régler ses comptes au lycée… »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Cyrus lui jeta un dernier regard explicite, avant de s’éloigner d’elle en disparaissant au milieu de la foule d’élèves qui circulaient dans le couloir principal. Si Tyler Down décidait de régler ses comptes au lycée, il ferait bel et bien un carnage...  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Cyrus ne fut pas le seul à se faire renvoyer du lycée ce jour-là. Comme il l’avait lui-même pressenti, Mr Porter fut démis de ses fonctions par le principal Bolan et prié de quitter l’établissement sans préavis. Plus jamais Lisa ne reverrait son prof d’anglais au lycée. Si elle avait certes été loin de l’apprécier autant qu’elle appréciait Mr Bates, elle lui était tout de même reconnaissante de l’avoir encouragée à candidater au MIT en lui écrivant une lettre de recommandation. Si seulement elle avait au moins pu lui dire au revoir...

Heureusement pour elle, elle n’eut pas à dire adieu à Cyrus, puisqu’elle pouvait continuer de le voir chez lui lors des cours de soutien qu’elle donnait à Mackenzie. Ce jeudi soir, elle retrouva la petite famille au complet autour du dîner qu’avait préparé Michael et qui consistait en un jambalaya aux crevettes et au chorizo.

« Papa adore cuisiner quand il est contrarié, expliqua Cyrus en décapsulant une bouteille de Budweiser. Ça lui permet de se détendre un peu et de penser à autre chose.

- C’est vrai que cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante, confirma Michael. D’abord l’entretien avec le proviseur… Ensuite l’acquittement du lycée dans le procès des Baker… »

Le verdict était tombé à six heures et n’avait pas manqué de faire la une des journaux télévisés. Ce fut chez Cyrus et Mackenzie que Lisa apprit la terrible nouvelle : contre toute attente, le jury avait déclaré le lycée Liberty non responsable de la mort d’Hannah Baker. Une décision consternante, que la mère d’Hannah avait commentée par ces mots pleins d’amertume adressés aux journalistes : « Ma fille n'était pas la victime idéale, ça n'existe pas. On veut rejeter la faute sur les parents, mais nous n'avons pas permis qu'elle soit harcelée, nous ne l’avons pas refoulée quand elle nous a demandé de l’aide, et nous ne l’avons pas renvoyée en cours avec son violeur ». La seule consolation dans cette issue dramatique fut l’arrestation de Bryce Walker et de Justin Foley pour viol et complicité de viol, filmée en direct sur les marches du palais de justice pendant l’interview de l’avocat des Baker.

« Au moins, Bryce a eu ce qu’il méritait, commenta Mackenzie. Il n’est pas prêt de remettre les pieds au lycée !

- Sauf s’il se fait lui aussi acquitter lors de son procès, rétorqua Cyrus d’un air pessimiste.

- Avec les charges retenues contre lui, je ne crois pas qu’il puisse s’en tirer aussi facilement, déclara Michael.

- Heureusement que Jessica a trouvé le courage de porter plainte, reprit Mackenzie. Sans elle, Bryce aurait continué à se pavaner dans les couloirs du lycée comme si de rien n’était.

- Tu dois être soulagée de savoir que tu n’auras plus à le croiser en cours de maths tous les jours, dit Cyrus en se tournant vers Lisa.

- Et comment ! lança celle-ci. Rien que le fait de sentir sa présence dans la classe me donnait la nausée…

- Pour moi aussi, c’est un grand soulagement de savoir que je n’aurai plus à endurer les cours de développement de soi de Mr Porter ! s’exclama Cyrus en riant.

- Mr Porter s’est peut-être fait virer, mais je doute qu’il ne soit pas remplacé d’ici peu, fit remarquer Mackenzie.

- Et alors ? lança Cyrus. Etant donné que je n’ai plus le droit de retourner en cours pendant dix jours, c’est toujours ça de gagné ! »

C’était en effet la punition dont avait écopé Cyrus en allant avouer au principal sa participation au saccage du terrain de baseball. Tyler, lui, s’était montré un peu moins coopératif avec Mr Bolan, et s'était ainsi vu placé pour une durée d’un mois dans un programme éducatif spécial pour jeunes délinquants.

« Avec les vacances de Pâques qui commencent demain soir, ça veut dire qu’on ne te reverra pas au lycée avant combien de temps ? demanda Lisa en jetant un regard préoccupé à Cyrus.

- En théorie, pas avant le 13 avril, répondit celui-ci. En pratique… Ce n’est pas parce que je suis exclu de cours que je n’ai pas le droit de venir me balader au lycée ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Comme à l'accoutumée, les vacances de Lisa furent placées sous le signe de la mélancolie. Même le temps splendide de ce début de printemps ne parvenait pas à compenser son chagrin. Mr Bates lui manquait et elle voulait le revoir. Voilà à quoi se résumait son état d’esprit quotidien. Tous les jours, elle profitait de ce que sa mère fût au boulot pour jouer de la guitare tout en s'enivrant. Boire en cachette était désormais devenue une habitude, et elle tâchait de varier les boissons pour ne pas risquer de trop faire baisser le niveau d’une même bouteille – ce que sa mère ne manquerait pas de remarquer. Certes, elle n’abusait pas de l’alcool jusqu’à rouler sous la table, mais elle se contentait de petites gorgées qui suffisaient à l'inspirer dans sa musique et lui faisaient composer des morceaux tous plus tristes les uns que les autres. Son style s’était définitivement éloigné du punk rock de ses débuts et tirait désormais sa source des mélodies gothiques de groupes comme Nightwish ou Within Temptation.

Deux fois au cours de ses vacances, Lisa se rendit à Evergreen pour faire du shopping et profita de se trouver en ville pour flâner devant Liberty High. Même si les portes de l’établissement étaient fermées, elle gardait le vain espoir d’y croiser Mr Bates, comme si l’enseignant pouvait lui aussi avoir l’idée saugrenue de se balader sur son lieu de travail pendant ses congés. Hélas, elle était bien la seule à errer comme une âme en peine autour du bâtiment désert… Même en allant s’asseoir à l’arrêt de bus du lycée et en observant les voitures qui passaient devant elle, Lisa n’eut pas le bonheur d’apercevoir la Mini Cooper de son prof de maths. Sans doute aurait-elle eu plus de chances de le rencontrer en allant se balader à Mill Spring et en traînant devant sa maison, mais une telle excursion lui semblait bien trop audacieuse pour ne pas finir par s’apparenter à du harcèlement.

Lisa dut ainsi se résoudre à prendre son mal en patience, et son attente fut finalement récompensée le lundi 2 avril, lorsqu’elle retrouva Mr Bates dans le couloir principal du lycée, en train d’épingler un poster sur le panneau d’affichage. Il n’était que huit heures et demi du matin, et le fait de tomber sur lui aussi tôt dans la journée lui causa une si agréable surprise, qu’elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Elle tâcha cependant de ne rien laisser transparaître de son émotion, car elle marchait en compagnie d’Astrid jusqu’aux casiers et ne tenait pas à éveiller les soupçons de son amie. Celle-ci, bien sûr, n’avait même pas remarqué la présence de Mr Bates dans le couloir, tant elle était occupée à raconter à Lisa tout ce qu’elle avait fait durant ses vacances.

« Mes grands-parents m’ont encore offert trois tonnes de chocolats pour Pâques… J’ai beau leur dire chaque année que j’essaye de faire un régime, ils ne m’écoutent jamais ! »

Lisa aussi avait cessé d’écouter sa camarade. Toute son attention était portée sur Mr Bates, qu’elle ne parvenait plus à quitter des yeux malgré le monde qui circulait dans le couloir. Il était pile sur son chemin pour se rendre aux casiers, et plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer un joyeux : « Bonjour Mr Bates ! », et l’enseignant se retourna aussitôt pour voir qui était l’élève qui venait de le saluer.

« Bonjour Lisa, répondit-il avec un aimable sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va très bien, et vous ? 

- Comme un lundi ! »

La jeune fille jeta un œil à l’affiche que son prof finissait d’accrocher et s’aperçut alors qu’il s’agissait d’une annonce pour une conférence prévue le 20 avril au lycée Liberty, intitulée « Les mathématiques de l’origami », et présentée par Erik Demaine, artiste, mathématicien et professeur d’informatique à l’université du MIT.

« Waouh ! s’exclama Lisa en s’arrêtant subitement devant le poster. Ça a l’air super ! Tu voudras y aller ? demanda-t-elle à Astrid.

- Hein ? Où ça ? fit la blonde qui se mit à tourner la tête comme une girouette, faisant cliqueter ses boucles d’oreilles en forme d’œufs de Pâques.

- A la conférence sur les mathématiques de l’origami ! dit Lisa en pointant du doigt l’affiche de Mr Bates. Ça devrait t’intéresser, toi qui es une artiste !

- Une artiste allergique aux maths, je te rappelle…

- Ça tombe bien ! lança Mr Bates. Je suis sûr que cette conférence sera l’occasion idéale pour te réconcilier avec les mathématiques !

- C’est vous qui l’organisez ? s’enquit Lisa.

- Oui, j’ai réussi à convaincre Mr Bolan de l’utilité d’une telle conférence pour les élèves. Lui qui a plutôt tendance à privilégier les événements sportifs, il a finalement donné son accord, et je me suis fait un plaisir de contacter Erik Demaine pour l’inviter au lycée. Tu verras, c’est un excellent professeur, et sa conférence te donnera un petit aperçu des cours que tu pourras suivre au MIT.

- Génial ! Dans ce cas, je serai au rendez-vous ! Astrid, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non merci, répondit la blonde d’un ton sans appel. Je préfère largement aller au bal qui aura lieu le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt le poster pour la soirée « Spring Fling » prévue le soir du 21 avril.

- Encore un bal ? se récria Lisa, qui avait l’impression que la dernière soirée organisée par le lycée remontait à la veille.

- De quoi tu te plains ? lança Astrid. Tu n’es même pas venue au bal de Noël dernier ! »

«  _Et pour cause..._  » répondit Lisa intérieurement. «  _Mr Bates n’y était pas !_  »

Comme elle savait que son prof n’était pas non plus un grand amateur de ce genre de soirées, elle prit la liberté de répliquer :

« De toute façon, les bals du lycée se ressemblent tous ! On y entend toujours la même musique, on y croise toujours les mêmes personnes… Franchement, je ne rate rien en restant chez moi !

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères rester enfermée dans ta chambre à faire tes devoirs ! se moqua Astrid, qui ne se gênait pas pour charrier son amie devant son prof de maths.

- Eh bien si, justement ! rétorqua Lisa, avant d’ajouter avec un grand sourire destiné à Mr Bates : Surtout s’il s’agit de mes devoirs de maths ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Pour une fille qui n’hésitait pas à clamer haut et fort son goût pour les devoirs de maths, Lisa fut servie. Même les deux heures qu’elle passa à la bibliothèque puis au café Monet’s ne lui suffirent pas à terminer les six exercices de probabilité que Mr Bates avait donné à sa classe pour le lendemain. Il lui en restait encore deux à résoudre lorsqu’elle prit le bus de cinq heures pour rentrer chez elle. A son arrivée à la maison, son premier réflexe fut de monter directement dans sa chambre pour se remettre au travail. Hélas, à peine eut-elle le temps de s’installer à son bureau et de déballer ses affaires, que trois coups secs résonnèrent contre sa porte. Lisa fit un bond sur sa chaise avant de se retourner subitement.

« Maman ? s’écria-t-elle en découvrant avec surprise que sa mère se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre. Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais au boulot !

- J’ai posé mon après-midi, déclara froidement Amanda. J’avais droit à une demi-journée de congé, ce mois-ci.

- Ah, euh… Cool..., commenta Lisa, un brin décontenancée par le ton peu cordial de sa mère.

- Tu peux descendre avec moi dans le salon ? J’aurais quelque chose à te montrer…

- Euh… Ça ne peut pas attendre l’heure du dîner ? J’ai des tonnes de devoirs à faire pour demain…

- Tu les feras plus tard, répliqua Amanda d’une voix sans appel. Je t’attends en bas. »

Lisa se leva en bougonnant et suivit sa mère dans les escaliers. Lorsqu’elle entra derrière elle dans la salle à manger, elle remarqua alors que trois bouteilles d’alcool trônaient au milieu de la table. Tequila, gin, vodka. Lisa déglutit en reconnaissant les trois bases à cocktails dont elle s’était servie en cachette pendant les vacances. Elle comprit tout de suite qu’elle allait passer un sale quart d’heure.

« Tu peux m’expliquer ça ? » questionna Amanda en pointant un doigt menaçant vers les bouteilles à moitié vides.

Pétrifiée de honte, Lisa entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle ne put que fixer d’un regard hébété la preuve accablante de sa culpabilité.

« Je n’aime pas beaucoup ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas à la maison, reprit Amanda d’une voix courroucée. A quoi ça rime, Lisa ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Je… Euh…

- Tu avais envie de te saouler la gueule, c’est ça ? Tu voulais faire comme tes nouveaux amis du lycée ? Comme ce petit voyou de Cyrus qui a fini par se faire renvoyer ?

- Ça n’a rien à voir avec Cyrus, voyons !

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua alors Lisa en adressant un regard de défi à sa mère.

- Ne me dis pas que c’est encore à cause de ton prof de maths ! s’exclama Amanda d’un air excédé. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin que tu perds ton temps avec lui ? »

Perdre son temps ! Ça, c’était la meilleure ! Si Lisa avait bien horreur d’une chose, c’était de perdre son temps, mais jamais elle n’avait considéré son amour pour Mr Bates comme un tel gâchis. Décidément, sa mère avait le don de la mettre en rogne.

« Franchement, Lisa, je ne comprends pas ! Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais : tu as été admise au MIT, tu as obtenu une bourse d’études… Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus, bon sang ?

- Lui ! s’écria soudain la jeune fille. Tout ce qu’il me faut, c’est lui ! »

Sa colère était si grande qu’elle ne se souciait même plus de ce que sa mère pouvait penser en l’entendant clamer haut et fort son amour pour Mr Bates. Elle qui avait toujours éprouvé une certaine gêne à l’idée de lui dévoiler toute l’étendue de sa passion pour son prof – après tout, il s’agissait de sentiments purement intimes, qui trahissaient clairement la nature de ses penchants sexuels –, elle en était arrivée à un tel degré d’énervement que plus rien ne semblait capable de la retenir.

« Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, ma pauvre ! s’indigna Amanda. Si maintenant tu te mets à boire en cachette pour noyer ton chagrin, il est grand temps que tu te ressaisisses, car je n’ai pas envie d’avoir une soûlarde à la maison ! J’ai déjà suffisamment donné avec ton père ! »

A ces mots, Lisa sentit son cœur se glacer. C’était la première fois depuis des années qu’elle entendait sa mère évoquer l’ivrognerie de son père. Ce sujet, qui était toujours resté tabou entre elles, refaisait soudain surface et ramenait avec lui de sombres souvenirs… Celui du soir où elle avait vu son père ivre s’emporter à table contre sa mère et la menacer de la mettre à la porte. Une parole de trop avait suffi pour qu’il mette sa menace à exécution : saisissant Amanda par le bras, il l’avait traînée jusque dans l’entrée, avant d’ouvrir la porte en grand et de la jeter en bas des marches du perron en criant : « Ici, c’est chez moi ! ».  Un souvenir embué par les larmes que Lisa avait versées lorsqu’elle avait assisté impuissante à cette scène, qu’elle essayait désormais de chasser de son esprit. Un souvenir douloureux, qu’elle tâchait de garder enfoui au plus profond d’elle-même...

« Crois-moi, Lisa, tu vas mal finir si tu continues comme ça, renchérit Amanda. Il faut que tu te soignes... Il faut que tu ailles voir un psy !

- Un psy ? » répéta Lisa, scandalisée.

C’était le comble ! Jamais de sa vie elle n’avait eu besoin de mettre les pieds chez un psy et ce n’était pas aujourd'hui qu’elle allait pousser la porte d’un tel charlatan. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir comment gérer ses problèmes toute seule ! Ce n’était pas un inconnu qui allait lui apprendre ce qu’elle avait de mieux à faire vis-à-vis de son prof. Comment d’ailleurs pourrait-il comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui ?

« Tu vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chez toi ! » s’exclama Amanda en guise d’explication.

Cette fois, c’en était trop ! Sa mère venait clairement de la traiter de malade mentale et Lisa ne tenait pas à se laisser insulter plus longtemps. Tournant les talons, elle quitta la salle à manger  d’un pas furieux, puis monta rageusement les escaliers en criant une dernière fois à sa mère : « C’est ça, tu as raison ! Je suis complètement folle ! », avant d’ajouter à part elle : «  _Folle de Mr Bates !_  ».

 


	15. La conférence

**Chapitre 15  
** _La conférence_

Le lendemain, Lisa ne décolérait toujours pas contre sa mère. Entendre celle-ci lui faire une leçon de morale et lui dire qu’elle finirait alcoolique comme son père lui avait fait l’effet d’une claque en pleine figure, mais ce qui l’avait le plus blessée dans son amour-propre restait sans doute son conseil d’aller chez un psy. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention à sa consommation d’alcool pendant les vacances, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…

Heureusement pour elle, Lisa avait retrouvé au lycée une oreille attentive à qui confier ses tracas. Son ami Cyrus avait en effet décidé de reparaître malgré son renvoi temporaire de l’établissement. Certes, il se gardait bien de retourner en cours ou même de franchir le seuil de la bibliothèque, mais il ne se gênait pas pour flâner dans les couloirs comme si de rien n’était. Cet après-midi-là, il avait donné rendez-vous à Lisa à trois heures, dans un endroit où il était sûr qu’ils ne seraient pas dérangés et où la jeune fille n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds : le toit du lycée.

Lisa ignorait comment Cyrus avait réussi à se procurer le double de la clé qui permettait d’accéder à l’escalier en colimaçon conduisant au toit du bâtiment principal, mais connaissant le genre de bêtises dont son ami était capable, plus rien chez lui ne la surprenait. Cyrus avait toujours aimé braver les interdits, et ce n’était pas son exclusion du lycée qui allait l’arrêter.

Le toit du bahut offrait une vue imprenable sur la cour et la piste d’athlétisme. Lisa se sentait comme privilégiée de pouvoir observer à leur insu les allées et venues des élèves et l’entraînement des sportifs. Qui donc se serait douté qu’elle et Cyrus étaient perchés là-haut, assis sur le rebord de la coupole de verre et d’acier qui laissait la lumière du jour éclairer l’une des cages d’escalier ? Au-dessus de leur tête, au milieu du ciel bleu azur, défilaient lentement de petits nuages blancs et cotonneux. L’air était chaud et donnait déjà la sensation d’être en été. Le soleil tapait si fort que Lisa regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre de la crème solaire... Hélas, la crainte d’attraper un coup de soleil était loin d’être sa préoccupation première.

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle m’ait conseillé d’aller voir un psy ! s’exclama la jeune fille, qui ne cessait de repenser aux paroles blessantes de sa mère.

\- Tu sais, il n’y a rien de honteux à aller voir un psy, lui fit remarquer Cyrus. Moi-même, j’en vois un régulièrement, depuis le divorce de mes parents. Mackenzie aussi. C’est toujours utile de pouvoir confier ses problèmes à quelqu’un capable de t’écouter sérieusement et de te donner des conseils…

- Peut-être, mais tu crois vraiment qu’un psy est le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens ? demanda Lisa d’un air sceptique. Pour moi, la seule personne capable d’une telle chose, c’est toi-même…

- C’est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es aussi capable de te soigner tout seul…

- Pourtant, l’alcool m’avait l’air d’être un bon remède, pour oublier ses chagrins ! lança la jeune fille avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es devenue alcoolo ! Je vais finir par regretter de t’avoir appris à boire…

- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je n’ai abusé de la boisson, moi !

\- Tu as quand même vidé la moitié de trois bouteilles d’alcool ! rappela Cyrus.

- Pour ton information, elles étaient déjà bien entamées quand je les ai ouvertes !

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ta mère a eu du flair pour remarquer que leur niveau avait baissé… Heureusement que mon père n’est pas du genre à surveiller ces choses-là…  Tant que je ne touche pas à ses bouteilles de whisky, il me laisse boire ce que je veux à la maison !

- Tu as bien de la chance… » commenta Lisa en soupirant.

Elle promena son regard sur l’horizon, admirant en silence les collines verdoyantes qui bordaient la ville d’Evergreen. Ce point de vue était vraiment l’endroit idéal pour profiter du coucher du soleil… Quel plaisir ce serait de pouvoir jouir de ce spectacle en compagnie de Mr Bates ! Comme elle serait heureuse de se retrouver assise à ses côtés sur le toit du lycée, à l’abri des regards indiscrets, libre de se blottir contre lui, de rapprocher son visage du sien, et pourquoi pas de...

« Tiens, mais ce n’est pas ton prof de maths que j’aperçois là-bas ? » s’exclama alors Cyrus en pointant du doigt l’extrémité de la cour.

Sortant subitement de sa rêverie, Lisa posa son regard sur l’endroit qu’indiquait Cyrus, et reconnut en effet Mr Bates qui franchissait le portail principal pour sortir dans la rue.

« Si ! répondit-elle en sentant son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Il doit sûrement aller au Monet’s ! »

Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui confirma qu’il était bien quatre heures, l’heure à laquelle Mr Bates se rendait habituellement au café.

« Tu veux le rejoindre ? proposa Cyrus.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je le laisse un peu tranquille, de temps en temps... Et puis, je préfère rester ici pour continuer d’apprécier la vue. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que j’ai l'occasion de monter sur le toit du lycée ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le jour où Cyrus fit son retour officiel au lycée Liberty fut aussi le jour où Bryce Walker retourna à la barre du tribunal d’Evergreen. Le vendredi 13 avril, les gros titres des journaux du comté furent en effet consacrés au début du procès opposant le violeur présumé d’Hannah Baker à l’une de ses autres victimes  : Jessica Davis. C’était grâce à la plainte que celle-ci avait été déposer le mois précédent que Bryce et Justin s’étaient fait arrêter par la police et qu’ils se voyaient de nouveau convoqués au tribunal, cette fois-ci en tant qu’accusés.

Lisa n’était pas mécontente de ne plus avoir à supporter la présence de Bryce en cours de maths. Elle pouvait désormais profiter de ses leçons avec Mr Bates en toute quiétude, sans sentir le regard d’un pervers braqué dans son dos. L’enseignant paraissait lui-même plus à l’aise, maintenant que Bryce n’était plus là : ses blagues étaient redevenues aussi fréquentes qu’autrefois, et il avait retrouvé l’habitude de se moquer gentiment des élèves qu’il envoyait au tableau pour corriger un exercice.

Cet après-midi-là, c’était au tour de Ted Curtis de s’y coller. Le pauvre garçon n’avait visiblement pas réussi à terminer l’exercice consacré à l’étude statistique du temps que passaient chaque jour les Américains sur les réseaux sociaux, mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de se faire appeler au tableau pour présenter devant la classe ses réponses aux premières questions. L’énoncé commençait par introduire la fonction densité de probabilité de la variable aléatoire T qui modélisait ce temps de connexion quotidien. Ted s’efforça de reproduire au tableau la courbe associée à cette fonction.

« Bien, commenta Mr Bates en validant d’un hochement de tête le tracé de cette loi de Gauss centrée sur la valeur moyenne de 2,1 heures. La première question demandait de hachurer sur le graphique deux domaines distincts, d’aire égale à 0,023, sachant que la probabilité que la variable T soit supérieure ou égale à 3 vaut justement 0,023. Alors... Comment as-tu procédé ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ted.

\- Eh bien, je… J’ai commencé par hachurer la partie située sous la courbe, à droite de l’abscisse égale à 3, expliqua le garçon en illustrant ses propos au tableau par de nerveux coups de craie.

- C’est un bon début, approuva Mr Bates. Et pour le deuxième domaine ?

- J’ai pris le symétrique, répondit simplement Ted.

\- Le symétrique, le symétrique ! répéta alors Mr Bates d’une voix impatiente. Ça ne veut rien dire, « le symétrique » ! Le symétrique de quoi par rapport à quoi ?

\- Le… Le symétrique de la zone hachurée à droite, par rapport à l’abscisse égale à 2,1.

- Ah, c’est mieux ! Eh bien, vas-y ! Dessine-nous le symétrique ! »

Ted s’exécuta non sans une certaine hésitation, traçant d’une main indécise un trait vertical censé délimiter la portion de courbe dont l’aire était égale à celle de la surface qu’il avait hachurée. Le nez collé au tableau, il ne se rendait malheureusement pas compte que la nouvelle zone qu’il venait de définir était beaucoup plus large que la première...

« Et tu trouves que ces deux zones sont symétriques ? s’étonna Mr Bates en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Tu penses vraiment qu’elles ont la même aire ?

- Plus ou moins..., répondit Ted avec un haussement d’épaules.

\- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ? s’enquit l’enseignant. Jordan ? A ton avis ? lança-t-il en s’adressant au blondinet assis au dernier rang à côté de Zach Dempsey. Vu du fond de la classe, qu’est-ce que tu dirais ? Toi aussi, tu trouves que ces deux surfaces ont la même aire ? Tu n’as pas l’impression que celle de gauche fait quelques centimètres carrés de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Jordan d’un air nonchalant, je n’ai pas le compas dans l’œil…

- Moi non plus, reconnut Mr Bates en souriant. Ça fait trop mal ! »

Sur ce, Lisa se plaqua aussitôt la main contre la bouche pour étouffer un gloussement. Arthur McFadden, lui, ne fut pas aussi discret, et éclata d’un bon rire franc qui ne manqua pas d’attirer l’attention de l’enseignant. Heureux de constater que sa blague avait eu de l’effet, Mr Bates se mit lui-même à rire, puis se retourna vers Ted pour reprendre d’un air jovial : 

« Et si tu nous donnais la valeur du symétrique de 3 par rapport à 2,1 ?

- Euuuh…, fit le garçon, décontenancé.

- Qui peut l’aider ? Arthur ?

- En appelant x cette valeur, cela revient à résoudre l’équation : 2,1 - x = 3 – 2,1, répondit fièrement le binoclard.

- Tout à fait. Ce qui nous donne ?

- x = 1,2.

\- Exactement. »

Comprenant l’utilité de ce calcul qu’il avait manifestement oublié de faire, Ted s’empressa de corriger au tableau la limite de la deuxième zone qu’il avait tracée de façon approximative, en la restreignant cette fois à l’abscisse égale à 1,2.

« Parfait, commenta Mr Bates. On continue. »

Le garçon poursuivit la correction de l’exercice en déroulant au tableau toute une série d’équations destinées à déterminer la probabilité que T soit compris entre 1,2 et 3. Ce qui chez Lisa ne tenait qu’en une ligne de calcul semblait nécessiter chez son camarade un nombre considérable d’opérations. Sa démonstration était tellement longue que Mr Bates ne cherchait même plus à cacher son ennui : baillant ostensiblement aux corneilles, il s’était rassis derrière son bureau, sur lequel il s’amusait à empiler des craies pour tuer le temps. Lorsque Ted parvint enfin à l’avant-dernière étape de son raisonnement, il s’aperçut qu’il ne lui restait plus de place pour continuer d’écrire sur le tableau, et il se tourna alors vers son prof d’un air désemparé.

« Vas-y, tu peux effacer ce qu’il y a à gauche, lui dit Mr Bates. Depuis le temps, je pense que tout le monde a fini de recopier… »

Le ton moqueur de l’enseignant sembla échapper à Ted. Celui-ci se contenta de prendre la brosse et commença à la passer sur la partie droite du tableau.

« Non, non, l'autre gauche ! » s’écria Mr Bates.

Cette fois, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rire de bon cœur. La maladresse de son camarade se manifesta à nouveau lorsqu’il leva le bras pour effacer le coin en haut à gauche du tableau et que la brosse lui échappa des mains. Celle-ci tomba par terre avec un son mat et le garçon se baissa tout penaud pour la ramasser.

« Quelqu’un a mesuré la gravité, aujourd’hui ? » demanda Mr Bates en parcourant la salle d’un regard amusé.

Cette manie qu’il avait d’invoquer la pesanteur pour expliquer la moindre chute de cette brosse ne cessait jamais de faire sourire Lisa. Ted, lui, parut ne pas y prêter attention et s’appliqua plutôt à effacer le bon côté du tableau. Il s’appliqua d’ailleurs tellement que sa lenteur finit par exaspérer Mr Bates.

« Et si tu accélérais un peu l'allure ? suggéra celui-ci. Je sens que tes camarades trépignent d’impatience de connaître le résultat... Regarde Mark comme il s’agite sur sa chaise ! lança-t-il en désignant d’un mouvement de tête le garçon assis à la droite de Lisa et qui remuait sa jambe droite de façon convulsive. Le suspense est vraiment insoutenable ! »

Ted se dépêcha de donner un dernier coup de brosse sur le tableau avant d’écrire avec empressement l’équation P (1,2  < T < 3) = 0,954.

« Ouf ! s’écria Mr Bates en s’essuyant le front du revers de la main comme s’il venait de courir un marathon. 0,954, c’est bien ça ! Mais n’y avait-il pas un moyen d’aller plus vite ? Lisa ? Tu pourrais nous dire comment tu as fait ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Entendre son nom dans la bouche de l’homme qu’elle aimait lui causait toujours une vive émotion.

« Ah, euh… Eh bien… J’ai simplement écrit que la probabilité que T soit comprise entre 1,2 et 3 était égale à un moins la probabilité que T soit inférieure à 1,2, moins la probabilité que T soit supérieure à 3. »

- Tout simplement ! » acquiesça Mr Bates.

Lisa rougit de plaisir en voyant son prof la remercier de son intervention par un sourire. 

« Question suivante ? s’enquit Mr Bates en se retournant vers Ted.

- Je… Je n’ai pas réussi à la faire…, avoua le garçon d’un air gêné.

- Montrer qu’une valeur approchée de l’écart-type sigma au dixième est 4,1, dit Mr Bates en lisant l’énoncé dans le manuel posé sur son bureau. C’est pourtant simple, à la calculatrice !

- Ah, parce qu’on avait le droit d’utiliser la calculatrice ? s’étonna Ted.

- Qui t’interdit d’utiliser ta calculatrice quand tu fais tes devoirs à la maison ? Tes parents ? »

A ces mots, la moitié de la classe se mit à pouffer de rire. Ted, de plus en plus mal à l’aise, se força à sourire pour essayer de cacher sa confusion.

« Allez, va vite chercher ta calculatrice dans ton sac pour résoudre la fin du problème ! lança Mr Bates. 

- Je… je l’ai oubliée chez moi…

\- Ça par exemple ! s’exclama l’enseignant. Et pourquoi l’as-tu laissée chez toi si tu ne t’en sers même pas à la maison ? »

De nouveaux éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la salle. Décontenancé, Ted ne trouva absolument rien à répondre pour sa défense. 

« Bon, allez, fit Mr Bates, je veux bien te prêter ma calculatrice. »

Sur ce, il fouilla dans son cartable en cuir noir, avant d’en extraire une TI-83 qu’il tendit au garçon. Celui-ci eut du mal à dissimuler son embarras lorsqu’il récupéra l’objet. Il avait l’air d’une poule qui venait de trouver un couteau et ne  semblait pas réaliser la chance qu’il avait de tenir entre ses mains la calculette personnelle de Mr Bates. Si Lisa avait été à sa place, quelle joie elle aurait eue à poser ses doigts sur les touches que Mr Bates avait déjà tant de fois pressées ! Avec quel respect elle aurait traité cet instrument qui avait dû servir à résoudre des problèmes bien plus complexes que celui qui était corrigé au tableau ! Hélas, l’honneur de pouvoir utiliser une telle puissance de calcul échappait complètement à Ted, et Lisa devait se contenter d’observer son camarade en crevant silencieusement de jalousie.

« Un souci ? demanda Mr Bates à l’adresse du garçon.

- C’est-à-dire que... j’ai plutôt l’habitude d’utiliser des Casio...

- A la bonne heure ! Qui peut lui prêter sa Casio ? »

Lisa, qui vit dans cette demande l’occasion inespérée de voir Mr Bates toucher à sa calculatrice, lui tendit aussitôt sa Casio Graph 35+.

« Merci, Lisa » dit l’enseignant, avant de passer la calculette à Ted en échange de sa TI-83.

Certes, la calculatrice de Lisa n’était pas restée bien longtemps dans la main de Mr Bates, mais c’était déjà mieux que rien. 

Lorsqu’au bout de cinq minutes Ted parvint enfin à faire sortir de la machine le résultat tant attendu, Mr Bates poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis invita le garçon à lire à voix haute la dernière question de l’exercice.

« On choisit un Américain au hasard. Déterminer la probabilité qu’il soit connecté aux réseaux sociaux plus de deux heures et demi par jour. Arrondir au centième.

- Alors, comment procède-t-on ? interrogea Mr Bates. 

\- Euuuuh…, fit Ted en se grattant la tête. On… On pourrait utiliser le fait que la probabilité que T soit supérieure à trois heures est égale à 0,023…

- Ou bien ? lança l’enseignant, qui ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à la suggestion peu perspicace de Ted. On pourrait utiliser la calculatrice que Lisa nous a gentiment prêtée ! »

Lisa ne put se retenir de rougir en entendant ces mots. Ted, lui, se remit à pianoter nerveusement sur sa calculette, essayant d’en extraire la solution demandée. 

« 0,16 ? proposa-t-il d’une voix mal assurée, à la vue du résultat qui venait de s’afficher à l’écran.

- 0,16…, répéta Mr Bates. Qui d’autre a trouvé ça ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la classe, parmi lesquelles celles de Lisa et d’Arthur.

« C’est bien 0,16, confirma l’enseignant. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Ted ? Tu as l’air surpris... Tu ne t’attendais pas à cette valeur ? C’est vrai qu’on pourrait se demander si elle n’est pas un peu sous-estimée, quand on voit le temps que certains passent sur leur smartphone alors qu’ils devraient être en train d’écouter en cours... N’est-ce pas, Kimberly ? »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés sursauta brusquement à l’appel de son nom. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa trousse et regarda l’enseignant d’un air coupable.

« Je me demande bien quelle est la probabilité que Kimberly passe plus de deux heures et demi par jour sur Facebook…, reprit Mr Bates. 0,2 ? 0,3 ?

- A vrai dire, j’utilise plutôt Instagram, rétorqua la blonde avec une pointe de défi.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Personnellement, je n’utilise ni l’un ni l’autre. »

Par cet aveu, Lisa découvrit qu’elle partageait un autre point commun avec Mr Bates : elle non plus n’avait pas de compte Facebook ou Instagram. Elle ne fréquentait d’ailleurs aucun réseau social, mis à part Twitter sur lequel elle ne faisait que suivre les messages postés par le MIT ou par ses groupes de metal préférés.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je regarde très peu la télé, tint à préciser Kimberly, comme si ce temps de gagné pouvait compenser son temps de perdu sur Instagram.

- Tu ne peux pas la regarder moins que moi ! » s’exclama Mr Bates en riant. 

Lisa fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre. Cela signifiait-il que son prof ne regardait jamais la télé ? Elle se souvenait pourtant avoir vu un énorme écran plat trôner sur le meuble TV de son salon… Peut-être ne s’en servait-il que pour regarder des disques Blu-ray ou des DVD ?

« C’est bon, Ted, tu peux retourner à ta place » déclara Mr Bates en se tournant vers le garçon qui était resté planté à côté du tableau. 

Ted ne se fit pas prier et s’empressa de regagner sa chaise après avoir rendu sa calculette à Lisa. Celle-ci contempla sa Casio d’un air dépité : elle avait du mal à la reconnaître tant elle était poussiéreuse. Les doigts pleins de craie de son camarade avaient laissé des traces blanches sur toutes les touches. Et dire qu’elle avait cru pouvoir récupérer les empreintes de Mr Bates… C’était sans compter la négligence de Ted. Jamais Mr Bates ne lui aurait rendu sa calculatrice dans cet état, s’il avait été le seul à y toucher !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le procès de Bryce Walker pour le viol de Jessica Davis dura près d’une semaine et se termina de manière aussi inattendue que celui des Baker contre le lycée Liberty : à la surprise générale, le garçon ne fut condamné qu’à trois mois de mise à l’épreuve avec ordonnance restrictive. Une peine dérisoire, comparée à la gravité de son crime et aux six mois de mise à l’épreuve dont écopa Justin Foley pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Sans doute Bryce avait-il encore réussi à amadouer le jury avec son costard taillé sur mesure et ses lunettes d’intello… Lisa était bien placée pour savoir l’effet que pouvait avoir une tenue propre et soignée : la façon de s’habiller de Mr Bates n’était-elle pas une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ?

« Quand je pense qu’on va voir Bryce rappliquer au lycée dès demain…, soupira Mackenzie en reposant son stylo sur son cahier de brouillon. Finalement, Cyrus avait raison : quelles que soient les accusations portées contre lui, ce pervers arrive toujours à s’en tirer… »

Lisa poussa elle aussi un soupir de désespoir à la pensée qu’elle allait à nouveau devoir côtoyer Bryce dans la classe de Mr Bates. Comme tous les jeudis soirs, elle était venue chez Mackenzie pour son cours de soutien à domicile. La rouquine, qui s’était inscrite à l’examen du SAT du samedi 5 mai, sentait plus que jamais le besoin de s’entraîner avec Lisa pour se préparer à l’épreuve de maths de niveau 1. Hélas, l’annonce en milieu de journée du verdict au procès de Bryce l’avait tellement scandalisée, qu’elle était désormais incapable de se concentrer sur le moindre exercice.

« En tout cas, il n’a pas intérêt à se pointer demain à la cérémonie d’hommage à Hannah, reprit Mackenzie. Tu as prévu d’y aller, toi ?

- Quoi ? s’exclama Lisa. Je ne savais même pas qu’il y avait une telle cérémonie !

- Si, ce sont les parents d’Hannah qui ont tenu à célébrer une messe à sa mémoire. Elle aura lieu à l’église St Christoph, demain après-midi, à deux heures. D’après ce que j’ai entendu, ils organisent aussi une collation à partir de quatre heures au café Monet’s.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera sans moi... Je n’ai pas été invitée..., déclara Lisa avec un brin d’amertume.

- Pas besoin d’invitation : il paraît que tous les élèves qui soutiennent la cause d’Hannah peuvent venir.

- Bah, de toute façon, ça tombe pile pendant la conférence sur les mathématiques de l’origami ! »

En effet, celle-ci avait lieu à trois heures et demi, juste après les cours, ce qui ne permettait à Lisa de se rendre ni à l’office religieux, ni à la réception au Monet’s. Même si elle était un peu déçue de ne pouvoir apporter son soutien aux parents d’Hannah, elle préférait encore assister à la présentation du Dr Demaine : au moins, elle était sûre d’y voir Mr Bates.

« Et toi, alors ? s’enquit-elle. Tu vas y aller ?

- Non plus, répondit Mackenzie. J’ai un rencard avec Eric au Rosie’s Diner.

- Eric ? répéta Lisa avec étonnement. Celui qui traîne tout le temps avec Cyrus et qui porte toujours un bonnet ?

- Lui-même, confirma Mackenzie en rougissant légèrement. Ça fait bientôt trois semaines qu’on sort ensemble. »

Décidément, Lisa n’en finissait pas de tomber des nues ! Comment faisait-elle pour ne jamais être au courant de rien ? Etait-ce son obsession pour Mr Bates qui l’empêchait de voir tout ce qui se passait autour d’elle ? Une chose était sûre : si Mackenzie avait eu un faible pour Tyler lorsqu’elle était sortie avec lui au cinéma, ses sentiments n’avaient pas duré bien longtemps. A peine avait-il été envoyé au centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants, qu’elle s’était déjà mise en couple avec Eric !

« J’imagine que vous avez prévu d’aller au Spring Fling tous les deux ? s’informa Lisa, non sans éprouver une pointe de jalousie.

- Oui, ce sera notre premier bal ensemble, répondit fièrement Mackenzie. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Cyrus m’a dit qu’il comptait y aller, lui aussi !

- Cyrus ? répéta à nouveau Lisa. Mais je croyais qu’il avait horreur des bals !

- Moi aussi, je pensais qu’il ne serait pas intéressé, mais finalement, il a l’air d’être plutôt motivé. Après tout, comme on dit : il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis ! »

« _Si seulement c’était vrai aussi pour Mr Bates !_ » songea alors Lisa avec un faible lueur d’espoir.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


L’absence de Mr Bates au bal de printemps ne fit malheureusement plus aucun doute lorsque Lisa se rendit le lendemain à la conférence sur les mathématiques de l’origami. Arrivée la première dans l’amphithéâtre du lycée, elle eut tout l’embarras du choix pour s’asseoir, et opta pour une place au milieu du deuxième rang. Ni trop près, ni trop loin de l’estrade, ce siège lui semblait un bon compromis, et elle vit bientôt ses camarades suivre son exemple en venant s’installer à côté d'elle. Sans surprise, tous les matheux et autres intellos du lycée étaient au rendez-vous. Arthur McFadden ne fut pas le dernier à faire son apparition. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il rejoignit Lisa et s’assit à sa gauche, avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires.

« Ah, toi aussi tu as pris de quoi noter ? s’enquit la jeune fille en voyant son camarade poser un carnet à spirales sur la tablette écritoire de son siège. 

- J’ai surtout pris de quoi faire des origamis ! » expliqua Arthur en arrachant une des feuilles de son cahier et en se mettant à la plier méthodiquement.

En moins d’une minute, le binoclard réussit à fabriquer un petit cygne qu’il posa fièrement sur le rebord de sa tablette.

« Waouh ! » fit Lisa, qui savait à peine comment confectionner un avion en papier.

Par le plus heureux des hasards, Mr Bates vint s’installer au premier rang, pile en face de Lisa, ce qui acheva de lui rappeler l’agencement des places qu’elle, Arthur et l’enseignant occupaient dans la salle de maths. La jeune fille n’en revenait pas de la chance qu’elle avait de se retrouver juste derrière son prof adoré et d’avoir ainsi tout le loisir de l’observer de dos. L’un de ses collègues, Mr Abbott, ne tarda pas à s’asseoir à ses côtés et à entamer la conversation avec lui.

« J’ai cru comprendre qu’Erik Demaine était une de tes connaissances ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité. Vous avez fait vos études ensemble ?

- Pas du tout ! répondit Mr Bates. Mais c’est bien à Boston que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Erik a intégré le MIT en tant qu'enseignant au moment où je commençais ma troisième année d’études à Harvard.

- Vraiment ? s’étonna Mr Abbott. Il n’a pourtant pas l’air très vieux...

- Nous avons à peu près le même âge, précisa Mr Bates, mais Erik est entré à l’université bien avant moi. A vingt ans, il avait déjà son doctorat ! »

Lisa, qui écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux adultes, était frappée d’entendre son prof parler avec autant d’éloges d’un de ses confrères. Lui qu’elle considérait comme un dieu des mathématiques, il connaissait donc quelqu’un d’encore plus doué que lui dans ce domaine ? Non, ce n’était pas possible ! Il devait simplement faire preuve de modestie, comme à son habitude... Lisa savait bien qu’il n’existait pas d’enseignant plus brillant que Mr Bates !

L’autre détail qui l’avait marquée était la révélation que son prof venait de faire sur son âge : à en croire ses mots, il avait « à peu près le même » que celui d’Erik Demaine... Or, d’après la page Wikipédia que Lisa avait consultée la veille, le mathématicien avait fêté sa trente-septième année en février dernier. Cela signifiait donc que Mr Bates avait « à peu près » vingt ans de plus qu’elle...

«  _J’aurais pourtant parié qu’il en avait moins !_  » se dit Lisa comme pour justifier l’attirance qu’elle ressentait pour lui. 

« En tout cas, c’est une chance que tu aies réussi à le convaincre de venir jusqu’ici faire son exposé, reprit Mr Abbott. Boston n’est pas la porte à côté !

- En vérité, Erik était de passage en Californie pour deux autres conférences qu’il donnait à l’université de San Diego lundi et hier soir. Il a profité de se trouver dans la région pour faire un tour à Evergreen. Sachant qu’il repart demain soir pour Barcelone, où il intervient lors d’un colloque de mathématiques qui dure toute la semaine prochaine.

- Mince alors ! Il ne reste donc pas pour le Spring Fling ? lança Mr Abbott d’un air narquois. Quand je pense que je suis de corvée de surveillance, cette année !

- Je suis content d’y avoir échappé, admit Mr Bates. Au moins, ça me permettra d’aller au repas bi-annuel du club d’échecs d’Evergreen. »

Voilà donc qui répondait une bonne fois pour toutes à la question que se posait Lisa depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines : Mr Bates participerait-il au bal de printemps organisé par le lycée Liberty ? Un non clair et net venait de mettre fin au suspense.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le lundi suivant, lorsque Lisa retrouva Astrid en cours d'espagnol, elle réalisa à quel point elle et Mr Bates avaient bien fait de ne pas aller au Spring Fling.

« Quoi ? se récria-t-elle en dévisageant son amie d'un air ahuri. Le bal a été évacué à cause d'une fausse alerte attentat ?

\- La police est arrivée au beau milieu de la soirée, a coupé la musique et a dit à tout le monde de se mettre à terre..., expliqua Astrid d'une voix encore teintée d'émotion. Heureusement que Kevin était avec moi, sinon j'aurais certainement fait une crise d'angoisse...

\- Et finalement, les flics n'ont rien trouvé de suspect ?

\- Non, apparemment, il s'agissait juste d'une mauvaise blague... Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de les appeler, mais en tout cas il nous a bien gâché la soirée !

Lisa resta dubitative. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la révélation que lui avait faite Cyrus au sujet des armes à feu que Tyler planquait dans sa chambre... C'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence : apprendre quasiment coup sur coup qu'un élève de Liberty High pouvait à tout moment déclencher une fusillade au lycée et qu'une fausse alerte attentat avait justement mis fin au bal de printemps... Pour Lisa, il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu. Si quelqu'un avait prévenu la police, c'était bien pour une raison. La jeune fille se retint pourtant de faire part de ses soupçons à Astrid, jugeant plus sage de garder pour elle le secret que lui avait confié Cyrus. Celui-ci pourrait sans doute lui apporter de plus amples détails sur le déroulement de la soirée, vu qu'il y avait lui-même participé.

Hélas, Lisa ne croisa pas Cyrus de toute la matinée. A l'heure de midi, elle le chercha des yeux à la cafétéria mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle aperçut en revanche Tyler, assis à une table, entouré de Clay Jensen et de Justin Foley. Surprise de le voir manger en compagnie de ces deux garçons avec lesquels il ne traînait d'habitude jamais, Lisa l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua qu'il avait l'air profondément troublé. Il gardait la plupart du temps la tête baissée sur son plateau repas, et ne levait les yeux que pour regarder avec angoisse autour de lui, comme s'il craignait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. «  _Cyrus avait raison..._  » songea Lisa avec méfiance. Tyler Down ne semblait pas net du tout...

Une bonne nouvelle vint heureusement dissiper les inquiétudes de la jeune fille au cours du déjeuner : à son grand soulagement, elle apprit que Bryce Walker avait finalement été transféré au lycée privé de Hillcrest, où il devait terminer son année scolaire avant de redoubler pour avoir une chance d’obtenir son diplôme. Au moins, le lycée Liberty était désormais débarrassé de ce violeur, et Lisa pouvait de nouveau se rendre en cours de maths l’esprit serein. 

Sa tranquillité d’esprit ne dura hélas que peu de temps. Dès le lundi 30 avril, Mr Bates annonça à sa classe une nouvelle qui, si elle ne manqua pas de réjouir tout le monde, plongea Lisa dans le plus profond désarroi : alors que la fin officielle des cours était programmée au jeudi 7 juin pour tous les élèves de terminale, la fin des cours de niveau avancé, elle, était prévue deux semaines plus tôt et fixée au vendredi 25 mai.

«  _Le 25 mai ?_  » répéta Lisa dans sa tête en écarquillant des yeux horrifiés. «  _Mais c’est dans moins d’un mois !_  »

« Autrement dit, reprit Mr Bates, vous n’aurez pas à retourner en cours de niveau avancé après vos examens de fin de semestre.

- Cool ! s’enthousiasma un élève au fond de la salle. On pourra finir nos journées une heure plus tôt !

- Et aller faire du farniente à la plage ! » renchérit son voisin.

Loin de partager l’allégresse de ses camarades, Lisa jeta un regard désemparé à Mr Bates, prête à lui demander s’il ne pouvait pas faire une exception et continuer d’assurer ses cours après les examens. Une suggestion qu’elle n’osa finalement pas formuler, se doutant que l’enseignant préférait lui aussi alléger son emploi du temps pour profiter plus longtemps des beaux jours.

« En attendant, il nous reste un programme à terminer, déclara Mr Bates. Dernier chapitre de l’année : échantillonnage et estimation. »

A ces mots, Lisa comprit alors que le moment était venu pour elle de savourer ses cours de maths plus pleinement encore qu’elle ne l’avait fait jusqu'à présent. Pas question de perdre une seule miette de cette leçon ni des suivantes. Elle avait bien l’intention d’en profiter aussi intensément que s’il s’agissait des derniers instants de sa vie... car qui lui disait qu’elle ne vivait pas là ses derniers instants avec l’homme qu’elle aimait ?   
  


☆☆☆  
  


Comme il fallait s’y attendre, le désespoir qu’éprouvait Lisa à la pensée que ses cours de maths allaient bientôt prendre fin suscita l’incompréhension la plus totale chez ses amis.

« Quoi ? se récria Astrid à la pause déjeuner. Tu n’auras plus qu’une heure de cours l’après-midi, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre ?

- Si seulement mes cours de bio pouvaient eux aussi se terminer plus tôt que prévu ! s’exclama Joey d’un air rêveur. Je pourrais me lever une heure plus tard le matin et rester jouer à League of Legends une heure de plus le soir…

- Tu n’avais qu’à choisir des cours de bio de niveau avancé ! lança Kevin avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ça va pas, la tête ? J’ai déjà assez de mal comme ça à suivre les cours de niveau standard… Honnêtement, je serai content si j’arrive à avoir un C à mon test de fin d’année !

- Même avec un C, ça ne te dispenserait pas de retourner en cours après les examens…, fit remarquer Kevin. 

- C’est vrai que c’est complètement débile ! Pourquoi nous obliger à retourner en classe alors que toutes les épreuves sont terminées ? Je n’en vois franchement pas l’intérêt !

- Surtout quand le programme scolaire est terminé et que les profs ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire pour nous occuper que de nous passer de vieux films soporifiques...  Quelle perte de temps !

- Si encore ils pouvaient choisir des films plus cool, comme Avengers ou les Gardiens de la Galaxie… Au moins, j’arriverais à rester éveillé !

- Je pense que ce sera l’occasion pour moi d’avancer dans mon tricot, commenta Astrid. Avec un peu de chance, j’arriverai enfin à terminer le pull à col roulé que j’ai prévu d’offrir à mon grand-père pour son anniversaire.

- En parlant d’anniversaire…, dit Joey en se tournant subitement vers Lisa. Ce n’est pas cette semaine que tu fêtes tes dix-huit ans ?

- Si, c’est ce vendredi, répondit la jeune fille d’un air détaché.

- Quoi ? Et tu ne nous as même pas invités à venir chez toi pour faire la fête ? fit semblant de s’offusquer Kevin.

- Ça fait un bail que je n’organise plus rien pour mon anniversaire, répliqua Lisa pour sa défense. Après tout, ce n’est qu’un jour comme un autre…

- Pourtant, dix-huit ans, ça se fête ! fit remarquer Astrid. C’est l’âge de la majorité ! L’âge à partir duquel tu peux enfin aller voter !

- Ou rejoindre l’armée, ajouta Kevin.

- Qu’est-ce que j’irais faire dans l’armée ? se récria Lisa.

- Sinon, tu peux aussi passer ton permis poids lourd, suggéra Joey.

- Il faudrait déjà que j’aie mon permis voiture…

- Et qu’est-ce que tu dirais de te faire tatouer ? proposa Kevin. A dix-huit ans, tu n’as plus besoin du consentement de tes parents pour te faire faire un tatouage.

\- J’ai du mal à croire que Skye Miller ait réussi à obtenir l’accord de ses parents pour chacun des tatouages qu’elle a sur le corps…, lança Astrid en roulant des yeux.

- Tu as une idée du tatouage que tu aimerais avoir ? s’enquit Joey.

- Pas vraiment, non…, répondit Lisa, même si elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ce que donnerait un cœur percé d’une flèche et entourant les initiales d’Harold Bates sur le haut de son bras gauche.

- Moi, je sais déjà ce que je me ferai tatouer dans le dos quand j’aurai suffisamment d’argent, reprit Joey. Un énorme dragon enroulé autour d’une épée en flammes.

- Toi, tu veux te faire faire un tatouage ? s’étonna Kevin. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais horreur des aiguilles ! Ce n’est pas toi qui t’es évanoui l’année dernière, quand on a dû aller à l’infirmerie pour se refaire vacciner contre la méningite ?

- Et dire que tu m’avais promis de ne jamais le répéter ! se vexa Joey.

- Si tu préfères, tu peux aussi te faire faire un piercing, renchérit Kevin. Pourquoi pas un anneau dans le nez, comme ton ami Cyrus ?

- Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que je commence par me faire percer les oreilles, tu ne crois pas ? » lança la jeune fille, qui d’ailleurs n’avait jamais vraiment songé à porter des boucles d’oreilles.

Si ses camarades ne manquaient visiblement pas d’idées à lui soumettre pour concrétiser l’avènement de sa majorité, ils semblaient pourtant oublier l’un des plus gros avantages du passage à l’âge adulte, et qui était justement celui auquel Lisa pensait le plus : la possibilité d’avoir des rapports sexuels avec une personne majeure sans risquer de la faire accuser de crime ou de délit. L’âge de la majorité sexuelle était en effet fixé à dix-huit ans en Californie, ce qui signifiait que Lisa allait bientôt pouvoir envisager la perspective d’une relation avec Mr Bates en toute légalité. Certes, il fallait d’abord pour cela qu’il accepte de sortir avec elle, mais si elle lui faisait sa demande en tant qu’adulte, n’avait-elle pas plus de chances d’obtenir un oui de sa part ?  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le vendredi 4 mai, lorsque Lisa souffla chez elle les dix-huit bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire que lui avait préparé sa mère, sa décision était prise : si ses cours avec Mr Bates devaient se terminer le 25 mai, alors elle lui ferait sa déclaration d’amour le 26. Elle gardait ainsi la résolution qu’elle s’était fixée depuis le début de l’année : attendre de ne plus avoir Mr Bates comme professeur avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle allait simplement devoir franchir le pas un peu plus tôt que prévu...

« _Il faut voir le bon côté des choses_  » se dit-elle pour se rassurer. «  _Au moins, j’arrêterai de me faire du souci et je saurai sans plus tarder s’il veut bien continuer à me voir après le lycée. Plus vite je ferai ma déclaration, plus vite je serai fixée sur mon sort !_ »

Peu lui importait si elle risquait encore de croiser Mr Bates au lycée après lui avoir déclaré sa flamme. Du moment qu’elle n’était plus son élève, ses craintes de lui attirer des ennuis avec l’administration étaient écartées.

Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu’à préparer ce qu’elle allait lui dire, patienter calmement jusqu’au jour J, puis croiser les doigts pour que le vœu qu’elle venait de faire avant de souffler ses bougies se réalise.

 


	16. Les derniers jours

**Chapitre 16  
** _Les derniers jours_

Si Lisa avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir témoigner ouvertement sa reconnaissance envers Mr Bates pour tout ce qu’il avait fait pour elle, la semaine qui suivit son anniversaire lui fournit l’occasion idéale de se lancer. Du lundi 7 au vendredi 11 mai, le lycée Liberty célébrait en effet la semaine nationale de remerciement des enseignants. Pendant cinq jours, les élèves étaient invités à remercier leurs professeurs en leur offrant des chocolats, des fleurs, des gâteaux, des cartes de vœux ou même des fournitures scolaires. Pour Lisa, c’était le moment ou jamais d’exprimer sa gratitude à l’égard de Mr Bates, sans craindre d’éveiller ses soupçons ni ceux de ses camarades de classe sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Finis les cadeaux anonymes déposés subrepticement dans la boîte aux lettres de son prof ou dans son casier ! Elle avait maintenant carte blanche pour lui remettre en mains propres et à la vue de tous le présent de son choix. Restait à savoir ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir lui offrir…

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez offert de beau à vos profs, aujourd’hui ? s’enquit Astrid lors du repas du midi qu’elle et ses amis prenaient ce lundi dans la cour, sur leur table de pique-nique habituelle, à l’ombre du vieux châtaignier.

- Rien pour l’instant, mais je crois que je vais finir par offrir un paquet de chewing-gums à la menthe à mon prof d’informatique, répondit Joey. Si ça pouvait lui rafraîchir un peu l’haleine, ça m’éviterait de faire une apnée à chaque fois qu’il passe à côté de ma table...

- Tu ne crois pas qu’il risque de se vexer ? s’inquiéta Kevin.

- Bah, je parie qu’il n’y verra que du feu et qu’il prendra ça comme un vrai cadeau de remerciement ! lança Joey en rigolant. Et toi, Astrid ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà refourgué une tonne de bonnets et d’écharpes en laine, ce matin !

- Pas du tout ! répliqua la blonde sur un air de défi. Ce matin, j’ai apporté des cupcakes maison à ma prof de littérature. Elle les a a-do-rés ! Surtout ceux à la framboise.

- Miam ! J’espère que tu nous en as gardé quelques-uns ! s’exclama Joey, qui avait pourtant déjà englouti deux cheeseburgers, un bol entier de nuggets de fromage et un cookie géant aux Smarties.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim !

- Je n’ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner, ce matin, se justifia Joey. J’ai bien le droit de me rattraper !

- Tu t’es encore levé à la bourre ? questionna Kevin.

- Oui, j’ai joué à Overwatch avec mon frère jusqu’à deux heures du mat’ et j’ai oublié de mettre mon réveil pour sept heures avant d’aller me coucher... Du coup, je suis arrivé au lycée avec une bonne heure de retard, ce qui m’a fait rater mon cours de bio…

- Quel dommage ! ironisa Kevin.

- Non, pour une fois, j'aurais vraiment voulu y assister : il paraît qu’un gars de ma classe a offert une grenouille vivante à la prof, en mémoire de toutes celles qu'elle nous a fait disséquer. J’aurais bien aimé être là pour voir sa réaction !

- Une grenouille vivante ? répéta Lisa avec un sourire amusé. Ça c’est un cadeau original !

- Et toi, alors ? s’enquit Astrid en s’adressant à son amie. Tu as des idées de cadeaux que tu pourrais offrir à tes profs ?

- Euh… N… Non… J’avoue que je n’y ai pas encore trop réfléchi…, mentit Lisa avant de boire une gorgée de son Coca Cola Cherry pour essayer de cacher son embarras.

- Tu sais déjà quel prof tu voudrais remercier en premier ?

- Pas… Pas vraiment, non…

- Moi je sais quel prof tu devrais absolument remercier ! s’exclama Joey.

- Ah oui ? fit Lisa en observant son camarade d’un œil inquiet. Lequel ?

- Ton prof de maths, pardi ! Avec tous les A+++ qu’il t’a mis depuis que tu suis ses cours, il mérite bien un petit quelque chose !

- Ah, euh… Oui… Si tu le dis… J’y réfléchirai… » répondit Lisa en se massant la nuque d’un air gêné. 

Elle avait justement passé toute la matinée à se demander ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Mr Bates et ce qui lui paraîtrait le moins suspect. Elle avait déjà essayé la rose rouge et la boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur. Il s’agissait maintenant de trouver quelque chose d’un peu moins explicite...

« Et si tu lui offrais un nœud papillon ? suggéra Joey, plein de bonne volonté. 

- Oui, pourquoi pas…, acquiesça Lisa. C’est une bonne idée… »

Cela lui faisait tout drôle d'entendre son ami lui proposer des idées de cadeaux pour Mr Bates, alors qu’elle se souvenait encore du jour où il avait menacé de « péter la gueule » à celui qu’elle aimait, après s’être pris un râteau auprès d’elle.

« Le plus dur, ce sera sûrement de trouver un nœud papillon qu’il n’a pas déjà…, fit remarquer Lisa. 

- C’est vrai qu’il en a une sacrée collection ! reconnut Joey. Je me demande même s’il n’en a pas un différent pour chaque jour de l’année…

- Sinon, tu peux toujours lui faire un origami ! lança Astrid. Il sera content de voir que tu as appris des choses durant la conférence qu’il a organisée le mois dernier, et ce sera l’occasion pour toi de mettre tes connaissances en pratique.

- Je sais ! s’écria alors Joey. Tu n’as qu’à lui offrir un nœud papillon en origami !

- J’avoue que c’est une bonne idée ! s’exclama Lisa d’une voix enthousiaste. Je doute qu’il le porte, mais je peux toujours essayer !

- Ça ne doit pas être très compliqué à fabriquer, ajouta Astrid.

- Et surtout, reprit Joey, ça te coûtera nettement moins cher qu’un vrai nœud papillon ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Sans surprise, Lisa passa la plus grande partie de son cours d’anglais à réfléchir à la couleur du papier avec lequel elle allait confectionner le nœud papillon destiné à son prof de maths. Tandis que Mrs Singh – l’actuelle remplaçante de Mr Porter – s’évertuait à illustrer l’importance de la femme dans l’œuvre de Shakespeare, Lisa, elle, se demandait si le choix du rouge ne risquait pas de rappeler à Mr Bates la rose et la boîte de chocolats qu’il avait mystérieusement reçues lors des deux dernières Saint Valentin… D’un autre côté, même s’il venait à faire le rapprochement entre ces trois cadeaux de la même couleur, n’avait-elle pas prévu de lui déclarer ses sentiments dans moins de trois semaines ? Tant pis s’il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, puisqu’elle allait finir par tout lui avouer.

«  _Va pour le rouge !_ » se dit-elle au moment où retentit la sonnerie marquant la fin de son cours d’anglais et l’imminence de son cours de maths.

Hasard ou coïncidence, ce fut justement la couleur du nœud papillon que Mr Bates portait à son cou ce jour-là. Contrastant avec la blancheur immaculée de sa chemise, il donnait une touche de peps à son costume gris perle, et ne cessait d’attirer le regard distrait de Lisa. Elle qui pouvait désormais se targuer d’avoir trouvé une idée de cadeau pour Mr Bates – ou plutôt de l’avoir empruntée à Joey –, elle se rendit bientôt compte que ses camarades de classe n’avaient pas manqué d’inspiration pour remercier leur prof de maths. Ted Curtis remit à l’enseignant un mug personnalisé sur lequel il avait fait imprimer les mots : « Meilleur prof de maths du monde ». Nolan Clarke, un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui prenait le même bus que Lisa, apporta quant à lui une affiche représentant une étoile du Hollywood Walk of Fame, au milieu de laquelle était gravé le nom d’Harold Bates en lettres dorées. Sous cette inscription figurait l’emblème en laiton de la catégorie dans laquelle Mr Bates s’était distingué, à savoir une petite calculatrice symbolisant les mathématiques. Ce cadeau pour le moins amusant vint s’ajouter aux autres posters de remerciements déjà collés sur les murs de la salle. 

Si Lisa était heureuse de constater à quel point son prof de maths était apprécié de ses élèves, elle commençait néanmoins à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir décidé plus tôt du cadeau qu’elle allait lui offrir. Cette gêne à l’idée qu’elle était peut-être la seule de la classe à n’avoir rien apporté à Mr Bates augmenta lorsqu’elle vit Arthur McFadden entrer dans la salle avec un énorme gâteau recouvert de glaçage, qu’il posa cérémonieusement sur le bureau de l’enseignant.

« Waouh ! s’écria celui-ci. Mais c’est un véritable chef-d’œuvre ! »

Lisa, qui était aux premières loges pour admirer cette œuvre d’art, s’aperçut que le gâteau avait la forme du nombre pi.

« C’est un layer cake chocolat-framboise, précisa fièrement Arthur. Je l’ai nappé avec de la crème au beurre pour mieux faire ressortir la forme du pi.

- Tu as dû y passer un temps fou ! s’exclama Mr Bates d’un air à la fois impressionné et ravi.

- Oh, j’ai fait ça ce matin, entre six et sept, avant de venir au lycée. Je voulais que le gâteau reste suffisamment frais jusqu’à cet après-midi.

- Et en plus tu t’es levé aux aurores pour faire de la pâtisserie ? s’étonna l’enseignant.

- Disons plutôt que je suis tombé du lit…

- Mince alors ! Rien de cassé ? » lança Mr Bates avec un sourire espiègle.

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de pousser un gloussement, et l’enseignant se tourna vers elle pour l’observer d’un regard amusé, sans doute content de voir que sa blague avait eu de l’effet.

« Merci de t’être donné autant de mal, en tout cas, reprit-il à l’adresse d’Arthur. Ce gâteau m’a l’air très appétissant.

- J’espère que vous l’apprécierez autant que j’apprécie vos cours » répondit le rouquin d’une voix mielleuse, avant de regagner sa place au premier rang. 

Lisa lui jeta un regard noir. Elle supportait toujours aussi mal d’entendre ce petit intello cirer les pompes de Mr Bates, d’autant plus que le succès que son gâteau avait eu auprès de l’enseignant la rendait verte de jalousie. Et dire que les cadeaux qu’elle avait offerts à son prof pour la Saint Valentin l’avaient laissé totalement indifférent… 

Hélas, Lisa n’était pas au bout de ses peines, car Kimberly Simons s’approcha à son tour du bureau de Mr Bates, tenant à la main une corbeille en osier remplie de cerises.

« Elles viennent de mon jardin, expliqua-t-elle en posant son panier à côté du gâteau d’Arthur. Tout comme les clémentines que vous nous aviez offertes pour Noël.

- Merci beaucoup » dit l’enseignant en adressant à Kimberly un sourire si charmant que Lisa creva d’envie de se trouver à la place de sa camarade.

Voir une fille aussi jolie offrir un cadeau à l’homme qu’elle aimait et récolter ses remerciements en retour ne faisait que renforcer sa jalousie. Dévisageant Kimberly comme s'il s'agissait d’une rivale particulièrement dangereuse, Lisa se dit qu’il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre si elle voulait elle aussi prouver à Mr Bates toute l’étendue de sa gratitude : elle devait fabriquer son nœud papillon en origami le plus tôt possible, et se dépêcher de l’offrir à son prof avant qu’un autre élève n’ait la même idée qu’elle.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Contrairement à ce que Lisa avait pu imaginer, le plus dur pour elle ne fut pas de préparer son cadeau, mais de réussir à le remettre en mains propres à Mr Bates. Même si elle passa une soirée entière à plier plus d’une dizaine de feuilles de papier rouges avant de parvenir au résultat escompté, elle éprouva bien plus de difficultés le lendemain, lorsqu’il lui fallut trouver le moment le plus opportun pour offrir le fruit de son labeur à son prof de maths. Sa timidité naturelle refit surface dès l’instant où elle franchit la porte de la salle de Mr Bates, et ce fut à peine si elle eut le courage de croiser son regard pour lui dire bonjour. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se dégonflait-elle aussi subitement ? Etait-ce la présence des autres élèves qui l’intimidait ? Oui, c’était sans doute à cause d’eux qu’elle se sentait aussi gênée… Si elle avait pu se trouver en tête-à-tête avec Mr Bates, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de lui offrir son cadeau. Mais savoir qu’une vingtaine de paires d’yeux seraient braquées sur elle au moment où elle sortirait son origami de son sac pour le donner à l’enseignant avait de quoi lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à remercier Mr Bates devant toute la classe. Elle craignait trop de rougir et de trahir ainsi la véritable nature des sentiments qu’elle avait pour son prof. Elle préférait de loin attendre la fin de la leçon, faire exprès de traîner dans la salle pour se retrouver seule avec Mr Bates, et profiter de cette occasion pour lui remettre son cadeau à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

Ce fut malheureusement sans compter la volonté d’Arthur de rester lui aussi après la sonnerie pour faire la causette avec Mr Bates et recueillir son avis sur le gâteau qu’il lui avait offert la veille.

« Pas trop sucré ? demanda-t-il d’un air faussement préoccupé. J’ai essayé de réduire la dose de cassonade indiquée dans la recette, car elle me paraissait vraiment exagérée…

- Non, il était absolument parfait, assura l’enseignant. J’en ai fait profiter les collègues lors de la pause café, et en moins d’un quart d’heure il n’en restait déjà plus une miette ! Pas même une décimale de pi ! »

Arthur s’esclaffa de bon cœur et Lisa elle-même ne put se retenir de sourire en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. La vue de l’origami qu’elle avait glissé dans l’une des poches intérieures lui rappela alors la mission qu’elle s’était jurée d’accomplir et qui était hélas sur le point d’échouer... Si seulement Arthur pouvait abréger sa discussion et la laisser tranquille avec Mr Bates ! Mais non, c’était un véritable moulin à paroles, et il semblait à peine remarquer la présence de sa camarade derrière lui. Perdant patience, Lisa finit par enfiler son sac à bandoulière sur l’épaule et se dirigea à contre-cœur vers la porte de sortie.

« Au revoir, dit-elle en se tournant une dernière fois vers Mr Bates et en s’efforçant de cacher sa frustration.

- Au revoir, Lisa » répondit l’enseignant, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Arthur.

La jeune fille disparut dans le couloir déjà désert et marcha d’un pas traînant en direction des casiers. Quelle poisse ! Et dire qu’elle s’était promis de remettre son cadeau ce jour même… Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer sa chance ? Certes, ce n’était que partie remise, puisqu’il lui restait encore trois jours avant la fin de la semaine de remerciement des professeurs. Mais tout de même… Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de maudire Arthur pour lui avoir fait rater son coup. A cause de lui, elle allait devoir patienter jusqu’au lendemain, en priant à nouveau pour que personne n’ait l’idée d’offrir un nœud papillon en origami à Mr Bates… 

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle n’allait quand même pas laisser Arthur saboter son plan aussi facilement ! Lisa s’arrêta net au milieu du couloir, pivota sur ses talons et regarda droit devant elle en serrant les poings de rage. Il fallait qu’elle revienne sur ses pas ! Il fallait qu’elle retourne voir Mr Bates pour lui remettre son cadeau, quitte à attendre une demi-heure à côté de sa classe qu’il ait fini de bavarder avec Arthur. D’un pas décidé, Lisa retraversa le couloir principal dans le sens inverse et fit son retour dans le corridor qui menait à la salle de Mr Bates. Sa porte était toujours ouverte et laissait entendre les voix de l’enseignant et de son élève encore en train de discuter.

« J’ai vu que le campus de Berkeley comptait plus de mille associations d’étudiants, disait Arthur d’un air enjoué. Il y en a déjà tellement auxquelles j’aimerais m’inscrire, que je commence à me demander si j’aurai assez de temps pour me consacrer à la fois aux études et à la vie associative…

- Tu ne pourras pas tout faire, ça c’est sûr, mais tu auras toujours moyen de t’investir à fond dans au moins un ou deux groupes.

- Vous aviez choisi quels clubs, lorsque vous étiez à Harvard ?

- Oh, j’ai dû m’inscrire dans une bonne dizaine de clubs, mais celui dans lequel je m’impliquais le plus était sans aucun doute le club d’échecs.

- Il y en a un aussi à Berkeley. Je pensais justement le rejoindre pour parfaire mon niveau. En espérant que j’arriverai enfin à trouver un adversaire à ma taille... »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre en pensée à Arthur :

«  _Attends un peu de te mesurer à Mr Bates. Je suis sûre qu’il te mettra la misère en moins de deux !_  »

Adossée contre le mur qui séparait le couloir de la salle de maths, elle continuait d’épier la conversation qui avait lieu de l’autre côté, en croisant les doigts pour qu’elle se termine bientôt. Sa patience fut finalement récompensée au bout de cinq minutes, lorsqu’elle entendit Arthur prendre congé de Mr Bates en disant : 

« Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bon après-midi et à demain !

- A demain, Arthur. »

Paniquée, Lisa se dépêcha de filer à l’autre bout du couloir pour se réfugier dans celui d’à côté. Par chance, Arthur sortit de la classe en tournant dans la direction opposée, et la jeune fille écouta avec soulagement ses pas s’éloigner.

Maintenant que la voie était libre, le moment était venu pour elle de rassembler son courage et d’aller frapper à la porte de Mr Bates pour lui remettre son cadeau. Elle sortit celui-ci de son sac, vérifia une dernière fois qu’il était en bon état, puis quitta sa cachette et posa à nouveau les pieds dans le couloir conduisant à la salle de mathématiques.

Hélas, quel ne fut pas son désarroi lorsqu’elle aperçut Mr Bates à quelques mètres devant elle, déjà en train de refermer la porte de la classe à double tour ! Elle tenta d’accélérer l’allure, mais elle vit bientôt son prof ranger sa clé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, lui tourner le dos sans même la remarquer, et s’apprêter à partir.

« Mr Bates ! s’écria-t-elle pour le retenir.

- Lisa ? s’exclama l’enseignant en se retournant avec surprise. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- N… Non…, répondit la jeune fille en accourant vers son prof. Je voulais juste vous donner ceci. »

Sur ce, elle sortit son nœud papillon en origami de son sac et le tendit à Mr Bates avec un sourire un peu confus.

« Oh ! C’est toi qui l’as fait ? s’enquit l’enseignant en admirant le cadeau de Lisa sous tous les angles.

- Oui, je me suis dit que vous n’aviez peut-être pas de nœud papillon en papier dans votre garde-robe... Du coup, je vous en ai fabriqué un !

- Merci beaucoup. Il est très réussi !

- Je vous en prie, c’est moi qui vous remercie, dit Lisa en sentant ses joues devenir aussi rouges que son origami. Merci pour… pour tout ! »

C’était sans conteste la façon la plus simple pour elle de résumer toutes les choses pour lesquelles elle souhaitait remercier Mr Bates. Il y en avait tellement qu’elle n’aurait d’ailleurs su par où commencer ! Merci de m’avoir mis autant de bonnes notes ? Merci de m’avoir encouragée à me présenter au MIT ? Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée en voiture l’été dernier ? Non, la liste était bien trop longue pour qu’elle puisse se permettre de l’énumérer. Elle craignait trop d’ennuyer son prof ou de le retarder, d’autant plus qu’Arthur l’avait déjà suffisamment accaparé à la fin de son cours... Et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’il s’agissait de sa dernière chance de témoigner sa reconnaissance à Mr Bates. Elle aurait bien assez de temps pour entrer dans les détails, le jour où elle lui ferait sa déclaration d’amour !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


  
Alors que la campagne de soutien aux victimes d’agressions sexuelles prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur au lycée Liberty – surtout depuis que Bryce Walker avait été relâché avec une peine dérisoire à la suite de son procès pour le viol de Jessica Davis –, Lisa, elle, passait ses soirées à s’entraîner à la guitare sur le morceau « Rape Me » de Nirvana, dans la ferme intention de le jouer sous les fenêtres de Mr Bates lorsqu’elle viendrait chez lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Certes, elle ne comptait pas chanter les paroles de cette chanson particulièrement explicite – elle était d’ailleurs incapable de chanter et de jouer de la guitare en même temps –, mais le simple fait d’avoir choisi ce titre à interpréter devant Mr Bates en disait long sur l’inconscience de la jeune fille… C’était à se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Lisa avait également commencé à rédiger sa déclaration d’amour. Elle avait déjà rempli cinq pages de son cahier de brouillon et semblait encore loin d’avoir terminé. Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était de savoir comment elle arriverait à tout retenir… Elle n’allait évidemment pas apporter son cahier chez Mr Bates pour le lire à voix haute devant lui. Non, il fallait qu’elle apprenne sa déclaration par cœur, comme elle le faisait pour ses leçons. Au moins, cela l’aiderait à retrouver plus vite le fil de ses pensées, si jamais elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions au beau milieu de son discours – ce qui, du reste, risquait fort de se produire. 

Tandis que la date fatidique du 26 mai se rapprochait à grands pas, l’atmosphère au lycée devenait de plus en plus fébrile : l’imminence des examens de fin d’année et du fameux bal de promo, prévus durant la semaine qui couvrait la fin du mois de mai et le début du mois de juin, plongeait les élèves dans un mélange d’angoisse et d’excitation. Tous s’affairaient à la fois à leurs révisions et aux préparatifs pour le bal, dont le thème cette année était celui d’Alice au pays des merveilles.

« J’espère que j’arriverai à finir ma robe à temps, s’exclama Astrid à l’heure du déjeuner. Avec tous les devoirs que les profs nous donnent en ce moment pour nous préparer aux exams, j’arrive à peine à trouver une minute pour faire de la couture…

- Pourquoi tu ne remettrais pas la robe que tu avais fabriquée pour le bal d’hiver ? questionna Joey.

- Parce qu’elle est jaune et qu’il me faut une robe bleue si je veux m’habiller comme Alice au pays des merveilles !

- Si ce n’est que ça, je suis sûre que tu peux en trouver une déjà toute prête dans une boutique de déguisements, fit remarquer Lisa.

- Ou même sur Amazon, ajouta Joey. C’est là que j’ai trouvé mon costume de Gandalf.

- Non, je préfère largement la fabriquer moi-même, répliqua Astrid d’une voix sans appel. Comme ça, je suis sûre que personne d’autre n’aura la même.

- C’est vrai qu’il risque d’y avoir pas mal de filles en costume d’Alice, lança Joey. Tu devrais peut-être trouver un autre déguisement… Pourquoi pas en Reine de cœur ? Kevin se déguiserait alors en Roi de cœur et vous pourriez vous faire élire roi et reine du bal de promo !

- Hmmm… Non merci, dit Kevin. Je préfère encore venir en costume de Chapelier fou.

- Tu vas te maquiller comme Johnny Depp dans le film de Tim Burton ? s’enquit Lisa.

- C’est plutôt Astrid qui va me maquiller.

- C’est dommage, fit Joey d’un air déçu, je t’aurais bien vu en costume de Lapin blanc...

- Et toi, alors ? lui lança Kevin. Tu as prévu de te déguiser en quoi ? En Chat du Cheshire ?

- Moi ? Il n’est même pas question que je mette les pieds à ce bal !

- Quoi ? se récria Astrid, scandalisée. Tu ne vas pas au bal de fin d’année ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j’irais à celui-ci alors que j’ai volontairement raté tous les autres ?

- Parce que c’est le tout dernier bal du lycée auquel tu pourras aller, voyons !

- C’est surtout le bal le plus guindé du lycée…

- Et le plus ringard, ajouta Lisa, avant de croquer sentencieusement dans son sandwich au fromage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas l’intention d’y aller, toi non plus ! s’exclama Astrid, de plus en plus choquée. C’est pourtant l’occasion ou jamais de fêter la fin du lycée ! Un événement pareil, ça n’arrive qu’une fois dans la vie ! »

«  _Qui a dit que je voulais fêter la fin du lycée ?_  » pensa Lisa, qui voyait avec horreur se rapprocher la date à laquelle devaient se terminer ses cours avec Mr Bates.

Sachant que celui-ci avait déjà réussi à éviter les deux derniers bals organisés par le lycée, elle voyait d’ailleurs mal comment elle pouvait avoir la moindre chance de le croiser au bal de promo. 

« Je pense que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes suffit déjà amplement à célébrer la fin des études secondaires, déclara Lisa. 

- Elle a lieu quand, déjà ? demanda Joey.

- Le 15 juin, dans un mois tout pile…

- Waouh ! Plus qu’un mois et nous serons tous diplômés ! J’arrive à peine à y croire !

- Oui, c’est sûr qu’avec tous les C que tu t’es pris en cours de bio et d’anglais, ça paraît vraiment incroyable ! lança Kevin en riant.

- Le plus important, c’est qu’on soit tous les deux admis dans la même université, non ?

- C’est vrai, même si j’aurais préféré que ce soit Caltech plutôt que l’université publique de San Francisco…

- Dans les deux cas, vous vous seriez retrouvés séparés, fit remarquer Joey en observant tour à tour Kevin et Astrid.

- Bah, on pourra toujours continuer à se voir sur WhatsApp ou sur Skype, répondit tranquillement la blonde. Après tout, il n’y a que trois heures de décalage horaire. Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais étudier à l’autre bout du monde !

- Encore heureux…, commenta Kevin.

- Ne t’inquiète pas ! fit Astrid avant d’enlacer son copain par la taille. On dit bien que c’est avec la distance que l’amour se renforce ! »

A ces mots, Lisa songea à l’éloignement qui allait bientôt s’imposer entre elle et Mr Bates… Quel moyen trouverait-elle pour continuer à le voir ? Accepterait-il lui aussi d’utiliser Skype ou WhatsApp ? Tout dépendait bien sûr s’il était d’accord pour garder contact avec elle… Avec un mélange d’anxiété et d'espoir, Lisa se dit qu’elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lorsque commença la toute dernière semaine de cours de niveau avancé, Lisa arriva au lycée l’humeur aussi chagrine que si elle se rendait à un enterrement. Comme pour faire le deuil d’un être cher, elle avait enfilé les vêtements les plus sombres qu’elle avait pu trouver dans sa garde-robe, se démarquant du reste de ses camarades qui, au contraire, avaient choisi de porter leurs plus beaux habits, afin de laisser la meilleure impression possible aux profs dont ils allaient bientôt se séparer. Astrid débarqua ainsi en cours d’espagnol vêtue d’une robe jaune à fleurs hawaïennes et coiffée d’un petit sombrero aux bords rouges et verts. Elle portait également une paire de lunettes de soleil à monture rose en forme de cœur, ainsi que des boucles d’oreilles à l’effigie de Patrick Etoile de mer.

« Alors ? Tu es passée récupérer ton album de promo ? s’enquit la blonde en s’asseyant à côté de Lisa et en déballant ses affaires.

- Non, pourquoi ? Il est déjà disponible ? s’étonna son amie.

- Oui, regarde ! Je suis allée chercher le mien ce matin. Ils ont commencé à les distribuer dans le couloir principal. Tu n’as pas vu le stand, à côté des casiers ?

- Ah ! Celui que tenaient Courtney Crimsen et Ryan Shaver ? Je croyais qu’ils vendaient des places pour le bal de promo... Du coup, j’ai fait exprès de les éviter.

- Pfff… » soupira Astrid en tendant malgré tout son yearbook à Lisa pour qu’elle puisse l’admirer.

C’était dans ce livre qu’étaient recensés les principaux événements de l’année scolaire 2017-2018 à Liberty High. C’était aussi dans ce livre qu’étaient rassemblées les photos des élèves et des professeurs du lycée… Certaine d’y trouver celle de Mr Bates, Lisa ouvrit le bouquin avec des doigts fébriles.

« Tu verras, ils ont fait une page spéciale en souvenir d’Hannah Baker et de Jeff Atkins, dit Astrid en retirant son sombrero et ses lunettes de soleil. Ils parlent aussi de mon club de tricot, dans la partie « Vie associative ».

\- Ah oui ? fit Lisa qui feuilletait nerveusement le livre dans l’espoir de tomber sur la photo son prof de maths.

- Si tu cherches ma photo pour y laisser un petit mot, elle est à la page 185. La tienne est un peu plus loin… Elles sont rangées par ordre alphabétique. »

Lisa, qui avait horreur de se voir en photo, continua de tourner les pages de l’album jusqu’à la fin du trombinoscope des élèves. Elle arriva enfin à celui des enseignants, mais dut alors rapprocher le bouquin de ses yeux pour mieux distinguer leurs visages. Elle qui s’était attendue à voir des portraits aussi grands que ceux des lycéens, elle constata avec déception qu’il ne s’agissait que des photos d’identité miniatures qui figuraient déjà dans le catalogue des cours du lycée. Elle reconnut aussitôt celle de Mr Bates, en haut à droite de la page consacrée aux professeurs de mathématiques. Une photo minuscule, qui ne laissait même pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, encore moins les motifs de son nœud papillon. Dépitée, Lisa referma le yearbook d’Astrid et le lui rendit sans un mot. Et dire qu’elle avait naïvement cru que la photo de Mr Bates serait assez grande pour qu’elle puisse lui demander de la dédicacer… Elle allait devoir se contenter des pages laissées vierges à la fin du bouquin si elle voulait obtenir de lui un autographe.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Au cours de la semaine, nombreux furent les élèves à venir défiler devant le bureau de Mr Bates pour lui demander de signer leur album de promotion ou d’y laisser un commentaire. Lisa, elle, préféra attendre le dernier jour. Le vendredi 25 mai, ce fut avec un terrible serrement de cœur qu’elle se réveilla en réalisant qu’elle allait assister au cours de Mr Bates pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Même les délicieux pancakes aux pépites de chocolat que lui avait préparés sa mère pour le petit déjeuner ne parvinrent pas à lui remonter le moral. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l’idée qu’elle allait devoir se passer des leçons de l’homme qu’elle aimait pour le restant de ses jours... Et dire qu’elle avait suivi sa classe pendant près de deux ans... Comment le temps avait-il fait pour filer aussi vite ?

«  _Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_  » se dit Lisa en essayant d’accepter cette triste fatalité.

Et pourtant… Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir prolonger d’une heure ou deux sa dernière leçon avec Mr Bates ! 

Celle-ci fut consacrée aux révisions du programme du second semestre, en vue de préparer l’examen de maths de fin d’année prévu pour le mardi 29 mai. Consciente qu’il s’agissait là de ses dernières minutes dans la classe de Mr Bates, Lisa eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur les problèmes de probabilité que leur avait donnés l’enseignant. Alors que la salle était plongée dans un silence studieux, uniquement perturbé par le bruit des crayons grattant le papier, Lisa ne pouvait s’empêcher de relever les yeux de son cahier d’exercices pour observer son prof à la dérobée. Assis juste en face d’elle, il finit bientôt par croiser son regard, et lui demanda d’une voix teintée d’inquiétude :

« Lisa ? Tout va bien ? »

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, le visage de Lisa tourna au rouge pivoine en moins de deux secondes, et la jeune fille s’empressa de répondre par l’affirmative avant de baisser la tête pour tenter de cacher sa confusion.

Par chance, Mr Bates se chargea lui-même de corriger les exercices au tableau, laissant à son admiratrice secrète tout le loisir de le regarder sans craindre qu’il ne la surprenne à nouveau. Le temps passa à la vitesse de l’éclair. Lorsque l’enseignant reposa sa craie et consulta l’heure sur sa montre à gousset, Lisa sentit son cœur chavirer. Un rapide coup d’œil à sa propre montre lui confirma que la séance de maths touchait à sa fin. 

« Ainsi s’achève notre dernier cours ensemble, déclara Mr Bates d’une voix solennelle. Bonne chance à tous pour les examens de la semaine prochaine. Lundi étant férié, cela vous laisse une journée de plus pour réviser, mais n’oubliez pas non plus de profiter de votre long week-end pour vous changer un peu les idées. »

«  _Pour ça, vous pouvez compter sur moi_  » se dit Lisa, qui prévoyait d’aller sonner chez son prof dès le lendemain matin, sur le coup des onze heures.

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation dans la suite de vos études. Je sais que la plupart d’entre vous ont réussi à intégrer une brillante université, et je les en félicite. Surtout, n’hésitez pas à me donner de vos nouvelles. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que deviennent mes anciens élèves ! »

Lisa, qui était prête à lui écrire ou à lui téléphoner tous les jours depuis Boston, sentit son cœur se regonfler d’espoir. Hélas, il ne tarda pas à voler en éclats lorsqu’elle entendit sonner la cloche marquant la fin des cours de l’après-midi.

«  _Déjà ?_  » se dit-elle en regardant d’un air effaré la salle se vider autour d’elle. 

Pressés d’être en week-end, les élèves se dépêchaient de plier les gaules et de faire leurs adieux à leur prof. En un rien de temps, Lisa se retrouva toute seule dans la salle en compagnie de Mr Bates. Exactement comme elle l’avait espéré.

Elle rangea son manuel de mathématiques dans son sac et en retira son album de promotion, qu’elle ouvrit nerveusement à l’une des pages blanches destinées aux signatures et aux messages personnels.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une dédicace ? demanda-t-elle en présentant son yearbook à Mr Bates.

- Mais bien sûr ! » s’exclama l’enseignant d’un air ravi. 

Il sortit un stylo de sa trousse et se mit à écrire quelques mots en haut de la page, sous le regard enchanté de Lisa.

« Merci beaucoup ! dit celle-ci en récupérant son album et en lisant le message que son prof venait d’y laisser : «  _En souvenir de ces deux fantastiques années de mathématiques. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de t’avoir dans ma classe. Tous mes vœux de réussite au MIT._  »

- Je t’en prie, répondit Mr Bates. Pense à me donner de tes nouvelles ! Tu as mon adresse mail, il me semble ? Dans ce cas, n’hésite pas à m’écrire ! Je serais très heureux de savoir comment se passent tes études à Boston.

- Je n’y manquerai pas ! lui promit Lisa d’une voix enjouée. 

- D'ici là, nous aurons peut-être l’occasion de nous recroiser » dit Mr Bates, loin de se douter que son élève avait prévu de lui rendre visite dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

«  _Oh, ça, je peux vous l’assurer !_  » songea alors la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

 


End file.
